Belong
by Honeybee810
Summary: Daniel dijodohkan dengan Minhyun sebagai bukti perdamaian dua klan tanpa menghiraukan siapa mate mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika ada sepupu Daniel yang sudah lama mengincar calon jodohnya dan takdir membawanya pada mate aslinya?-"Wherever it is, love will always find a way to where it belongs"-ABO!AU/ONGNIEL MINHYUNBIN PRODUCE 101 S2/yaoi
1. Prolog

**OOC | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa kalian membuka book ini? Apakah kalian cukup tertarik untuk mengetahui ceritanya? Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kisahnya padamu. Kisah tentang para makhluk ABO yang entah berambisius untuk mendapatkan apa. Kuasa kah? Tahta kah? Atau mungkin ... _cinta_?

Agar lebih jelas, mari kuceritakan lebih dahulu tentang dunia ini, dunia yang berisi para makhluk _fantasy _dari berbagai macam klan. _Kau tentu tau bukan jika makhluk ABO memiliki klan? _Dan tentu saja dari berbagai macam klan yang ada pasti disana ada yang berkuasa.

Merekalah klan Barbarian dan klan Korona. Dua klan terkuat yang ada di dunia.

Klan Barbarian mayoritas adalah seorang Pure Alpha dan banyak dominan yang sangat pandai dalam bertarung. Semua makhluk ABO lain pun setuju jika klan mereka berisi makhluk-makhluk yang menguasai medan perang, _dan ranjang._ Untuk kualitas wajah? Tidak perlu diragukan. Klan ini sungguh _memproduksi_ dominan-dominan dengan wajah yang sangat tampan.

Klan Korona mayoritas berisi submisive yang sangat pintar dalam berbagai bidang. Disinilah titik kuat klan mereka. Mereka sangat pandai membuat strategi dalam perang meski prajurit mereka bukan dominan terbaik sehingga sulit untuk dikalahkan. Mereka juga membuat berbagai penemuan hingga diakui di dunia. Hanya saja, kebanyakan turunan langsung penerus klan ini selalu lahir sebagai submisive beta atau omega. Dan disinilah semuanya dimulai.

Apakah kalian berpikir mereka selalu bertarung untuk mendapatkan kuasa atas dunia ini? Kalian benar. Tapi hanya satu klan lah yang memiliki ambisi besar untuk menguasai dunia. Mereka adalah klan Korona. Klan inilah yang selalu berambisi untuk menguasai dunia. Namun, klan ini selalu kalah dalam medan perang jika sudah berhadapan dengan klan Barbarian.

Kita tentu tau bahwa submisive beta dan omega yang hanya dijadikan sebagai _bottom_ tidak akan mampu mengalahkan dominan beta atau alpha, terlebih pure alpha yang selalu diturunkan ke dalam medan perang oleh klan barbarian. Disinilah klan Korona merusak dunia. Mereka menggunakan otak cerdas mereka untuk menculik para _bottom_ yang sedang mengandung dan para anak kecil alpha dari klan Barbarian untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan mereka demi mendapatkan keturunan dari ras tertinggi.

Pertempuran besar dua klan terkuat itu tak terelakkan, menghebohkan semua makhluk yang ada di dunia. Meski dalam peperangan klan Korona tentu kalah dari klan Barbarian¸ dengan kecerdasan para makhluk dari klan Korona, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari pasukan Barbarian.

Pasukan Barbarian, sebagian besar hanya mengalami luka ringan meskipun ada juga yang mengalami luka berat. Lee Yoojin lah salah satunya. Seorang alpha kuat yang selalu dibanggakan raja karena kelincahan dirinya di medan perang, harus mengalami luka parah di perutnya karena terkena tombak bermantra mematikan milik klan Korona. ya, selain pintar, klan Korona juga mendalami ilmu sihir.

"Yoojin-ah, astaga! Cepat bangun. Akan kugendong kau kembali ke istana." Park Seongwoo, seorang alpha, sahabat dekat Lee Yoojin segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Tangannya dengan gemetaran mencabut perlahan tombak yang masih bersarang di perut Yoojin yang disambut oleh ringisan lemah dari alpha itu. Seongwoo menangis, melihat darah Yoojin yang keluar dari perutnya berwarna hitam, _sudah terkena mantra mematikan_. Tak ada harapan lagi bagi Seongwoo untuk menyelamatkan sang sahabat. Sedikitnya alpha itu mengutuk klannya yang tidak pernah mengajarkan mantra yang kuat karena dianggap ilegal.

"_Ani ... gwaenchana__uhukk _... aku tidak akan selamat _hhh _..." Seongwoo menahan tangis saat melihat Yoojin bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Yoojin-ah, bertahanlah! Tidak, jangan mati!" jerit Seongwoo dengan air mata dan darah yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Jasad Yoojin terkulai di pangkuannya bersamaan dengan jeritan memilukan seorang omega di medan perang. Seongwoo menoleh memandang omega yang berlari menyeruak di antara peperangan sambil menangis. Itu _mate _Yoojin. Seongwoo terperangah. _Tidak, omega tidak boleh turun ke medan perang._

"Tidak, _noona_, berhenti di sana!" teriak Seongwoo ketika dilihatnya seorang beta Klan Korona hendak menerjang wanita omega yang terisak melihat jasad Yoojin. Tanpa berpikir Panjang, Seongwoo menerjang musuh itu dan membuat sang omega tersungkur ke depan.

Musuh itu meringis kesakitan dihantam pedang Seongwoo, namun raut kepuasan tertera di wajahnya saat melihat darah hitam mengucur dari tubuh Seongwoo. _Tepat di tempat menancapnya sebuah tombak pendek_.

"A—akh …." Seongwoo merasakan pandangannya menggelap seiring rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuh melalui pembuluh darahnya. Beta yang membunuhnya tersenyum remeh, kemudian menarik _mate_ Lee Yoojin yang meronta lemah menjauhi medan perang. "Lee Yoojin-ah … maafkan aku."

.

.

.

_150 tahun kemudian …._

"Woojin-ah~"

Lee Woojin, anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu menjengit kaget ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di bahunya beriringan dengan suara cempreng yang khas.

"Minggir ah." Woojin menggerakkan bahunya dengan kesal agar anak bertubuh tinggi itu menyingkirkan tangannya. Namun yang terjadi malah rangkulan si beta submisif itu semakin kuat. "Singkirkan tanganmu kataku!" seru Woojin akhirnya sambal menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Seonho dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Huh, dasar pure alpha jelek,' ledek Seonho setelah mencebikkan bibirnya menerima perlakuan Woojin. Sedetik kemudian tangannya kembali hinggap di kepala alpha muda itu. "Jangan tidak sopan terhadap yang lebih tua."

"Uh, pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku. Temani Minhyun _wangja-nim_ bersiap-siap saja sana!" usir Woojin sadis. Dia mendongak dan menatap kesal kepada tubuh menjulang sang beta yang selalu membuat hatinya bergejolak iri.

"Aku mau ke sana kok, mengantarkan ini." Seonho menunjukkan setelan pakaian yang terlipat rapi di tangannya. "Minhyun _wangja-nim_ memang hebat. Ia bersedia dijodohkan dengan putera mahkota kerajaan sebelah demi perjanjian damai," puja Seonho dengan mata berbinar. "Padahal aku berniat menikahinya kalau nanti sudah besar …."

"Kau dengan _wangja_-_nim _ sama-sama submisif, bodoh! Sudah sana pergi jangan cerewet di depanku!"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Jangan merindukanku, ya, _pure alpha_ jelek_._"

Woojin memutar bola matanya malas. Memang resiko terlahir sebagai satu-satunya _pure alpha_, bibit unggul di tempat yang mayoritas dipenuhi omega dan beta. Kalau dipikir-pikir, agak aneh juga ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya _pure alpha_. Terlebih lagi orangtuanya telah tiada bahkan sejak lahir. Akhir-akhir ini penjuru dunia ramai membicarakan perjodohan dua putera mahkota dari dua klan besar itu sebagai tanda perdamaian. Keduanya adalah bibit unggul. Seorang _pure omega _dan seorang _pure alpha_. Ya, _pure alpha_ seperti dirinya. Lee Woojin, alpha mudayang terus bertanya-tanya tentang jati diri aslinya pun mulai mencari tahu tentang jati dirinya.

.

.

.

"Perjodohan? Dengan Hwang-Korona-manis itu, ya? Baiklah, aku terima." Di tempat yang jauh berseberangan dengan tempat Lee Woojin berada, _pure alpha_ yang sedang dibicarakan di seluruh penjuru negeri itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

**Halo, ini ff pertama di akun ini. Ff ini juga diterbitkan di wattpad dengan progress yang sama di akun QGYunHwa yang merupakan akun kolaborasi antara Q-Yun dengan G-Hwa. Tapi di ffn ini adalah akun pribadi Q-Yun karena kita males bikin akun lagi hehe. Ini pertama kalinya kami buat cerita ABO AU! begini, jadi apabila ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi ... terima kasih, selamat membaca~**


	2. Chapter 1

**OOC | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

****Happy reading~****

"Jadi, kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan bahu 60cm itu bertanya sambil menyeruput secangkir _Espresso _kepada pemuda manis di hadapannya. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu menghirup feromon yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda manis tersebut. _Manis seperti orangnya_.

"Aku hanya menaati perintah raja," jawab sang pemuda manis dengan raut wajah datar. Ya, meski wajah dan feromonnya manis—yang menandakan dirinya seorang omega—tapi sedari tadi wajahnya selalu datar.

Sang pemuda tampan terkekeh dengan nada mengejek. "Korona, selalu patuh dengan atasannya. Tak heran sampai sekarang kalian terus menjadi _bottom_."

"Jangan membuat masalah tuan Kang. Kau tau jika kita dijodohkan untuk menyatukan Barbarian dan Korona." Kini omega manis itu menatap tajam pemuda tampan di depannya. Sedikit tak suka saat pemuda itu menyinggung tentang klannya.

Ya, mereka adalah pemuda dari klan Korona dan klan Barbarian yang dijodohkan untuk menyatukan kedua klan tersebut setelah peperangan hebat para leluhur mereka. "Ahh … Kau benar Hwang. Mari kita lakukan perjodohan ini."

Omega manis bermarga Hwang dengan nama Minhyun itu sedikit memancarkan tatapan tak percaya pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya. "Kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Sang pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lebar yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis dan ramah, _berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu_. "Kau terlalu sempurna untuk bisa kutolak, Minhyunnie. Kau manis, pintar, dan yang terpenting," pemuda dengan marga Kang itu bergerak mendekati Minhyun yang membuat omega manis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, _gentar dengan aura dominasinya_. "feromonmu manis, membuatku _turn on_," bisiknya tepat di telinga omega itu.

"Brengsek, Kang Daniel!"

Daniel tertawa lepas, "jangan mengumpat, Minhyunnie," pemuda Kang itu menjeda ucapannya. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menerima perjodohan ini. Aku _pure alpha _dan kau _pure omega_, kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang menggemparkan dunia, _babe_."

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan _mate_mu sebelum kita _mating_?" Minhyun bertanya tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Pure omega itu tau bahwa mereka bukanlah sepasang _mate _yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak mereka dilahirkan. Namun, ikatan _fated mate _dapat hilang setelah sepasang manusia melakukan _mating _dengan yang bukan _mate_nya.

"Wow … apakah ini tanda bahwa kau tidak sabar untuk mendesah dibawahku? Sabar, sayang, ini masih permulaan."

"Kau menjijikan, Kang Daniel. Kalau bukan perintah raja, aku sudah menolak perjodohan itu mentah-mentah."

Minhyun benar-benar jengah dengan kelakuan alpha di depannya yang terus tersenyum memandangi wajahnya. Ia bersumpah, kalau saja pria Kang itu bukan orang yang dipilih Raja Hwang—ayahnya sendiri—sebagai jodohnya dalam tanda perjanjian damai kedua klan pasti sudah ditendangnya Kang Daniel itu jauh-jauh darinya. Sayang seribu sayang, selain karena kenyataan pahit bahwa Daniel adalah oknum utama perjodohannya, juga si pria Kang itu adalah seorang pure alpha yang memiliki kemungkinan sangat kecil untuk bisa dikalahkannya.

"_Cha_, aku harus pergi. Kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sampai jumpa, sayang." Daniel beranjak dari kursinya seraya melemparkan tatapan genit kepada Minhyun. Korbannya hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa jijik sambil bersumpah dalam hati bahwa suatu saat ia akan menyiram wajah itu dengan _Espresso_nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hyunbin menjatuhkan alat makannya dengan dramatis. Wajahnya menatap tak percaya pada sepupunya yang masih memakan makan siangnya dengan santai. Sama sekali tak tau bahwa dirinya membuat sang sepupu kaget. "K-kau bilang siapa, _hyung_?"

Sang sepupu mengeryit dan menatap bingung pada Hyunbin. "Apa yang siapa?"

"Calonmu," jawabnya cepat. Tampak wajah Hyunbin seolah berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sang sepupu beberapa menit yang lalu itu salah.

"Ooh …" Mengerti dengan maksud Hyunbin, sang sepupu kembali makan dengan santai. "Hwang Minhyun."

"Sial."

"Kenapa _sih_, Hyunbin-ah?" Pria itu menatap wajah frustrasi Hyunbin dengan tenang. Matanya berkilat remeh dengan senyum tertahan di wajahnya. Seolah mendapatkan permainan yang menarik dari sepupunya sesama _pure alpha_. Pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun di depannya itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Kali ini senyuman remeh itu benar-benar terkembang. "Ah … aku paham. Kenapa tidak bilang, jadi Hwang Minhyun itu omega yang selama ini kau ceritakan? Wah … kurasa aku harus memuji seleramu, Hyunbin-ah … tapi sayang sekali sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi _mate_-ku. Maaf ya, Kwon sayang …," ejeknya.

Hyunbin mendelik tajam. Tadinya ia tidak ingin emosi, toh memang sebelumnya _hyung_-nya itu tidak ia beri tahu secara jelas nama omega yang diincarnya —ia hanya menyebut-nyebut _Hwang-omega-manis_ waktu bercerita— tapi ejekan pria yang lebih tua itu malah menyulutnya. "Kudoakan semoga kau impoten, Kang."

Pria alpha hanya tertawa mengejek. "Aduh, Kwon, maaf saja. Aku tidak berminat mengikuti jejak kakakku."

"Kudoakan agar kau berminat," jawab Hyunbin.

Kedua alpha itu berdiri dan bertatapan, saling mengeluarkan aura kuat alpha yang marah. Mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar mereka mulai menepi, merasakan sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan hebat dua orang pure alpha di kantin _Political Science_ yang ramai siang ini.

"Astaga, kalian berdua sudah dewasa, tapi kenapa bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar di sini. Kalau mau, di lapangan saja." Seruan itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Daniel memperlihatkan _smirk_ dan duduk dengan tenang sembari meraih botol minumannya lalu dengan santai menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas paha kiri. _Kebiasaannya kalau sedang puas menyulut emosi orang_.

Hyunbin tidak mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari wajah Daniel. Ia mencibir pada alpha yang tadi menegur mereka. "Anak kemarin sore tidak usah ikut campur."

Taedong, alpha-penyelamat-situasi-kantin siang ini, terdiam. Agak gentar dengan Hyunbin yang jelas lebih kuat darinya. Tapi sebentar kemudian ia menggeleng. "Kurasa anak kemarin sore ini bisa lebih dewasa daripada pure alpha yang hendak bertengkar di kantin karena masalah sepele."

Hyunbin mendelik. "Masalah sepele, katamu? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang membuatku marah sekarang?"

Daniel meneguk minumannya dengan santai, menonton percakapan dua _dongsaeng_-nya seolah percakapan-menuju-pertengkaran adalah acara menarik yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Apalagi kalau yang emosi itu Hyunbin. Wah, seru ….

"Ya, memangnya apa?" tanya Taedong.

"Masalah cinta, Taedong-ssi … kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana wajahnya Hyunbin merah padam saat mendengar pujaan hatinya akan direbut Daniel." Suara dari ujung kantin membuat mereka menoleh. Hyunbin tampak semakin emosi saja. Kalau di film kartun mungkin ubun-ubunnya sudah berasap saking panasnya. Di ujung kantin itu, seorang Kim Sangbin, senior mereka, mahasiswa semester 5 tengah menyeruput jajangmyeonnya dengan tenang setelah berbicara begitu.

"Mwo? Benar begitu?" tanya Taedong pada Hyunbin dan Daniel.

"Bukan merebut, tapi akulah yang ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan pujaan hatinya," koreksi Daniel.

"Jadi selama ini Hyunbin jatuh cinta pada omega—putera mahkota Korona? Gila kau Hyunbin!" seru Taedong yang teringat kalau Daniel memang akan dijodohkan dengan orang. Tapi bukan orang biasa, melainkan putera mahkota klan Korona. Hyunbin merosot di kursinya. Namun pandangan matanya masih menggelap dengan amarah serta kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang bercampur aduk, semrawut dalam pikirannya.

"Sudahlah, Hyunbin-ah … maaf ya karena sudah menjadi jodohnya Hwang-omega-manis-Minhyun. Dia memang jauh lebih baik menjadi milikku daripada dengan bocah sepertimu." Daniel bangkit dari kursinya dan mengusak rambut Hyunbin yang kembali melotot tidak terima. Lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Sialan kau Kang—ANJING!" teriak Hyunbin saat tangan Taedong mendarat keras di tengkuknya.

"Bodoh, jangan menghina anggota kerajaan!"

"Aku juga anggota kerajaan, bangsat!"

.

.

.

Di gerbang gedung fakultas kedokteran, dua pria berwajah manis berjalan bersisian. Hendak berjalan pulang setelah menjalani kegiatan kuliah yang padat hari ini.

"Jadi, kau bisa, kan,membantuku memahami materi untuk praktikum besok?" salah satu pria manis itu membuka suara. Yang diajak bicara mengangguk sambil terus berjalan menghindari lirikan beberapa alpha di sekitarnya. Ya, dari penampilan mereka saja terlihat kalau mereka berdua adalah omega. 100% omega.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu saat praktikum nanti," lanjut pemuda manis yang satunya lagi.

"Wae? Kau sibuk?" tanya pemuda manis pertama, yang memiliki tiga titik berbentuk konstelasi di pipi kirinya. "Oh, ya. Pasti perjodohanmu dengan pangeran klan sebelah itu membuatmu sibuk."

"Ah, bukan. Lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Ong Seongwoo." Temannya menggeleng. Mata rubahnya sempat melirik keadaan sekitar, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda sesama omega di sampingnya. "Aku … yah, kau tahu … besok jadwal _heat_-ku bulan ini."

"Wah, begitu?" pemuda yang kita ketahui bermarga Ong itu mengangkat alisnya. "Wah, _heat_-nya Minhyun memang selalu teratur, ya. Bagus sekali."

"Ya?" Minhyun menatap tak mengerti pada Seongwoo setelah sempat kelabakan karena pemuda itu berbicara blak-blakan begitu saja tentang _heat_-nya. Yah, meskipun bukan hal yang tabu, tapi tetap saja, Minhyun malu.

"_Heat_-ku tidak pernah teratur. Jadi aku tidak tahu kapan _heat_ akan datang setiap bulannya. Bulan ini saja sudah telat seminggu."

"Aish, kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati, Seongwoo," timpal Minhyun.

"Iya, kau tahu aku selalu berhati-hati." Seongwoo mengangguk mantap. "Kau tadi bilang mau ke gedung _political science_ dulu, kan? Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." Namja itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Semoga perjodohanmu lancar."

Seongwoo berjalan meninggalkan Minhyun setelah berpamitan. Sebagai sahabat, mungkin Seongwoo bisa dibilang tidak solid karena tidak menemani Minhyun ke gedung yang didominasi alpha dan beta dominan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Minhyun bilang mau sendiri? Lagipula, ayolah … ini zaman modern. Omega tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dan menjadi lemah sejak adanya gerakan emansipasi omega bertahun-tahun lalu. Derajat mereka sekarang nyaris sama. Yah … meskipun hukum alam tetap berlaku, sih. Tapi setidaknya para omega sudah punya perlindungan di mata hukum maupun di masyarakat zaman sekarang.

Omong-omong tentang perjodohan Minhyun … sahabatnya yang merupakan orang penting —calon penerus pemimpin klannya— itu memang dijodohkan dengan sesama calon penerus dari _mantan musuh_ klannya. Tapi kalau ditanya apakah Seongwoo mengenal atau setidaknya melihat alpha calon jodoh Minhyun, Seongwoo akan menjawab "tidak pernah." Seongwoo hanya tahu sebatas itu. Bahkan ia bisa dibilang tidak peduli dan tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang perjodohan sahabatnya.

Bukannya Seongwoo apatis, hanya saja ia memang tidak tertarik dengan urusan dua klan besar itu. Terlahir sebagai _orang bebas_ atau yang sering disebut _Kelompok Abu-abu_ yang tidak terikat pada klan manapun membuatnya tidak mau berurusan dengan apapun yang menyangkut tentang kelompok klan manapun.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia hidup menyendiri, ia tidak merasa bermasalah dengan itu. Soal bahaya yang harus dihadapinya karena ia omega, ia sudah mengantisipasinya dengan selalu membawa _supressant_ _everytime everywhere_. Tidak lupa juga Seongwoo selalu memakai parfume untuk menyembunyikan feromonnya secara rutin.

Tapi entah karena sial, kebetulan, atau semacam itu, kemarin ia baru menyadari kalau _supressant_ yang selalu menjadi teman baiknya itu habis tak bersisa. Baru ia ingat sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana meminta Minhyun untuk menemaninya membeli teman baiknya lagi.

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya, sambil melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan membulatkan matanya kaget. Sudah hampir 6 jam sejak terakhir kali ia memakai parfumenya. Gawat, aroma parfumenya itu hanya bertahan selama 6 jam. Artinya, dalam hitungan menit, aroma parfume itu akan hilang menyisakan bau feromonnya yang tajam mengudara. Ia merogoh setiap kantung di tasnya demi mencari botol kaca berkapasitas 75ml berisi cairan berwarna terang pelindungnya dari bau feromonnya yang tajam. Namun, benda itu tidak ada di sana.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawanya!" pekik Seongwoo dalam hati.

Pria bermarga Ong itu jadi panik sendiri. Ia berharap tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, tapi kenapa _feeling_nya merasa aneh. Tangannya mulai berkeringat akibat kepanikan yang melandanya.

Tunggu … Seongwoo rasanya ingin mengumpat dalam hati merasakan panas yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. Wajahnya memerah dengan peluh mengalir di keningnya. Matanya yang tajam ia edarkan ke sekeliling jalan setapak yang ia lalui, setengah waspada dan setengah berharap tidak ada siapapun yang akan mencium bau feromonnya. Ingat, meski zaman ini sudah modern, tapi kejahatan dapat terjadi di mana saja. Terutama dengan hukum alam yang masih berlaku.

'Sepi …' batinnya tersenyum lega. Otaknya segera memberi perintah untuk cepat-cepat pulang tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Ia _heat._

Seongwoo menelan ludah gugup melihat sesuatu yang mulai terbangun diantara kedua kakinya, menahan sakit ketika celana ketat yang sedang ia kenakan seolah menekan alat vitalnya. Dan rasanya Seongwoo ingin menangis saja saat merasakan bagian belakangnya melembab. Celana ketatnya yang berwarna abu-abu jelas tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan itu. Justru menambah kesengsaraannya.

Dengan susah payah, pria Ong itu melangkah lunglai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun kakinya yang sudah lemas seperti jelly seakan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Salah, ini benar-benar salah. Kenapa hari ini kesialan seolah mengeroyoknya sekaligus? Sudah tidak membawa _supressant_, tidak membawa parfume, dan _heat_nya datang di tengah jalan. Seandainya tidak dosa, Seongwoo ingin memaki Tuhan saja rasanya.

Seongwoo tidak ingin menjadi mangsa dari para dominan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia mati-matian berdoa agar tak ada satu pun dominan yang melihat dirinya sekarang. Tapi tampaknya Tuhan seolah dendam padanya. Doa yang mati-matian ia panjatkan tidak didengar dengan adanya tangan kekar yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Belum lagi bau alpha yang kuat menguar dari pemilik tangan kokoh tersebut.

"Kepar—_hh—_at_hh _…" umpat Seongwoo yang malah terdengar seperti desahan akibat posisi gendongan dimana alpha itu mengangkatnya seperti memanggul karung beras. Dan hal itu menyebabkan genitalnya bergesekan dengan tulang selangka orang itu.

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti bagian belakangnya, sebelum tubuhnya yang panas dan penuh keringat terkulai lemas di bahu sang alpha asing yang membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hyunbin nyaris menganga melihat omega manis yang berdiri di hadapannya, di koridor gedung _political science_. Mata rubah omega itu menatap tajam ke seluruh penjuru, mencari seseorang tanpa mengindahkan tatapan dominan-dominan nyaris kelaparan di sekitar.

"Aku mencari Kang Daniel," ujar omega itu mutlak.

"Y—ya? Daniel?" Hyunbin kelabakan melihat ke sekeliling. "Dia ada di— aduh! Omega manis sepertimu kenapa bisa sampai di tempat ini? Bahaya."

Omega yang kita ketahui bernama Minhyun itu menghela napas. Ada berapa alpha konyol nan aneh di dunia ini yang belum ia temui selain Kang Daniel dan alpha di depannya ini? "Aku ada urusan dengannya. Kalau kau bisa membantu memanggilkannya untukku, maka panggilkan, tapi kalau tidak bisa, berhenti bersikap konyol dan menyingkirlah."

"Mencariku, sayang?" belum sempat Hyunbin menjawab, suara husky itu sudah terdengar di balik bahunya. Hyunbin menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya itu sudah berdiri di sana dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghampiriku ke sini, sayang. Lihat betapa banyak mata yang menatap jatuh hati kepadamu," kata Daniel lagi seraya mengelus pipi Minhyun, bertujuan untuk memancing sepupu bertubuh tinggi yang kini hanya diam menatapnya.

Hyunbin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Sengaja sekali si Kang ini_. Pikirnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Minhyun yang menepis tangan Daniel dan berbicara dengan wajah datarnya, "seandainya aku tidak punya sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan, aku juga ogah menghampirimu, Tuan Kang." Hyunbin menahan senyum mendengarnya. Kalimat itu berarti omega itu tidak menaruh hati juga pada Kang Daniel, kan? _Setidaknya belum_.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana jika ke café biasa? Secangkir _espresso_ mungkin bisa menemani kita berbincang," ajak Daniel. Minhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau menyampaikan sedikit hal penting mengenai pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya untuk perjodohan kita, jadi tak perlu susah-susah mengajakku ke café itu karena aku akan langsung pulang."

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana kalau bicara di mobil saja?" putus pria pecinta kopi—terutama _espresso—_itu dengan nada perintah. Minhyun mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti langkah alpha arogan itu keluar gedung.

Hyunbin menatap kepergian keduanya dengan hampa. Minhyun bahkan tidak mempedulikannya lagi—atau setidaknya mengangguk pamit kepadanya sebelum pergi. Minhyun memang bukan _fated mate_-nya. Tapi omega bermata rubah itu telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dalam acara seminar kesehatan di kampus. Termasuk dalam mahasiswa unggulan di fakultas kedokteran sekaligus orang penting di klannya membuat Minhyun menjadi pembicara di acara itu. Hyunbin yang kala itu sama sekali tidak mengenal Minhyun kecuali namanya terpesona pada penampilan sang omega. Sejak saat itu ia sering bercerita pada Daniel mengenai omega itu. Tidak menyangka ia kalau omega yang membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut adalah putera Klan Korona yang dijodohkan dengan sepupunya.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, sayang. Istirahat yang tenang, ya …."

Minhyun mendelik jijik kepada Daniel yang tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Ia keluar dari mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya tersebut dan membanting pintunya keras. Membuat pria di dalam terkekeh. Merasa berhasil menggodanya.

Setelah memastikan omega manis itu masuk ke rumah besarnya, Daniel kembali melajukan mobilnya keluar dari perumahan elit di wilayah Korona itu. Sambil bersiul ia menyetir dan tiba-tiba ….

_Ckiiiitt_!

"Hei, bajingan! Hati-hati kalau menyetir!"

Alpha itu mengernyit mendengar teriakan seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan wajah terkejut. Ia bergerak melepas _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya angkuh mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh, seorang pure alpha kecil," ujar pria berbahu lebar yang juga merupakan pure alpha tersebut. Si pure alpha kecil menatapnya dengan berani, sedangkan pure alpha dewasa mendengus geli. _Sudah biasa_. Memang sudah biasa melihat ada seorang alpha muda yang dengan berani menentang alpha dewasa. Lagipula memang begitu seharusnya sikap seorang alpha. "Aduh, manisnya … sudahlah, jangan menatapku seolah menantang begitu. Aku sedang tidak ingin menaklukkan orang. Apalagi anak kecil."

Anak itu membeliak kesal. Entah karena dibilang _manis_, atau karena disebut anak kecil, yang jelas pure alpha muda itu tidak terima salah satu sebutan itu untuknya. "Apa kau bilang? Sembarangan saja. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Menanggapi itu, Daniel hanya tertawa. "Anak kecil yang merajuk memang selalu terlihat imut. _Aigoo_ … manisnya …" Ia mencubit pipi sang alpha muda yang langsung menampiknya dengan kasar.

"Hentikan. Jangan bilang aku manis. Aku seorang alpha," sentak alpha muda itu marah.

"Mau kau alpha, beta, ataupun omega, kalau kau manis tetap saja manis. Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Alpha muda itu menatapnya aneh. _Apa-apaan sih, orang ini? Dia sehat atau tidak?_

"Ah, iya. Kau tidak mengenalku? Oh, apa kau bukan Barbarian ya, kau anggota klan Korona?"

"Memangnya siapa kau harus kukenal segala," sahutnya.

"Eeiii … jangan begitu. Aku Kang Daniel. Calon penerus kepemimpinan Klan Barbarian. siapa namamu, anak manis?" tanya Daniel sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Alpha muda itu terkejut, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya. "K—Kang _wangja-nim_. Maafkan kelancanganku," serunya tergagap dengan raut wajah bersalah. Berbalik 180 derajat dengan anak yang tadi dengan lancang meneriaki sang alpha dewasa.

Daniel terkekeh. "Kau yakin kau ini alpha? Alpha tidak meminta maaf." Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk mengangkat dagu anak itu dengan tangan kanannya kemudian kembali tegap bersedekap. "Siapa namamu? Biar kuingat."

"Lee—Lee Woojin _imnida_ …." Woojin kembali membungkuk sopan mengingat orang di depannya adalah calon _mate_ pangeran klan Korona yang terhormat dan juga merupakan putera mahkota di klannya sendiri.

"Korona." Daniel mendengus, "tipikal." Ia mengusak rambut Woojin dan kembali berbicara, "alpha sejati tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Memang seharusnya aku bisa saja melakukan sesuatu pada mulut lancangmu yang berani berteriak padaku, tapi aku sedang ingin bermurah hati. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka bermurah hati kecuali pada sesuatu yang kusukai."

"Ne?" Woojin menatap Daniel tidak mengerti.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Lee Woojin," lambai Daniel seraya berbalik hendak memasuki mobilnya kembali. Namun tangan kecil Woojin mencegahnya tiba-tiba.

"T—tunggu, _wangja-nim_!" serunya. "Aku … aku ingin …," gumam Woojin pelan. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Ah, terima kasih karena telah bermurah hati padaku, Kang _Wangja-nim_."

Daniel tertawa. "Panggil _hyung_ saja. Aku suka anak manis sepertimu." Kemudian alpha dewasa itu masuk ke mobil dan melajukannya pelan meninggalkan sang alpha muda setelah tersenyum pamit. Woojin terpana. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang alpha penuh kharisma seperti Kang Daniel.

Ia tidak tahu saja sifat asli putera mahkota itu di luar sana.

.

.

.

"_Ahhnn … sshhh_ … panas …." Omega itu menggeliat dan mendesis panjang begitu terbangun dalam balutan selimut di atas tempat tidur empuk dari bulu angsa yang menjadi tempat pembaringannya entah sejak kapan. Ia berusaha membuka matanya dan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dilihatnya langit-langit yang berwarna krem cerah dengan lampu-lampu yang terang di atasnya. Dinding ruangan itu terlihat berwarna putih bersih dengan sentuhan warna karamel yang elegan. Bukan … ini bukan kamarnya.

_Cleck_ …!

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian omega yang tengah mengalami masa _heat_ itu. Manik matanya bergetar seiring sebuah siluet pria bertubuh tegap memasuki ruangan itu. Tinggi, dan bahunya lebar. Aura dominan pun menguar kuat begitu siluetnya tampak sempurna di hadapannya. Tubuh omega itu bergetar antara ketakutan atau menahan hasrat yang kuat akibat hormonnya yang meletup-letup.

Alpha itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya sembari menimang sebuah botol kecil. Ia menatap manik sang omega yang bergetar ketakutan, lalu menyusuri penampilan acak-acakan pria manis itu.

Bibir tipis yang ranum itu terus terbuka mengais udara. Wajah merah dengan peluh yang mengalir di dekat pelipisnya. Rambut hitam legam yang berantakan—juga basah dengan keringat. Ditambah kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya kini sudah tampak tembus pandang karena keringat, dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka menambah kesan pemandangan sensual bagi sang alpha. Omega itu gemetar ketakutan dan merapatkan selimut tipis itu menutupi tubuhnya ketika sang alpha menggeram rendah di hadapannya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat_hh_," rintih pemuda manis itu putus asa merasakan tubuhnya yang mendamba sentuhan namun pikirannya masih cukup waras untuk memperingatkan bahaya yang dihadapinya dengan adanya alpha di hadapannya saat ini. Alpha itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, membuat sang omega beringsut merapatkan diri ke pojoknya. Mereka berpandangan sesaat, manik bergetar milik sang omega beradu dengan tatapan tajam sang alpha.

"Ambillah." Omega itu terbelalak ketika tangan sang alpha terjulur mengulurkan sebutir pil putih yang sangat ia kenali. Dengan takut-takut ia menerima pil itu dari tangan sang alpha. Alpha itu mengitari tempat tidurnya untuk mencapai nakas. Diraihnya segelas air di nakas itu dan lagi-lagi diserahkan pada omega yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti. "Minum," katanya.

Omega itu segera menelan pil itu. Itu adalah _supressant_. Obat penting untuk menekan hormon omega yang sedang _heat._ Setelahnya, sang omega menatap alpha itu tidak mengerti. Kebanyakan alpha akan terangsang apabila berada di dekat omega yang sedang _heat_. Terlebih pure omega sepertinya yang memiliki feromon kuat yang menggoda alpha manapun. Tapi alpha yang satu ini ….

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya alpha itu.

Sang omega mengangguk setelah merasakan panas tubuhnya mereda. Namun, bau feromonnya masih menguar di udara. "Ke—kenapa?" gumamnya.

Alpha itu menghela napas. "Pure omega sepertimu seharusnya amat berhati-hati. Aku menemukanmu _heat_ di tengah jalan dengan bau yang membuat gila. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membawa supressant, atau setidaknya menggunakan parfum di saat penting seperti itu? Kau beruntung aku menemukanmu, kalau tidak mungkin kau tidak akan selamat." Ia menatap sang omega dengan tajam. "Kau tidak tahu kan, bagaimana susahnya mengangkut seorang omega penuh keringat dengan bau feromon yang tajam dan terus melenguh dan mengerang setiap saat? Sekali lagi, kau beruntung hanya aku yang menemukanmu. Dengan begitu tubuhmu selamat dan tidak perlu menyewa pengacara untuk membelamu di pengadilan. Sekarang, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Ong—Seongwoo," lirih omega itu yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Alpha itu mengangguk.

"Kau selamat, Seongwoo. Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku. Sebentar, aku sedang menyiapkan sup di dapur, sepertinya sudah matang, kau sebaiknya ganti bajumu," kata sang alpha seraya beranjak menuju pintu setelah menunjuk setelan pakaian yang terlipat di nakas. "Oh, omong-omong … kau bisa panggil aku Kang."

Seongwoo mendesah lega begitu pria yang mengaku bernama Kang itu keluar dari kamar. Ia beranjak pelan meraih kaus dan celana training di nakas. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi tidak buruk. Setidaknya pakaian itu lebih baik daripada kemeja putih yang nyaris tembus pandang dan celana bahan ketat abu-abu yang sudah basah entah karena apa itu. Secepat kilat ia mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Mata indahnya menerawang ke langit-langit dan berpikir, bagaimana bisa ada alpha sebaik dia? Entah kenapa hati Seongwoo menghangat. Ia merasa dilindungi di sini. Yah … setidaknya sampai ambang batas kesabaran alpha itu menahan diri dari bau feromonnya yang gila-gilaan itu. Namun, salahkah Seongwoo bila berharap alpha itu akan tetap menahan diri dan melindunginya, atau setidaknya mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya?

Tolong ingatkan Seongwoo untuk bertobat setelah sempat memaki Tuhan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang di bawah boleh di skip, tapi disarankan baca **

**Karena cerita ini bersifat fantasy dengan menggunakan istilah omegaverse ditambah dengan istilah yang kami karang sendiri, maka ...**

** Sekilas mengenai Dunia ABO versi YunHwa :**

Dalam cerita ini, manusia memiliki tiga kasta, yaitu :

**Alpha,** adalah kasta tertinggi yang unggul dalam segala hal. Kekuatan, kecerdasan, ketangkasan, kepemimpinan, dan lain-lain. Mampu membuahi omega dan memiliki stamina yang kuat. Dalam dunia ABO versi YunHwa di book ini, alpha terbagi menjadi dua : **alpha** biasa dan **pure alpha**. Pure alpha adalah semacam alpha superior yang memiliki kekuasaan lebih tinggi dibandingkan alpha biasa. Memiliki aura dominan terkuat, dan tidak dapat dikalahkan.

**Beta, **adalah kasta tengah, satu tingkat di bawah alpha. Dalam book ini, beta juga terbagi menjadi dua : **Dominan beta **dan** Submissive beta**. Mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan apa bedanya dominan dengan submissive, karena YunHwa yakin pembaca pasti tahu.

**Omega,** kasta terendah dari tiga kasta. Male omega memiliki rahim dan dapat mengandung apabila dibuahi. Dalam versi YunHwa, lagi-lagi omega terbagi menjadi dua : **omega** biasa dengan **pure omega**. Pure omega memiliki feromon yang lebih kuat daripada omega biasa. Mereka juga unggul dalam kecerdasan, dan penampilan. Beberapa pure omega bahkan bisa saja mengalahkan alpha biasa.

Manusia di dunia ABO versi YunHwa berusia panjang. 1 tahun lama di dunia fiksi ini sama dengan 10 tahun lama dunia manusia biasa. Usia mereka dihitung sesuai lama 1 tahun di dunia mereka.

Mengenai klan, dunia ABO versi YunHwa berfokus pada dua klan besar yang masing-masing dipimpin oleh seorang raja.

**Klan Barbarian**, Klan ini dikenal dengan insting bertahan hidupnya yang liar dan keras. Klan ini didominasi dengan bibit-bibit unggul alpha dan pure alpha serta beta dan beberapa omega. Klan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Kang dengan Panglima Kwon sebagai penasihat. Keluarga raja terdiri atas dua anak yang kedua-duanya adalah pure alpha (sedikit spoiler).

**Klan Korona**, Klan yang satu ini kebalikan dari Klan Barbarian. Mereka lebih mengunggulkan diri di bidang teknologi dan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Klan ini bersifat tunduk pada penguasa. Dari 10 bayi yang lahir di klan Korona, hanya satu kemungkinan bayi alpha lahir. Klan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Hwang, salah satu alpha yang ada di sana. Keluarga raja Hwang akhir-akhir ini berhasil membesarkan satu-satunya pure alpha muda di klan mereka, yakni anak angkat raja setelah juga berhasil membesarkan satu bibit unggul pure omega, yakni putera mahkota.

Kedua klan tersebut memiliki wilayah masing-masing. Seperti yang diceritakan, dua klan besar tersebut pernah berperang dengan dahsyat, namun beberapa tahun setelah perang tersebut, diadakan gencatan senjata dan ditandatanganilah pakta perdamaian oleh kedua klan. Sebagai bukti perdamaian, dua putera kerajaan klan dijodohkan untuk mempersatukan dua klan tersebut.

Selain dua klan besar, ada beberapa klan kecil yang tidak perlu disebutkan, dan ada juga sekelompok orang bebas yang tidak terikat pada klan apapun—dalam fiksi ini disebut Kelompok Abu-abu. Orang-orang bebas ini biasanya adalah alpha atau omega. Beta tidak ada yang hidup di luar klan, karena semua beta mengabdikan diri pada alpha dan melindungi omega.

Dunia fiksi ini berada pada zaman modern dimana kasta sudah tidak terlalu penting, namun hukum alam tetap berlaku.


	3. Chapter 2

**OOC | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

"Aku bisa pulang sekarang?"

Alpha itu menoleh mendengar pertanyaan berbasis pernyataan dari omega yang tengah duduk di seberang meja makannya. Omega itu menatapnya ragu sambil memilin ujung kausnya yang kebesaran.

"Kalau aku tidak pulang sekarang, aku takut kau akan lepas kendali karena aku sedang _heat_. Bagaimanapun kau juga alpha," cicitnya.

Alpha itu mengernyit sejenak, kemudian dengusan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, Ong Seongwoo. Tapi, ya, tentu saja kau harus pulang dari sini. Bersiaplah. Barang-barangmu kuletakkan di kamar tadi. Setelah beres-beres aku akan mengantarmu." Pria Kang itu meneruskan bicaranya sembari mulai merapikan sisa-sisa makan malam, "tasmu ada di pojok dekat tempat tidur. Maaf, isinya jadi berantakan karena aku sempat membongkarnya demi mencari _supressant_mu," jelasnya, kemudian mendelik kepada Seongwoo dengan sedikit mendengus sarkas, "meskipun kenyataannya nihil."

Seongwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal mendengar ucapan sang alpha. Ia sedikit kikuk ketika mendengar sedikit gumaman sebal dari alpha Kang itu. Anehnya Seongwoo tidak merasa risih, melainkan malah merasa diperhatikan. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tersentuh.

"Terima kasih Tuan Kang," ucap Seongwoo sebelum beranjak menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

"Oh, ya." Langkah Seongwoo terhenti lagi mendengar suara alpha Kang. Ia menoleh lagi demi mendapati sang alpha yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang—menurut Seongwoo—menyiratkan sebuah perhatian. Pria Kang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berkata, "tolong beritahu aku kalau kau kehilangan sesuatu."

Seongwoo mengangguk dan berjalan cepat ke kamar. Ia memungut ranselnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang memang sedikit berantakan. Lengkap. Tidak ada yang hilang. Pandangannya tertuju pada benda persegi pipih di antara tumpukan bukunya. Itu ponsel. Begitu dia nyalakan deretan pesan belum dibaca membanjiri notifikasinya. Hampir semuanya dari kontak dengan nama "Choi Minki". Seongwoo mengangkat bahu cuek. _Nanti saja_, batinnya.

Kini seongwoo beralih pada tas plastik kecil berisi pakaian kotornya tadi. Tangannya memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ranselnya setelah melipatnya dengan rapi. Kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada kaus kebesaran yang ia kenakan saat ini. Pikirannya lagi-lagi dipenuhi dengan sang alpha yang menolongnya, dan sebentar lagi akan membawanya pulang. Jiwanya semakin berkelana jauh-jauh menuju satu titik kegilaan untuk menjadi _mate_ alpha tersebut.

_Seandainya _… gumamnya dalam hati. _Seandainya aku mate-nya. Aku akan sangat beruntung_!

_Cleck_!

Kepala Seongwoo berputar beberapa derajat ke arah pintu. Andai-andainya terbang mengudara ketika kepala objek fantasi cintanya muncul dari balik pintu. "Sudah siap?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan langkah lebar alpha Kang yang mengarah menuju nakas. Mengambil botol _supressant_. "Bawa ini. Kau akan sangat membutuhkannya," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seongwoo. Sang omega hanya terdiam menatap botol obat mungil berwarna putih itu.

"Tuan Kang," panggilnya lirih. Sang alpha mengangkat alisnya menunggu perkataan Seongwoo yang selanjutnya.

…

"Jadikan aku _mate_-mu."

Alpha Kang tersedak. Matanya membelalak lebar menatap sang omega yang balas menatapnya penuh harap. Ia menggeleng keras-keras. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Astaga, apakah ini efek _heat_? Pengaruh obatnya sudah habis?" tanya alpha tersebut seraya melihat tulisan di botol _supressant_. Aneh, padahal di sini tertulis kalau obat ini bekerja selama 12 jam.

Seongwoo menggeleng. Bukan, ini bukan efek _suppressant_. Salahkan saja alpha Kang yang membuat hatinya tersentuh dengan perhatian kecilnya. Masa bodoh dengan kenyataan kalau mereka baru saling mengenal. Seiring berjalannya waktu nanti mereka pasti akan bisa saling mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Soal malu, Seongwoo sudah membuangnya entah kemana. Toh alpha Kang itu juga sudah melihat kondisi terlemahnya. Seongwoo hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kapan lagi ia bisa menemukan alpha sebaik Tuan Kang? Meskipun ia tahu kalau ia memiliki _fated mate_ yang masih hidup. Terbukti dengan adanya suatu gairah tertentu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam hatinya, yang konon katanya gairah itu akan menuntunmu kepada _fated mate_. Tapi Seongwoo hanya takut, takut apabila _fated mate_-nya adalah om-om buncit berkumis yang haus seks. Jadi sebelum ketakutannya itu terjadi, biarlah ia setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan alpha baik hati seperti Tuan Kang.

"Aku serius, Tuan Kang. Ini bukan karena _heat_," ujar Seongwoo setengah merajuk. "Aku ingin menjadi _mate_-mu." Omega itu melemparkan tatapan kecewa pada sang alpha yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. "A-apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Bukan. Aah, bagaimana ya. Aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu _mate-_ku. Itu hanya akan menyulitkanmu," jelas alpha Kang serius.

Seongwoo cemberut. "Apakah karena aku jelek? Karena aku lemah? Tuan Kang, kau hanya baru melihat kondisi terlemahku saja karena aku _heat_. Di kondisi biasanya aku ini omega yang kuat!" Seongwoo merajuk. Persetan dengan terlihat murahan. Toh yang lihat cuma Tuan Kang.

'Tidak Seongwoo, aku—." Kata kata Tuan Kang terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara dentingan samar dari tombol password apartemennya yang hendak dibuka seseorang. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Aduh, pasti dia."

Seongwoo mengernyit mendengar gumaman gusar sang alpha. _Dia? Dia siapa? Apakah itu mate Tuan Kang? Mampus aku._

"Kau diam di sini," perintah alpha Kang seraya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan cepat.

"T-tunggu!" panggil Seongwoo hendak mengejar Tuan Kang. Namun pintu tertutup di hadapannya. Dan terkunci. "HEI, KELUARKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

"Mabuk lagi?"

Sosok yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di dalam apartemen milik alpha Kang itu menoleh dengan wajah separuh sadar. Dengusan kecil diiringi kekehan terdengar dari bibirnya. "Ayolah, sialan. Aku hanya bersenang-senang."

Pria Kang menatap sosok itu intens. Sosok yang merupakan adiknya—yang merupakan seorang pure alpha sepertinya—tampaknya tidak peduli soal tata krama dan kesopanan dalam perkataannya. Pemuda berambut _honey brown_ itu berjalan agak terhuyung karena mabuk. "Berapa botol yang kau minum?" tanya sang kakak.

"Tidak ingat," sahut adiknya cuek. ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya begitu saja di sofa. Tiba-tiba sang kakak teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau kesini hanya untuk numpang menginap seperti biasa?" yang lebih muda mengangguk samar. Kakaknya memang sudah hapal betul tabiatnya yang satu ini. Kalau ia mabuk sehabis bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, pasti ia akan mampir ke rumah sang kakak hanya untuk menginap semalam. Karena kalau ia pulang ke rumah utama, orang tua mereka pasti akan marah besar. "_Tsk_, makanya berhenti mabuk-mabukan seperti itu. Kau ini pangeran, calon penerus kerajaan. Kelakuanmu yang sekarang itu sama sekali tidak pantas."

"Aku kemari bukan untuk mendengarkan celotehan dari seorang Kang Dongho," ujar Alpha yang lebih muda dengan acuh tak acuh. "Aku mau istirahat."

Alpha Kang itu berusaha menetralisir rasa paniknya ketika sang adik berjalan menuju salah satu kamarnya. Ya, apartemennya memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar utama yang ditempatinya, dan satu lagi kamar cadangan untuk tamu. Tapi informasi mengenai denah apartemen itu sama sekali tidak penting sekarang. Dongho sudah cukup panik melihat adiknya berjalan menuju pintu kamar cadangan yang sekarang ada isinya. "Tunggu, yak! Kang Daniel! Bukannya kau juga punya apartemen pribadi?"

Sang adik terkekeh. "Pribadi apanya. Kunci apartemen itu dipegang oleh si pria tua sialan itu."

"Jaga mulutmu. Yang kau bicarakan itu ayah kita." Dongho berusaha untuk tenang ketika Daniel berusaha memutar kenop yang terkunci.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dikunci?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Kemarin kunci kamar yang itu terjatuh ke kloset. Jadi tidak bisa dibuka."

_Brakk! Ssshhh …._

Daniel melotot. Dongho juga. "Apa itu? Aku menengar desisan." Daniel menatap Dongho penuh selidik. Meskipun masih terlihat kalau pemuda satu ini masih mabuk.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin ada kucing yang masuk menerobos jendela," sahut Dongho asal.

"Kucing?" Daniel semakin berusaha memutar kenop pintu yang sialnya bagi Daniel—dan untungnya bagi Dongho—keras. Dongho merutuk dalam hati. Lupa kalau kucing jutru malah membuat adiknya lebih tertarik. Ia menggeleng kuat sembari menarik lengan adiknya yang sama kekar dengannya.

"Lupakan. Lebih baik kau bermalam di tempat lain," saran Dongho yang tentu saja tidak digubris. Dongho mengusap wajahnya gusar. Memang susah menghadapi adik yang satu ini.

Tubuh sang alpha tetrtua itu membeku ketika aroma yang agak familiar menyapa penciumannya. _Oh, shit. Apa ini? Feromon? Apa yang sedang Seongwoo lakukan hingga menyebarkan feromonnya yang menyengat?_

Ia menengok pada adiknya demi memastikan kalau pemuda itu masih semabuk tadi agar tidak mencium feromon yang menguar dari sela-sela pintu kamar. Tangan kekarnya pun menarik Daniel lebih kuat menjauhi kamar menuju pintu depan setelah meraih sesuatu dari dalam lemari kaca di ruang utama. Ia menyerahkan benda itu ke genggaman Daniel begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu. sebuah kartu akses. "Ini kartu akses untuk membuka apartemenku di distrik 1. Kau ke sana saja."

Daniel menerima kartu itu dengan senang hati. Ia memutar benda pipih itu di jarinya sambil berkata, "terima kasih Kang Dongho, apartemenmu akan kugunakan dengan maksimal. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau berikan kartu ini padaku."

Sang kakak memilih untuk mengabaikan ocehan Daniel dan mendorong adiknya keluar apartemennya. Namun, di ambang pintu, alpha itu terdiam. Kepalanya ditolehkan dan mengarahkan tatapan tajam kepada sang kakak diiringi seringaian.

Dongho sendiri mulai merasa panas dingin. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Daniel mencium bau feromon yang—sialnya—makin menyengat di sini. sebentar lagi pasti alpha itu akan berusaha mendobrak kamar.

"Sinting," ucap Daniel lalu melenggang keluar dan menutup pintu. Dongho mendesah. Entah harus lega atau menyabarkan diri karena dicap sinting, yang penting Kang Daniel tidak menemukan omega _heat _di kamar dan menggila dengan hormon alphanya.

.

.

.

_Cleck_!

"Astaga!" sang alpha Kang membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati sang omega yang tengah berbaring di lantai dengan kaus tersingkap ke atas mempertontonkan tubuh putih mulusnya yang—harus diakui—indah. Tubuh itu lagi-lagi dipenuhi keringat. Training yang masih melekat juga basah entah dengan cairan apa. Wajah sang omega sendiri sangat merah. Bibirnya terbuka mengais udara dengan tangan yang aktif menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Air liur mengalir ke dagunya. _Gila, gila. Beruntung Daniel sudah pulang,_ syukur Dongho dalam hati.

Tapi rasa syukur itu tidak berlangsung lama. Apalagi ketika sang omega sudah beralih menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan sensual penuh nafsu. Sang alpha merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Hentikan, Seongwoo, astaga. Sadarlah!" seru alpha Kang seraya mengguncang bahu Seongwoo.

Gerakan omega itu terhenti. Kini ia duduk di hadapan Dongho dengan ekspresi wajah ingin menangis. "Kau menolakku? Kenapa? _Hiks_ …"

Dongho merasa frustrasi, sungguh. Omega di depannya ini tidak tahu keadaannya. Omega ini tidak tahu kelainan yang dideritanya. Tapi kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan omega manis nan keras kepala ini kepadanya?

Kemudian sang alpha teringat sesuatu. Tunggu, bukankah _supressant_-nya bekerja selama 12 jam? Lalu kenapa _heat_ Seongwoo kembali sedahsyat ini?

"Aish! Hentikan!" perintah Dongho ketika Seongwoo kembali menempelkan tubuh di lengannya dan mengelus di dada bidangnya. Tapi jangan anggap Seongwoo menyerah. Ia omega keras kepala. Tangannya beralih turun hendak membuka resleting celana sang alpha yang semakin merasa kacau. Akhirnya tidak ada pilihan lain, sang alpha meraih _supressant_ yang tergeletak di samping ransel Seongwoo tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Membuka tutupnya dan menumpahkan beberapa butir ke telapak tangannya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencekokkan seluruh butiran itu ke mulut Seongwoo. Entah berapa banyaknya itu.

Omega itu tersedak hebat. Ia terbatuk memegangi tenggorokannya yang perih karena dipaksa menelan berbutir-butir pil tanpa air. Namun tak lama kemudian, matanya memberat dan …

_Bruk_!

Tubuhnya ambruk di hadapan Dongho.

.

.

.

Alpha bertubuh kekar itu tengah duduk di kursi kemudi. Melarikan _Range Rover_-nya membelah jalanan malam yang sepi. Di jok belakang, seorang omega pingsan berbaring dengan damai dibalut kehangatan jaket berwarna cokelat muda milik sang alpha sendiri. Dongho, sang alpha, menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia lelah, sungguh. Kalau tahu akan serepot ini, lebih baik ia tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusan omega _heat_. Namun, rasa kemanusiaan di hati sang alpha begitu besar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan omega apabila berakhir dilecehkan kaum alpha akibat _heat_.

Setelah insiden di apartemennya tadi, Dongho memutuskan untuk membawa Seongwoo pulang. Bermodalkan alamat yang tertera pada kartu tanda mahasiswa Seongwoo—yang untungnya ia temukan di dalam dompet sang omega—ia berkendara menuju kediaman sang omega.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi ketika mobil Dongho mulai memasuki distrik tempat kediaman Seongwoo, ia melirik GPS yang terpasang pada _dashboard_. Layar kecil itu berkedip-kedip menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya perlu menempuh satu tikungan lagi untuk sampai di perumahan kecil di daerah luar wilayah klan.

Mata alpha itu terlalu fokus memperhatikan GPS sampai-sampai nyaris tidak melihat sebuah sosok yang menyeberang dengan mendadak dan membuat jantungnya seolah melompat keluar ketika menginjak rem dengan tergesa.

_Ckiiiittt!_

_Brakk!_

_Shit_! Dongho tercekat dan melotot ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi di depan mobilnya. Tidak, ia tidak menabrak sosok penyeberang jalan itu. Hanya saja, sosok itu yang justru memukul bagian depan mobilnya dengan mata yang menatapnya nyalang. Hanya sejenak, sebelum sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan bibir kemerahan itu pergi setelah melemparkan jari tengah padanya dan mencak-mencak.

Seketika sang alpha Kang merasa kalau hari ini penuh kesialan baginya karena menolong seorang omega.

Ditambah lagi, ketika ia sampai di depan rumah Seongwoo, ia terpaksa membongkar kembali isi tas Seongwoo—sampai membongkar tas plastik berisi pakaian kotornya yang berbau feromon omega yang menyengat—untuk mencari kunci rumah sang omega bermarga Ong itu demi mengantarnya ke dalam.

.

.

.

Seongwoo mengerjap merasakan sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah gorden ruangan. Tubuhnya lemas dan letih. Oh, ia sudah sampai di kamarnya. Apakah alpha Kang itu yang mengantarnya? Ingatannya melompat pada waktu tadi malam, ketika ia dengan lancangnya memaksa seorang alpha yang bari saja ditemuinya untuk menjadi _mate_-nya, kemudian dikurung di dalam kamar, dan berakhir pingsan karena _heat_… atau karena dicekoki _supressant_ anti _heat_?

Seongwoo merutuk menyuarakan kekesalannya. "Alpha baik hati itu ternyata bisa jahat juga. Bagaimana dia tega mencekokiku banyak pil _supressant_? Huh, aku jadi tidak bisa bangun begini," omelnya.

_Supressant_ itu, memang sangat berguna untuk menekan hormon omega yang sedang _heat_. Namun dengan catatan dalam dosis tertentu. Omega hanya perlu menelan satu butir pil sekali 12 jam atau sekali 6 jam, sesuai jenis _supressant_ yang mereka gunakan. Kalau overdosis seperti ini, hanya akan menyebabkan tubuh sang omega lemas dan ingin istirahat selama mungkin di tempat tidur. Apalagi ada efek samping lain kalau overdosis dalam jangka waktu yang lama, yaitu bisa merusak rahim. Kan bahaya kalau sampai rahim Seongwoo rusak dan jadi mandul.

Pandangan Seongwoo jatuh pada ransel yang teronggok di samping tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan susah payah, Seongwoo mencari ponselnya di antara buku-buku kedokteran di ranselnya itu. Ia menyingkirkan tas plastik berisi pakaian kotornya semalam. Dan mendesah lega ketika berhasil menemukan benda elektronik pipih itu.

Dengan tergesa, ia mengirim pesan pada teman kuliahnya kalau hari ini ia tidak masuk karena "sakit". Ya, sakit. Lalu ia beralih menuju kontak bernama "Choi Minki". Jarinya segera menekan tombol panggilan.

"Halo, Minki-yaa," sapa Seongwoo, lalu sedikit meringis mendengar omelan panjang dari pemuda di seberang sana. Pemuda Ong itu terkekeh pelan, "sepertinya kau merindukanku, ya?"

"…"

"Ya, ya, _mianhae_ … aku tidak bisa bekerja kemarin, juga sekarang, juga besok dan beberapa hari ke depan."

"…"

"Kau omega, tentu kau tahu apa masalahnya."

"…"

"Oke, sampai jumpa sayangku~" Seongwoo menutup teleponnya sambil terkekeh mendengar umpatan jijik dari lawan bicaranya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan relaks. "Alpha Kang … kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, ya?"

.

.

.

"Dasar Seongwoo menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya ia tidak masuk kerja ketika pelanggan sedang membludak!" keluh seorang pemuda cantik berseragam pelayan sebuah café sembari mematkan teleponnya dengan seseorang.

"Seongwoo tidak masuk?"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "E-eh, Jonghyun _Sajangnim_, selamat pagi," sapanya seraya membungkuk hormat. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum teduh dan mengangguk. Dari sikapnya sudah terlihat kalau pria yang merupakan manager café ini dibesarkan dengan baik di lingkungan yang baik. Ia adalah seorang alpha Korona. Baik hati dan sopan terhadap omega.

"Seongwoo tidak masuk?" ulang Jonghyun. Pemuda cantik yang ternyata tak lain adalah Choi Minki itu mengangguk.

"I-ya, _Sajangnim_." Bagaimanapun, Jonghyun adalah alpha yang pernah ia incar bersama Seongwoo. Meskipun berakhir dengan keduanya yang menyerah karena mendapat teguran keras dari objeknya sendiri akibat ribut di café.

Alpha itu mangangguk lega. "Huh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Minki mengangkat alisnya tak paham."Ya, _sajangnim_?" ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa, _ah, akhirnya aku bisa istirahat bertemu Seongwoo_. Aku agak kurang suka saja. Bau feromonnya begitu menyengat. Membuatku pusing dan sering tergoda melalaikan tugas. Hampir saja aku khilaf tiap hari karena mencium bau feromonnya yang berlarian kemana-mana."

"Oh," tanggap Minki. Ia tidak kaget dengan alasan Jonghyun. Ia paham, itu karena Jonghyun juga alpha, dan Seongwoo adalah seorang pure omega yang memang memiliki feromon yang menyengat dan sangat mengundang alpha. Selama Seongwoo bekerja di sini, sudah banyak pelanggan alpha menyerempet kurang ajar yang curi-curi kesempatan menghirup aromanya. Dan itu cukup membuat Minki geram. Tapi kalau mau jujur … "Aku iri padanya."

Jonghyun melirik Minki. Beruntung pria itu bukan tipikal atasan yang bersikap apatis terhadap curhat bawahannya.

"Aku iri pada Seongwoo karena baunya bisa memikatmu."

"Ya?"

"Oh, ada pelanggan. Permisi, _sajangnim_, aku kerja dulu." Minki membungkuk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelanggan yang datang. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bermata tajam dengan rambut hitam legam dan bibir merah muda hendak memesan sesuatu bersamaan dengan seorang alpha tinggi berbibir tebal. Minki tersenyum menyapa si pucat sementara si alpha dilayani oleh rekan kerjanya, Kim Yongguk, seorang beta.

"Selamat siang, tolong sebutkan pesanan anda." Si pucat yang tampaknya adalah alpha itu melirik sebentar ke samping dengan mata tajamnya. Kemudian mulai memesan.

**Preview chapter selanjutnya.**

"Maaf, tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk ke sini. Ruangan ini khusus untuk alpha."

"Persetan! Tidak lihat aku juga alpha?" pria itu menggeram marah.

"Tapi, tuan …"

"Apa? Kartu akses? Aku punya! Lihat! Ini namaku …

… **Kim Donghan_._**"

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku adalah _mate_-mu, kan? Enyah dari hadapanku atau kubunuh kau."

"Namaku **Kim Tedong**. Kuharap kau ingat itu di pertemuan selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak paham mengapa kau melakukan ini. Tapi sebaiknya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan melawan takdirmu, Kim."

.

.

.

"_Ahh_ noo _hhhh_ … hentikan … sialann_hhh_!"

**Hai, kami kembali~**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**Sidepair!Taedonghan**

**YUNHWA**

Dentuman musik EDM bergemuruh menumbuk gendang telinga. Ruangan besar bercahaya remang-remang itu dipenuhi riuh sorakan alpha yang bersemangat menonton dua alpha yang tengah mengadu kekuatan di tengah kerumunan. Jangan lupakan asap rokok yang berseliweran kesana kemari serta botol-botol alkohol penuh dan kosong yang semakin bertambah di meja bar.

Alpha itu duduk sendiri di sofa besar menumpukan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri dengan aura penuh keangkuhan. Sesekali ia mendengus penuh kepuasan melihat kekalahan salah satu alpha yang saling bergulat di bawah sorot lampu di hadapannya. Dalam periode tertentu, ia meneguk vodka dari gelas kaca yang terapit di jari tangan kanannya.

Tempat ini tidak pernah sepi. Selalu ramai dan riuh dengan alpha-alpha yang mencari kesenangan. Setiap hari, setiap malam menjelang, akan selalu ada minimal dua alpha yang siap bertarung mengagungkan kekuatan masing-masing. Tujuannya apa lagi selain menunjukkan superior mereka di hadapan publik? Uang, tentu saja. Pemenang pertarungan liar itu akan mendapat hadiah dengan nominal yang cukup fantastis.

Lalu untuk apa sang putera mahkota pemeran utama cerita kita berada di sana? Oh, jangan pikir ia mengikuti acara pertarungan itu. Tanpa bertarung dengan alpha lain pun kekuatannya sudah diakui sebagai puncak kedaulatan para alpha. Kewenangannya di sini hanyalah menentukan pemenang dan tentu saja membiayai—yang dianggapnya hanya membuang sebagian sampah yang membludak di mesin atm—hadiahnya.

"Ya! Habisi dia, Hyunmin!"

"Bagus! Hancurkan saja dia!"

"Whooooo! Argh! Aku bisa gila!"

Pertarungan hari ini cukup spesial karena selain disaksikan langsung oleh sang Putera Mahkota—donatur utama hadiah pertarungan— juga menyajikan langsung seorang alpha bertubuh kurus menantang petarung yang lebih besar darinya. Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar semakin riuh. Setiap kata yang terdengar di ruangan itu saling menyatu dengan kata lainnya sehingga terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Sang alpha kurus yang bertarung di tengah arena menyudahi pertarungan mereka dengan satu tendangan tinggi yang mengenai kepala lawannya dengan telak hingga sang lawan tumbang. Alpha yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu terengah sejenak sebelum mengangkat tangannya tinggi disambut dengan keriuhan sorakan para alpha yang menonton. Alpha superior yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menonton kini berdiri mengangkat gelas vodkanya tinggi-tinggi menyambut sang pemenang.

"Kerja bagus, Byun Hyunmin!" pujinya menambah semangat para alpha yang semakin menggila. Di samping sang putera mahkota, alpha bertubuh kekar tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Sesungguhnya tidak ada satupun yang sempat berpikir alpha bernama Hyunmin itu akan menang, mengingat lawannya bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

Daniel maju dan menepuk bahu Hyunmin dengan bangga. Ia mengajak alpha bertubuh kecil itu ke sofanya dan memberi kode pada alpha lain untuk membawakan sebuah koper kecil yang tentunya berisi uang. Daniel sendiri yang menyerahkan hadiah itu ke tangan Hyunmin. "Aku terkesan. Kau bisa bergabung denganku."

Hyunmin menyeringai puas menerima hadiah tersebut. Ini jauh lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Ditambah lagi sang pangeran terkesan padanya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bergabung. Ya, bergabung dengan balai pelatihan militer alpha di istana. Di _King's Grand Palace._ Sungguh kehormatan yang luar biasa. Cedera yang dialaminya hanya sebagian kecil dari hasil yang didapat. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepada Daniel dan mengangkat koper itu tinggi-tinggi penuh kemenangan.

Setelahnya, Daniel melangkah dengan angkuh pada lawan Hyunmin yang masih terkapar di lantai arena. Putera mahkota itu berjongkok di samping kepala sang alpha yang kalah dan melemparkan beberapa lembar nominal ke depan wajah alpha tersebut. "Ini, untuk membiayai pengobatanmu. Kembalilah lagi setelah kau layak."

"Untuk merayakan kemenangan Hyunmin, mari kita bersulang!" seru alpha-alpha pendukung Hyunmin seraya mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang mereka lakukan selain menghabiskan seluruh persediaan alkohol di bar.

Daniel keluar dari club setelah meneguk gelas yang kesekian. Para alpha di sana tidak lupa memberikan penghormatan mereka sebelum sang putera mahkota melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Persetan! Tidak lihat aku juga alpha?!"

Daniel melirik sedikit pada keributan yang terjadi di pintu depan club. Seorang pria kurus berkulit pucat berteriak dengan mata nyalang kepada penjaga yang tampak kewalahan meladeninya.

"Aku bahkan punya kartu akses ke sini! Lihat? Atas namaku, Kim Donghan!"

Sang putera mahkota menghentikan langkahnya mengamati keributan itu hingga penjaga yang tadinya meladeni pria tersebut menyadari kehadirannya dan berbalik untuk membungkuk hormat pada Daniel. Alpha superior itu tertawa membuat penjaga tersebut heran. "Sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu."

Penjaga itu berbalik dan menemukan pria bernama Kim Donghan tadi telah meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menyalip celah kelengahan penjaga club dengan lincah. Sempat ia melirik alpha superior yang baru saja keluar dari club dan memberikannya peluang untuk mengambil celah.

"Yak! Kim Donghan!"

Suara menggelegar itu terdengar jelas di telinga Donghan. Argh, pasti penjaga tadi memanggil pemilik club.

Donghan membaur di antara sesaknya kerumunan alpha yang berpesta dan hendak melanjutkan ronde pertarungan lain. "Kim Donghan! Berhenti di sana!"

Donghan menyelip-nyelip menuju meja bar. Si pemilik club tidak akan menemukannya di pojok paling ramai. Dengan puas, ia memesan segelas bir sembari melihat ke arah kerumunan alpha yang sedang memilih peserta pertarungan selanjutnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu berdiri membawa gelasnya, hendak ikut mencalonkan diri dalam pertarungan tersebut. Namun …

_Sreettt_!

Donghan tercekik ketika kerah kemejanya ditarik dari arah belakang telak menekan jakunnya dengan keras. "_Fuck_!" umpatnya seraya memberontak dan melayangkan pukulannya kepada orang yang menariknya. Tepat. Pukulannya mengenai jakun orang itu.

Belum puas karena orang yang menariknya merasakan sakit yang sama di leher sepertinya, Donghan berbalik dan memelintir lengan penariknya. Percayalah, kurus begitu kekuatannya Donghan itu bisa meretakkan tulang. Ringisan lawannya membuat Donghan menyeringai remeh. "Bilang pada boss-mu, dia tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Sekarang enyahlah!" pria itu menghempaskan lawannya dengan kuat.

"Kim Donghan! Ketemu kau!"

Mata Donghan membola. Secepat kilat ia berbalik untuk melarikan diri dari pria yang mengejarnya. Namun, ia kalah cepat dari tangan yang segera mencengkeram lengannya kuat, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Ikut aku keluar sekarang!" perintah alpha itu keras. Tapi Donghan sama sekali tidak gentar. Sepersekian detik kemudian ludahnya meluncur ke wajah alpha tersebut.

"Argh. Lepaskan sialan!" geram Donghan ketika alpha itu menariknya paksa keluar club.

"Aku memaksakan diri mengejarmu sampai dapat untuk melindungimu. Dan kau malah meludahiku?!" teriak alpha itu berang. Donghan memutar bola matanya malas sebelum balas menyemprot sang pemilik club itu.

"Persetan dengan melindungi! Melindungiku katamu?! Hah! Bilang saja kau mau melindungi club-mu ini dari proses hukum!"

Sang pemilik club menggeram kesal. "Nah, kau tahu! Jadi berhentilah datang ke club ini. Kau bisa saja diserang dan aku tidak mau lelah mengurus kasus hukum itu kalau terjadi di club ku!"

Donghan tertawa sinis. Ia meludah lagi—kini ke tanah—dan melayangkan sedikit umpatan sebelum pergi meninggalkan club.

.

.

.

Donghan tidak peduli apapun lagi. Ia berjalan dengan gusar menyusuri gelapnya malam. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang, ia hanya peduli mengeratkan jaketnya dan pergi kemanapun ia mau. Kalau orang yang tahu jati dirinya pasti akan merasa tingkahnya yang liar ini ganjil. Namun, keadaannya saat ini adalah tidak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Toh jalanan sepi tengah malam begini. Lampu mobil yang menyorotnya pun bisa dipastikan hanya satu-satunya mobil yang lewat.

_Ckiiiitt_!

Rem mobil itu berdecit karena berhenti secara paksa. Moncongnya berhenti ketika nyaris mencium tubuh Donghan.

_BRAKK_!

Emosi, Donghan memukul moncong range rover yang kelihatannya mahal itu dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut sang pengemudi di balik kaca depan mobil. Seorang alpha.

_Mati saja kau, orang bodoh_, desis donghan dalam hati. Tak lupa ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada si pengemudi malam. Lalu tanpa rasa peduli, ia melenggang pergi. Kembali menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

Daniel terduduk dan menguap lebar-lebar. Matanya menyipit membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menyusup tanpa izin melalui jendela ruangan yang cukup lebar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ini adalah apartemen milik Dongho. _Hah, bagus juga. Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan jadi tempat pribadiku._

Biasanya begitu bangun Daniel akan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan diri. Namun, ada yang berbeda hari ini. Daniel merasa sangat malas, entah kenapa. Alpha itu hanya duduk melamun di tempat tidurnya dan sesekali mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Tidak mungkin ia sakit. Ia memiliki stamina paling kuat di antara alpha lainnya. _Hangover_? Tidak juga. Ia tidak terlalu mabuk semalam. Ya, ia memang tidak terlalu mabuk. Buktinya ia bisa berkendara dari club ke apartemen utama Dongho, lalu berkendara lagi ke sini, apartemen cadangannya. Ia juga masih cukup sadar untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Tadi malam?

Waktu alpha itu mengunjungi tempat kakaknya, berusaha membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci, disuruh pergi, dan … _ah_, satu-satunya keganjilan yang ia temukan selain kamar yang terkunci adalah aroma menyengat yang ia rasakan di sana. Aroma yang membuatnya yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakaknya di dalam kamar. Aroma yang ia kenal sebagai aroma _omega_.

_Wah_, Daniel menyeringai begitu paham bahwa sang kakak—yang ia anggap sebagai pure _alpha tersuci_ di abad ini—sudah berani menyimpan seorang omega di apartemennya. Namun seringai itu tak lama hilang saat menyadari bahwa aroma omega yang menguar dari tempat sang kakak itu bukan aroma omega biasa. Sebagai pure alpha yang sudah banyak berurusan dengan para omega, Daniel tentu tahu bahwa yang disimpan Dongho adalah pure omega. Dan entah kenapa aroma tersebut terasa begitu dekat dengan Daniel.

_Holy shit_, Daniel mengumpat kasar dalam hati saat darahnya berdesir hebat menuju bagian selatannya. Menciptakan gundukkan besar—kebanggaannya—diantara kedua kakinya. 'Omega itu lebih berbahaya daripada Minhyun,' simpulnya pendek sebelum merasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit memanas. Gila, tidak mungkin dia sudah _heat_ lagi.

"Kang Daniel! Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," sahutnya gusar. Dengan cepat alveolusnya menukar oksigen dengan karbon dioksida, meredakan nafsu buas yang tiba-tiba timbul hanya karena omega yang bahkan belum ia lihat.

Aneh, baru kali ini Daniel merasakan ada gejolak deras dalam tubuh dan pikirannya. Rasanya seperti ada suatu benang tipis yang bergetar terhubung pada sesuatu di tempat lain. Debuman di dadanya seolah hendak menghancurkan tulang rusuknya. Dan dentuman kecil lain, terdengar dalam pikirannya.

_Deg …_

_Deg …_

_Deg …_

Alpha muda itu menggeram. Ia mungkin sudah gila bisa mendengar suara detak jantung dalam kepala. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

Wajah lelah menyambutnya di balik cermin. Baik, Daniel menyerah. Tampaknya ia—untuk pertama kalinya—sakit sekarang.

"Kim Taedong, absenkan aku hari ini. Aku tidak akan datang ke kampus," perintah Daniel melalui ponsel.

.

.

.

Suara bel berbunyi gemerincing ketika Donghan membuka pintu Café bernuansa klasik yang hangat. Saat ini pukul 10 pagi dan perutnya belum terisi apapun setelah kejadian diusir dari bar semalam. Bahkan ia tidak sempat istirahat dengan cukup akibat berjalan lontang-lantung sendirian di tengah malam. Bukan tidak punya rumah, hanya saja ia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya dan berkencan dengan kesepian dan rasa bosan. Jadilah malam itu ia hanya beristirahat sedikit di sauna dan keluar lagi begitu pagi menjelang.

"Selamat siang, tolong sebutkan pesanan anda," sapa kasir yang tadi sempat dilihatnya sedang bercengkrama dengan alpha.

"Kukira ini masih jam makan pagi," sahut Donghan malas. Mata tajamnya yang sedikit berkantung melirik ke sampingnya. Ke arah seorang alpha bertubuh tinggi yang tadi masuk bersama di belakangnya.

"Oh, m-maaf … aku sedikit gugup." Kasir ber-nametag Choi Minki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf atas kesalahan sapaannya tadi. Sementara di sampingnya, kasir beta bernametag Kim Yongguk mendengus geli sembari mencatat pesanan alpha di samping Donghan. "Jadi, pesanan--"

"Tolong berikan aku secangkir _caramel macchiato_. Dan apa ada sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal lapar di sini selain kopi?" potong Donghan.

"Sebuah _muffin_ atau _waffle_ yang lembut mungkin bisa membantu mengisi perut kosong anda, tuan. Atau mau coba menu baru kami? Roti sapporo dengan keju yang meleleh adalah pilihan tepat bila anda menyukai keju. Atau sandwich isi … --"

"_Muffin_ saja." Donghan lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Minki. Kasir itu sedikit menarik nafas. Menetralkan emosinya akibat ucapannya yang dua kali dipotong oleh pelanggannya sendiri.

"Baik. Satu _caramel macchiato _dan _muffin_. Ada lagi?" tanya Minki. Ia sedikit memutar bola matanya ketika Donghan hanya diam memerhatikan alpha yang sedang menunggu Yongguk mencatatkan pesanannya.

"Itu saja," jawab Donghan akhirnya.

"Nanti bisa tolong antarkan ke meja di pojok sana? Yang nomor 22," pinta alpha bertubuh tinggi itu kepada Yongguk yang lantas mengangguk.

"Atas nama siapa, Tuan?"

Alpha itu mengecek ponselnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kasir.

"Kwon Hyunbin."

.

.

.

"_I was lucky as fucking hell_! Gila. Tidak melihatnya seharian bisa membuat mataku segar dan cerah. Aku harus menikmati momen ini dengan baik."

Donghan melirik ke arah meja nomor 22 yang diduduki oleh alpha bertubuh tinggi yang tadi memesan berbarengan dengannya bersama seorang pria lain yang membelakanginya. Dari auranya, Donghan tebak pasti ia adalah alpha juga. Ia berjalan ke arah meja nomor 21 dan meletakkan makanannya di sana. Namun, Donghan langsung terdiam begitu bokongnya menyentuh permukaan kursi kayu, duduk membelakangi meja nomor 22. Ia merasakan _feeling_ aneh di sini.

"Kau lagi. Mau-maunya dititipi absen oleh _anjing samoyed sok ganas_ itu. Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Kau kan takut anjing." Suara alpha bernama Kwon Hyunbin tadi masih terdengar asyik berceloteh ditanggapi dengungan dari temannya.

"Aku tidak takut anjing, Hyunbin. Dan tolong naikkan sedikit tingkat kesopanan dan tata kramamu. Berhentilah mengumpati anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan nama-nama binatang seperti itu." Terdengar tanggapan temannya.

Sebuah dengusan, Donghan yakin itu berasal dari si Hyunbin. "Persetan dengan tata krama. Si bodoh itu sendiri tidak memilikinya. Dan hanya mengingatkan, siapa tahu kau lupa, aku juga anggota kerajaan. Panglima Kwon yang gagah berwibawa dan terkenal itu adalah ayahku dan sebagai seorang pure alpha, aku juga punya kesempatan yang sama dengan si otak udang itu untuk menduduki singgasana raja kalau aku mau."

_Oh, orang penting_. Batin Donghan bersuara. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan dan memakan sarapannya disaat cacing di perutnya sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi.

Dua orang yang pembicaraannya sejak tadi didengar oleh Donghan diliputi keheningan. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara sejak percakapan terakhir mereka. Yang lebih tinggi meminum americano pesanannya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan rekannya yang tampak tenang diluar namun kacau di dalam.

Iya, entah kenapa dadanya berdebar sejak tadi, tepatnya sejak ada seseorang yang menggeret kursi dibelakangnya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada disana—dan ia tak berani untuk melihat kebelakang—tapi ia yakin satu hal. Itu _mate_-nya.

Katakanlah ia sok tahu. Tapi gejolak kuat—yang konon adalah tanda bahwa ia bertemu dengan _mate_—dalam dirinya mengatakan semuanya.

Jelas, gamblang, tidak ada keraguan.

"Oi, Kim Taedong," panggilan Hyunbin menyadarkan alpha yang tengah termenung merasakan debaran dalam dadanya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan cepat. "Kenapa diam?"

Alpha bernama Taedong itu menggeleng. Nyaris saja kepalanya berputar untuk menengok ke belakang. Ia gugup. Jangan buat dirinya melihat _mate_-nya dulu."Tidak. sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan makan. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Hyunbin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu menyesap habis minumannya.

Taedong sendiri menghabiskan kopinya dengan lebih cepat. Alpha itu melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill ketika didengarnya suara gerakan orang buru-buru di belakangnya. _Mate_-nya sudah mau pergi?

Kemudian melalui jendela, sesosok bertubuh kurus tampak berlari cepat menjauh dari Café.

"_Mate_," gumam Taedong lirih.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang ketika pria dengan wajah angkuh itu berjalan keluar dari supermarket dengan menenteng kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan dan beberapa botol minuman keras. Iya, dia sudah segar kembali setelah tadi pagi merasa pusing dan lemas seperti mau _heat_. Meskipun _heat_ seorang alpha biasanya tidak separah itu. Hanya omega yang mengalami heat parah sampai lemas ingin disentuh. Beta mengalami gejala yang sedikit lebih ringan, sedangkan alpha nyaris tidak merasakan apa-apa, kecuali kalau ada omega yang menguarkan feromon manis menyengat di sekitar mereka. _Dan tentu saja yang dalam bahaya tetap si omega, bukan alpha._

Wajah angkuh yang baru saja kembali setelah sempat menghilang tadi pagi itu menggerakkan matanya memindai lahan parkir mencari sebuah Jaguar F Type R Dynamic yang dikendarainya ke tempat ini. Senyumnya terkembang ketika menemukan si jaguar hitam mengilap yang menunggunya dengan elegan di sebelah barat. Ia menghampiri dan memasukinya.

Bibirnya menggumam sendiri ketika menjalankan jaguarnya mundur keluar dari lahan parkir supermarket yang cukup luas. Tak lama kemudian, jaguar hitam mengilap itu meluncur membelah jalan raya.

Mobil keluaran Inggris tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah kedai eskrim yang cukup terkenal dan ramai. Mungkin satu jumbo cup eskrim rasa _dark chocolate _dengan _topping_ jelly akan menyegarkan siang-siang terik begini, begitu pikirnya.

Belum ia turun dari mobil, mata tajamnya menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang tidak terlalu asing berjalan di depan kedai. Remaja laki-laki berseragam sekolah itu mengundang senyumnya untuk terkembang.

"_Hey, little alpha_," panggilnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Alpha muda yang dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Delikan di matanya menyiratkan kalau ia tidak menyukai panggilan itu. Namun, begitu netranya bertabrakan dengan _eyesmile_ pemanggilnya, ia berubah gugup.

"K-Kang _wangja-nim_!" serunya seraya membuat gestur hormat dengan tubuhnya.

Pria muda itu terkekeh menampilkan sepasang gigi kelincinya yang terlihat seolah membanting kesan angkuh di wajah tampannya yang terlihat setiap hari. "Daniel _hyung_," koreksinya.

"Da--Daniel _hyung_?" pure alpha muda di depannya mengerjap lucu. _Aneh, ada ya pure alpha tapi seimut itu._

"Daniel _hyung_." Daniel mengangguk meyakinkan. "Jadi adikku sini," tawarnya—yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Oh!" anak itu membelalakkan matanya yang terlihat berbinar terang. "Boleh ya, _H—hyung_?"

Daniel tergelak melihat respon Woojin. Iya, anak itu adalah Lee Woojin. Alpha kecil—ralat, pure alpha muda— yang pernah berpapasan dengan Daniel di wilayah Korona kemarin. Sampai sekarang Daniel masih menganggapnya sangat imut dan lucu untuk seorang alpha. _Pure alpha pula._

"Kau tidak mau jadi adikku?"

"Ah, t—tentu aku mau! … Daniel _hyung_ …?" suara Woojin lagi-lagi mencicit ketika menyebutkan dua kata terakhir. Membuat gelak tawa Daniel semakin menjadi. "_Hyung_ dari mana? Habis menemui Minhyun _wangja-nim_?"

Raut wajah Daniel berubah, keningnya berkerut samar sebelum menjawab, "ah, _aniyo_. Minhyun tidak memperbolehkanku mengunjunginya hingga beberapa hari ke depan."

"Oh …? Ah, ya aku lupa. Minhyun _wangja-nim_ kan sedang _heat_."

"_Heat_?" Daniel mengangkat alis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Eung!" Woojin mengangguk. "Sejak kemarin malam sampai tadi pagi ia terus mengunci diri di kamar dan hanya memperbolehkan aku, Seonho, dan Daehwi saja yang masuk. Itu juga cuma sekali di waktu sarapan dan saat aku mengambil buku sejarah di kamarnya. Asal kau tahu, _Hyung_, bau feromonnya sangat menyengat. Untung aku masih di bawah umur. Kalau hyung di sana, bisa dipastikan _hyung_ tidak bisa mengendalikan diri," ceritanya dengan semangat.

Daniel terdiam sebentar, kemudian terkekeh menanggapi cerita Woojin.

"Astaga, Woojin-ah! Kau masih di bawah umur!" kekehnya lagi seraya mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut Woojin. Setelah itu, sang pure alpha dewasa terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Woojin khawatir.

"Oh, tidak ada." Daniel tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hanya kupikir, aku perlu memastikan sesuatu kepada seseorang."

Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum manis lagi kepada Woojin.

"Mau ikut aku? Aku mau mengajakmu ke _Grand Palace_," ajak Daniel. Tampaknya ia melupakan tujuan awalnya berhenti di tempat ini.

_Grand Palace_ yang ia maksud tentu saja adalah istana utama tempat keluarga besar kerajaan Klan Barbarian—mencakup keluarga utama, para penasihat, prajurit, hingga pelayan— berkumpul dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas kerajaan. Selain keluarga besar kerajaan, ada juga beberapa orang luar yang diperbolehkan masuk dan beraktivitas di dalam. Tentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sana tidak sembarang orang.

Woojin tidak menolak. Ia patuh ketika disuruh masuk melalui pintu di samping kemudi. "Ada apa di _Grand Palace_, _Hyung_?"

"Ada banyak," jawab Daniel. "Yah, kau kan alpha, satu-satunya pure alpha Korona pula. Pasti kau memerlukan banyak pengalaman berlatih sebagai alpha. Selain belajar di antara tumpukan buku."

"Maksud _hyung_ bela diri? Aku sudah cukup banyak berlatih, kok. Di istana Korona." Woojin menyahut sembari berusaha memasang _safebelt_-nya.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak yakin di sana fasilitasnya memadai untuk seorang calon alpha hebat sepertimu. Di _Grand Palace_, selain banyak alpha muda lain yang bisa mendukung latihanmu, fasilitasnya lebih banyak dan jelas lebih bagus juga berkualitas," jawab Daniel lagi seraya membantu sang alpha muda memasang _safebelt_ itu.

Woojin mencebik. "_Hyung_, kau meremehkan Klan Korona."

Daniel terkekeh sembari melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Siapa yang dari preview episode kemarin mengira bakal ada yang iya-iya di sini??**

**Next chapter ya~ hehe**

**Love you, readers~**

_**Edited : maaf kemarin agak eror, kehilangan tanda pemisah :(**_

_**terima kasih kepada syugarbby yang sudah mengingatkan secara pribadi~**_


	5. Chapter 4

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**Sidepair!Taedonghan**

**YUNHWA**

**Happy reading~**

Orang bilang,

Temukan _fated mate-_mu, maka kau akan menemukan potongan penting yang melengkapi hidupmu.

Mereka yang tersenyum indah bersama _fated mate _mereka, bilang bahwa hidup yang lengkap bersama _mate_ adalah kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Mereka yang berhasil merintis kesuksesan bersama _fated mate _mereka, bilang bahwa _fated mate_ diikuti dengan _blessed fate_ yang membawa mereka pada kesuksesan hidup dan usaha.

Meski tak sedikit pasangan _fated mate_ yang hidup tanpa cinta, hanya terikat dengan takdir dan berakhir dengan _betrayal_ yang menyakitkan, tapi mereka memiliki pandangan lain tentang _fated mate_. Bahwa _fated mate_ adalah salah satu wujud simbolisasi keberuntungan yang mesti mereka raih. Meski dengan cara menyakitkan sekalipun.

_Maka dapat diartikan pula bahwa setelah keberuntungan itu habis didapatkan, kau bisa membuang sumbernya._

Kalimat terakhir adalah kesimpulan yang didapatkan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di selasar jalan di depan toko kelontong yang tutup, memandangi langit lembayung yang mendung menitikkan sisa-sisa air hujan sore itu.

Ia membenci takdir yang membuatnya memiliki _fated mate_. Ah, bukan. Lebih cenderung pada, ia membenci dirinya yang memiliki _fated mate_ sementara ia tidak menginginkannya. _Fated mate _hanya membuatnya ingin lari. Ingin mati. Pergi dari kehidupan yang menyakitkan. Ia sudah cukup nyaman hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Hei, ia bahkan memiliki kekasih! Seorang omega manis dari klan Barbarian. Keturunan ras etnis Negeri Matahari Terbit.

Selama ini ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk _mating_, menandai kepemilikannya terhadap sang omega. Bukannya pengecut, hanya saja ia juga gugup dengan keadaannya. Bahwa ia tengah menjalani hubungan cinta terlarang yang sangat tidak lazim bagi manusia dengan kasta zaman sekarang. Namun, kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini menjawab semuanya.

Di saat gejolak itu muncul dalam dirinya, menyambungkan sehelai benang merah tipis yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Dan membuatnya mual. Sangat mual. Sedikit banyak ia menyukai bagaimana sensasi itu bergolak dalam hatinya, namun sebanyak itu pula ia membenci untaian takdir yang membawanya. Maka ia sampai pada suatu keputusan …

Ia akan _mating_ dengan kekasihnya. Tak peduli hal itu akan menyebabkan _betrayal_ yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya maupun _mate_-nya. Ia akan melakukannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kenta _hyung_," sapanya melalui telepon genggam. "Aku membutuhkanmu, tolong datang kemari." Ia berbisik lirih menyebutkan alamat tempatnya berada sekarang. samar-samar ia mendengar suara lain di seberang telepon tempat kekasihnya berbicara. Tapi peduli setan. Ia tidak memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

"Woah, _Hyung_! Kurasa aku setuju dengan ucapanmu. Di sini sangat menyenangkan! Lihat, aku berkeringat banyak sekali karena latihan yang hebat!"

Daniel menampakkan smirk-nya mendengar celotehan alpha muda yang tengah bersemangat itu. Tak jauh dari mereka, di tengah lapangan balai pelatihan alpha, alpha-alpha muda dengan rentang usia belasan hingga dua puluh tahun tampak terengah kelelahan setelah latihan —yang sebenarnya lebih seperti bertanding— dengan Lee Woojin.

Pure alpha muda itu tadi begitu semangat menghadapi tujuh sampai sembilan alpha sekaligus. Kemudian melakukan berbagai latihan dengan alat-alat yang berat dan bagus, dan memilih kuda paling gagah —yang tanpa sepengetahuannya adalah milik Daniel— untuk dipacu dengan kecepatan gila hingga kuda itu meringkik lantang.

Daniel melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, memberi kode kepada seseorang di belakangnya untuk mendekat.

"Lee Woojin, perkenalkan, Park Woojin. Petarung terhebat di sini. Kepercayaanku."

Lee Woojin berkedip pelan mendengar nama remaja berkulit tan dengan gingsul yang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Daniel. Meminta penjelasan lagi.

"Nama kalian sama. Jadi aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian secara langsung seperti ini. lagipula, tampaknya kalian bisa menjadi _partner_ latihan yang baik," kata Daniel sambil tertawa.

"Ya, _annyeonghaseyo_, Park Woojin _imnida_. Usiaku 19 tahun. Aaaiiiyyyyaaakkk!!"

Seruan lantang Park Woojin membuat Lee Woojin kaget. Sedangkan Daniel dengan ringannya tertawa manis sekali. _Tampaknya suasana hati sang pangeran sedang baik sekarang._

"Dia seorang yatim piatu. Ayahnya adalah seorang panglima besar yang gugur ketika perang besar 15 tahun yang lalu. Kurasa semangatnya turun dari ayahnya," jelas Daniel lagi.

Woojin kecil mengangguk-angguk. "Lee Woojin _imnida_. 15 tahun. Semoga kita bisa berteman, Woojin-ssi! Hiyak!" seru Woojin menirukan cara berkenalan Park Woojin.

Wajah datar itu perlahan mencair. Woojin yang lebih tua tertawa lebar memperlihatkan gingsul dan matanya yang menyipit. Kedua Woojin pun berjabat tangan. _Astaga. Kenapa aku ingin tertawa karena narasi ini._

Ketika kedua Woojin itu tengah berkenalan dan mulai saling mendekatkan diri, seorang pria alpha paruh baya berjalan melewati mereka dan berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa sang putera mahkota, Daniel.

"Daniel-ssi, kau di sini."

"Ah, _Samchon_. Apa kabar?" sahut Daniel berbasa-basi. Bagaimana tidak, di depannya adalah Panglima Kwon yang notabene adalah ayahnya Hyunbin sekaligus pamannya sendiri.

"Seluruh anggota keluarga sedang sibuk dengan perjodohanmu. Itu adalah sebuah kegiatan yang sakral dan penting untuk persatuan dua klan besar." Kening Panglima Kwon berkerut ketika merasakan sebuah aura lain yang familiar di dekatnya. "_Letnan Lee Yoojin_?" gumamnya seraya menoleh, lalu mendapati dua Woojin remaja tengah berjalan sambil mempraktikkan ilmu bela diri ke lapangan.

_Tolong jangan biarkan aku tertawa lagi karena narasi tentang Woojin_.

.

.

.

"Donghan-ah, _waeyo_?" Kenta berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki yang terlihat sangat kacau. Donghan memang selalu kacau, tapi tidak pernah sekacau ini.

Rasanya kaget sekali ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba menelepon sore hari, dengan suara lirih memintanya untuk datang, dan berujung menemukannya di sudut gang kecil di daerah pertokoan. Duduk sendirian memeluk lutut di balik kegelapan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kenta membawa lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu ke apartemennya setelah menelepon seseorang. Lalu menenangkan kekasihnya di sana.

"_Hyung_ …" Donghan langsung memeluk Kenta yang berada dihadapannya. Melampiaskan rasa rindu sekaligus kegelisahannya. Hidungnya menelusup di ceruk leher pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Menghirup aroma feromon memabukkan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Namun, kali ini aroma itu berbeda. Entah mengapa seolah ada campuran lain dalam aroma itu. Tapi persetan. Selama bau ini masih bisa menenangkannya bersama kehangatan dari sang omega, Donghan tidak peduli yang lain.

"Donghan-ah ..." Kenta mengelus punggung Donghan dengan lembut. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang kekasihnya itu inginkan. Rasanya pemuda bergingsul itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkannya. Ia memilih untuk tutup mulut dulu dan menunggu sampai kekasihnya yang kacau ini tenang.

"_Hyung_ ..." bisik Donghan lirih, membuat sang omega merinding. "Aku sudah lama menunggu saat ini. Sangat lama."

Kenta makin merinding mendengar suara Donghan yang serak. Namun, lelaki itu tetap membiarkan yang lebih muda terus memeluknya. Bahkan mulai mengecupi lehernya.

"Dan sekarang, aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya, _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu. Izinkan aku menandaimu."

"T-tunggu--!"

Kenta terkesiap. Ia tahu hal ini—hari dimana Donghan akan menandainya—pasti akan terjadi. Tapi tidak hari ini. Ia tergagap. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghan yang masih setia menempelinya. Kecupan-kecupan di lehernya semakin menjalar hingga ke belakang. Ke daerah tengkuk dimana para alpha dan dominan beta biasa menandai pasangannya.

Donghan tidak mengindahkan usaha Kenta menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk segera menandai sang omega menjadi _mate_ resminya sebelum _fated mate_ menemukannya untuk kedua kali.

Kecupannya sudah mencapai bagian belakang leher sang omega dan hampir saja ia menggigit tengkuk itu, ketika kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras.

Tanda ruam keunguan beserta bekas gigitan yang dalam menghiasi tengkuk itu.

"K-Kenta _hyung_?" Donghan menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kenta.

Ekspresinya terluka. Sungguh terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Donghan-ah ..." ucap Kenta dengan nada penyesalan yang amat kentara.

Donghan berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Sial. Matanya memanas. Kekasihnya, omega yang dicintainya ...

Telah dimiliki orang lain.

Tangannya meremat jemari Kenta dengan erat seolah tidak memperbolehkan sang omega menjauh sedikitpun darinya.

"S--siapa, _Hyung_?" Donghan tercekat. "M-_mate_?"

Kenta mengangguk pelan seraya mengetatkan genggamannya pada jemari Donghan. "Maafkan aku, Donghan-ah ..."

Mati-matian Donghan menahan air mata sialan yang mulai berdesak-desakan di pelupuknya. Serta emosi yang mulai naik dan memanas. "Siapa, _Hyung_. Apa aku mengenalnya?" ulang Donghan dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Kenta mendesah pelan sebelum dengan ragu-ragu menatap mata Donghan dan menjawab, "ya, dia bilang ia mengenalmu. Ia ...

... Kim Sanggyun."

Dan nama tersebut akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Kim Donghan.

.

.

.

Taedong mengerutkan keningnya gelisah. Sejak dari café tadi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelasnya. Debaran-debaran kecil itu terus menggema di kepalanya. Terkadang perasaan marah dan muak entah kenapa ikut menguasainya. Itu bukan _mood_-nya sendiri, melainkan _mood_ yang dirasakan _mate_-nya di luar sana. Ia tahu, gejolak-gejolak itu adalah tanda bahwa bukan hanya ia yang menyadari bahwa ia sudah menemui _mate_-nya. _Mate_-nya juga sadar. _Mate_-nya juga tahu. Itulah yang menyebabkan gejolak jiwa mereka mulai terhubung meski hanya sekian persen.

Taedong menghela napas dengan kasar. Yakin jika _mate_-nya ini bukan seorang yang lemah lembut seperti wanita atau pemuda manis impiannya. Di kepalanya banyak berputar-putar berbagai umpatan kasar dengan perasaan marah yang semakin menggebu-gebu. Taedong jadi ikut muak. Dengan segera ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan mencari pemuda kasar yang ditakdirkan menjadi _mate_-nya.

Pemuda itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila. Mengandalkan insting, ia mencoba mencari dimana adanya sang _mate_ yang sedari pagi mengganggu pikirannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menemukannya.

"Hei! Hati-hati, bung!" Teriak seseorang ketika mobilnya nyaris menyerempet trotoar saat melewati tikungan.

Mengabaikan pemuda tinggi berkulit putih itu, Taedong tetap melajukan mobilnya dan dengan cepat menghilang di kejauhan.

"Orang gila. Apa yang ia kejar," gumam remaja berseragam tadi sambil menatap kepergian mobil Taedong.

.

.

.

Taedong menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan yang sepi di perbatasan wilayah klan. Lapangan yang dipenuhi ilalang kuning menyapanya di bawah langit yang menggelap. Instingnya menyuruhnya berhenti di sini.

Alpha itu turun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang kemungkinan adalah _mate_-nya. Dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi, ia berjalan menyusuri hamparan ilalang yang tingginya sepinggang itu.

Isak tangis.

Umpatan marah.

Debaran jantung yang menggila.

Taedong yakin di sini tempatnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar semuanya lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Dan di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, di ujung lapangan yang mengarah langsung ke tepi sungai membentuk jurang kecil yang indah dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan, sosok itu tengah duduk memeluk lutut dengan wajah yang terbenam di antaranya.

"_Ketemu_."

.

.

.

Donghan duduk memeluk lutut. Tenggelam dalam isak tangis yang teredam. Sesekali berdoa agar tidak ada siapapun yang datang ke sini dan mendengar isakannya.

Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah menangis. Ah, kecuali waktu bayi. Tentu saja. Namun, semua rentetan nasib buruk yang dialaminya meruntuhkan semua pertahanan. Menghancurkan bendungan kristal air mata yang sudah lama dibangunnya. Sudah berulang kali ia memaki Tuhan, memprotes setiap takdir yang mengikutinya. Dan benar adanya bahwa Tuhan membenci orang yang membencinya. Rentetan kesialan yang membuntuti Donghan menjadi bukti nyatanya. Dan hari ini adalah puncak dari semuanya.

"Hei, kau di sana!"

Tergesa, Donghan menghapus setiap jejak air matanya. Ia berniat menengok ke belakang, ke asal suara yang memanggilnya sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang tadi sempat dilupakan bergejolak dalam hatinya.

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

"_Mate_?" Batin Donghan bersuara. Seketika itu juga pandangannya menggelap karena amarah.

"Menjauh," gumamnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menoleh padaku."

Donghan memutar kepalanya dengan gusar dan menatap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu dengan nyalang. "Apa? Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku adalah _mate_-mu, kan? Enyah dari hadapanku atau kubunuh kau!" teriak Donghan nyaring.

"Aku ragu kau bisa membunuhku," sahut Taedong ringan.

Donghan menggeram. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mencibir kepada pemuda alpha di hadapannya.

"Aku bahkan bisa mengambil kepalamu dan memajangnya di dinding rumahku kalau mau. Tapi melihat wajahmu saja sudah muak."

Taedong menghela napas kasar mendengarnya. "Buktikan kalau kau bisa. Aku sungguh menyesal. Apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai memiliki _mate_ kacau sepertimu?"

"Aku bukan _mate_-mu!!"

Taedong tersentak. Teriakan Donghan membuatnya kesal. "Apa kau tahu, orang yang menolak _fated mate _mereka akan merasakan sakit parah dalam jiwanya."

"Tanpa mengetahui itu pun jiwaku sudah sakit sejak dulu, anjing sialan!"

"Hei! Jaga bahasamu!" Taedong akhirnya ikut meninggikan suaranya. Ikut emosi karena _mate_ yang lancang memakinya. Ia tidak terima _mate_ kasar seperti ini.

Oleh karena itu, ia akan mengajarkannya cara sopan santun.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Donghan ketika Taedong maju dan mengunci pergerakannya. Wajah alpha itu sangat dekat dan membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saking takutnya.

"Mari kita lihat," _smirk_, "apakah kau bisa membunuhku seperti yang kau katakan setelah ini."

Donghan melotot ketika merasakan kecupan dingin di sudut bibir dan menjalar ke dagu serta leher jenjangnya yang putih tak bercela.

"Brengsek! Babi! Hentikan, sialan!" Jeritan tercekat Donghan dikeluarkan dengan sekuat tenaga seraya mendorong tubuh Taedong. Namun, percuma. Tenaga Taedong sebagai alpha cukup kuat. Lebih kuat dari alpha-alpha biasa yang pernah dikalahkan Donghan. Merasa sia-sia, tangannya menjulur ke leher sang alpha dan mencekiknya kuat-kuat.

Nahas.

Hanya satu kata itu yang menggambarkan nasibnya. Cekikan kuat yang dibuatnya justru malah menyebabkan gigitan spontan di tengkuknya. Di selaput tempat para alpha dan beta dominan menandai mate mereka.

"Aaarrgghh--" Donghan merintih kesakitan. Darah mengalir dari tengkuknya dan langsung dijilat habis oleh sang alpha. Taedong tersenyum menang di tengah cekikan Donghan yang melemah. "Kau-- IBLIS!"

"Kau tidak mampu membunuhku," senyum Taedong terulas semakin lebar. Donghan mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah yang sarat akan emosi. "Namaku Kim Taedong," bisik Taedong seraya mengelus pipi mulus Donghan. "Kuharap kau mengingat itu di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Lalu alpha itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Donghan yang terduduk lemas.

_"Tidaak! Menjauh dariku, bajingan!!"_

_"Kau bukan omega, tapi kenapa kau manis sekali?"_

_"Mereka menyakitiku! Tolong aku, Hyung!!"_

_"Salah sendiri. Kenapa juga kau lahir seperti ini? Bukan omega tapi tetap pihak bawah seperti omega. Andai saja kau alpha. Atau setidaknya seorang dominan. Nasibmu pasti akan lebih baik dari ini. Sekarang terima saja. Bukankah memang itu tugas beta? Melindungi omega dan **melayani alpha**."_

_"Alpha, my alpha..."_

"Aaarrgghh!! Sialaaaann!!" Jerit Donghan semakin frustrasi kala kilasan masa lalu itu muncul begitu saja di benaknya.

"Kupastikan tidak akan ada pertemuan selanjutnya, selamanya."

.

.

.

"Astagaa Seongwoo-ya! Aku sudah berulang kali mengingatkanmu agar berhati-hati!" Minhyun mendecak sebal mendengar kekehan kecil di seberang telepon. Di sana, sahabatnya, Ong Seongwoo tengah berbicara. Menceritakan pertemuannya dengan seorang alpha luar biasa di hari pertama heat-nya.

"_Jangan khawatir, Minhyun-ah ... begini-begini aku punya kadar keberuntungan yang tinggi_."

"Ya tapi tidak dengan meminta seorang alpha yang baru kau temui menjadi mate-mu juga! Kau bisa dibilang omega murahan," sungut Minhyun.

"_Dia seorang pure alpha, Minhyunnie~ dan jangan khawatir, membanting harga diri adalah tukaran yang sepadan untuk mendapatkan alpha gagah dan baik hati sepertinya_."

"Kau gila."

"_Bisa jadi aku gila karena jatuh cinta. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang merdu di dalam kepalaku. Rasanya aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya._"

"Oh, ya, bahkan kudengar _mood_-mu sedang amat bagus hari ini," sahut Minhyun seraya menoleh ke arah pintu, mendengar keributan anak-anak remaja yang memang biasa berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya.

"_Tentu saja mood-ku sedang bagus. Aku sedang menyusun rencana untuk menemuinya lagi_."

"Astaga! Tunggu sebentar, Seongwoo. Di luar berisik sekali." Minhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Anak-anak panglima Lee ada di rumahmu_?"

"_Ne_," jawab Minhyun. Kini ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Oh, ya? Mana si alpha muda_?" Seongwoo terkekeh di seberang telepon ketika mendengar Minhyun berseru menegur para remaja tanpa menjauhkan teleponnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Tegur Minhyun. Pandangannya tertuju pada Woojin yang tampak kotor dan bau keringat. "Woojin-ah, darimana saja kau?"

"Berlatih dengan _hyung_-ku," jawab Woojin sekenanya. Menimbulkan cibiran protes dari Daehwi yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yak! Kau tidak berlatih denganku, jadi kau punya _hyung_ selain aku?" Serunya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kau lebih cocok dipanggil _noona_," ejek Woojin.

"Itu kasar sekali," sungut Daehwi sebal.

"Aish, sudahlah kalian berdua! Woojin-ah! Pergilah bersihkan dirimu. Kau kotor dan bau sekali!" Minhyun akhirnya berseru lagi setelah menyadari keadaan Woojin yang sangat tidak steril untuk rumahnya. Ia kemudian teringat kalau di seberang sana, seorang omega lain tengah mendengarkannya sambil cekikikan via telepon. "Seongwoo-ya, maafkan aku, kututup dulu ya?"

"_Ne ... ne_ ... baiklah. Kkk, sampai jumpa nanti Minhyun _wangja-nim_~"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, bodoh," gumam Minhyun setelah menutup teleponnya. "Ya! Alpha Lee! Cepat bersih-bersih!" serunya ulang.

"Kalau mau dibilang bau, sebenarnya feromonmu jauh lebih bau. Tapi baiklah, _wangja-nim_. Untuk menghormatimu yang cinta kebersihan, aku akan bersih-bersih," sahut Woojin sambil melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _hyung_ kalau tidak di istana!" omel Minhyun sebal. Daehwi terkikik melihatnya.

"Yang sabar, _Hyung_. Memang anaknya semenyebalkan itu, kok."

"Minhyun _hyung_! _Wangja-nim_!"

_Braakk!! gubrakk!!_

Kedua omega itu sontak menoleh mendengar keributan seseorang yang berlari terburu-buru hingga menabrak sesuatu.

"Seonho?" kernyit Daehwi.

"Ah, hah ... hah ... hah ... ada Daehwi hyung juga," kata sosok jangkung itu begitu sampai di hadapan mereka dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minhyun.

"Hah ... hah ... tolong ... tolong aku!! Alpha gila itu terus mengejarku!!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Adegan nayana-nya ntar lagi ya, soalnya Yun gabisa nulis adegan itu, dan YunHwa ketemunya di sekolah jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis _ituan_ di sekolah :(**


	6. Chapter 5-a

OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION

FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY

M, ABO!AU

YUNHWA

.

.

.

Apabila seorang alpha sudah menemukan _fated mate_-nya, maka ia akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menjaga sang _mate_ agar tetap berada di sisinya.

Tiga hari belakangan ini Minhyun pusing. Seonho terus mengeluh dan mengadu padanya. Beta muda itu memohon sampai berlutut agar sang pangeran bermata rubah itu mau membiarkannya bersembunyi di tempat tinggalnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi Minhyun. Toh, anak-anak remaja tanggung—Seonho, dan Lee bersaudara—itu memang sudah biasa tinggal di rumahnya. Namun, dalam situasi seperti ini, dimana Seonho terus merengek gelisah dan membicarakan _alpha aneh_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya dalam tiga hari belakangan sungguh mengganggu seorang Hwang Minhyun, omega dalam masa _heat_ yang butuh ketenangan.

Rumah Minhyun yang seharusnya menjadi sumber ketenangan bagi sang omega malah ramai dengan tiga remaja tanggung yang menginap di rumahnya. Seonho, putera bibi koki Yoo, dan Woojin serta Daehwi, kedua bersaudara dengan ke-tidak mirip-an yang hakiki, putera panglima Lee yang terhormat.

Seperti pagi yang cerah ini.

"_Hyung_, alpha itu pasti masih ingin mengejarku. Dia benar-benar mencariku kemana-mana." Seonho merengek sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet berbulu tebal di ruang utama rumah Minhyun.

"Seonho-ya, apa benar _alpha aneh _itu mengejar-ngejarmu, atau hanya perasaanmu saja?" tanya Daehwi yang baru saja keluar dari bilik sehabis meaksanakan titah wajib Putera Mahkota Hwang.

Mandi.

"Benar, _Hyung_! Aku yakin sekali. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kalau ia makin mendekat dan tatapannya mengarah padaku!" Seonho bergidik menceritakannya. "Oh, bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan ia mencari-cari aku."

"Mungkin itu _fated mate_-mu," sahut Woojin asal.

"Ngaco! Seonho masih sangat muda untuk menemukan _mate_," sergah Daehwi seraya melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Woojin. "Kau tahu, usia paling muda untuk menemukan _mate_ adalah 17 tahun, sementara usia minimal untuk _mating_ adalah 20 tahun. Sedangkan Seonho baru 16. Itu adalah pengetahuan paling mendasar, lho!"

"Tapi bisa saja," sahut Minhyun akhirnya setelah sedari tadi mendiamkan ketiga bocah itu berbicara. "Mungkin saja alpha yang menjadi _mate_ Seonho yang sudah cukup umur untuk menemukan _mate_. Bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa memengaruhi keadaannya."

"Wow, bisa menemukan _mate_ di usia muda. Mengesankan," komentar Woojin yang sedang asyik bermain game console di ruangan yang sama. "Ada juga yang sampai lewat usia matang belum menemukan _mate_, bukan?"

"Apa yang sedang berusaha kau bicarakan?" Minhyun mendelik ketika Daehwi bertanya.

"Minhyun _hyung_, kau benar-benar yakin tidak akan bertemu _fated mate_ dengan menerima perjodohan dengan Pangeran Kang?"

Wajah Minhyun menegang. Atmosfir tiba-tiba berubah hening sebelum bunyi bel yang ditekan bertubi-tubi menginterupsi mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi," ujar Minhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ketiga remaja—yang kebingungan akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah—untuk membuka pintu.

... Dan terkejut mendapati orang di baliknya.

"Ong Seongwoo! Ada apa kemari?"

Sedangkan si tamu hanya menunjukkan senyum termanisnya dan mengangkat telapak tangannya menyapa si Putera mahkota sahabatnya. "_annyeong_~"

"Bukannya kau sedang _heat_? Kenapa berkeliaran ke sini?" tanya Minhyun.

"Bukankah 'berkeliaran' itu kata yang 'liar'? terbukti dengan ada kata 'liar' di dalamnya," kata Seongwoo masih dengan cengiran khasnya. "Jangan khawatir, _Hyunnie_ … kau lihat aku sudah menggunakan 'perisai ganda anti dominan' untuk menjaga diriku. Aku juga bawa _supressant_ dan parfum." Lanjutnya sembari memperlihatkan penampilannya yang menggunakan _coat_ panjang dan tebal, di balik _coat_ itu ia mengenakan _sweater turtle neck_ ditambah _collar_ hitam dengan kunci yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Terserah, terserah. Ayo masuk." Minhyun mempersilahkan omega sahabatnya itu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Uwaaaa … Woojinnie _Young_ Alpha, _annyeong_~" seru Seongwoo sambil berlari ke arah Woojin yang terbelalak dan langsung bangkit menghindar dengan panik. "Jahatnya, aku merindukanmu tahu …" sungut Seongwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak!" jawab Woojin sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dengan ini bertambah lagi sumber aroma feromon menyengat."

"_Hyung_, mau kubuatkan minuman?" tawar Seonho yang langsung diangguki Seongwoo.

"_Gomawo_, Seonho-ya~"

"Buat untuk kalian juga," seru Minhyun pada Seonho yang beranjak ke dapur bersama Daehwi. Omega bermata rubah itu kemudian beralih pada Seongwoo yang sudah saling mencubit-cubit pipi dengan gemasnya bersama Woojin. "Ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Ah? Itu … Kau punya buku Fisiologi Sherwood kan? Aku membutuhkan itu untuk melengkapi catatan. Katanya 70% catatan materi yang diberikan Dr. Oh bersumber dari buku itu," pinta Seongwoo setelah melepas cubitannya dari pipi gembul Woojin.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi aku lupa dimana menyimpannya. Sebentar biar kucarikan." Minhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo dengan Woojin berdua.

"_Hyung_ … untung aku masih dibawah umur. Bau feromonmu lebih parah dari Minhyun _hyung_," keluh Woojin sambil mengipasi hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Segitu baunya? Padahal aku sudah memakai hampir setengah botol parfum." Seongwoo berusaha mengendus tubuhnya. Namun ia hanya dapat mencium aroma parfumnya yang beraroma _citrus. Segar._

"Ah, _hyung_ tidak tahu betapa tajamnya penciuman alpha ya? Hati-hati, _Hyung_. Dengan feromon menyengat apalagi dengan wajah semanis itu bisa-bisa jadi sasaran empuk alpha dewasa," ungkap Woojin santai.

"Siapa yang kau sebut manis?" seru Seongwoo setengah tidak terima.

"Tentu saja _Hyung_."

"Enak saja manis." Seongwoo memberengut.

"_Hyung_, jangan begitu. Sekali kau manis tetap saja manis. Apapun kastamu. Mau kau alpha, beta, maupun omega. Itu kata _hyung_-ku," kata Woojin. "Kalau _hyung_-ku melihatmu juga pasti ia akan mati-matian menyebutmu manis."

"_Hyung_-mu …? Daehwi?" Kening Seongwoo mengernyit. Rasanya sejauh ini Daehwi tidak pernah menyebutnya manis.

"Bukan tentu saja. _Hyung_-ku adalah calon suaminya Hwang Minhyun _wangja-nim. Kang wangja-nim_," sanggah Woojin. "Lagipula Daehwi itu lebih cocok dipanggil _nuna_."

Seongwoo menoleh dengan cepat sampai terdengar bunyi berderak dari lehernya yang terbungkus collar. Ia tidak sempat berpikir untuk tertawa mengenai sebutan nuna yang dikatakan Woojin. Telinganya lebih tajam menangkap hal lain.

"Kang …?" tanyanya tampak terkejut. "_w-wangja-nim_?" Seolah tidak percaya, wajah omega itu menganga dengan mata terbelalak.

"Woo, aku menemukannya ... Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hyun, benar calonmu ... bermarga Kang?" tanya Seongwoo.

Minhyun mengangguk dengan dahi berkerut. "Tentu saja. Bukankah memang sudah jelas kalau calonku adalah putera mahkota Barbarian? Kenapa kau seperti takjub begitu?"

"Oh, aku baru tahu Raja klan itu bermarga Kang."

"Eh? Kau terlalu lama hidup sendirian sampai-sampai tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu?"

Seongwoo tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tidak terlalu rapi. "Calonmu pasti pure alpha yang tampan dan berkharisma, ya?"

Minhyun menghela napas. "Tampan, _mungkin_. Dan, ya, ia akan sangat berkharisma—_kalau saja ia punya sedikit tata krama_."

Seongwoo tersenyum dan menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Minhyun.

"Eiy, kau ini kenapa?"

.

.

.

"_Checkmate_." Alpha itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan pion kuda hitam pada papan catur di depannya. Lawannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur dengan kagum. Tak habis pikir dengan pria yang mengajaknya bertanding catur di sore hari yang cerah ini. "Aku sudah mengalahkanmu sebanyak 3 kali, _Hyung_. Kau tidak ada niatan untuk mengalahkanku?"

"Sudahlah, Daniel … aku mengakui kau cerdas. Mau bertanding berapa kali pun kemungkinanku untuk menang hanya sepersekian persen," jawab sang lawan yang tak lain adalah Dongho, kakaknya sendiri. Dongho sendiri tidak paham dengan kelakuan Daniel yang biasanya malas berbincang tiba-tiba mendekat padanya seperti ini. Ia bahkan memanggilnya _hyung. Sungguh mengejutkan_.

"Makanya, kau tidak berniat untuk mencoba mengalahkanku, _Hyung_?"

_Nah, kan! Kesurupan apa dia_. Dongho semakin curiga.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Dongho, Daniel beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ada yang bisa kuminum, _Hyung_?"

"Bukankah biasanya kau mengambil sendiri?" tanya Dongho sedikit bercanda. "Ambil saja di kulkas."

Memang, sejak Daniel datang tadi siang, alpha itu langsung mengajak Dongho main catur tanpa mengambil minum terlebih dahulu. Hanya makanan ringan yang menemani permainan mereka. Pantas saja tenggorokannya terasa gatal saat ini. Alpha berambut perak itu menyampirkan cardigannya asal ke atas sofa dan beranjak mengambil minuman.

"_Hyung_. Terapimu berhasil?" tanya Daniel tiba-tiba, membuat Dongho tersedak angin. Sang kakak mengerutkan dahi heran. Pertanyaan adiknya benar-benar _random_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu," sahut Daniel sambil membawa dua botol _wine_ dengan dua gelas di tangannya. "Minum sedikit tidak akan memabukkan, kan?"

"Ini masih terlalu siang," tegur Dongho yang—tentu saja— tidak diindahkan Daniel.

"Ayolah, hanya _wine_." Alpha itu kini mulai menuangkan wine ke kedua gelas yang dibawanya. Kedua pure alpha bersaudara itu bersulang dan mulai menenggak minuman mereka.

"_Hyung_," panggil Daniel lagi setelah menenggak minumannya. "Omega yang waktu terakhir kali aku datang ada di sini … kemana?"

Dongho kini benar-benar tersedak. Ia terbatuk dengan hebat dan menatap Daniel dengan mata memerah menahan panas di tenggorokannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Daniel tersenyum polos. "Ada berapa pure omega di dunia, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak tahu." Dongho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang sedang berusaha kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"Pure omega yang ada di sini waktu itu bukan Minhyun, kan? Feromonnya manis sekali. Lain kali kau harus mengenalkan aku dengannya ... _kecuali kalau dia Minhyun_," ujar Daniel. Kemudian kembali beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, _Hyung_," pamitnya lalu pergi.

Dongho terperangah. Terlalu terkejut dengan fakta bahwa adiknya mengetahui tentang omega di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei, Daniel," panggil Dongho. Daniel menoleh sembari tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tahu terapiku tidak pernah berhasil. Aku hanya akan sembuh bila bertemu dengan _mate_-ku. Dan ..." Dongho menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, "lupakan."

"Baiklah, aku paham." Daniel terkekeh pelan. "Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau kau sudah sembuh dan mulai _menyimpan_ pure omega seperti Minhyun untuk _menghangatkan tubuh_mu."

Dongho menatap datar adiknya yang lagi-lagi terkekeh seolah tidak ada yang salah dari perkataannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Hyung, aku pamit." Daniel melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Dongho menghela napas panjang. Ia memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Daniel berjalan santai keluar dari apartemen. Sambil bersiul dengan pipi merona—tanda suasana hatinya sangat baik, ia menghampiri jaguar hitam kesayangannya.

_Srett_!

Alpha itu baru saja mengenakan seatbelt-nya ketika bau yang segar dan manis menyeruak menghampiri hidungnya. Daniel memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma itu pelan-pelan.

_Rasanya kenal.__Aroma ini ... rasanya begitu dekat denganku.__Oh, shit._

Daniel mengumpat dalam hati ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit perlahan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia melajukan mobilnya menjauh. _Sebelum nafsu buas yang baru saja muncul itu semakin memuncak._

Terlalu kencang ia melajukan mobilnya, sampai nyaris menyerempet sesosok pemuda ber-coat panjang yang sedang lewat di sana.

.

.

.

_Ting tong_

!_ Ting tong_!

Mata yang baru saja terpejam kembali terbuka ketika mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan berkali-kali. Dongho mengusap wajahnya gusar sambil beranjak menuju pintu. Tidak mungkin Daniel kembali lagi karena kalau itu Daniel ia tidak mungkin menekan bel.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kang-ssi~"

"ASTAGA!" Dongho nyaris mengumpat akibat terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan cengiran lebar. Bau omega bercampur parfum _citrus_ menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan pakaian yang kau pinjamkan padaku tempo lalu. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya sosok itu ceria.

Dongho membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan ia masuk. Wajahnya diliputi keheranan dan juga ... _frustrasi_. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanyanya setelah mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah pure omega, Ong Seongwoo tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah mengenali dan menghapal baumu di rumah ini. Jadi aku pergi dengan bermodalkan insting untuk menemukan tempat ini." Pemuda Ong itu memandang ke sekeliling. "Woah, ternyata instingku kuat sekali ya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, argh ... bukankah kau sedang _heat_? Atau masa _heat_ itu sudah beres?"

"Tentu saja belum," jawab Seongwoo enteng diiringi cengiran lebar.

Dongho menatap si omega dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Belum selesai _heat_?"

Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Astaga, kau ini omega. Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya bagi omega yang sedang _heat_ untuk berkeliaran di luar!"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memakai pelindung ganda. Dan aku juga tidak lupa bawa _supressant_ serta parfum." Omega itu kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas jinjing kecil. "Ini, tempo lalu aku pulang dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana _training_ milikmu. Sekarang aku kembalikan~"

Dongho meringis pelan menerima tas jinjing kecil dari tangan Seongwoo. "Sebenarnya tidak kau kembalikan juga tidak masalah," ujarnya mengingat betapa frustrasinya ia dengan aroma omega yang tertinggal di kamarnya setelah kedatangan Seongwoo, yang mengharuskannya menyemprotkan 3 botol pewangi ruangan dan membuang semua bantal dan sprei tempat tidur yang tadinya berada di kamar itu. Oh, jangan lupakan jaket cokelat yang ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti sang omega ketika mengantarnya. _Sudah ia buang._

Dan kini, di depannya, sang omega menyerahkan sepasang pakaian yang _pasti_ terdapat aroma omega yang menempel.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minum? Tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Dongho akhirnya. Seongwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis memandang sang alpha yang kini beranjak menuju dapur.

Omega itu kini duduk sendirian di sofa besar ruang utama. Pikirannya menerawang dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, terlebih ketika mencium sebuah aroma yang ... entah kenapa terasa_ dekat _dengannya. _Bukan, bukan masalah jarak_. Tapi dekat dalam artian lain, seolah Seongwoo memang ditakdirkan untuk mengenali aroma alpha kuat yang menggelitik indera penciumannya saat ini.

Seongwoo menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam dan menyimpannya di rongga paru-parunya. Sungguh memabukkan, menenangkan, namun menggentarkan,_ sekaligus menggairahkan_. "Ahh, apakah ini aroma seorang pure alpha?" gumam omega itu pelan. Lehernya berputar 90 derajat ke kiri untuk menemukan sumber aroma dominan yang membuatnya terbuai. Dan memang, jawabannya di sana.

Cardigan rajut berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan warna merah linear di bagian pinggir dan sedikit kombinasi merah-hijau di kedua lengannya tersampir tepat setengah depa di samping kepalanya. Dan dari cardigan itu menguar aroma dominan yang bercampur dengan parfum _cedar wood _yang memabukkan.

"Ini teh _chamomile_ minumlah." Suara alpha Kang yang meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi teh pada meja di hadapan Seongwoo membuat pikiran Seongwoo teralihkan dari cardigan beraroma memabukkan yang sempat membuat kewarasannya nyaris hilang.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Tuan Kang~" ucapnya seraya meraih cangkir tersebut dengan sopan.

Dongho mengangguk kaku. Kemudian mereka minum dengan hening. Sejujurnya ia masih sedikit canggung dengan omega manis yang pernah memintanya untuk menjadi _mate_ ini. Hanya saja, ia juga perlu memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik. Berdoa saja sang omega tidak membahas permintaan menjadi _mate_ waktu itu.

"Tuan Kang, aku minta maaf tentang perilakuku yang kurang baik tempo lalu." Seongwoo angkat bicara. "Kurasa sekarang aku tahu alasanmu menolakku menjadi _mate_," lanjutnya dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Dongho membelalak. "Kau tahu?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau putera mahkota Klan Barbarian, kan? Yah, aku hanya seorang omega tanpa klan yang hidup sendirian. Tentu saja Minhyun jauh lebih baik daripada aku."

"Y-ya? Eh? Kenapa Minhyun?" tanya Dongho gugup. Omega di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman manis yang tulus.

"Sejujurnya aku patah hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah keputusan raja tidak bisa diganggu gugat, bukan? Nanti, jadilah suami sekaligus _mate_ yang baik untuk Minhyun, ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar, kurasa ada yang salah di sini," kata Dongho dengan kerutan di dahi yang terus bertambah.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Tuan Kang. Aku tidak akan membahas apapun lagi tentang permintaanku yang itu. Terima kasih banyak karena telah berbaik hati padaku ..." ucap Seongwoo memotong perkataan alpha Kang yang semakin kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Kang ..." Seongwoo bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Dongho sebelum beranjak keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Dongho yang terperangah.

Sepeninggal Seongwoo, Dongho yang tidak habis pikir akan kelakuan sang omega manis itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membereskan sisa teh dan cangkir yang tadi digunakannya untuk menjamu Seongwoo.

Ia sedang mencuci sebuah cangkir ketika pintu apartemennya kembali terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat dan keras.

_Cklek_! _Bruk_!

"Perhatikan caramu menutup pintu. Ini bukan apartemenmu," tegur Dongho mengetahui siapa yang datang. _Pasti Daniel ..._ Ia menengok ke ruang utama dan menemukan adiknya tengah mondar-mandir di seluruh penjuru ruangan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"_Hyung_! Kau lihat cardiganku?"

"Cardigan yang mana?"

"Cardigan yang ... yang ku letakkan di sini!" Daniel menunjuk sofa hitam tempatnya tadi menyampirkan cardigannya. " Itu _oversize cable knit cardigan_ dari Gucci, astaga! Aku sudah mengeluarkan 1150 US Dollar untuk membeli benda itu bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Dongho seadanya. Ia memang tidak melihat Daniel meletakkan cardigannya tadi. "Mungkin kau salah meletakkan itu. Carilah di tempat lain."

"Ah, sialan!" maki Daniel saat tidak menemukan cardigannya. Tapi kemudian ia mengendus dengan dahi berkerut. "Apakah tadi Minhyun kemari?"

Kerutan di kening Dongho bertambah lagi. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Minhyun, Ya Tuhan!"

Daniel pun melarikan diri.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai dua orang aneh muncul di sepanjang sore ini?" keluh Dongho kemudian.

.

.

.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar seperti orang mesum! Bagaimana cardigan ini bisa terbawa olehku?" seru seorang omega manis di kediamannya sambil merentangkan secarik _Gucci oversize cable knit cardigan_ berwarna hitam.

"Tapi ... sayang kalau dikembalikan. Setidaknya aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menemani tidurku. Wanginya enak."

_Dan di malam-malam selanjutnya, cardigan itu menginap di pelukan sang omega._

.

.

.

Sudah enam hari. Masa _heat_ Minhyun hampir selesai dan ia ingin makan ramyeon pedas di malam hari. Maka ia mengenakan _coat_-nya dan memanggil alpha, beta, dan omega cilik di rumahnya, lalu berangkat ke minimarket dengan diiringi ketiganya. Sayangnya, minimarket yang masih buka pukul 10.30 malam itu letaknya cukup jauh sehingga mereka berangkat menggunakan bus karena Minhyun malas menyetir.

"_Hyung_, lebih enak yang kuah atau yang goreng?" tanya Seonho sambil memperlihatkan dua bungkus ramyeon pedas berbeda jenis di tangannya.

"Beli saja dua-duanya," jawab Minhyun yang langsung membuat Seonho bersorak.

Selepas dari minimarket, keempat orang itu menunggu bus di halte. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka tengah menunggu bus terakhir.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin buang air," bisik Daehwi kepada Minhyun. Minhyun menoleh dan melirik Woojin yang asyik sendiri dengan game di ponselnya.

"Woojin, temani kakakmu ke toilet," perintah Minhyun. Woojin hanya menoleh kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Kau harus mentraktirku _tteokbokki_ lain kali," kata Woojin pada Daehwi sebelum membiarkan omega itu menggamit lengannya.

"_Hyung_, apakah kita benar-benar hanya akan makan ramyeon pedas?" tanya Seonho sepeninggal Lee bersaudara. Minhyun mengangkat alisnya. Ia paham keinginan Seonho. Tadi mereka hanya berbelanja ramyeon, sayuran, dan daging asap sebagai bahan pelengkap. Putera mahkota itu merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Belilah beberapa makanan ringan dalam 10 menit. Busnya datang 15 menit lagi."

Seonho bersorak. "Terima kasih, Minhyun _wangja-nim _memang yang terbaik!" Tapi sesaat ia berbalik ke minimarket, ia kembali menatap Minhyun dengan khawatir. "Tapi, _Hyung_, tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

Dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Minhyun. "Sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan kurasa jarang ada alpha yang berkeliaran di sini—_tempat ini jauh dari club_. Jadi, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu." Seonho mengangguk dan berlari ke minimarket.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Minhyun mengeratkan coat dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar langkah kaki sesorang yang berhenti tepat di samping halte. Aroma alpha memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari keduanya. Baik sang omega maupun alpha yang baru saja datang, keduanya diam tanpa suara. Hal itu membuat Minhyun penasaran, karena biasanya, apabila ada omega beraroma manis sepertinya, alpha manapun akan berdiri agak dekat dan mengendus aromanya secara terang-terangan. _Dan Minhyun sudah mempersiapkan keahlian judo-nya untuk mengantisipasi hal itu_. Namun, tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari sang alpha. Hal itu membuat Minhyun penasaran dan menengok keadaannya.

"_HYUNG_! Kami kembali!!" Teriakan tiga bocah menginterupsi keadaan hening tersebut. Ketiga remaja itu menghampiri Minhyun dengan terburu-buru, terutama Seonho yang matanya terus memicing melihat alpha di tempat itu.

"Busnya datang, _Hyung_! Ayo cepat!" seru Daehwi sambil menarik tangan Minhyun masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Minhyun naik dengan mata yang masih memperhatikan sang alpha yang berdiri mematung dekat tiang penyangga halte. _Dia ... bukankah yang waktu itu_?

"_Hyung_! Apakah alpha itu bersikap kurang ajar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seonho yang langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Minhyun sementara Woojin dan Daehwi duduk bersebelahan di bangku depan.

Minhyun menggeleng. Sekali lagi, ia menengok ke arah sang alpha yang masih saja mematung tanpa menaiki bus. Padahal bus ini bus terakhir. Tapi ... wajah alpha itu ... _kenapa merah sekali_?

Tarikan napas tertahan dari Seonho menyadarkan Minhyun dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Minhyun.

"_Hyung_, i-itu ... alpha yang mengejar-ngejarku," bisik Seonho yang langsung terdengar oleh kedua Lee bersaudara.

"Aih, _jinjja_? Mana orangnya?" seru Woojin yang langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Seonho.

"Sssshhhhh ... dia sedang tidur!" desis Seonho sambil menunjuk seorang remaja tinggi yang tidur dengan wajah tertutup tudung jaketnya di bangku seberang.

.

.

.

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan Minhyun _Sunbaenim_," cerita Hyunbin di siang hari yang cerah itu ketika ia dan Taedong duduk menghadapi seporsi makan siang di kantin jurusan _Political Science._ Yang diajak bicara hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian mendengung menanggapi.

"Sepertinya ia sedang _heat_. Feromonnya—_gila_, benar-benar menyengat! Aku sampai menahan napasku hampir 10 menit. Wajahku pasti konyol sekali saat itu. Ahh seandainya aku bisa memilikinya ..."

"Berhentilah mengonsumsi LSD. Halusinasimu semakin parah," ujar Taedong akhirnya merespon.

"Hei, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh benda itu! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Minhyun _sunbaenim_ itu seorang putera mahkota, dan dia akan dijodohkan dengan Daniel atas persetujuan keduanya. Kau tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya seperti dalam imajinasimu."

"Ayolah, Daniel itu sudah berubah. Daniel yang dulu kukenal tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan itu dengan lapang dada. Aku sudah mengenal samoyed itu sejak kecil, dan ia lebih suka kucing daripada rubah."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai situ karena objek pembicaraan mereka baru saja melintas bersama dengan para pengikutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan alpha-alpha yang pernah memenangkan duel di arena club tempat ia biasa duduk menggoyangkan kaki di malam hari? Alpha itu menengok ke arah dua alpha yang duduk meliriknya dan tersenyum angkuh sambil melambaikan tangan. _Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud angkuh, hanya saja entah kenapa senyumnya terasa angkuh_.

Hyunbin dan Taedong hanya diam dan kembali menghadapi makanan mereka. "_Mood_-mu tampak hancur akhir-akhir ini." Hyunbin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Taedong mengangkat kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak. "Bukan _mood_-ku," jawabnya. "Tapi _mate_-ku."

"Ah? Kau sudah menemukan _mate_? Bagaimana? Apakah dia cantik? Atau dia seorang laki-laki omega manis? Kau sudah _mating_ dengannya?"

Taedong mendelik mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Hyunbin. "Dia seorang beta. Tampaknya dia seorang yang keras. Dan ... aku sudah melakukan penandaan padanya." Taedong tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah.

"Oi, Taedong! _Waeyo_?"

Alpha itu mengernyit sebelum berdiri dengan tergesa. "_Mate_," gumamnya sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

.

**To be continued~****Maapkeun Yun karena Ongnielnya belum ketemu-ketemu ... hehe.****Tunggu beberapa menit untuk menemukan kelanjutan kisah Taedonghan!****Yah, karena kami sadar kalau di work ini kebanyakan cerita Taedonghan. Jadi, untuk mencegah fanfict ini berpindah aliran jadi fanfict Taedonghan, Yun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan Konflik Taedonghan dan membongkar masa lalu Donghan di chapter 5-b.****Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya ... luv you all very much~**


	7. Chapter 5-b

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**Sidepair!Taedonghan**

**YUNHWA**

**Happy reading~**

**SUPERWARN**!! Chapter ini terdapat konten dewasa. Mohon kebijakan pembaca untuk melanjutkan. Yun dan Hwa tidak mau bertanggung jawab apabila ada pembaca yang bersikeras lanjut membaca adegan dewasa di siang hari dan mengurangi pahala puasa (bagi yang menjalankan). Kalau malam ya terserah. Bagi yang merasa risih atau terganggu, mohon skip bagian yang ditandai dengan lambang (18) dan langsung menuju (--batas suci--).

Be wise readers! 감사합니다~

.

.

.

"Donghan-ah ..." tiga ketukan dilayangkan pada pintu bercat hitam. Geraman rendah menjawab dari balik pintu. "Donghan-ah ..." panggil pemuda bermata jernih itu sekali lagi.

"Dia sudah makan?" Sang pemuda bermata jernih, Youngmin, menoleh dan menggeleng dengan raut khawatir. _Mate_-nya berdiri di sampingnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Donghan. "Donghan-ah. Keluarlah. Kau harus makan," panggil sang alpha, Donghyun.

"Aku tidak lapar!" seru Donghan akhirnya.

Pasangan itu mendesah pelan. Sudah seminggu Donghan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Setelah pada hari itu pulang dengan mata sembab dan bau yang sudah bercampur dengan bau seorang alpha.

Donghyun bingung. Donghan yang ia kenal selama ini adalah seorang beta terkuat yang tampak seperti alpha. Ia kuat, tajam, gesit, dan cerdas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menjatuhkannya maupun air matanya. Bahkan ketika ia mengalami perlakuan buruk dan kehilangan orang tuanya dalam keadaan terhancurnya pun ia tidak menangis.

Kali ini berbeda. Entah kejadian apa yang Donghan lalui hari itu sehingga sang beta pulang dengan sklera putih jernih yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Ia pun hanya diam tak menjawab ketika ditanya, dan ditemukan menangis sesenggukan saat tidur sambil mengatakan bahwa _mate_-nya adalah alpha.

Melihat itu, dan tanda gigitan di tengkuk Donghan, akhirnya Donghyun dan Youngmin menyimpulkan bahwa Donghan baru saja menemukan _mate_-nya.

Namun, itu bukan hal yang bagus melihat kondisi Donghan. Beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini pasangan itu menemukan Donghan tengah berusaha menghapus tanda di tengkuknya dengan pisau—yang berarti mengiris kulit tengkuknya agar tanda itu terkupas. Kemudian beta itu akan meraung marah ketika Donghyun atau Youngmin merebut pisau itu demi menyelamatkannya.

Dan kini, ia mengurung diri di kamar yang sudah berhasil diisolasi dari segala jenis benda tajam yang membahayakan. Dan sudah berhari-hari setelah itu, Donghan sulit untuk diajak bicara sekalipun.

"Kim Donghan, ini perintah!" Donghyun akhirnya menaikkan nada suaranya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun meninggikan suara kepada sepupunya. Apalagi di depan _mate_-nya. Namun, rasa khawatir terhadap kondisi Donghan saat ini memaksanya mengeraskan suaranya.

_Cklek_!

Terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar dari dalam. Tetapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung keluar. "Donghan-ah ..." panggil Youngmin lagi dengan ketukan lembut. "Kami boleh masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Perlahan, Donghyun memutar kenop pintu. Terbuka. Kepalanya masuk untuk menengok keadaan di dalam kamar sepupunya.

Kacau.

Berantakan.

Donghan sendiri tengah duduk dengan kaki ditekuk di samping pintu. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus secarik foto lama orang tuanya.

"Donghan-ah ... makanlah dulu," suruh Donghyun pelan. Beta itu hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kuletakkan makanannya di sini, ya? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau masih ingin sendiri. Tenangkanlah dirimu ..." sambung Youngmin seraya meletakkan baki makanan di hadapan Donghan.

"Kami akan ada di ruang utama, kalau kau siap bercerita. Sudah seminggu kau seperti ini, kuharap kami bisa membantumu agar lebih baik."

Donghan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengelus foto orang tuanya dengan ibu jari.

Ibu jarinya berhenti tepat pada wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum cerah. Donghan tak kuasa membendung kenangan masa lalu itu kembali di pikirannya.

.

.

.

_"Alpha ... my alpha ..."__Sejak gugurnya sang ayah, hidup Donghan tidak pernah tenang. Ibunya mengalami shock serta trauma mental yang berat._

_Ya, semua orang tahu, bila salah seorang di antara sepasang mate mati, maka bisa dipastikan kondisi pasangannya akan jauh dari kata baik. Dan Donghan yang kala itu baru berusia 6 tahun harus menemukan fakta bahwa kesehatan mental ibunya menurun akibat gugurnya sang ayah.__Sang ibu terus meracau dengan tubuh lemah, memanggil Donghan dengan sebutan "my alpha" dan terus bersikap seolah suaminya masih ada. Untung ada Paman Kim, adik dari ayah Donghan yang bekerja sebagai dokter membantunya. Selain itu, keluarga Kim dari Klan Barbarian, pendukung perdamaian klan besar, juga ikut membantu merawatnya._

_"Ayah bilang, kesehatan bibi sudah hampir membaik. Namun, sulit untuk menyembuhkan traumanya," kata sepupunya suatu hari ketika mengantar Donghan menjenguk sang ibu._

_Donghan yang sejak dulu selalu bersikap tegar, mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. "Apapun, tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk ibuku."_

_"Seorang alpha akan selalu melindungi. Alpha adalah pemimpin, alpha adalah panutan, my alpha, my alpha ..."_

_Donghan menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu sambil mendengarkan ucapan yang dikeluarkan bilah bibir pucat itu. "Ya, eomma, aku berjanji akan menjadi alpha yang baik."_

Kini, menatap foto ibunya, Donghan kembali menitikkan air mata.

"_Eomma_ ... alpha-mu punya _mate_ alpha ..."

.

.

.

Pandangan Donghan teralih ke sampingnya, dimana tergeletak beberapa foto lain yang sudah ia remas sampai rusak, menampilkan wajah lugu anak-anak remaja belasan tahun yang asyik bermain, dan terselip di antara foto-foto itu, foto seorang pemuda Jepang tersenyum manis menampilkan gingsulnya.

_"Donghan-ah, aku mengetahui segalanya. Termasuk ... termasuk fakta bahwa kau bukanlah seorang alpha." Omega itu menggigit bibirnya, ragu untuk melanjutkan. Dilihatnya napas Donghan yang sudah mulai memburu, seolah ingin menangis._

_"Dengar, Kim Donghan ... aku tidak tahu alasanmu melakukan itu, aku juga tidak akan menghukummu dengan hal itu. Tapi ... Kau harus belajar untuk menerima takdirmu sendiri, Kim."_

_Donghan mulai terisak ketika Kenta mengusap bahunya dengan lembut. "Satu lagi," bisik Kenta pelan. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi kekasihmu ... terima kasih, dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu."_

Saat itu, enam hari yang lalu, semua masa lalu buruk yang sudah susah payah ia kubur kembali melintas. Semakin lama semakin jelas, membuat Donghan ingin meledakkan dirinya karena kecewa. Ditambah kehadiran Kim Sanggyun kembali dalam kisah hidupnya.

Donghan berjalan keliling kamar, dan berhenti di jendelanya yang lebar, menghadap langsung ke taman belakang. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Donghyun ... Youngmin _hyung_ ... aku pamit," bisiknya—yang tentu tidak mungkin didengar oleh pasangan muda itu. Ia pun melompat keluar jendela dan berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Jembatan Mapo. Lokasi yang Donghan tuju. Ia menarik napasnya yang sedikit tersendat dan menyentuh sisi jembatan yang mengarah langsung ke Sungai Han yang mengalir.

Ia mengusap sisi jembatan yang bertuliskan "sekali lagi, cobalah" dan "hidup itu indah" di samping "telepon SOS kehidupan". Donghan mendengus. _Konyol_. Memangnya tulisan-tulisan seperti ini bisa mencegah orang bunuh diri?

.

.

.

_"Sanggyun-ah ... ia adalah Kim Donghan dari Korona. Tolong beri salam ..."__Anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat anak lelaki lain yang dituntun oleh sang ayah dengan kepala tertunduk. "Annyeong, Donghan ..." sapa Sanggyun._

_Perlahan, wajah mungil itu terangkat malu-malu. "Ayahnya gugur dalam perang besar, dan ibunya mengalami gangguan mental. Aku membawanya ke sini sebagai kehormatan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai putera keduaku. Kau bersedia menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya?" tanya sang ayah kepada Sanggyun. Sanggyun tersenyum makin lebar dan mengangguk semangat._

_.__.__._

_Woah, kau hebat!" Sanggyun berseru memuji Donghan yang baru saja berhasil menebas boneka kayu dengan pedang latihannya. "Kau seorang alpha?"_

_Donghan menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melakukan tes. Jadi aku belum tahu, apakah aku alpha, beta, atau omega."_

_Anak berusia 10 tahun itu mengernyit sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Mm, kalau begitu, aku akan menganggapmu alpha."_

_"__Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku beta, atau bahkan omega?"_

_"__Tidak masalah! Kau tetap adikku yang cerdas dan kuat. Seorang alpha!"_

_Beberapa tahun pun berlalu, Donghan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga Kim—marga yang sama dengannya, di Klan Barbarian. Ia pun memandang Klan Barbarian sebagai klan yang lebih baik daripada klan asalnya sendiri yang membiarkannya terlantar tanpa ayah bersama ibu yang sakit jiwa._

_Donghan tumbuh menjadi remaja yang hebat. Ia bahkan berhasil mengikuti akselerasi sehingga ia sekolah tiga tahun lebih cepat dari anak seusianya. Sanggyun tidak iri, ia bangga, dan terus mendukung Donghan. Bahkan, ketika jati diri Donghan sebagai beta terungkap di depannya, ia terus tersenyum menyemangati Donghan dan menyembunyikan fakta itu dari teman-teman alpha-nya._

_Sampai suatu saat, bencana itu terjadi. Melibatkan kelompok alpha kawanan Sanggyun, di hari pertama kali sang beta mengalami heat. Sang beta memberontak dan melawan. Perlawanannya membuahkan hasil berupa cidera berat pada semua alpha yang menyerangnya. Donghan boleh bangga, ia berhasil melindungi diri sendiri. Namun, ekspresi Sanggyun menunjukkan hal yang berbeda._

_"Hyung! Mereka menyakitiku! Aku hanya membela diri!"_

_Sang alpha hanya menatap Donghan dengan dingin dan mengatakan hal yang sangat menusuk hatinya. "Salahmu sendiri. Kau bukan alpha. Hanya beta yang lemah. Kenapa tidak menerima saja takdirmu sebagai beta? Melindungi omega, dan melayani alpha."_

_Donghan terkejut. Tidak menyangka ia akan mendengar ucapan menyakitkan itu dari mulut alpha yang selama ini menjadi panutannya. Tak ayal, ia merasa geram dan memukul wajah sang alpha dengan keras sebelum pergi._

_.__.__._

_"Donghan-ah ... maafkan aku ..."__Donghan menatap sepupunya yang tengah balas menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ya, sepupunya—putera Paman Kim yang sudah lama ia lupakan semenjak mengenal Sanggyun, kini menghampirinya dan meminta maaf._

_"Ayahku ... uhh ... ibumu ... sudah tidak terselamatkan," ungkap Donghyun dengan pandangan sedih. Donghan hanya diam dan menggeleng. "Beliau tidak sadarkan diri tadi siang. Kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Namun beliau sudah ... tiada." Donghyun tampak sangat berhati-hati memilih kata untuk Donghan._

_Donghan hanya bangkit dan menatap Donghyun yang kebingungan melihat reaksinya. "Ayo, selenggarakan upacara pemakaman."_

_..._

_"Tak apa, memang sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Tetap hidup hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa," gumam Donghan sembari mengelus guci berisi abu ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menitikkan air mata. "Menangisinya hanya akan membuang tenagaku, bukan? Ibuku sudah bahagia di sana, mengapa di sini aku harus bersedih? Aku adalah alpha yang kuat."_

_"Donghan-ah ..." Donghan menoleh untuk mendapati seorang alpha yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia membuang muka, dan berlalu dari tempat itu._

Kim Sanggyun, nama yang berusaha mati-matian ia hapus dari dalam ingatannya, waktu itu berlari mengejarnya dan meneriakkan maaf. Namun, hati Donghan masih sangat tertutup untuk mampu memaafkannya

.

.

.

Donghan menarik napas panjang. _Sudah cukup kenangan masa lalunya_. Kini ia memandang air sungai yang jernih di bawahnya. Sekali lagi, tulisan di jembatan seolah berbicara padanya. "Sekali lagi, cobalah ; hidup itu indah". Namun kini, Donghan menggeleng dan tersenyum getir.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah lelah, dan hidup ini tidak cukup indah untukku."

Dan perlahan, tubuh itu lunglai menuju sungai.

Sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan kembali menggumpalkan amarahnya.

.

.

.

Taedong mendesah lelah. Firasatnya yang buruk akibat dari perasaan sang mate yang tersalur padanya membuat dirinya tak segan menarik beta manis itu dari pinggir jembatan, dengan sepertiga badan yang sudah melalui batas jembatan. Dengan kekuatan alphanya, Taedong menarik sang _mate_ dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Tentunya tidak lepas dari berontakan sang beta. _Untung saja hari sudah malam dan wilayah itu sepi, jadi tak ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan Donghan._

"Yak! Bangsat ... Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Tubuh Taedong sakit karena dirinya terus merengkuh sang _mate_ yang terus memberontak. Walaupun Donghan adalah submisive beta, kekuatannya tidak kalah dengan para dominan. Dengan sigap Taedong memasangkan _seatbelt_ ke tubuh Donghan, menutup pintu penumpang mobilnya, dan berlari ke kursi pengemudi sebelum Donghan dapat lari. "Brengsek! Buka pintunya!"

Taedong diam saja meski teriakan-teriakan Donghan membuat kepalanya sakit. Hatinya yang sudah sakit—benar-benar sakit—karena sang _fated mate_ ingin mengakhiri hidupnya membuat Taedong marah. Namun ia tahu jika _mate_-nya ini orang yang keras. Jika dilawan dengan kekerasan pun urusannya tidak akan selesai, setidaknya disini Taedong harus lebih dewasa dengan menahan gejolak amarahnya yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Yak, sialan! Aku bicara padamu!" Pukulan telak dari kepalan tangan Donghan tepat mengenai rahang Taedong membuat sudut bibir sang dominan berdarah. Donghan terengah, menatap tajam sang mate yang masih terdiam sembari mengusap bibirnya. Perasaan marah dari sang dominan dapat Donghan rasakan. Namun, bukannya terbawa emosi sang _mate_, justru Donghan merasa nyalinya menciut merasakan aura sang alpha. Ya, meski Donghan merupakan pribadi yang keras, dia tetaplah seorang submisive yang akan tunduk pada aura dominan.

"Akhh ..." Ringisan Donghan terdengar sedetik kemudian. Lengannya sakit karena dicengkram oleh sang alpha. Beta itu dapat melihat tatapan dingin dari sang alpha yang membuat dirinya takut, meski Donghan dapat menutupi rasa takutnya dengan balas menatap Taedong nyalang.

"Apa yang kau mau, Kim Donghan?" Pertanyaan dari sang dominan yang disertai desisan berbahaya darinya membuat Donghan tak sanggup lagi menatap Taedong. Meski Donghan sudah sering menantang alpha, dirinya merasa kalah jika berhadapan dengan _mate_-nya ini dan Donghan benci itu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku," balas Donghan tanpa membalas tatapan Taedong yang semakin dingin. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Donghan gentar dengan aura alpha.

"Brengsek, beta!" Tangan Taedong mencengkram rahang Donghan, memaksa sang mate untuk menatapnya dengan satu tangan lain mencengkram kedua tangan Donghan diatas kepalanya. "Jika kau berniat untuk mati, kau bisa melakukannya sebelum bertemu denganku, sialan!" Donghan memejamkan matanya. Taedong memang tidak berteriak padanya, namun desisan dari sang dominan semakin membuat Donghan gentar. "Kau sendiri tidak bodoh untuk tau bahwa disini aku kesakitan, bangsat!"

Donghan benci ketika menyadari bahwa ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya saat tangan Taedong semakin kuat mencengkram rahangnya. Menandai bahwa ia sudah kalah telak dari sang alpha. Bahkan kulit putihnya sudah terhias bercak darah karena kuku Taedong. "Le-lepaskan tanganmu dulu ..."

Mendengar ucapan lirih dari Donghan membuat amarah Taedong sedikit menguap. Perlahan ia mengendurkan cengkramannya, namun tak sampai melepasnya. Tangan Taedong mengusap lembut rahang putih sang _mate_. Mendesah saat melihat titik-titik darah keluar dari kulit Donghan, menandakan jika cengkramannya tidak main-main. "Bicaralah."

"Kau tentu merasakan bukan jika aku selalu muak. Aku muak dengan hidupku! Dan kau memperparahnya dengan mengikatku," ujar Donghan seraya menatap manik Taedong dengan sayu, membuat Taedong harus menahan nafsunya yang tiba-tiba keluar saat ia menatap Donghan dengan intens. Wajah Donghan itu cantik—menurut Taedong—. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh dan matanya yang menatapnya sayu seperti meminta untuk segera _dijamah_. _Seseorang tolong kembalikan pikiran waras Kim Taedong_. "Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku minta maaf jika tindakanku menyakitimu. Tapi aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kunikmati lagi."

Donghan benar-benar menekan egonya untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia memohon dan meminta maaf. Namun, bukannya membuat sang dominan semakin melunak, kini yang Donghan dapati adalah tatapan tajam dari matenya. Lebih menakutkan dari tatapan dinginnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sayang, kau sudah berada dalam genggamanku dan aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikku," Nada desisan Taedong kembali lagi membuat sang beta menggigil ketakutan. "Tak ada yang bisa kau nikmati, hm? Akan kuberi kau kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau rasakan, sayang."

.

.

.

\--YOU'RE GOING TO ENTER 18 AREA--

PLEASE BE WISE

.

.

.

.

.

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepala Donghan setelah menangkap maksud dari sang alpha. "Lepask ... hmmpphh."

Terlambat untuk berteriak. Bibir Taedong kini sudah mengunci bibir sang submisive dengan lumatan yang kasar. Tak pernah Taedong sangka jika bibir matenya semanis ini. Taedong melepas sebentar pagutannya untuk berkata, "kau membuat bibirku berdarah, sayang. Akan kubalas dengan cara lain." Dan kembali melanjutkan lumatannya.

Donghan tentu saja memberontak, namun usahanya sama sekali tak menghasilkan apapun. Kedua tangan sang beta pun semakin dicengkram erat oleh sang alpha. Donghan benci, benci dirinya yang berada dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Donghan bersikeras menutup bibirnya saat lidah Taedong berusaha keras menerobos mulutnya. "Akhh ..." Namun usaha itu hanya dapat bertahan sebentar ketika Taedong menggigit bawah bibirnya, menyebabkan ringisan dari sang beta yang membuat lidah Taedong dapat masuk melalui celah bibirnya yang terbuka.

Lidah Taedong menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, membuat Donghan harus menahan lenguhannya. Lidahnya pun tak membalas ajakan perang lidah dari sang alpha. Donghan tak mampu melawan Taedong maka dia harus diam saja. Rasa anyir pun dapat keduanya rasakan entah berasal dari darah segar sang beta atau darah mengering dari sang alpha.

Tak ada perlawanan membuat Taedong bosan. Segera ia melepas pagutannya dan langsung tersenyum simpul melihat sang mate terengah dengan bibir merah, basah dan bengkak. Sungguh sensual. "Kau cantik, sayang," puji Taedong dengan bisikan yang tepat ia katakan di telinga sang beta.

"Hnnnhh ..." Donghan merutuk dirinya yang kelepasan melenguh. Benci mendapati dirinya yang sensitif dibawah sentuhan Taedong. Hubungan _mate_ itu tidak main-main.

Taedong tersenyum tipis mendengar lenguhan kelepasan dari Donghan. Membuatnya semakin turn on. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Taedong merobek kaus yang Donghan kenakan alih-alih membukanya pelan-pelan. Tangan Donghan yang terlepas dari cengkraman pun membuat sang submisive segera menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Kumohon hentikan ini." Masa bodo dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit sekarang. Taedong sudah membuatnya tak punya harga diri lagi.

"Ssttt ... Kita ditakdirkan bersama, sayang. Jangan menolakku." Dengan sigap Taedong melepas _seatbelt_ Donghan dan memindahkan tubuh sang beta ke kursi belakang untuk memudahkan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Mulut Taedong segera menginvasi tubuh bagian atas sang _mate_ yang sudah terbaring pasrah dengan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh kedua tangan Taedong di samping kepalanya.

Mulut Taedong mulai mengecupi bagian rahangnya—dan berhasil mencicipi rasa anyir dari darah Donghan yang mulai mengering—, turun ke leher sang _mate_ dan berhasil memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana, dan kembali turun hingga mulutnya berhenti pada tonjolan kecil yang ada didada sang beta. "Jangan menahan desahanmu, sayang. Sebut namaku."

Donghan mengakui jika disaat-saat seperti ini, tubuh bekerja lebih cepat dibandingkan otaknya. Jadi alih-alih berteriak, Donghan malah menuruti ucapan sang alpha. "Ssshh ... Kim ngghh Taedongghh ..."

Lagi-lagi senyum tipis terukir di bibir Taedong saat Donghan mengingat namanya. "Lanjutkan seperti itu, sayang."

Mulut sang alpha segera menghisap _nipple_ kanan sang beta, dengan tangan kirinya memilin _nipple_ kirinya.kedua tangan Taedong tak lagi menahan tangan Donghan membuat sang alpha dapat memanjakan kedua tonjolan itu bergantian.

"Ahhhnnn ..." Lenguhan panjang Donghan keluarkan saat Taedong menghisap kuat _nipple_ kirinya setelah melakukan hal yang sama pada yang sebelah kanan. Menyudahi aksinya, Taedong tersenyum miring melihat kedua _nipple_ itu jadi membengkak dan sedikit memerah.

Mulut sang alpha kembali berpagutan dengan sang mate dan dibalas oleh sang beta walau dengan gerakan malu-malu—Donghan masih memiliki sedikit ego—. Menyadari itu Taedong tersenyum dalam hati, sangat percaya diri bahwa dia dapat menaklukan sang beta dengan sekali bersetubuh.

Sambil tetap berciuman, tangan Taedong dengan ahli membuka _jeans_ dan _boxer_ yang Donghan kenakan, membuat sang submisive telanjang sepenuhnya. Dengan segera tangannya memijat kejantanan Donghan yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Aaahh .. Taedonghhh ngghhh ..."

"Hm?" Kini mulut Taedong mengecupi kembali leher Donghan dengan tangan yang mulai mengocok milik _mate_nya. Membuat sang submisive mendesah lebih keras.

Intesitas kocokan Taedong semakin menguat membuat Donghan merasa kewalahan dengan nikmat yang terus datang. "Tae—hhh ... A-Akuu hampir ngghh ..."

"Keluarkan, sayang." Dan dengan ucapan Taedong, Donghan meraih puncaknya. Sperma Donghan yang mengotori baju Taedong ia abaikan, fokusnya hanya pada sang _mate_ yang memejamkan matanya. Masih menikmati euforia sehabis orgasme. Tanpa jijik Taedong menjilat sperma Donghan yang ada ditangannya. "Rasamu manis. Aku menyukainya. Cobalah."

Donghan mengernyit jijik, namun tetap menjilati jari-jari Taedong yang berlumuran cairannya sendiri. Donghan segera mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat sang alpha tersenyum miring padanya. "Kau cantik sekali. Menungginglah. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama lagi."

Tanpa babibu Donghan segera menuruti ucapan sang dominan. Ia berbalik dan menungging, menunjukkan bokong putih mulusnya dan _hole_nya yang memerah dan berkedut. Taedong yang gemas segera menampar bokong submisivenya, membuatnya mendapat ringisan disertai lirikan tajam sang beta.

Seraya mengeluarkan kejantanannya sendiri, Taedong berujar, "Aku sudah tak sabar jadi aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan lagi. Berikan aku air liurmu." Tangan sang alpha terulur kedepan untuk menampung air liur sang beta yang akan ia gunakan untuk pelumas. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Taedong segera melumurinya pada kejantanannya dan melakukan penetrasi.

"Akkkhh ... Sa-sakit Kimm ..." Walaupun kejantanan Taedong baru masuk ujungnya saja, Donghan sudah meringis kesakitan. Bahkan ada air mata diujung manik sang beta.

Jepitan _hole_ sang beta juga membuat Taedong merasa ngilu. Sang alpha menggeram tertahan sambil menghitung dalam hati untuk segera melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ sang mate. Meski akan sakit, namun sakitnya akan datang langsung, tidak perlahan-lahan.

Dan dalam detik ketiga, kejantanan Taedong berhasil masuk kedalam _hole mate_nya.

"Aaakkhh ... Taedongghh hikss ..." Mendengar isakan dari submisivenya membuat Taedong harus bersabar untuk mendiamkan kejantanannya dulu, membiarkan _hole mate_nya beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya.

"_Hole_mu menjepitku shhh ..." Tangan Taedong aktif meremas bokong dan pinggul matenya, mendistraksi rasa sakit yang sang beta rasakan. Beberapa detik berlalu pun dapat Taedong dengar isakan _mate_nya mulai mereda. Taedong membungkuk, mengecup tanda ikatan mate yang ia buat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bergeraklah." Taedong tersenyum, mengecup sekali lagi tanda yang mengikat hubungan mereka berdua dan dilanjutkan oleh gerakan pinggulnya. Bergerak dengan percepatan konstan yang membuat desahan Donghan kembali.

"Hmmm ... Kim Donghan shh ..." geraman rendah Taedong keluar saat _hole_ sang beta seolah rakus menelannya. Tangannya sesekali menampar bokong Donghan yang dijawab dengan desahan nikmat.

_Plakk_ ...

"Ngaahh .. Le-lebih cepat nghh ..." Taedong menurut. Mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya yang membuat kejantanannya ingin segera mengeluarkan isinya. "Aku akan hnnn ..."

"Bersama, sayang ..." Dan dengan tiga kali sodokan kuat, keduanya sampai pada puncaknya. Sperma Donghan mengotori jok mobil Taedong dan sperma Taedong memenuhi _hole_ submisivenya.

Setelah menikmati kenikmatan pasca orgasme, Taedong segera mencabut kejantanannya—diiringi ringisan pelan dari Donghan—dan segera berbaring disamping tubuh Donghan. Ukuran jok yang tidak seberapa membuat mereka harus tidur menyamping dengan Taedong yang merengkuh tubuh penuh peluh matenya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

.

\--B A T A S S U C I--

Taedong menatap wajah pemuda yang tertidur di kasurnya. Sesekali mengusap lelehan air mata yang beberapa kali turun ke pipinya. _Benar-benar cantik dan memesona_. Hanya saja ... Taedong sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Ia mengakui kalau ia pun bersalah karena bisa-bisanya kelepasan menyetubuhi sang beta yang sedang dalam kondisi terhancurnya. Yah, meskipun mereka memang _mate_, tapi tetap saja hal itu menyalahi aturan yang sewajarnya. Bahkan ia belum pernah mendengar satu kalimat pun cerita Donghan mengenai hal yang menyebabkan kekacauan dalam dirinya.

"Eungh ..." Beta itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" bisik Taedong sambil mengusap pipi sang beta yang masih ada jejak air mata. _Mate_-nya bangkit dengan keterkejutan yang nyata. Ia duduk dan mengerjap, menatap mata sang alpha yang balas menatapnya. "Maafkan aku ..." ucap Taedong lirih.

Napas Donghan memburu. Dadanya bergemuruh, sesak dan ketakutan. Ia teringat perlakuan Taedong padanya. Dan mengingat itu, membuatnya mengingat kembali wajah-wajah puas yang merendahkan di masa lalunya.

"Pe-pergi! Jangan mendekat!!" jerit Donghan sekuat tenaga. Alpha di depannya hanya mendesah lelah.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku. Ayo kita bicarakan ini baik-baik ..." alpha itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "_mate_ ...?"

Tubuh Donghan mengejang mendengar kata itu keluar dari bilah bibir Taedong. Ia ingin menangis lagi.

"Ssshhh ... maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku telah menjadi alpha yang buruk untukmu."

Donghan menjengit merasakan pelukan hangat sang alpha menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia ingin berontak, namun tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Lengannya kini malah melingkar di pinggang Taedong, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher sang alpha.

_Mate_-nya.

"Ceritakan padaku, katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan," bisik Taedong. Donghan menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taedong. Sang alpha yang paham akhirnya mengangguk, dan mengelus punggung sang beta.

Sambil mendoakan kelanjutan yang baik untuk kisah mereka.

.

.

.

**Sedikit omong kosong dari Hwa**

**Yun :"bikinin nayana nya ya.."**

**Hmm :)**

**Jujur ya walaupun otak Hwa udah terkontaminasi sama dunia kenikmatan penuh dosa itu, tapi Hwa cuma bisa bikin nayana yang straight. Ini pertama kalinya bikin nayana pelangi. So, Hwa Cuma mau bilang maaf kalo nayana nya kurang nge-feel dan bertele-tele.**

**Jangan ikutan nafsu ya. Mas Taedong aja yang udah kelepasan nafsu sama Dek Donghan. Kasian kalo macan kiyowo ini mesti di gangbang. Udah pernah soalnya.. _eh_?**

**Yun be like : Hehe, Yun bukannya polos, tapi kan seenggaknya Hwa udah pengalaman nulis begituan. Beda sama Yun yang baru bisa baca doang :3**

**Eh, Hwa kelepasan nulis sampai 1000 kata lebih :3**

**Btw, adakah yang bisa menebak mana tulisan Yun dan mana tulisan Hwa, serta memberi tahu apa bedanya?**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Club malam yang temaram, bar yang penuh dengan minuman keras mahal, dentuman musik yang nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga, sorakan para alpha._

_Tampak satu alpha berdiri dengan angkuh, melemparkan uang yang berhamburan ke lantai arena pertarungan. Senyum miringnya terlukis di wajah. Namun, berbalik dengan senyum angkuh di wajahnya, manik obsidian kelam itu memancarkan kekosongan._

Seongwoo terbangun ketika hangatnya cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela dan menyapu keningnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di tempat tidur. Ia menguap.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya sembari melipat selimutnya dengan malas. Sudah empat hari setelah ia membawa cardigan kelas atas dari apartemen alpha Kang. Cardigan yang membuat tidurnya nyenyak ; cardigan yang membuat hasrat omeganya membubung tinggi sewaktu-waktu ; juga cardigan yang membawa satu mimpi yang sama di setiap malamnya.

Awal mimpi itu selalu indah. Dimulai dengan penampakan interior megah sebuah istana, perpustakaan luas, taman yang indah, serta lapangan yang dipenuhi dengan alpha-alpha muda yang sedang berlatih. Kemudian berakhir dengan suasana club malam yang meriah, dan selalu ada satu alpha dengan tatapan kosong tertuju ke arahnya.

_Tatapan kosong dan bersedih seolah mencari kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang di sana._

Seongwoo menggeleng ketika air hangat membasuh pucuk kepalanya. Buih-buih sabun beraroma _peach_ bercampur _berry_ ikut menggumpal di sekeliling tubuh polosnya.

Segar ...

Omega itu meraih handuk dan menyikat gigi dengan pasta gigi rasa mint sambil bercermin dan bersenandung. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia senang memperhatikan bayangannya di balik cermin dan mengamati bagaimana pipi itu menggembung menggemaskan ketika menyikat gigi. "Hmm ... benar juga kata Woojin. Aku sangat manis!" gumamnya riang.

...

"Ya, Minhyun-ah ... aku mau berangkat sekarang."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan naik bus saja." Seongwoo memiringkan kepalanya menjepit ponsel itu di antara telinga dan bahunya, berupaya agar ponsel itu tidak jatuh selagi ia menelepon sambil memasak roti bakar dengan _bacon_. Sigap, ia melakukan atraksi membalik roti di atas pan dengan cara melemparnya.

Sarapan dilewati dengan penuh rasa nikmat dan tergesa. Dengan pipi yang masih menggembung mengunyah roti dengan _bacon_, Seongwoo berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju kampus.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang sama, Daniel terbangun dengan cairan mani yang membasahi celananya.

_Oh, shit!_

Daniel memaki dalam hati. Telinganya memerah ketika mengingat mimpinya semalam yang ..._ ehm. Panas_. Omega pasangannya dalam mimpi itu benar-benar mirip kucing nakal. _Menggairahkan_. Serta memiliki aroma feromon manis yang sama dengan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Pure alpha itu mendesah lelah.

Siapa gerangan omega pemilik aroma feromon manis yang bahkan sampai muncul di dalam mimpi?

Yang jelas, aroma feromon itu berbeda dengan milik Minhyun yang sering ia hirup diam-diam dalam beberapa pertemuan mereka. Aroma ini terasa lebih manis. Lebih familiar. _Dan lebih menggoda._ Membuat hormon-hormon Daniel meluber tak terkendali.

Alpha itu sedikit berjengit ketika air dingin menyapu seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuh secukupnya sekaligus meredakan gairahnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang hanya membalut pinggang sampai lututnya.

Ia berjalan menuju _walk in closet _dan memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Sayangnya, yang ia lihat dalam pikirannya bukan pantulan wajahnya sendiri, melainkan omega yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Aih, _jinjja_, manisnya ..." gumam Daniel mengingat-ingat rupa omega dalam mimpinya tersebut. Wajah yang cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan, dengan mata berbinar penuh gairah ...

_Oh tidak_. Daniel sebaiknya tidak melanjutkan bayangannya memgenai omega manis tersebut atau hasrat liar alpha-nya akan muncul sebelum ia berangkat ke kampus.

.

.

.

"Mana Taedong?" Hyunbin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tugas yang sedang disalin ketika mendengar suara bariton itu bertanya padanya. Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Entah. Kemarin siang ia pergi buru-buru dan sampai sekarang ia tidak juga memberi kabar. Mungkin ia sedang asyik berduaan dengan _mate_-nya," jawab Hyunbin seadanya. Si penanya, mengernyit seolah kebingungan.

"_Mate_?"

Hyunbin mengangguk sambil kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tugas yang hampir selesai disalin. Sesekali ia melirik kepada alpha di depannya yang terdiam lama sekali. Ia menghela napas. "Iya, _mate_. Yang sering menjadi angan-anganmu dulu ..."

Alpha itu mendelik mendengar kata-kata Hyunbin. "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong," desisnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Wangja-nim," sahut Hyunbin menyerah. Bukan, ia bukan takut pada tatapan tajam sepupunya. Hanya saja, ia takut sepupunya itu akan merebut kembali tugas yang tengah Hyunbin salin sebelum ia selesai. Jarang-jarang sepupunya ini mau meminjamkan tugasnya pada Hyunbin.

"Oi, Daniel," panggil Hyunbin ketika melihat sang sepupu di depannya kembali diam. Daniel menoleh.

"Apa rasanya menemukan _fated mate_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat Hyunbin tergelak.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanyakan saja pada Taedong. Dia yang sudah menemukan _mate_-nya. Bukan aku." Hyunbin menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa? Kau penasaran rasanya? Kalau kau menemukan _mate_, lantas mau dikemanakan tunanganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap menikahinya," sahut Daniel membuat Hyunbin tersedak. "Aku tidak peduli mau menemukan _mate_ atau tidak, aku akan tetap menikahi Minhyun dan berkeluarga sesuai dengan titah ayahku. Aku harus menikahi Minhyun tanpa memikirkan _mate_ asliku karena takdirku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi penerus tahta kerajaan Klan."

Hyunbin mendesah lelah. Harapannya untuk merebut Minhyun mungkin hanya tersisa seperempatnya karena pernikahan kedua pangeran klan yang berbeda itu akan dilaksanakan tak lama lagi. "Nah, terima kasih salinannya," kata Hyunbin sembari menyerahkan _paper_ milik Daniel. "Aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_. Sampai ketemu nanti di kelas."

Daniel mengernyit. Hyunbin tidak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_ sebelumnya. "Oi, Hyunbin, apa kau kecewa dengan jawabanku?"

Hyunbin tidak menoleh.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Bocah. Minhyun harus menikah denganku!"

Satu jari tengah dari Hyunbin membuat Daniel tergelak puas.

.

.

.

Seongwoo tidak berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya sejak kelas Profesor Jeon berakhir. Minhyun yang melihatnya sampai gemas sendiri saking tidak tahu bagaimana cara meratakan kembali kerucut di bibir omega manis yang sedang kecewa itu.

Iya, Seongwoo sedang kecewa. Ia baru saja melakukan presentasi mengenai diagnosa kelainan hormon, dan dia gagal.

"Benar-benar. Kepala ini tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa materi begitu sampai di depan kelas?" rajuk Seongwoo.

Minhyun menggeleng dan merangkul Seongwoo hangat. Berupaya untuk menghibur sahabatnya. "Sudahlah, Woo. Lagipula profesor Jeon juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan presentasi ulang di pertemuan berikutnya. Persiapkan saja dirimu dengan baik."

Seongwoo diam saja. Ia berjalan lurus menuju perpustakaan yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Kau mau mencari buku apa lagi? Kau kan bisa meminjam padaku."

Langkah mereka terhenti dengan Seongwoo yang mendesah lelah. "Aku juga bingung. Aku merasa sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk presentasi hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa pikiranku sulit berkompromi. Aku terus-terusan mengingat hal lain."

"Hal lain apa?" Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Seongwoo yang tampak salah tingkah. Omega berkonstelasi bintang di pipinya itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Itu ... aku ... ah! Aku harus ke toilet! Kau makan siang duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul!" seru Seongwoo tiba-tiba seraya berlari menjauhi Minhyun.

Minhyun mengernyit bingung. _Ada apa dengan Seongwoo_?

.

.

.

Seongwoo membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan menatap cermin besar di depannya. Ia menggeleng. _Tidak_. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada Minhyun kalau ia sudah menjadi omega mesum yang menciumi bau tubuh seorang alpha melalui cardigan yang terbawa olehnya. Terlebih alpha itu adalah tunangan Minhyun yang tempo lalu pernah Seongwoo mintai menjadi _mate_-nya.

_Tidak! Tidak boleh!_

"Aaisshh memalukan!" desis Seongwoo sembari mengeringkan tangannya dengan mesin pengering di sebelah wastafel. Ia terkesiap ketika merasakan sebuah aroma menyusup indera penciumannya.

Aroma cardigan itu.

Seongwoo gelagapan. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya dan berlari keluar dari toilet.

"_Tuan Kang tidak mungkin kesini, kan? Mungkin hanya perasaanku_," batinnya sambil berlari.

_Bukk_!

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pria Ong itu menabrak sebidang dada yang keras di depannya.

Pemilik dada bidang itu terperangah. Begitu pula Seongwoo yang merasakan aroma maskulin yang familiar itu semakin keras menampar hidungnya.

"T-tidak mungkin ..."

Seongwoo melemas.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, _sunbaenim_!" seru alpha itu sambil membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya di depan Minhyun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan segelas kopi ke kemeja putih Minhyun. Alpha itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyerahkan sapu tangan itu kepada Minhyun sambil membungkuk, memberikan tontonan gratis bagi para penghuni cafè--yang untungnya sepi--siang ini.

Tidak ada respon dari Minhyun. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi meskipun terlihat samar kemerahan di wajah manis itu.

Bukan, bukan marah. Minhyun hanya bingung. Sejauh yang ia temukan, semua alpha dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang mau meminta maaf sampai membungkuk. Apalagi terhadap seorang omega. _Kecuali kalau lawannya seorang alpha superior yang ditakuti._

"Ah, _gwaenchanha_," ujar Minhyun ketika menyadari kalau alpha di depannya masih membungkuk menunggu maaf. Sang alpha mendongak.

"Benarkah? Akh ... aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kau terlihat manis hari ini, _sunbaenim_. Sayangnya kecerobohanku membuat bajumu ternodai. Maafkan aku," ucap sang alpha untuk ke sekian kalinya membuat Minhyun meringis canggung.

Minhyun mengenal wajah tampan alpha yang merupakan juniornya di kampus. Alpha yang sudah ia cap aneh sejak kali pertama pertemuan mereka. Alpha yang selalu ia lihat bertengkar kecil dengan Kang Daniel.

"A-apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? K-kalau kau mau, aku akan pergi dan membawakanmu kemeja baru untuk ganti kemejamu yang kotor!" tawar alpha itu terlalu bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Minhyun lugas. "Bukankah kau Kwon Hyunbin dari jurusan Sains Politik?"

"Uh? Kau mengenalku?" Hyunbin malah memasang tampang bodohnya.

Minhyun tetap teguh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Mata rubahnya sempat memicing sedikit sebelum kembali ke bentuk normal. "Aku akan mengingat namamu dan meminta tanggung jawab untuk kekacauan ini lain kali. Tidak masalah, bukan?" Minhyun sedikit waspada. Ia mengantisipasi respon Hyunbin karena biasanya alpha tidak akan sudi diperintah seenaknya oleh omega. _Justru biasanya mereka yang seenaknya memutuskan berbagai hal._

"Oh, tentu, _sunbaenim_. Apapun selama kau merasa nyaman," sanggup Hyunbin sambil tersenyum manis. Minhyun terkejut _sedikit_. Ia semakin yakin kalau alpha di depannya ini aneh menyerempet bodoh atau bahkan idiot. Namun, ia dengan cepat mengontrol ekspresinya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Hyunbin menurut. Ia mengucapkan permisi dengan wajah _sumringah_ dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, alpha itu berbalik kembali menghadap pada Minhyun secepat kilat sampai sang omega merasa jantungnya nyaris melompat karena kaget.

"Sebelum aku pergi saat ini, dan kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Daniel beberapa lama lagi, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!" seru Hyunbin seraya memegang kedua lengan Minhyun dengan erat.

Minhyun melotot. Ia mendorong tubuh Hyunbin dengan keras sehingga pegangan alpha itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Pergilah!"

Hyunbin terkesiap. Ia menatap kedua tangannya menyadari betapa lancangnya ia menyentuh sang pangeran omega seperti tadi. Raut menyesal muncul di wajahnya. "A-aku akan pergi sekarang."

Hyunbin pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lunglai. Menyisakan Minhyun yang merosot di tempat duduknya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Daniel merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang sejak bertabrakan dengan seorang omega manis di dekat toilet. Omega itu tampak sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Dan belum sempat ia mencegah, sang omega sudah melarikan diri menyisakan jejak aroma feromon manis menyengat yang membuat jantung Daniel memompa lebih kuat.

Daniel menggeleng. Ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di pojok cafè yang ia kunjungi sore ini demi memulihkan pikiran warasnya yang sempat terkoyak setelah melihat wajah omega tadi.

Ya, pikiran warasnya. Sempat menghilang. Digantikan gairah seksual yang memuncak.

Ups, tampaknya terlalu gamblang untuk dikatakan. Namun, begitulah adanya. Hasrat seksual Daniel muncul tanpa diundang melihat wajah manis sang omega ber-feromon menyengat.

Perlu dicatat, Daniel bukanlah seorang pria gila seks yang libidonya mudah naik melihat omega manis dan mencium feromonnya. Sesungguhnya Daniel adalah alpha normal yang cukup mampu mengendalikan diri. Memang, ia pernah menuntaskan hasrat dengan beberapa omega atau submissive beta sewaan di club. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan gairahnya meninggi hanya karena hal sekecil melihat bintang jatuh--_Oh tidak, perumpamaan menggelikan apa ini_\--maksudnya, omega dengan rasi bintang di pipi yang terjatuh karena menabraknya.

Tapi tampaknya bukan itu masalah utama Daniel.

Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hormon alpha-nya yang memang tidak terbendung akhir-akhir ini. Juga tidak memikirkan betapa malunya si omega setelah menabraknya tadi.

Masalah terbesar yang tengah menari di pikiran Daniel adalah ... wajah sang omega.

Iya, wajah itu. Wajah manis mirip kucing nakal yang hadir dalam _mimpi panas_-nya.

.

.

.

Sang omega manis dengan tiga titik di pipinya itu mengenakan seragam kerjanya dengan enggan. Insiden tabrakan dengan alpha tadi benar-benar membuat lututnya lemas.

Kenapa?

Karena bau alpha itu _sangat mirip_ dengan bau pada cardigan yang _tidak sengaja terbawa_ oleh Seongwoo tempo lalu.

Seongwoo jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, _bagaimana kalau seandainya cardigan itu memang bukan milik Tuan Kang, tapi milik si alpha yang tadi ditabraknya_?

Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Seongwoo terus memimpikan wajah dingin berambut perak dengan manik obsidian kelam itu sejak cardigan itu mampir tinggal bersamanya. Bukannya sudah jelas?

Memikirkannya saja sudah malu sekaligus bersalah. Mana cardigan itu sudah setiap malam dibawa tidur, dihirup aromanya, diciumi setiap hasrat omeganya membubung naik, dan menemaninya saat ... _ehm_ ... masturbasi.

Bukankah hal itu semakin membuat Seongwoo terdengar seperti orang mesum?

"Seongwoo-ya! Kau ini berganti baju atau bertapa? Cepatlah! Jangan menunda pekerjaanmu dengan bersemedi di bilik!" Seruan Choi Minki mengagetkan Seongwoo. Bergegas Seongwoo memasang seragamnya dan keluar dari bilik ganti. Disambut dengan si pemuda cantik yang berkacak pinggang menunggunya.

"_Mianhae_, Minki-ya ..." ucap Seongwoo lemas.

Mendengar itu, alis Minki bertaut. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Seongwoo bungkam. Sebenarnya Minki adalah sahabat tempat ia bercerita selain Minhyun--bahkan mereka pernah rebutan alpha. Namun, entah kenapa untuk menceritakan masalahnya kali ini lidahnya begitu kelu.

"Woo. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyimpan masalahmu sendirian, bukan?" tanya Minki lagi.

Seongwoo mendesah, kemudian memaksakan sebait senyum. "Aku akan ceritakan nanti, ya? Aku pusing sekarang. Lagipula kita harus kerja."

"Tunggu." Minki menarik lengan Seongwoo, mencegahnya pergi. Pemuda cantik itu mendekat dan mengendus tubuh dan sekitar bagian leher Seongwoo. Membuat si empunya menggeliat geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minki-ya?!"

Seongwoo melonjak kaget melihat Minki yang melotot seusai acara _mari mengendus tubuh Seongwoo_-nya. "A-ada apa?"

"Woo," panggil Minki dengan nada menyelidik. "Selama _heat_ kemarin ... Kau bertemu _mate_?"

Wajah Seongwoo tampak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "Ah? _Aniyo_! Aku ... ya ... a-aku memang bertemu dengan alpha yang ingin kujadikan _mate_, tapi dia bukan _mate_-ku!" elak Seongwoo gugup.

"Alpha yang ingin kau jadikan _mate_?" selidik Minki.

"Y-ya! Seperti perasaanku kepada Jonghyun _Kwajangnim_ dulu!"

"Tapi baumu ..." Minki mengendus lagi tubuh Seongwoo. "Bau alpha! Seperti seorang omega yang sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ alpha-nya. Kau yakin alpha yang kau sebutkan tadi bukan _mate_-mu?"

"Bukan!" jawab Seongwoo lugas tanpa membiarkan sedikitpun jeda antara pertanyaan Minki dengan jawabannya. "Tapi ... aku tidak tahu kalau yang itu," lirihnya yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya sepulang kerja nanti. Jangan memaksaku cerita sekarang!"

Minki bungkam. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau bersedia menceritakannya sekarang?"

Seongwoo menghela napas lelah. Sesuai janji, ia harus menceritakan pengalamannya kepada Minki. Mulai dari ia bertemu Tuan Kang saat _heat_, kebaikan Tuan Kang, perasaannya, hingga insiden terbawanya cardigan mahal dari apartemen Tuan Kang ke rumahnya yang membawa gairah dan satu mimpi yang sama setiap malam, sampai kejadian tabrakan tadi siang. _Minus tebakannya mengenai Tuan Kang adalah tunangan Minhyun karena akan sangat memalukan kalau ia menceritakan bahwa ia lancang menggoda seorang putera mahkota._

Minki manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Seongwoo. "Dari ceritamu ... kurasa memang benar si 'Tuan Kang' itu bukan _mate_-mu."

"Nah, kan be--" Ucapan Seongwoo terhenti dengan telunjuk Minki yang terangkat ke atas.

"Aku belum selesai menyimpulkan, Mr.Ong." Pemuda cantik itu menarik napas dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "_mate_-mu bukanlah si Tuan Kang yang baik hati itu, melainkan Alpha berambut perak. Dan bisa dipastikan 99,9% bahwa cardigan yang menjadi bahan mesummu itu adalah milik si rambut perak. Aku menyimpulkan begitu karena menurut cetitamu tubuhmu sangat bereaksi terhadap bau tubuh alpha yang menempel pada cardigan dan memimpikan ia terus menerus. Bahkan kalian sudah bertemu dan kau mencium baunya secara langsung."

Seongwoo rasanya ingin menyahut mendengar ucapan Minki mengenai mesumnya ia terhadap bau tubuh alpha pada sepotong cardigan. Namun, Minki masih melanjutkan.

"Hal yang kau alami itu normal karena begitulah seorang omega merasakan _mate_ alpha-nya. Dan saranku, cepat-cepatlah temui alphamu untuk _mating_ atau tingkat kemesuman dan birahimu semakin memuncak."

Seongwoo bersiap melemparkan sekaleng soda ke kepala Minki sebelum omega cantik itu menghindar sambil tergelak.

.

.

.

**Annyeong~**

**Ini termasuk fast update tidak sih? Hehe.**

**Karena Yun lagi seneng, jadi Yun mempertemukan kedua pasang tokoh utama kita. (Maafkan kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi)**

**Dan di sinilah ... setelah melalui pemanasan dengan kisah Taedonghan, lika-liku percintaan Ongniel Minhyunbin dimulai!**

**P.s. : chapter ini hanya terdiri atas sekitar 2600 kata. Lebih pendek daripada chapter kemarin :(**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! ㅇㅅㅇ**


	9. Chapter 7

OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION

FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY

M, ABO!AU

YUNHWA

.

.

.

_"Bagaimana bila kau bertemu dengan mate-mu sebelum kita mating?"_

Daniel benar-benar membuat dirinya tersenyum semanis mungkin malam itu. Sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring kristal menciptakan dentingan-dentingan kecil yang mewarnai jamuan malam itu. Duduk berhadapan dengannya keluarga Raja Hwang yang sangat anggun, mengenakan pakaian kebesaran dan mengangguk sopan ketika berbicara. Pangeran mereka, Hwang Minhyun, duduk tak berkutik dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas makan malamnya. Sungguh suatu kehormatan dijamu di kediaman Raja Kang yang terhormat," ucap Raja Hwang berbasa-basi setelah acara makan malam selesai.

Raja Kang tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja sudah menjadi kewajiban kami sebagai tuan rumah untuk menjamu anda. Lagipula ... sebagai calon besan kita harus lebih mengakrabkan diri bukan?" Raja Kang menyenggol bahu Daniel.

Daniel hanya menampilkan senyum memikatnya sambil melirik visual Minhyun malam ini yang tampak begitu tampan sekaligus manis berbalut setelan putih bersih yang dijahit dengan benang emas.

"Aah ... tampaknya alpha muda kita juga sangat menyukai Pangeran Hwang. Lihat senyumnya," celetuk Permaisuri Kang dengan nada menggoda puteranya.

Daniel tertawa kecil melihat Minhyun yang tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja saya sangat menyukai Pangeran Minhyun. Ia sangat indah dan anggun. Aku ingin ia menjadi permaisuriku."

"Aah cinta anak muda. Bukankah mereka sangat serasi?"

Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan mengangguk setuju dan tertawa. Tentu saja tanpa Minhyun karena omega bermata rubah itu tetap diam dan menatap Daniel dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saya akan menempatkan mereka untuk memimpin di wilayah utara di luar klan. Di sana lahannya sangat subur dan sdmnya bagus, hanya saja belum terstruktur. Dengan bersatunya alpha dan omega dari kedua klan, akan terbentuk satu klan baru, kerajaan baru, di wilayah baru, gabungan dari dua klan besar kita dan memperluas koneksi kerajaan dengan dunia," usul Raja Hwang. Raja Kang mengangguk setuju.

"Lantas siapa yang akan kau angkat sebagai penerus kerajaan pengganti putera mahkota?"

"Anda lupa klan kami juga membesarkan seorang pure alpha yang berbakat. Lee Woojin. Ia yang akan menjadi raja Korona selanjutnya."

Daniel melirik Raja Hwang sekilas.

"Ah, pernikahan putera kita akan diselenggarakan tiga bulan lagi. Aku sangat tidak sabar. Puteraku Minhyun juga selalu bersemangat menanti pernikahannya," ungkap Permaisuri Hwang seraya menyentuh lengan Minhyun. Daniel melihat raut wajah Minhyun tampak tengah berusaha mempertahankan sikap sopannya di sini.

"Tentu saja. Senang rasanya mendapatkan menantu secantik dan sesopan putera anda. Bukan begitu, Daniel?" imbuh Permaisuri Kang.

Daniel sejenak ingin mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun mendadak sekelebat bayangan sosok melintas dengan cepat. Sosok itu tampak tersengal seolah menghindari sesuatu. Bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"_AAAAAKKK!!"_

Daniel bangkit dengan spontan, menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Penuh rasa terkejut, ia terengah dan mendapati setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu mengarah padanya.

"T-tentu saja! Mendapatkan _mate_ sepertinya adalah sebuah keberkahan!!" seru Daniel gelagapan.

Malam ini kelakuan Daniel berhasil mengubah wajah datar Minhyun menjadi kernyitan heran.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras." Park Woojin menepuk bahu alpha mungil yang duduk menggenggam pedang kayu di hadapannya. Alpha mungil itu mendongak dan tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang.

"Latihan yang menyenangkan, _Hyung_," sahutnya seraya menangkap botol air minum yang dilemparkan Hyunmin dari pinggir lapangan.

Ya, saat ini Park Woojin tengah berlatih pedang bersama pure alpha muda yang sudah dikenalnya hampir dua minggu belakangan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan bokongnya di samping Woojin kecil.

"Latihan ini tidak menyenangkan melihat kau berkembang begitu pesat melebihiku."

Lee Woojin terkekeh. "Kau juga berkembang pesat, _Hyung_. Tidak heran Daniel _hyung_ menyebutmu sebagai prajurit terhebat di istana."

"Tampaknya kau begitu bahagia di sini. Akhir-akhir ini kau bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini daripada di korona." Pemuda bergingsul itu mendengus.

Satu menit ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari anak di sampingnya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Lee Woojin tengah menunduk menggores-gores tanah dengan ujung pedang kayunya.

"Woojin-ah."

Woojin kecil mendongak. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Hm. Lupakan."

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua selalu berlatih bersama, ya?" Kedua Woojin itu mendongak mendengar sapaan hangat di depan mereka. Park Woojin yang pertama kali mengenal siapa yang datang segera berdiri untuk membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapa Woojin kepada pria paruh baya bertubuh gagah yang tersenyum kepadanya. Panglima Kwon. Adik dari permaisuri Kang. Paman dari sang pangeran.

Lee Woojin hanya ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil melongo. Sejujurnya ia belum mengenal siapa paman ini.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Park Woojin, Lee Woojin," sapa Panglima Kwon sekali lagi. "Melihat kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada dua orang prajurit terbaik di masa lalu."

"Bukankah ayahku adalah yang terbaik pada masanya?" Park Woojin membanggakan diri.

"Ya. Ayahmu Park Seongwoo, dan temannya, Lee Yoojin. Mereka berdua gugur dalam perang besar."

"Lee Yoojin?" gumam Lee Woojin mengulang nama yang diucapkan Panglima Kwon.

Sang panglima tersenyum mengiyakan. "Mereka adalah contoh persahabatan terindah yang pernah kulihat. Bahkan setelah kematian mereka. Aura mereka terlihat pada kalian. Aku bahkan hampir mengira kedua prajurit hebat itu hidup kembali ketika melihat kalian bersama."

.

.

.

"Oh, Woojin? Kau di sini?"

"_Hyung_!" Lee Woojin melambaikan tangan dengan semangat menyapa alpha dewasa yang baru saja muncul di istana. "Kemana saja, _Hyung_? Aku sudah mau pulang."

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku di apartemen. Kau sudah mau pulang? Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Nah. LeeWoo, kau bisa pulang dengan yang mulia pangeran," celetuk Park Woojin datar membuat dua orang lainnya terkekeh.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang ya. Sering-sering ajak aku latihan di sini."

Woojin mengernyit. "Biasanya juga kau yang datang ke sini tiba-tiba mengajak latihan."

"_Ne_ ... tapi untuk ke depannya akan sulit untuk kabur lagi dari Korona ke sini. Kau yang harus mengajakku nanti supaya aku diizinkan."

"Kabur?" Daniel mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Woojin kecil. Park Woojin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia juga memiringkan kepalanya.

Woojin kecil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa. _Hyung_, aku pulang ya!" Alpha kecil itu berjalan riang menuju gerbang.

"Hei! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Panggil Daniel seraya mengejar Lee Woojin dan menariknya masuk ke mobil.

"_Hyung_, kau pangeran, bukan supir," protes Woojin dengan bibir mengerucut.

Daniel melirik sebal. "Apakah salah seorang pangeran menyetir mobil?"

"_Hyung_ juga akan menjadi raja bukan? Rasanya aneh sekali disetiri oleh calon pemimpin kerajaan."

Daniel menatap Woojin lama. Menghela napas kemudian. Ia meraih _seatbelt_-nya setelah membantu memakaikan _seatbelt_ Woojin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mendadak ia teringat acara makan malam kerajaan bersama tunangannya dua hari lalu.

"Pasti lelah bukan, menjadi calon pemimpin kerajaan?"

.

.

.

_Gradakk ... gradakk ...__Whrrrrrr ..._Seongwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh mesin cuci yang bergetar bersama perputaran pakaian di dalam tabungnya. Ia menunggu sampai tabung itu berhenti berputar dan mesin cuci itu berbunyi nyaring tanda tugasnya selesai.

Omega itu mendesah pelan saat mengeluarkan helaian kain dari dalam tabung aluminium itu. Ia cemberut ketika mengeluarkan helai kain rajutan berbentuk cardigan berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah-hijau itu dari mesin cucinya.

"Sial. Baunya jadi hilang kan ..." gumamnya sembari mengendus aroma cardigan itu. Malam itu, dua hari lalu, cardigan mewah yang aromanya sangat disukai Seongwoo itu ternodai oleh lumpur akibat terjatuh saat ia sedang berlari. Sudah dua hari juga ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencuci noda kotor di cardigan itu dengan sabun demi mempertahankan aroma asli yang menempel pada tekstil tersebut. Namun, apa daya. Noda itu terlalu membandel untuk bisa dilarutkan hanya dengan air. Terpaksalah ia mencuci cardigan tersebut dengan sabun yang menyebabkan bau alphanya nyaris tertutupi.

"Menyebalkan," sungut sang omega lagi sembari menggantungkan cardigan yang masih setengah basah itu pada rak jemuran di halaman kecil di samping kamarnya.

Memasuki rumah dengan lunglai, ia memandang cardigan hitam yang sudah terjemur itu dengan tatapan sendu. Mendadak ia teringat ucapan minki tempo lalu mengenai pemilik cardigan yang diasumsikan adalah _mate_-nya.

"_Mate_ ya ..." gumam Seongwoo. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya pada tangan yang bersandar pada bingkai jendela. Rona-rona kecil muncul di wajahnya. Ia mencoba membayangkan visual alpha yang diduga sebagai pemilik cardigan mewah tersebut.

Rambut perak,

Mata kecil namun tajam,

Garis rahang tegas,

Bibir tebal kemerahan yang indah,

Dada bidang,

Bahu lebar yang kokoh,

Lengan besar yang--

_Ugh_ ... semakin dibayangkan Seongwoo semakin merona saja rasanya. _Sumpah_, visual _mate_-nya begitu tampan. Bukan om-om buncit haus seks seperti yang dibayangkannya selama belasan tahun ini.

Tanpa sadar, mata omega itu terpejam dan ia menguap lebar. Perlahan kepalanya terkulai sebelum terdengar dengkuran pelan dari belah bibir tipis itu.

"_Hyung, kau juga pantas dilindungi ..."_

_"Saat besar nanti, carilah mate yang bisa melindungimu."_

_"Saranghaeyo~ Seongwoo hyung!"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_"Semuanya, bertahanlah ... bertahanlah ... kita akan selamat ..."_

_"AAAAKKKH!!!"_

.

.

.

Mata Daniel membesar sesaat setelah kakinya berhasil menginjak pedal rem dengan tergesa. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya berdebar dengan keras.

"Astaga, _Hyung_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Pure alpha kecil di sampingnya menatapnya horor dengan pupil bergetar. Daniel terengah, masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya akibat kejadian dua menit lalu yang nyaris saja merenggut nyawa seseorang andai kesadarannya terlambat datang barang sedetik saja.

Siang itu rasanya pikiran Daniel melayang begitu saja sehingga mobilnya nyaris menabrak sosok jangkung yang tengah menyeberang. Beruntung kesadarannya kembali pada waktunya sehingga kedua tangan kokoh itu sempat membanting stirnya ke kiri dan menginjak pedal rem tepat satu inchi sebelum mobil beralih mencium batang tiang pemancar listrik. Alpha dewasa itu meremat setirnya dengan kasar.

"_Hyung_?"

Panggilan Woojin membuat sang putera mahkota tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah alpha kecil itu dan menghela napasnya pelan. "Ah, _Ani_ ... _gwaenchanha_ ..." gumamnya dengan debaran kaget yang belum berhenti sepenuhnya. "Kau harus segera pulang," imbuhnya. Woojin mengangguk.

Daniel menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan gapura besar perumahan pejabat klan Korona karena alpha kecil itu meminta agar menurunkannya di sana. Woojin turun dengan sigap dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Daniel.

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_. Berhati-hatilah," serunya.

Daniel membalasnya dengan senyuman gigi kelincinya. "Sampai jumpa, berjuanglah!"

Woojin terkekeh menatap kepergian mobil mewah tersebut. Ia menggaruk pipinya sambil berjalan santai melewati bangunan-bangunan tempat tinggal yang luas menuju satu rumah bercat putih yang sudah seperti tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Rumah Minhyun.

"Woojin-ah! Darimana saja kau?! Sedari tadi banyak utusan raja datang mencarimu. Kau ini calon raja pengganti Raja Hwang. Tidak sepatutnya kau pergi main-main!"

Woojin memutar bola matanya malas. Cercaan sambutan itu keluar dari mulut Daehwi, omega yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri. Ia nyaris saja melemparkan ransel berisi alat latihannya ke sembarang tempat kalau saja sepasang mata rubah milik Minhyun _wangja-nim _tidak menatapnya dari balik bukunya.

"Dimana kau seharusnya meletakkan tasmu?"

Malas, alpha kecil itu menyeret ranselnya ke ruangan yang selalu menjadi kamarnya setiap ia, Seonho, dan Daehwi bermalam di sini. "_Hyung_, aku istirahat dulu, ya. Capek habis main pedang," tukasnya seraya melangkah menuju kamar.

"Main pedang?" Daehwi mengernyit.

"Latihan."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berlatih di luar, ya?" Seonho yang sedari tadi diam sambil mengunyah setoples keripik kentang akhirnya bersuara. Namun berakhir merengut karena tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dulu tubuhmu!" seru Minhyun.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam di kediaman Hwang Minhyun. Seonho tengah membereskan rumah sembari mengunyah sebungkus besar _snack_ rasa udang sedangkan penghuni lainnya berada di ruangan lain yang berbeda, meninggalkan Seonho sendiri.

Masa bodoh, yang penting ada makanan untuk dikunyah.

Beta itu sedang menghisap debu dengan vacuum ketika didengarnya bel pintu depan memekik nyaring.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar ..." seru Seonho sambil segera berlari menuju pintu dan memeriksa kamera yang menghadap langsung ke luar pintu. Dilihatnya sesosok tinggi tengah menopang sosok lain yang kurus dan lunglai.

Seonho membelalak. Ia tidak mengenal sosok tinggi yang berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan di depan pintu, namun ia mengenal sosok kurus yang dibawanya.

"Minhyun _hyung_ ...!" Panggilnya lantang seraya berlari mencari sang tuan rumah. "_Hyung_! Seseorang di depan rumah, memanggul Seongwoo _hyung_!" lapor Seonho dengan napas tersengal begitu menemukan sang pangeran di ruang pribadinya.

Minhyun menoleh dengan cepat dan tergesa menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia memelototkan mata rubahnya membuat Seonho sedikit tersentak takut. "Seongwoo? Dengan siapa?"

"T-tidak tahu ..." lirih Seonho.

"Kau?!" Minhyun terpekik kaget mendapati sosok manusia di depan pintunya. Sang tamu pun ikut menahan napasnya antara terkejut dan gugup. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-ah ... orang ini ... aku menemukannya menangis seperti orang mabuk di jalan dan aku--" ucapan pria itu terpotong tatapan tajam Minhyun. "Aku tahu dia omega tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh! Dia hanya--"

"Bawa dia masuk. Segera."

Gantian Minhyun yang terkesiap melihat tamu yang merupakan pure alpha itu menuruti saja apa perintahnya. Membuat Minhyun ragu-ragu akan status pure alpha yang disandang orang itu.

"Minhyun ... hiks." Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menunjukkan wajah penuh air mata dan napas sesenggukan. Tatapan omega itu tertuju pada Seonho yang sedari tadi hanya mematung menonton Minhyun menyambut tamunya. "Seon-ho ... hiks ... hiks ..."

"_Hyung_?" panggil Seonho pelan. Kebingungan dengan tingkah Seongwoo.

"Seon-ho ... peluk ... aku..."

_Brukk_!!

Seonho nyaris menjerit ketika omega bermarga Ong itu menubruk dan memeluknya dengan beringas. Pemuda Ong itu menangkup wajah Seonho dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Lin ... lin," bisik Seongwoo sebelum kembali melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seonho.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi??" tanya Seonho panik.

"Seongwoo-ya, ada apa?" Minhyun ikut panik dan berusaha meraih Seongwoo, mengabaikan tamu alpha yang mengantar pemuda Ong itu terbengong menyaksikan drama tangis omega dan beta di hadapannya.

"Kwon Hyunbin," panggil Minhyun. Pure alpha rasa beta itu gelagapan menoleh. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Seongwoo."

"Aku menemukannya menangis seperti orang mabuk di halte bus. Dia seorang omega, aku takut hal itu akan membahayakannya jadi aku mencoba memberinya tumpangan pulang. Tapi ia hanya memberikan alamat ini. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa ya--"

"Paham. Sekarang kau pulang saja. Seongwoo aman di sini."

Hyunbin cemberut karena ucapannya kembali dipotong oleh Minhyun. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan dengan berat hati membungkukkan badannya pamit.

Baru saja ia berbalik dan berjalan tiga langkah, suara Minhyun kembali memanggilnya sehingga mau tidak mau alpha yang menaruh hati pada putera mahkota Korona bermata rubah itu kembali menoleh.

Dan mendapati senyum sekilas dari Minhyun.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Seongwoo _hyung_? Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali!" pekik Daehwi yang baru saja datang bersama Woojin setelah mendengar keributan kecil di ruang utama.

Minhyun menyelimuti tubuh Seongwoo yang menggigil dan menggeleng cemas. Sahabatnya itu kini tampak lemah dan ketakutan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Seonho yang juga tampak cemas melihatnya.

"Aku tidak paham," ujar Minhyun. Sungguh, terakhir kali ia melihat Seongwoo yang seperti ini adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat omega bermarga Ong itu pertama kali bertemu dengan Seonho.

Ya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Seongwoo pernah seperti ini. Tampak depresi dan terus menangis tiap melihat Seonho sambil menyebut satu nama ... _Lin_.

Tapi ayolah, itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu!

"Setahuku Seongwoo sudah sangat sembuh setelah mendapat _treatment_ dari Dokter Jung," gumam Minhyun lagi.

"I-ini ... sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" bisik Seonho gugup. Ia ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan hyung manis ini. Anak berusia 13 tahun yang menangis meraung-raung memeluk Seonho yang saat itu baru berusia 6 tahun. Lalu akhirnya berhenti setelah melalui berbagai sesi konseling dan terapi dari seorang psikiater ternama Korona.

Daehwi menggigit bibirnya cemas, sedangkan Woojin menatap bingung kepada hyung yang biasanya selalu ceria dan konyol dimanapun ia berada itu.

"Satu yang membuatku bingung ..." Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat tanda tanya di kepala ketiga remaja tanggung yang menunggu lanjutannya. "Aku samar-samar mencium bau Daniel padanya."

.

.

.

**Annyeong~ Yun is back!!**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review yaa hehe**


	10. Chapter 8

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Taedonghan muncul lagi di sini hehe**

**_Happy reading yeorobunn~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 3 pagi Taedong tersentak mendapati keadaan beta di sebelahnya yang menggigil hebat. Tubuh beta itu mengejang dan bibirnya memucat.

"Donghan, _waeyo_?" gumamnya sembari menyentuh dahi Donghan.

_Astaga, panas!_

"Donghan, Kim Donghan! Bangunlah!" seru Taedong panik seraya mengguncangkan tubuh _mate_-nya itu.

"Hei, astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Taedong berusaha keras membangunkan Donghan dengan menarik tangan sang beta dan menenggelamkan tubuh mate-nya itu dalam pelukannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, getaran pada tubuh Donghan berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"_Appa ... eomma_ ..." panggil Donghan lirih. Taedong menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap surai lembut sang beta. Berusaha menenangkan mate manisnya.

"Alpha ... brengsek."

Bahu Taedong terkulai. Rasanya hatinya sakit dihujam ribuan benda tajam mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan _mate_-nya entah sadar atau tidak. Yang Taedong tahu, umpatan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Sudah seminggu beta itu tinggal di rumahnya, dan seminggu itu pula ia membolos kuliah, mengandalkan jasa _titip absen_ kepada Hyunbin. Bukan karena malas atau belum mengerjakan tugas--meski sebagian besar alasannya bisa jadi itu--tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan _mate-_nya yang tampak semakin kacau setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Taedong sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan Donghan duduk sendirian di satu ruangan. Ia akan terus membuntuti kemanapun _mate_-nya pergi. Sekali-dua kali ia lalai menjaga Donghan, nyaris saja beta itu mengundang malaikat pencabut nyawa ke rumahnya.

Benar-benar malaikat pencabut nyawa. Itu sama sekali bukan kiasan. Begini saja contohnya di hari pertama Donghan tinggal, ketika Taedong menyalin catatan materi kuliah yang dikirimkan Hyunbin melalui ponsel di ruang utama apartemennya, Donghan yang berada di kamar tidur nyaris terlupakan. Ketika Taedong teringat, beta itu sudah mencekik dirinya dengan tali tambang yang didapatkan entah dari mana.

Juga waktu Taedong kelelahan dan tertidur tanpa Donghan. Ketika bangun alpha itu menemukan betanya tergeletak di dapur dengan bersimbah darah dari pergelangan tangannya dan berakhir dengan Taedong yang murka karena ketakutan. Dan jangan pikir Taedong membiarkan Donghan di kamar mandi sendirian karena terakhir kali ia membiarkan _mate_-nya di kamar mandi tiga hari yang lalu, ia menemukan beta itu sudah merendam tubuhnya dengan air panas--benar-benar panas, bukan hangat--tanpa mencampurnya dengan air dingin sehingga sekujur tubuhnya melepuh.

Taedong mendesah. Seminggu bersama Donghan benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya--serta emosinya. Dipandanginya tubuh Donghan yang dipenuhi luka merah akibat melepuh tiga hari yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya seburuk apa aku sampai kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu setelah menjadi _mate_-ku?"

Tubuh Donghan menggeliat. Gumaman-gumaman kecil yang tidak jelas apa katanya terdengar menggelitik telinga sang alpha. Keringat dari pelipisnya turun mengenai jari Taedong yang menyangga kepalanya.

Taedong menatap bulir keringat yang mengalir di jarinya. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk dan mencicipi tetes tersebut. Ah, rupanya walaupun seminggu ini ia tinggal bersama Donghan, ia mati-matian menahan hasratnya juga. Ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahannya menyetubuhi sang beta tanpa persetujuannya lagi.

Lagipula apa yang bisa diharapkan selain dari hubungan _mate_ mereka? Sebelumnya mereka hanyalah orang asing. Bahkan Taedong sendiri mengetahui nama Donghan hanya melalui instingnya yang menggumamkan nama itu terus-menerus di pikirannya. Ya, Donghan bahkan belum mengenalkan dirinya secara langsung di hadapan Taedong. Boro-boro tahu kisah hidupnya. Mengingat itu Taedong jadi frustrasi sendiri.

"Hhhhh ... hhaahh ... hahh ..."

Taedong terkejut mendengar tarikan napas berat dari bibir Donghan. Panik, ia merasakan tubuh di dalam rengkuhannya menggigil dan suhunya kembali memanas.

"Aahhkk ... uweekk!" Taedong melotot ketika sang _mate_ bangkit tiba-tiba dari pelukannya dan muntah di hadapannya. Di atas tempat tidurnya. Begitu berhasil mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Donghan menangis memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap Taedong. "Aaghh ... to-tolong," lirihnya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan menabrak bahu Taedong.

"Astaga, bertahanlah, sayang," seru Taedong sambil membungkus tubuh menggigil sang beta dan menggendong tubuhnya menuju mobil.

Alpha itu melarikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit sipil di wilayah timur Klannya. Berharap di pagi buta itu segera menemukan dokter yang bisa menolong _mate_-nya.

_._

_._

_._

_"Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku."_

Seongwoo bangun dengan napas tersengal. Dahinya basah oleh keringat. Bayangan wajah seorang alpha di mimpinya membangunkannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati ruangan yang ia kenal, namun bukan miliknya.

"Min-hyun ...?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Derit pintu menjawab panggilan Seongwoo dibarengi dengan kepala Seonho yang menyembul dari baliknya. "Oh, _Hyung_, kau sudah bangun!" seru beta muda itu seraya berlari lagi ke luar ruangan.

Lima menit kemudian, Seonho masuk dengan tergopoh membawa segelas air dan sebungkus _snack_ keju yang sudah dibuka. "Minum dulu, _Hyung_," katanya sambil menyerahkan gelas itu pada _hyung_-nya.

"Kemana si _wangja-nim_?" Seongwoo bertanya setelah meneguk sekilas air yang langsung memulihkan tenggorokannya dari dahaga.

"Masih tidur, _Hyung_. Lihat sekarang masih jam berapa."

Seongwoo otomatis mendongak ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak dengan apik di atas cermin, sekitar 45 di samping tempat tidur Seongwoo.

03.35

_Oh, pantas saja_. Batin Seongwoo memaklumi.

Ia meringis kecil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut pusing. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menyadari sesuatu melihat Seonho. "Lalu kenapa kau bangun?"

Seonho menunduk dan bergumam pelan, "aku tidak bisa tidur ..."

Sang beta sepertinya merasakan dengan jelas tatapan sang omega yang seolah menanyakan detailnya. Ia mendesah keras dan mencebikkan bibirnya pada Seongwoo. "Aku khawatir karena _Hyung_, tahu!"

"Aku? Kenapa?" Seongwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bodoh membuat sang beta semakin merengut sebal.

"Kau ... eung ... kata Minhyun _hyung_ ... kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu terulang lagi. Kau menggigau frustrasi memanggil nama Linlin berulang kali sambil memelukku. Itu membuatku takut, _Hyung_!"

Sang omega menunduk. Entah kenapa ada rasa panas yang menjalari matanya dan berlomba untuk keluar lagi. "Mimpi itu muncul lagi," gumamnya yang tampaknya tidak terdengar oleh Seonho karena beta itu kini mulai asyik mengunyah snack rasa keju.

"_Hyung_, kalau tidak lancang--ekhm. Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa Linlin itu? Kenapa kau selalu menyentuh wajahku tiap kali teringat dia? Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun." Seonho berujar sembari terus mengunyah.

"Ah, tentang itu ..." Seongwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. Sang beta tampak penasaran menunggu. Bahkan ia menghentikan kunyahannya. "Pertanyaanmu lancang, hehe. Jadi tidak akan kujawab."

Jawaban Seongwoo begitu lugas sampai-sampai sang beta mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Seongwoo terkekeh. Air mata yang tadi nyaris keluar hilang lagi dalam sekejap. "Sudah, kau sebaiknya tidurlah. Jangan sampai sakit karena mengkhawatirkanku."

Tanpa sepatah kata, Seonho yang masih cemberut beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu.

Helaan napas sang omega terdengar begitu pintu tertutup. "Bagaimana mereka bisa begitu mirip ..."

.

.

.

"INI TENTANG _MATE_-KU! Ayolah, bagaimana kalian bisa diam saja melihat alpha yang nyaris kehilangan _mate_-nya? Astagaa!" Taedong menggebrak meja reservasi rumah sakit dengan putus asa. Tatapan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di rumah sakit mengarah kepadanya. Tampak berlebihan memang, tapi sebesar itu kekhawatiran Taedong terhadap Donghan.

"Maafkan kami tuan, tolong bersabar menunggu karena kamar belum ada yang siap ditempati." Petugas reservasi itu berbicara setenang mungkin menghadapi alpha yang marah. Ia menunduk dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di dada sebagai bentuk hormat permintaan maaf sekaligus tata kesopanan di hadapan pengunjung.

Taedong menggeram. Alpha itu menatap frustrasi ke penjuru rumah sakit yang untungnya masih sepi itu. Ia beralih kepada sang _mate_ yang ia baringkan di kursi tunggu, lalu menghampirinya. Membenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh _mate_-nya. "Ada yang sakit?" tanya Taedong berjongkok menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Donghan.

Donghan hanya diam dengan bibir bergetar dan gigi bergemeletuk akibat tubuh yang menggigil. Matanya terpejam erat. Taedong menggenggam tangan yang berbalut perban itu dengan lembut dipenuhi rasa khawatir.

"Kim Taedong?" Sebuah suara membuat Taedong menoleh. Refleks ia berdiri melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sosok yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu tersenyum sembari menjabat tangan Taedong. "Menemui sepupu temanku. Oh! Apa ini?" Sosok yang merupakan alpha itu mengernyit mencium aroma Taedong. "Bau alphamu semakin kuat. Haha. Kau sudah menemukan _mate_?"

Taedong mendengus. Kakak sepupunya ini selalu menganalisis sesuatu dengan cepat. Suara batuk dari tempat mate-nya menyadarkannya. "_Hyung_, astaga. _Mate_-ku!" Taedong menghampiri _mate_-nya dan mengusap punggung sang _mate_ yang terbatuk.

Sepupunya memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Astaga, _mate_-mu sakit? Kemana pihak rumah sakit di keadaan genting seperti ini."

"Pihak rumah sakit brengsek. Mereka benar-benar lambat. Mereka bilang kamar belum ada yang siap ditempati, sialan. Mereka sengaja membuat kami menderita," umpat Taedong. Ia panik lagi ketika tubuh sang beta mengejang dan semakin panas. "Astaga! _Hyung_, bagaimana ini, lakukan sesuatu!"

Sang sepupu yang melihat keadaan itu menghampiri Taedong dengan cepat. Alpha bermarga Kim itu merengkuh mate-nya dengan raut wajah putus asa dan khawatir. Namun, mendadak langkah sang sepupu terhenti melihat selimut yang tersingkap menampilkan wajah Donghan.

BRAKK!!!

"SEGERA SIAPKAN KAMAR VIP UNTUK PASIEN BERNAMA KIM DONGHAN!! CEPAT SEBELUM IA MATI DAN PRESDIR KIM MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak sepupu Taedong lantang setelah terburu menggebrak meja reservasi. Para pegawai di sana terkejut dan secara otomatis mereka melakukan apa yang disuruh.

Donghan diambil alih oleh perawat dan dibawa ke kamar VIP rumah sakit. Tubuh beta yang sangat lemah dan dipenuhi luka itu segera ditangani oleh dokter jaga sebelum diserahkan kepada dokter terbaik di sana. Sejenak Taedong tercengang, namun ia merasa bersyukur dalam hatinya. Ia menatap sang sepupu yang tampak sama khawatirnya dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa tubuhnya penuh luka seperti itu?" desis sang sepupu yang sempat melihat sekilas tubuh penuh luka Donghan.

Namun, pertanyaan itu seolah lewat begitu saja dari telinga Taedong. Alpha itu malah berfokus pada hal lain.

"Sanggyun _hyung_, kau mengenal Kim Donghan?"

.

.

.

"... Sembilan, sepuluh!"

Daniel terkejut ketika pedang di tangannya terhempas begitu saja. Sedangkan alpha bertubuh tinggi di depannya tersenyum bangga.

"Astaga, apa ini? Tidak seperti Pangeran Kang," kata lawan mainnya dengan senyum mengejek. Alpha itu memungut pedang milik Daniel dan menghampiri sang putera mahkota sambil bersiul. Ia menyerahkan pedang itu ke tangan Daniel. "Konsentrasimu kemana, _Hyung_? Tidak biasanya aku berhasil menjatuhkan pedangmu hanya dalam sepuluh hitungan." Kemudian kembali memasang kuda-kuda di tempatnya. "Ayo lanjut!"

Daniel melirik lawan main yang merupakan sepupunya itu. Bukannya ikut memasang kuda-kuda untuk penyerangan, alpha muda itu hanya melemparkan pedangnya asal ke tanah dan beranjak menuju tempat duduknya di bawah kanopi hijau yang rindang.

"_Mwo_?" Hyunbin mengernyit bingung. Daniel tampak seribu kali lebih lelah dari biasanya. Dengan ringkas ia memungut kembali pedang Daniel dan menghampiri sepupunya itu. "_Heol_. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Alpha itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari menenggak air mineral dari botolnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap dahinya yang basah karena keringat.

"_Hyung_, sumpah ini tidak seperti dirimu. Kemana putera mahkota Barbarian yang angkuh itu, huh?" pancing Hyunbin setengah bercanda. Tangannya iseng menyenggol lengan kanan Daniel sehingga air yang sedang diminumnya tumpah ke wajah.

"Akh! Sialan," umpat Daniel sembari terbatuk akibat beberapa bulir air yang mengalir masuk ke hidungnya.

"A-aa ... _mianhae, Hyung_. Aku setengah tidak sengaja tadi hahaha." Hyunbin terkekeh geli.

"Hm."

Hyunbin semakin bingung mendengar respon singkat Daniel. "Ey, _hyung_. Sesuatu mengganggumu? Ceritakan saja padaku. Begini-begini aku juga pendengar yang baik, bukan?"

"Bukan," sahut Daniel pendek setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan baju yang ia pakai. Ia menoleh pada Hyunbin yang memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Kau _sama sekali _bukan pendengar yang baik."

"Ya! Sedang begini pun kau masih bisa menghinaku?" protes sang sepupu tidak terima.

Alpha itu akhirnya terkekeh melihat reaksi Hyunbin. "Sedang begini apanya? Aku tidak kenapa-napa."

Putera Panglima Kwon itu bangkit dan berkacak pinggang di depan Daniel. "Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak yang kukorbankan untukmu sedari dulu?"

Daniel menatap Hyunbin datar.

"Sejak kecil--ah, tidak. Saat ini saja aku tengah mengorbankan perasaanku untukmu, tahu!"

"Berlebihan," dengus Daniel.

"Heii ayolah. Kau tahu Minhyun _sunbaenim_ adalah omega yang kusukai tapi aku melepaskan rasa itu demi kelancaran pernikahanmu dan penobatanmu sebagai raja. Sialnya aku malah semakin jatuh hati melihat ia tersenyum padaku," cecar Hyunbin dengan raut wajah yang perlahan berubah sedih.

"Tersenyum? Kapan?" tanya Daniel penasaran. Sejauh ini ia mengenal Minhyun, ia tidak pernah melihat putera mahkota korona itu tersenyum. Sedikit pun.

Tapi Hyunbin langsung tergagap dengan pertanyaan itu. "En-tahlah ... mungkin aku mengonsumsi LSD seperti kata Taedong."

"Pft. Idiot." Daniel mendengus sebelum bangkit dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat. "Kalau kau lelah mengorbankan perasaanmu, kenapa tidak kau rebut saja Minhyun dariku?"

"Lucu sekali. Memangnya boleh?" decak Hyunbin dengan senyuman tidak ikhlas.

"Ya--" jawab Daniel sembari melangkah pergi. Hyunbin nyaris berteriak senang mendengar itu sebelum Daniel menoleh lagi dan melanjutkan, "--kali."

"BANGSAT KAU!" Akhirnya Hyunbin tetap jadi berteriak. Tapi sambil membanting pedangnya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Daniel yang terkekeh pergi.

.

.

.

Omega itu memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah Seongwoo. Padahal baru tadi malam ia diantar Hyunbin ke sini dengan tubuh gemetaran, kini sudah heboh bernyanyi di dapur sambil masak bersama Seonho.

_Ulin unmyeong-iya_

_Machi najgwa bam-iya_

_Sesang-i uril galla noh-eun daedo_

_Always i love you, ya_

_Oneul bam gibun joh-eun_

_Uri dul man-ui sinho, heart sign!_

Seongwoo mengakhiri lagunya dengan mengacungkan _heart sign_ dengan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah Minhyun yang langsung melotot melihatnya. Omega manis berkonstelasi bintang itu kemudian melanjutkan senandung kecilnya seraya menyusun hidangan sarapan di meja sambil terus menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya diiringi gelak tawa Seonho.

"_Heart sign, heart sign_\--aduh! Sialan kau _Wangja-nim_." Minhyun terkekeh sejenak setelah berhasil menjentik dahi Seongwoo dengan jari lentiknya yang--sudah dipastikan--rasanya pedas di kulit. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Seongwoo agak keras dan menahan bagian belakang kepala Seongwoo dengan tangan kirinya sambil sedikit tertawa geli.

"Aduh, aduh! Ya! Putera mahkota Klan ini menyebalkan sekali!" seru Seongwoo yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sudah tidak panas, sih. Ternyata kau tidak sakit," kata Minhyun setelah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Seongwoo.

"Hush ... jauh-jauh tanganmu dariku!" Seongwoo menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir Minhyun dari sekitarnya. Minhyun tertawa renyah sambil menghampiri Seonho yang sedari tadi hanya menyumbang tawa sambil menunggu masakannya matang.

"Tumis ayam pedas?" ujar Minhyun ketika melihat makanan yang dimasak Seonho.

"Ehm, sejujurnya aku baru belajar resep itu kemarin. Jadi aku tidak tahu hasilnya," ungkap Seonho jujur dengan wajah polosnya.

Minhyun mengangguk dan mengusak rambut Seonho gemas. "Tak apa. Aku selalu percaya kemampuan memasak putera bibi koki istana selalu bisa diandalkan."

Seonho terkekeh senang. Tangannya mulai sibuk memindahkan kimchi yang sudah matang ke mangkuk untuk dihidangkan. Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu membawa mangkuk kimchi itu ke meja makan. Namun, sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh mangkuk itu, tangan lain sudah menyambarnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah. _Wangja-nim_ diam saja." Seongwoo, si pelaku menjulurkan lidah pada Minhyun yang tertawa dan beralih ke _sink_ untuk mencuci tangan.

"_Hyung_ ..." rengekan kecil dari pintu dapur menginterupsi kegiatan kedua omega dan beta tersebut. Di sana, sesosok kepala menyembul memperlihatkan wajah lelah dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku lelah ..."

Minhyun hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian mengeringkan tangannya. "Sarapan dulu saja."

Anak itu masuk ke dapur dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah lesunya.

"_Aigoo_, Woojinnie, kenapa? Hm?" tanya Seongwoo dengan tangan yang aktif mencubiti pipi tembam Woojin.

"Buku-bukunya terlalu tebal dan memusingkan," sahut Woojin seraya menyomot apel yang sudah dikupas di meja makan. Hal itu memancing perhatian Minhyun.

"Cuci tangan dulu!" perintah omega itu. Woojin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya dan berjalan untuk mencuci tangan. "Yang aku suruh kau pelajari itu belum seberapa. Kau harus menguasai semua ilmu dalam sistem politik sebagai bekal untuk menjadi raja."

"Sesungguhnya. Di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak berminat." Minhyun mendelik. Woojin mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Daehwi mana ya?" tanya Seonho setelah menyelesaikan tumis ayan pedasnya.

"Dia di kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu," sahut Woojin.

Tak lama kemudian, Daehwi datang dengan keadaan bersih bersinar dan kegiatan sarapan di rumah Pangeran Hwang pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau ingat tentang alpha aneh yang mengejarku waktu itu?" tanya Seonho yang bergelayut di bahu Minhyun. Minhyun yang tengah membaca buku--entah buku apa lagi itu--mendengung menanggapi. "Sejak berpapasan di bus waktu itu, aku tidak pernah merasakannya lagi, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" kerling Daehwi jahil.

"_Aniyaa_ ... aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Biasanya dia selalu ada di pikiranku, tapi sekarang menghilang." Seonho mencebikkan bibirnya. "Yang tersisa tinggal detak jantung yang terus berbunyi di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia _mate_-mu. Tidak percaya sih," timpal Woojin yang baru saja muncul sambil membawa segelas air. Minhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat alpha kecil itu. "Hanya mengambil air minum, _Hyung_. Aku akan belajar lagi."

"Oh, baguslah. Belajar yang rajin," sahut Minhyun sambil kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku. "Kau beruntung diizinkan belajar di sini, bukan di istana."

"Tampaknya Woojin akan bosan kalau sendirian. Aku temani ya?" Daehwi ikut menyusul Woojin ke ruang belajarnya.

Seongwoo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan sambil memainkan ponselnya mulai bersuara. "Alpha kecilku mau diangkat jadi raja?"

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu Seonho, sejak kapan kau punya _mate_? Tidak bilang-bilang pada _hyung_, ya. Tega sekali."

Seonho menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak tahu. Lagipula belum tentu ia benar-benar _mate_-ku. Kami hanya bertemu sekali dan ia langsung mengejarku tanpa sebab. Dan bertemu lagi di bus tapi dia sedang tidur," kilahnya.

"Kau sendiri, Woo," sela Minhyun. Seongwoo mengangkat alisnya menunggu lanjutan kalimat Minhyun. "Aku mencium bau lain saat kau diantar ke sini kemarin. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu sebelum kau ke sini?"

Seongwoo menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Minhyun. "Ng ... aku hanya mengulang mimpi buruk lamaku. Sudah, hanya itu. --ah, lalu di halte aku bertemu orang yang mau mengantarku kemari."

"Berapa orang?" Minhyun masih menyelidik membuat omega bermarga Ong itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Satu. Yang tinggi, bibirnya tebal, tampan tapi berwajah seperti idiot."

Minhyun mendengus tertahan. _Memang tampak idiot_. Batinnya mengingat wajah Hyunbin. "Dia seorang alpha, kalau kau tidak tahu. Dan untung dia--sepertinya--bodoh sehingga tidak menerkammu."

Minhyun kembali menekuri bukunya. Namun, tanpa siapapun sadari, keningnya tengah berkerut berpikir mengenai aroma alpha yang tercium di tubuh Seongwoo kemarin.

_Ah, mungkin bau si Hyunbin itu sama dengan Daniel._

_\--Hwang Minhyun Wangja-nim, berpikir positif_

.

.

.

Daniel menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sore itu udara sejuk, dan ia membutuhkan udara itu untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang mencampur adukkan berbagai macam hal entah apa itu. Mulai dari pertunangannya, lalu peresmian klan baru sekaligus penobatannya sebagai raja, Woojin kecil yang juga harus menghadapi kehidupan sebagai calon penerus kerajaan, Hyunbin--entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangnya--, dan satu wajah yang memenuhi sebagian besar ruang pikirannya.

Omega berkonstelasi bintang.

Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia berhenti di tepi jembatan di atas aliran Sungai Han yang beriak ramai dan menumpukan kedua lengannya pada _railing_. Alpha itu mendecak lelah. Akhir-akhir ia menyadari bahwa omega itu adalah _fated mate_-nya. Dan jujur, ia tidak tahu apakah ia mesti senang atau sedih akan hal itu.

"Astaga!" pekikan kecil itu terdengar di belakangnya. Alpha itu memutar tubuhnya beberapa derajat untuk menemukan seorang pria kurus bermantel panjang yang mengaduh sakit sambil mengikat tali sepatu yang lepas.

Hanya sebentar sampai sosok itu mendongak dan kedua indera penglihatan mereka bersitatap.

"Eh ... eung ..." seketika pemuda manis itu salah tingkah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang putera mahkota yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya merasakan debaran kecil di dadanya. Ditambah dengan otaknya yang mulai tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan memutar nama yang belum pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya, namun terasa familiar.

_Ong Seongwoo.__Kucing nakal di mimpi indahnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berputar di pikirannya._

Pria manis itu berjalan agak tergesa meninggalkan tempat. Wajah mungilnya memerah entah kenapa.

Baru sampai ia di ujung jembatan, suara _husky_ itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Dompetmu jatuh."

"Aa-astaga!" pekiknya kaget. Alpha berbahu lebar itu berdiri di belakangnya menyerahkan sebuah dompet hitam miliknya. "Te-terima kasih!" seru omega itu cepat sambil berbalik menghadap sang alpha dan membungkukkan badannya menerima dompet itu.

"Tidak masalah," sahut sang alpha. Omega itu merasa kikuk ketika sang alpha malah menyejajarkan langkah mereka. Tangannya meremat pelan ujung _coat_-nya dan menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, kemarin?"

_Sial_! Otaknya _blank_ seketika.

"M-maksud anda, tuan?" lirih omega itu.

"Sesuatu menimpamu?" tanya alpha bersurai _ash brown _itu lagi. Hey, tunggu! Bukannya waktu itu rambutnya perak, ya?

Sang omega menggelengkan kepalanya akibat salah fokus. Namun, sang alpha mengernyit melihat gelengan kepala omega itu yang dipikirnya mengandung arti lain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya sang alpha lagi.

"A-ah, _aniya_. Hanya kejadian kecil," sahut sang omega kelabakan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

"_Heol_, mengapa tebakanmu benar sekali?"

Alpha itu mengulum senyum kecil. "Tiga hari yang lalu, malam hari, juga ada kejadian kecil?"

Omega berkonstelasi bintang itu tersentak. Sudah. Sudah terbukti alpha ini adalah mate-nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding.

"Ah, itu ... hanya dikejar seseorang," jawab sang omega terbata.

Alpha itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tetap menyejajarkan langkah dengan sang omega. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di halte pemberhentian bus. "Namamu, Ong Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo, hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Namaku Kang Daniel."

"Y-ya, baiklah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Maafkan aku, sampai jumpa!" seru Seongwoo terburu.

"Tunggu!" panggilan Daniel menghentikan langkah Seongwoo yang terburu hampir menaiki bus. Pure Alpha itu mendekat dan yang ia lakukan membuat wajah sang omega memerah sepenuhnya.

"Agar tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu lagi," ujar Daniel dengan Seongwoo yang menyembunyikan wajah di dekapannya. Seongwoo sendiri hanya menahan malu mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Daniel.

"Nah, selesai." Alpha itu melepaskan dekapannya setelah memastikan baunya menempel pada seluruh tubuh Seongwoo. Ia tersenyum sekilas membuat Seongwoo mau tak mau menatap wajah dengan manik obsidian yang terus muncul di mimpinya. Kagum akan wajah tampan itu. "Pulanglah. Karena kita mate, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa ..."

Seongwoo melambaikan tangannya pelan seraya menaiki bus yang berhenti di depannya. Sedangkan Daniel hanya memandangnya sampai bus itu menjauh.

.

.

.

**_Preview chapter selanjutnya_**

_"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menjadi raja, appa. Kenapa tidak menyatukan kedua klan menjadi satu? Membuat kerajaan baru hanya menambah urusan."_

_"Aku selalu membencimu yang sejak awal kabur meninggalkanku dengan segala urusan yang kubenci seumur hidupku!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mate-ku. Tapi aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu. Bukankah memiliki dua mate terdengar seperti usulan yang bagus?"_

_"Seongwoo, kurasa betrayal lebih baik untukmu daripada menjadi mate si brengsek ini."_

_"Kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Lagipula sejak dulu kau sudah biasa menuduhkan semuanya padaku, bukan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Namaku, Lai Guanlin."_

_..._

_"Kenapa dunia begitu sempit?"_

.

.

.

**Yak, panjang euy.**

**Yun bangga udah berhasil ngetik chapter sepanjang ini dan 3500 words isinya hanya nonsense. Pfft haha.**

**_See ya in next chapter, don't forget to leave some reviews!_**


	11. Chapter 9

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari sebenarnya bukanlah waktu yang aman bagi seorang omega untuk berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Terutama pure omega berparas manis yang memiliki aroma feromon yang amat menggoda para alpha.

Namun, hal itu tidak disimpan baik-baik dalam kepala seorang Ong Seongwoo. Malam itu sepulang kerja dan sedikit berbelanja harian, ia mengeratkan mantelnya dan berjalan sendirian menuju rumah.

"YA! Hahahaha." Langkah Seongwoo terhenti ketika melihat di depan gang yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri ada sekelompok orang memegang botol minuman dan tertawa. Bau mereka tercium di udara. _Bau alpha dan beta._

Seongwoo meremat mantelnya. Sejenak ragu untuk melanjutkan atau berputar balik. Rumahnya tinggal melewati sekitar dua gang lagi dan apabila ia berputar balik, ia harus mengambil jalan memutar yang jaraknya tiga kali lipat lebih jauh. Dalam kebimbangannya, omega itu berdoa dalam hati semoga kelompok itu cukup mabuk sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei, kau, di sana!"

Seongwoo terhenyak kaget. Terlalu fokus dalam kebimbangan dan doanya membuatnya tidak menyadari kalau tatapan kelompok alpha dan beta itu kini mengarah padanya. Rasanya waktu terlalu singkat sebelum Seongwoo menyadari lagi bahwa kelompok itu kini berjalan ke arahnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kabar baik, kawan-kawan, kita mendapatkan seorang pure omega ... hmmm ... coba cium aromanya," kata salah seorang alpha. Seongwoo mundur beberapa langkah. Hatinya menciut takut.

Kelompok itu memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Seongwoo menjatuhkan barang belanjanya dan membuka mantelnya. Memperlihatkan pakaian yang tadi tesembunyi di balik mantel cokelat panjang itu.

_Oversized cable knit cardigan_.

Oke. Omega Ong tidak seceroboh itu membiarkan dirinya keluar malam hari tanpa perlindungan apapun. Di balik mantelnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan cardigan berbau alpha itu.

Sayangnya, alpha dan beta mabuk itu salah fokus.

"Oh, omega yang penurut. Lihat ia bahkan membuka mantelnya untuk kita," kata salah seorang alpha yang disahuti dengan gelak tawa puas dari yang lainnya.

"Lihat baju itu, tampaknya sangat mahal."

Seongwoo melotot mendengar pembicaraan kelompok yang salah fokus itu. _Apakah bau alpha di cardigan itu sudah hilang_? batinnya seraya menunduk mengendus cardigannya.

"Aakk lepaskan!" teriak Seongwoo karena salah satu alpha itu sudah merangsek maju menarik lengan bajunya. Tampaknya para pemabuk itu justru malah tidak mencium bau alpha di cardigannya. Jadi omega berkonstelasi bintang itu menghempaskan tangan alpha itu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke belakang.

Kelompok itu mengejar, tentu saja. Tubuh limbung mereka berlarian meninggalkan si alpha pertama yang berhasil menyentuh Seongwoo terduduk di tanah sambil mengendus tangannya.

Seongwoo yang panik membelokkan arah sembarangan. Masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang gelap dan hanya disinari lampu kecil yang hampir padam.

"Ah, sial. Siapapun tolong aku!" gumam Seongwoo dengan napas terengah mendapati gang yang dimasukinya buntu. Dan lembab. Berlumpur serta kotor.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan kelompok itu sudah menghadang jalannya dengan seringaian. "Mau kemana, manis?"

Omega itu menggeleng. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan ke pojok gang. "Kumohon, jangan menyentuhku!" pintanya putus asa. Hal itu membuat seringaian mereka semakin lebar.

"Oh, sangat cantik, kemarilah ... kami tidak akan menyakitimu," ejek alpha yang kini berdiri paling depan, siap menerkam tubuh ringkih Seongwoo.

Seongwoo terlalu terstimulasi dengan ketakutan. Ia berjalan mundur lebih cepat dan saat sepatunya tanpa sengaja menginjak tanah licin, ia terjungkal. Mengundang tawa kelompok pemabuk itu.

Sang omega rasanya ingin menangis. Punggungnya kotor terkena lumpur. Pada saat seperti itu sempat-sempatnya ia mengumpati Tuhan yang menakdirkannya jalan seperti ini.

"Sial! Hentikan semua!"

Teriakan dari ujung gang itu menghentikan mereka. Tampak salah satu alpha kawanan mereka yang tadi berhasil menyentuh Seongwoo berdiri dengan wajah gelap.

"Kenapa? Bro, kau mau mengklaim si manis ini milikmu? Huh?"

Alpha itu menggeleng. "Dia sudah ada yang punya, bodoh!" teriaknya lagi. Menggema di sepanjang lorong gang yang sempit itu.

Seongwoo terdiam bingung. _Ada yang punya_?

"Cepat menjauh darinya atau ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidupmu!" perintah alpha itu lagi.

Saat itulah, aroma alpha di cardigan yang dikenakan Seongwoo mulai tercium dalam udara yang sempit. Kelompok itu tersadar dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Sial. Kau _mate_-nya? Astaga, maafkan kami. Tolong katakan pada Yang Mulia untuk tidak menghukum kami!"

Seongwoo makin terperangah ketika alpha dan beta yang berjumlah sekitar 5 orang itu berlutut di hadapannya. Lalu mengantar sang omega Ong pulang dengan selamat, tak lupa membawakan barang belanjaan yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya di jalan.

Seongwoo kebingungan. _Mate? Yang Mulia? Astaga_, wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari semuanya. Bau cardigan itu menyelamatkannya, sesuai yang diharapkan. Tapi apa-apaan? Ia tahu cardigan ini milik sang _mate--mate_ yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya--Tapi memangnya _mate_-nya siapa sampai membuat para alpha dan beta dominan itu bertekuk lutut?

.

.

.

_Dan tiga hari kemudian, Seongwoo menemukan jawabannya ...__Kang Daniel. Mate-nya bermarga Kang._

.

.

.

Merona.

Merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona merona.

Seongwoo benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sejak bertemu dengan _mate_ tampannya. Sampai di rumahnya ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memekik-mekik gemas sambil menggigiti bantalnya. Sesekali kakinya terangkat menendang-nendang udara. Lalu berhenti dengan nafas tercekat dan wajah yang sudah merona indah selayaknya kelopak mawar.

"_Agar tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu lagi."_

"Kyaaaaa!" Seongwoo memekik teredam bantal yang sengaja ia telungkupkan di wajahnya. Ia sudah seperti gadis remaja yang bertemu idolanya saja. Tapi memang seperti itu perasaannya. _Meleleh_. Jatuh pada pesona awal Kang Daniel. Setelah 30 menit yang terasa singkat ia menghentikan kegiatan anehnya itu dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil menggigiti jarinya gugup. Menatap jendela yang menunjukkan langit yang hampir gelap menuju malam.

"Ah, jemuranku belum diangkat sejak kemarin," gumamnya lalu beranjak ke halaman samping rumahnya.

Dengan telaten omega manis itu memasukkan setiap helaian kain dari rak jemuran ke dalam keranjang yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. Gerak tangannya terhenti saat menyentuh cardigan mahal yang _dicuri_nya--oh, tidak, Seongwoo tidak mau mengakui kalau dia mencuri--dari tempat Alpha Kang. Ia tersenyum-senyum lagi dan mengendus aroma cardigan yang sudah berganti menjadi aroma bunga yang menutupi bau alpha yang tinggal samar-samar akibat dicuci setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu.

"Baunya sudah hampir hilang," gumam omega itu sambil memeluk cardigan_nya_. "Tapi tidak masalah, _coat_-ku jadi penggantinya," lanjutnya dengan riang sambil menghirup aroma Daniel yang menempel kuat di mantelnya.

Menyimpan keranjang pakaian di sudut kamarnya, Seongwoo kembali bergelut sendiri di tempat tidur tanpa niat untuk mengganti pakaiannya--termasuk membuka mantelnya.

"Aaaa ... aku harus segera memberi tahu Minhyun!"

.

.

.

Dongho sedang membersihkan sisa makan malamnya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi tiga kali. Pure alpha bertubuh kekar itu beranjak setelah meletakkan alat makan yang sudah bersih di rak dan membuka pintu bercat hitam tersebut.

"Salam, Puteraku Kang Dongho."

"Oh, _Appa_!" Dongho segera membungkuk hormat ketika menemukan sosok sang raja--ayahnya--di depan pintu. Tidak hanya itu, ayahnya datang bersama adiknya serta seorang pengawal kerajaan yang berdiri tegap di belakang. "Masuklah, _Appa_."

Ketiga tamu itu masuk setelah dipersilahkan. Dongho segera berkutat di dapurnya. Secepat mungkin meraih bahan-bahan untuk meracik teh sebagai minuman jamuan untuk ayah dan adiknya, serta pengawal istananya.

Kini ketiga alpha superior itu duduk berhadapan di ruang utama. Pengawalnya diperbolehkan duduk di tempat lain selagi mereka bicara secara privat. Sang raja menyesap tehnya dengan tenang sebelum angkat bicara. "Kau betah tinggal di tempat kecil ini?"

Dongho terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "_Ne, Appa_. Meskipun tidak sebesar dan seindah istana, apartemen ini adalah tempat paling tenang untukku."

Sang raja mengangkat alis. "Jadi, kau tidak berniat untuk kembali ke istana?"

Agak ragu, Dongho menggeleng. "Di sini sudah cukup bagiku, _Appa_." Dapat dilihatnya kening sang adik mengerut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab sang raja. Kemudian menepuk pundak sang putera bungsu yang duduk diam di sebelahnya. "Daniel akan menikah tiga bulan lagi. Kuharap kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Dongho menatap Daniel terkejut. Ia tahu kalau adiknya itu sedang menjalani pertunangan dengan Pangeran omega dari Klan sebelah, namun ia tidak menyangka akan dinikahkan secepat itu.

"Setelah ia menikah, ia dan Pangeran Hwang akan membentuk kerajaan baru di sebelah utara." Dongho lagi-lagi membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kerajaan baru?"

Sang raja mengangguk. "Ya, oleh karena itu, aku sangat berharap putera sulungku mau kembali ke istana untuk menjadi raja penerus Klan Barbarian menggantikanku."

Dongho menahan napasnya terkejut. Sedang Daniel menatapnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"_Appa_, tunggu, maafkan aku sebelumnya," sela Dongho. Sang raja mengangguk mempersilahkan putera sulungnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin menjadi raja, _appa_. Lagipula, kenapa mesti membuat kerajaan baru? Kenapa tidak menyatukan kedua klan saja? Membuat kerajaan baru hanya akan menambah urusan."

Entah bayangan Dongho saja atau bagaimana, namun ia melihat rahang Daniel sempat mengeras sebelum kembali normal dua detik kemudian. Appa-nya, sang raja, hanya mengangguk mendengarkan. Beliau senantiasa bersikap tenang dan berwibawa dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Hanya ... pikirkanlah lagi. Keputusan mengenai kerajaan baru bukanlah keputusan sepihak. Dan kau tahu tidak baik sebuah kerajaan mengalami kekosongan kepemimpinan apabila aku mangkat nanti," ucap sang raja final lalu bangkit beranjak dari sofa yang tidak senyaman singgasananya. "Mari, kita pulang," lambainya kepada pengawal yang menunggu di kursi lain di ruang depan.

Dongho menatap Daniel yang tidak beranjak mengikuti ayahnya. Sang adik tersenyum miring dan mendengus.

"Sebaiknya segera kau cari _fated mate_-mu itu. Kau tentu tidak ingin kepemimpinan kerajaan klan kita terhenti atau kacau karena memiliki raja yang impoten, bukan?"

Dongho menghela napas mendengarnya. Ia mengusap wajah lelahnya dan membalas pandangan sinis adiknya dengan tatapan lembut. "Benarkah itu? Kau akan menikah dalam waktu tiga bulan?"

Daniel hanya mengedipkan matanya tenang sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum miringnya.

"Aku membencimu, _Hyung_."

Dongho tidak terkejut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Daniel, "aku minta maaf. Berhentilah membenciku."

Daniel mendecih melirik tangan itu._ Begitulah kakaknya. Meminta maaf tannpa tahu apa masalahnya_. Alih-alih menjabat tangan sang kakak, ia memilih untuk bersedekap menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menanamkan kebencian ini dalam hidupku?" Daniel menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak untuk membuang napas kesalnya ke udara. "Aku selalu membencimu yang sejak awal kabur meninggalkanku dengan segala urusan yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Hanya bermodal kecacatan internalmu kau lari dari tanggung jawab dan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dari istana. Masih untung keluarga kita tetap menganggapmu sebagai anak." Daniel terkekeh sarkastik.

"Dan kau membuat semua urusan sialan itu tertimpakan kepadaku. Tapi tak masalah, toh lama-lama aku menikmatinya," lanjut Daniel sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Seongwoo bangun terlambat lagi hari ini. Ia bermimpi buruk lagi dan omega Ong itu tak terbangun sampai wajah alphanya muncul mengusir semua bayangan mimpi buruknya. Ia berlari terburu membersihkan diri dan mengunyah roti tawar tanpa selai. Lalu segera ke kampus.

"Fuah! Aku beruntung datang tepat waktu!" seru Seongwoo seraya menjatuhkan tasnya di kursi tepat di samping sahabat bermata rubahnya. Minhyun hanya melirik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ong?" Maksud Minhyun di sini adalah menanyakan kabar, mengingat mimpi buruk sahabatnya sempat kambuh beberapa hari kemarin. Omega Ong itu mengangguk riang.

"Coba tebak apa yang terjadi?"

Minhyun mengernyit menatap Seongwoo yang merentangkan tangannya. Mata rubahnya memicing menelisik tubuh Seongwoo yang dilapisi mantel cokelat kesayangannya. Dan melotot tiba-tiba saat mencium aroma familiar dari mantel itu.

"Kau bertemu alphamu?" tanya Minhyun. Seongwoo mengangguk lagi. Minhyun menggertakkan giginya. _Ia tahu persis bau alpha itu_. "Jauhi dia."

Mata Seongwoo membelalak. "_Mwo_?"

"Alpha itu. Jauhi dia. Ikuti kataku. Demi kebaikanmu."

"Apa-apaan? Apa masalahmu? Kau iri karena aku mendapatkan _mate_-ku disaat kau sendiri tidak pernah mendapatkannya?" seru Seongwoo tak sadar saking terkejutnya atas ucapan Minhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Minhyun menahan napas terkejut. Rahangnya mengeras. Sungguh, pembicaraan tentang _mate_ bukanlah pembicaraan yang bagus untuknya. "Kau akan tahu sendiri, Ong. Dia bukan orang yang tepat buatmu."

"Setiap _fated mate _adalah orang yang tepat. Bukankah begitu?"

_Brakk_!!!

Seongwoo terperangah. Minhyun bangkit setelah membanting bukunya ke meja dan memancing perhatian semua mahasiswa kedokteran yang ada di sana. _Beruntung dosen belum datang._

"Kau harus mendengarkanku, Ong. Tapi apabila kau tidak mau, maka itu pilihanmu," ucapnya dingin sebelum memindahkan semua barangnya ke meja lain di pojok ruangan. Jauh dari tempat Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. _Sesensi itu kah Minhyun terhadap pembicaraan mengenai mate?_

.

.

.

"Hei, _mate_." Tubuh omega bermarga Ong itu tersentak saat sebuah suara berat yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik—padahal baru beberapa kali dirinya mendengar suara itu—menyapa daun telinganya. Hidungnya berkedut tak sadar saat organ itu menghirup aroma pemuda tampan yang sudah seperti candu untuknya. Wajah si Ong menoleh, dan seketika ia menahan napas saat wajah matenya hanya berjarak dua senti, cukup untuk omega itu merasakan hembusan napas tipis tepat di bibirnya.

Sang _mate_ yang merupakan seorang pure alpha dengan marga Kang itu menaikan satu sudut bibirnya, terhibur melihat wajah manis si omega yang tengah mematung, dan terkekeh saat pemuda manis itu segera membuat jarak ketika menyadari posisinya. Tak dipungkiri, ia senang bertemu dengan _mate_ manisnya setelah mengalami malam alot yang melelahkan dengan kakaknya.

"_Well_, apa yang dilakukan omega manis ini di perpustakaan sendirian, hm?"

Seongwoo mendelik gugup saat tangan Daniel merangkulnya sok akrab, _seingatnya mereka hanya baru berkenalan dan beberapa kali berpapasan_, tapi ia biarkan karena pemuda alpha ini merupakan _mate_nya. "Aku anak fakultas kedokteran, Kang Daniel-ssi. Perpustakaan sudah menjadi tempat bersemayamku."

"Cukup Daniel saja. Kukira kau anak orang tuamu," _cih, humor basi_, Seongwoo memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Namun tak ayal ia tersenyum juga, "dan, wow, kau mahasiswa kedokteran? _Jinjja_?"

Seongwoo nampak tersinggung sesaat mendengar nada _mate_nya seolah tak mempercayai bahwa ia merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran. Hei, ingat baik-baik! Seongwoo, walaupun bentukannya seperti itu benar-benar merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran, salah satu yang terbaik pula. Yah, tapi saking seringnya mendengar pertanyaan meragukan dari orang-orang yang menanyakan tentang pendidikannya, rasa tersinggungnya hanya mampir sebentar, terganti oleh cengiran manis andalannya.

"Iya. Kenapa? Belum pernah melihat calon dokter setampan diriku?" _Well_, bagaimana caranya kita percaya kalau omega manis bernama Ong Seongwoo benar-benar seorang mahasiswa kedokteran.

Daniel hanya mendengus, sedikit tertarik dengan sifat _mate_nya yang berkebalikan dengan sifat calon jodohnya. "Bukan ... Aku hanya tidak pernah melihat dirimu sebelumnya. Padahal aku sering berkunjung ke fakultasmu."

"Oh ya? Untuk apa?" Seongwoo mendadak penasaran.

Daniel kikuk seketika. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan jika ia berkunjung ke gedung fakultas kedokteran untuk menemui calon jodohnya kepada _mate_nya sendiri? "Hng ... Mengunjungi temanku."

"Hoo ... Kau punya teman?" Ini bukan pertanyaan jahat, sungguh. Seongwoo hanya belum terlalu mengenal Daniel jadi segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya ia utarakan begitu saja.

Sang pangeran kembali mendengus sembari menjawil hidung pemuda Ong, namun ia tak menjawab pertanyaan sang _mate._ Seongwoo juga tak menganggap serius pertanyaannya, terbukti dari kini omega itu tengah melihat-lihat rak buku didepannya. "Kau saja belum mengenalku lebih dalam."

"Memang. Kita baru beberapa kali bertemu, baru berkenalan nama, dan kau memelukku untuk menyebarkan baumu yang ... _ugh_, aku sangat menyukainya," ungkap Seongwoo jujur. Melupakan apapun yang diucapkan Minhyun padanya tadi di kelas. Lagipula, _mate_-nya ini terlihat sebagai orang yang baik bukan?

Sang alpha kini tersedak udara. Bagaimana bisa omega ini menjadi orang yang terlihat santai tapi juga bisa menjadi omega manis yang malu-malu dan begitu polos seperti kucing. Daniel yakin dirinya sudah sangat tertarik pada sang _mate_.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengenal lebih dalam," ujar Daniel. Ia lalu mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada telinga Seongwoo dan kembali berujar, "ingin ke rumahku?"

.

.

.

Seongwoo sudah pernah mendapat nasihat untuk tidak menyetujui ajakan orang asing yang mengajaknya pergi, apalagi ke tempat pribadi seperti rumah. Tapi lihat, sekarang pemuda Ong itu sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di apartemen orang asing.

Tapi kan Daniel bukan orang asing. Dia _mate_nya. Terlepas dari apapun yang dikatakan Minhyun tentangnya. _Ugh_, ia mengingat itu lagi. _Seolah-olah si mata rubah itu mengenal Daniel saja._

Dan sekarang Seongwoo tengah dilanda kegugupan, mengingat apartemen yang tengah dikunjunginya ini milik seorang pure alpha, dan hanya berdua dengan pemiliknya! _Tenang Seongwoo, kau bahkan pernah bermalam di apartemen seorang pure alpha yang wajahnya lebih menyeramkan daripada matenya dalam keadaan heat._

**_Tak_**.

Sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning—jus jeruk—diletakkan di meja didepannya, berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ong Seongwoo dengan tangannya yang memilin-milin kemeja dirinya sendiri. Ketara sekali dia tengah gugup, Daniel tersenyum geli mendapatinya. Lalu Daniel berhasil menambah kegugupan sang _mate_ saat dengan santai alpha tersebut duduk sangat rapat di sebelah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo bahkan sadar tubuhnya perlahan memanas dengan mencium aroma _mate_nya.

Daniel sendiri sudah sangat panas karena feromon omeganya yang sangat manis meski dia sudah menggunakan parfum.

"Hng ... Dan, terima kasih minumannya," ujar Seongwoo pelan sembari mengambil gelas dan meminumnya perlahan, berusaha menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin meningkat saat berada bersama sang _mate_.

Daniel hanya diam saja, toh dia menyediakan minuman itu untuk omeganya. Namun, Daniel tak bisa diam saja saat melihat cairan kuning menetes dari sudut bibir pemuda Ong yang tak sengaja keluar saking gugupnya ketika meminum jus itu. Jiwa alpha sang pangeran mengerang mengikuti jejak cairan kuning itu yang menetes dan hilang dibalik kemeja Seongwoo.

"Persetan, aku tidak tahan lagi."

.

.

.

\-- memasuki area terlarang --

.

.

.

**_Prang_**!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dimulai dari Daniel yang menarik tubuhnya cepat hingga Seongwoo limbung dan memecahkan gelas berisi jusnya yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh sang alpha. Kemudian alpha tersebut mencium bibir pemuda Ong dengan kasar sarat akan nafsu hingga Seongwoo terlena. Terakhir, Daniel menggendong tubuh kurus matenya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan membawa Seongwoo ke kamar.

Dan disinilah Seongwoo sekarang. Berbaring telanjang saat celana dalamnya sudah ditarik lepas oleh pemuda alpha yang berada diatasnya.

Seongwoo terbuka, panas. Siap dinikmati oleh orang asing.

'Dia _mate_ku!' _Inner_ Seongwoo berteriak saat perasaan ragu tiba-tiba mencegahnya untuk bersetubuh dengan _mate_nya. Ia berusaha menahan perasaan ragunya dan menepis semua perkataan Minhyun yang terngiang di telinganya. Seongwoo harus percaya pada pemuda Kang ini. Takdir sudah menjodohkannya dengan sang alpha.

"_Hnghh_!" Seongwoo tersentak ketika merasakan lidah pure alpha itu menyentuh belakang telinganya, mengirim rangsangan hebat ke bagian selatan sang omega yang semakin menegang.

"Kau sensitif di bagian ini, _babe_." Suara Daniel yang serak sarat akan nafsu semakin terdengar seksi di telinga sang omega, membuat semua rambut tipis di tubuh omega manis itu meremang. Seongwoo mengerang frustasi saat Daniel terus menjilati bagian belakang telinga kirinya. Tangan sang _mate_ juga sesekali menyentuh halus kejantanannya, membuatnya gila karena itu hanya menambah rangsangan saja, tidak memuaskannya.

Daniel kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan bangkit sedikit dari tubuh _mate_nya. Matanya menatap tajam sang omega yang terengah dengan wajah memerah, membuat _smirk_ timbul di bibir Daniel. "_Say_, Seongwoo ..." Daniel mengecup pipi Seongwoo tepat pada bintangnya, "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

_Bersetubuh_! Bisakah Seongwoo percaya pada pemuda Kang ini? Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Minhyun lagi.

"_You fuck me ... deep and rough_," jawabnya. Mata sayunya balas menatap mata sang alpha yang menatapnya intens. _Persetan dengan Minhyun._ Daniel kembali terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengecup pemuda Ong, kali ini di bibir. Dengan cepat tangannya membuka kaus yang ia kenakan hingga alpha itu _topless_. Seongwoo memandang kagum pada tubuh matenya, terutama pada abs yang tercetak jelas di perut putih pemuda Kang itu.

"_As you wish, babe_." Daniel kembali menindih Seongwoo dan berujar tepat didepan bibir omeganya. Bibirnya kemudian menelusuri _jawline_ Seongwoo, meninggalkan jejak saliva disana hingga ke leher sang _mate_. Lidahnya bermain-main disekitar leher Seongwoo hingga omega itu melenguh.

"Niell _hhh ... mhhh_," Tangan Seongwoo mengalung di leher Daniel, sesekali menarik rambut alphanya.

Tangan pangeran itu sendiri tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya memainkan _nipple_ kanan omeganya sedang tangan kanannya memijat pelan--namun kuat--kejantanan sang _mate_. "Akkhh ..." Teriakan kecil Seongwoo layangkan ketika tangan Daniel mencubit kuat _nipple_nya, membuat kejantanannya tak sengaja mengeluarkan precum. Daniel tersenyum miring menyadarinya.

"Kau benar-benar suka yang kasar, hm?" Tatapan itu, jiwa omeganya benar-benar ciut melihat tatapan Daniel yang menatapnya rendah bak jalang. Tapi Seongwoo senang, bahkan terang-terangan tersenyum sambil mendesah saat tangan Daniel meremas kencang kejantanannya yang sudah sangat merah.

Tak berniat menjawab, Seongwoo menarik kepala Daniel dan mengarahkannya pada _nipple_ kirinya, yang segera dihisap oleh sang alpha dengan senang hati. Lidahnya dengan lihai bergerak memutari tonjolan kecil milik Seongwoo tanpa mengenainya, membuat erangan frustasi terdengar di telinga sang alpha. Daniel terkekeh sebelum ia benar-benar memakan tonjolan itu dengan tangan kirinya memanjakan _nipple_ yang sebelah kanan.

"_Ahhnnn_ Niell _shhh_ ..." Seongwoo mendesah keras saat tangan kanan Daniel meremas kasar kejantanannya yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak precum. Alpha itu menyeringai saat berhasil membasahi tangan kanannya dengan cairan bening milik Seongwoo. Mengelus sebentar batang kejantanan sang omega, tangannya beralih turun merambat hingga mencapai lubang mengerut yang sebentar lagi akan diisi oleh milik sang alpha.

"Mmhhh ..." Alis Seongwoo bertaut saat satu jari alphanya memasuki _hole_nya, merasa tak nyaman saat lubang yang belum pernah diisi apapun itu tiba-tiba dimasuki oleh jari yang kini bergerak tak beraturan. Belum sempat membiasakan _hole_nya itu, sang alpha kini menambah dua jari sekaligus hingga kini _hole_ sang omega berisi tiga jari sekaligus.

Sakit tentu saja Seongwoo rasakan. Tubuhnya bahkan bergerak gelisah merasakan rasa asing pada tubuh bagian selatannya, menolak namun menikmati apa yang dilakukan alphanya. Menyadari apa yang dirasakan sang omega, Daniel mencium lembut bibir Seongwoo, berusaha mendistraksi rasa sakit _mate_nya.

Sang alpha menggeram rendah. Jepitan dari _hole_ sang omega kepada jarinya benar-benar membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera melesakkan kejantanannya. "Jangan menolakku, omega," bisik Daniel. Perlahan tubuh Seongwoo mulai relaks, membuat Daniel berani untuk menggerakan jari-jarinya.

"Ahnnnn Niell ... _more hhh_." Desisan sakit yang semula Seongwoo keluarkan kini berubah menjadi desahan sarat kenikmatan saat jari-jari sang alpha bergerak cepat di dalam _hole_nya. Tangan omega itu mencengkram sprei untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Dan rasa nikmat itu semakin menjadi saat ketiga jari Daniel menyentuh spot sang omega yang kini memekik kecil mengatakan '_there_', membuat Daniel terus menerus menyentuh titik manis matenya itu.

Saking nikmatnya, Seongwoo bisa merasakan gelombang dalam tubuhnya yang bergerak menuju kejantanannya, menandakan sebentar lagi kenikmatan itu sampai puncaknya. Namun, Daniel yang juga menyadari matenya akan segera meraih puncak, dengan cepat alpha itu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Alpha itu terkekeh saat omeganya mengerang marah dan menatapnya lucu alih-alih tajam.

"Belum saatnya, sayang." Daniel tersenyum miring dan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Seongwoo. Tangan alpha itu kini tengah membuka celananya, menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Seongwoo yang melihatnya kini dibuat tercengang melihat tubuh telanjang Daniel yang sempurna bak dewa yunani. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Buru-buru Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah, omega itu malu tentu saja. Sedangkan Daniel justru gemas dengan tingkah _mate_nya. Dengan tak sabar Daniel segera menindih tubuh Seongwoo kembali secara tiba-tiba, yang dibalas oleh teriakan Seongwoo.

"Daniel!" Alpha itu hanya tertawa kecil dengan tangannya bergerak mengangkat kaki kiri sang omega, mengalungkannya ke atas bahunya. Posisi itu membuat _hole_ pemuda Ong terlihat jelas. Lubang berkerut itu terlihat indah untuk Daniel sehingga alpha itu tak lepas untuk memandangnya.

Seongwoo yang menyadari tatapan alphanya merasa malu dan tubuhnya semakin panas. Kakinya bergerak untuk menutupi pandangan mata Daniel, namun segera ditahan oleh alpha itu.

Tangan Daniel bergerak mencari sesuatu diatas kasurnya dan menemukan bantal yang segera ia beri untuk Seongwoo. "Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Gigit ini."

Seongwoo mengangguk, dan segera menggigit bantal Daniel ketika alpha itu memulai penetrasinya. Sial, rasanya sungguh sakit bahkan sebelum kejantanan itu masuk. "Akkhh sakithh Niell shhh ... sakit."

"Shit." Daniel menggigit bibirnya, menahan jiwa alphanya yang menyuruh untuk segera melesakkan kejantanannya kasar dan menghancurkan _hole_ omeganya. Alpha itu merunduk, mencium lembut bibir Seongwoo sambil berusaha melesakkan kejantanannya pada _hole_ yang masih sangat sempit meski sudah dimasuki jari-jarinya.

Tubuh keduanya menegang, ciuman keduanya putus saat kejantanan Daniel berhasil memasuki _hole mate_nya. Daniel membiarkan miliknya dulu didalam Seongwoo, membiasakan _hole_ omega itu terhadap ukurannya. Meski jiwa alphanya sudah memberontak agar dengan segera bergerak kasar menghujani Seongwoo dengan tumbukkan, dirinya tak ingin menyakiti Seongwoo sehingga kini alpha itu hanya mengecup ringan leher Seongwoo.

"_Move_, Niel." Dengan itu Daniel mulai bergerak perlahan. Bibir alpha itu mengecupi acak bagian tubuh Seongwoo dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak konstan menghujami _hole_ sang omega. "Danielll _mhhh_ ..."

Ringisan sakit Seongwoo kini berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Tangan sang omega mencengkram rambut _mate_nya yang kini tengah menghisap _nipple_ kanannya. Suara kulit basah yang saling beradu juga menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas pasangan pure alpha dan pure omega itu.

"Ong Seongwoo ... _fuck_."

"Hahhh .. Niel shh _fasterhh_ ..."

Geraman sang alpha dan desahan sang omega menyatu. Menjadi melodi erotis yang menambah nafsu kedua pemuda itu. Tumbukan-tumbukan yang dilakukan oleh yang dominan juga semakin intens seiring dengan desahan-desahan Seongwoo yang semakin menggila.

"Nieell _more—hhh i'm close_ ..." Seongwoo merasakan lagi gelombang dalam tubuhnya kembali bergerak menuju kejantanannya. Kenjatanan omega itu sudah sangat merah, seolah jika kejantanannya disentuh sedikit saja, cairan putih itu akan keluar.

"Bersama, sayang." Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menahan lagi saat Daniel semakin cepat menumbuk lubangnya.

"Daniel ..." Di tumbukkan ketiga, Seongwoo benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, mengeluarkan sperma yang membasahi perutnya dan Daniel. Daniel kemudian menyusul dua detik kemudian. Menyemburkan spermanya masuk ke dalam Seongwoo. Alpha itu bahkan menekan pinggulnya mencegah spermanya mengalir keluar dari _hole mate_nya.

.

.

.

\-- B A T A S S U C I --

.

.

.

Daniel tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata _mate_nya. Bibirnya mencium lembut bibir omega manis yang sepertinya sudah menjadi candunya. "Tidurlah. Kita bangun sebelum makan malam."

Seongwoo tersenyum manis saat Daniel berbaring disebelahnya, menariknya dalam dekapan hangat alpha itu. Kemudian Seongwoo menuruti perintah _mate_nya yang menyuruhnya tidur, tak lagi memikirkan hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal dipikirannya bahwa--

_Daniel sama sekali tidak menandainya._

.

.

.

"Uhm, Daniel ..."

Daniel menoleh mendengar panggilan kecil dari omeganya. Seongwoo menunduk memainkan jemarinya. Sang alpha mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh jemari itu.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Seongwoo mendongak, kemudian menggeleng gugup. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir sang alpha. Ia mengelus lembut tangan _mate_-nya membuat omega Ong itu panas dingin mengingat yang mereka berdua lakukan sebelumnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Hehe. Tubuhmu begitu kurus." Seongwoo mencebik kesal mendengar kekehan alpha_nya_ itu. Iya, alphanya.

"Baik, _My Alpha,_ aku akan makan dengan lahap," balasnya kemudian sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi dengan potongan daging yang dimasak dengan bumbu.

Daniel sempat terkesima sesaat. Ia berdehem dan melepaskan tangannya dari jemari kiri Seongwoo yang ia pegang. Alpa itu dengan canggung menyuapkan makanannya juga. "Setelah ini, kau mau langsung pulang?"

Si omega berkonstelasi bintang itu mengangguk cepat. Ia sangat senang karena alphanya bukanlah tipe _mate_ posesif yang langsung _mengurung_ omeganya di rumahnya.

"Kuantar, ya?" Seongwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Tentu. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih!" katanya. Begitu menggemaskan sampai Daniel tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengusak rambut si omega.

Begitulah, pasangan pure alpha dan pure omega itu kini berada di dalam mobil Audi R8 kepunyaan sang alpha. Daniel sempat terkikik geli melihat reaksi Seongwoo ketika memasuki mobilnya yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah lagi--melainkan jauh lebih dari kata mewah.

Namun, ketika memasuki perumahan di wilayah Korona, tempat rumah Seongwoo berada, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tinggal di tempat ini?" tanyanya.

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Rumahku pemberian sahabatku. Jadi aku merasa sangat nyaman di sini."

"Apa lampu jalannya memang hanya satu? Gelap sekali sialan." Seongwoo cemberut mendengar umpatan dari mulut Daniel.

"Uuu ... apakah kau merasa khawatir? Tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri."

Daniel menatap Seongwoo cemberut. Omega itu tekikik geli sebelum menunjuk rumah bercat biru muda. "Itu rumahku."

Sang alpha mengangguk dan menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan pagar rumah minimalis itu. Ia menatap sang omega yang tersenyum sambil menyampirkan tas di bahu. "Aku akan keluar sekarang," kata omega itu seolah minta izin pamit.

"Sebentar," ucap Daniel cenderung berbisik, namun cukup membuat sang omega berhenti sebelum membuka pintu. Alpha itu merangsek maju dan menangkup pipi Seongwoo. Perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bilah bibir tipis sang omega dan melumatnya lembut.

Seongwoo sempat terbuai lagi dengan ciuman lebut itu. Ia menyentuh dada Daniel dan menepuk pelan dada bidang itu saat hampir kehabisan napas. Meminta sang alpha agar menyudahi ciumannya.

"Hati-hati, ya. Selamat malam, sayang ..." bisik Daniel di depan bibir Seongwoo. Seongwoo merona dan mengangguk. Lalu keluar dari mobil.

Omega itu berjalan ragu ke rumahnya. Memasuki kamarnya, ia membaringkan tubuh di tempat tidur dan meraba tengkuknya.

_Tempat para alpha seharusnya menandai omeganya._

Ia menggigit bibirnya setengah kecewa. Bagaimana Daniel tidak menandainya sama sekali? Bodohnya Seongwoo lupa untuk mencari tahu atau setidaknya bertanya mengenai _mate_nya. Mengenai marga Kang yang dimilikinya, dan berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar dalam benaknya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelami tatapan tajam manik obsidian itu tadi.

Intinya, Seongwoo merasa kecewa dan sedikit menyesal meskipun sebagian besar dari kedua rasa itu tertutupi dengan rasa bahagianya setelah mengalami penyatuan dengan sang _fated mate._

Sementara itu Daniel hanya memandang punggung omega yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu rumah yang bercat putih itu. Ia mendesah pelan. Kemudian tersenyum. Senang karena mendapat _mate_ seorang pure omega. Begitu manis, santai, namun polos seperti anak kucing.

Ia terdiam tanpa kata ketika bayangan perjodohannya dengan Minhyun tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

_Ah, sekarang abaikan dulu tentang pertunangan. Omega semanis Seongwoo sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan._

.

.

.

**Sekali lagi, Hwa ngetik cuma buat nayana doang. Astaga Hwa penuh dosa sekali :(****Hwa ga baca lagi bagian ini jadi mohon maaf kalo aneh—Hwa ngetiknya juga ngerasa aneh soalnya—mungkin akan banyak diedit sama Yun hehe ...**

**Serius Hwa kangen ngetik ff tapi ga tau mau bikin ff apa, eh Yun malah nyuruh bikin nayana OngNiel aja, sesat emang :)**

**Eum ... Yun mau ketawain dulu deh.**

**Abisnya Hwa bilang "pengen bikin ff tapi kepikiran pwp mulu. Yaudah Yun kasih ide suruh bikin nayana Ongniel buat chapter ini aja hehe.**

**Ok****ay, ****See ya in next chapter!**

**Chapter ini berjumlah lebih dari 4500 words (hehe)**


	12. Chapter 10

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**Sidepair! Taedonghan**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, SIALAN!"

**Bugh**!

Wajah alpha itu membiru menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari sepupunya. Taedong meringis. Sanggyun bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya juga, dan ia malah kena pukulan di rumah sakit?

"Donghan ... apa yang terjadi dengannya?! Dengan tubuhnya?! HAH?? JAWAB AKU, BANGSAT!"

Taedong menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Sesaat kemudian, kepalan tangan itu hampir saja meluncur ke kepalanya.

_Tap_!

Manik Sanggyun membola ketika tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Taedong. Mata yang lebih muda berkilat menatapnya.

"Aku juga bertanya kepadamu, _Hyung_. Sama sepertimu, aku juga bertanya-tanya masa lalu apa yang dialaminya hingga berani melukai diri sendiri setelah bertemu _mate_-nya. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kali ini Sanggyun yang meringis karena cengkeraman Taedong pada pergelangan tangannya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertabrakan, saling menatap nyalang.

"Kau mengenal _mate_-ku, _Hyung_?" ulang Taedong dengan nada rendah namun dingin dan berbahaya. Sisi lain yang belum pernah Sanggyun temui dari sang sepupu muncul. Selama ini Taedong selalu diam dan menghindari pertengkaran, meskipun ia alpha. Namun, tampaknya soal _mate_ mengubah pendiriannya.

"Beri tahu aku, _Hyung_. Beri tahu aku segalanya. Sekarang," pinta Taedong. Ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya dari Sanggyun. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu, _Hyung_."

Kini kedua alpha itu saling melepaskan diri, menetralkan napas yang memburu. Taedong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan bergumam, "maaf, _Hyung_. Akhir-akhir ini emosi lebih banyak menguasaiku."

Sanggyun mengangguk. Ia baru akan menjawab ketika seorang perawat tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri keduanya.

"Keluarga pasien Kim Donghan."

Kedua alpha itu menengok dan sesegera mungkin mereka berjalan mengikuti si perawat menuju ruang VIP tempat _mate_ Taedong mendapatkan penanganan. Di depan ruangan itu, tampak seorang omega berwajah oriental menunggu dan tersenyum lega melihat keduanya.

"Kau _mate_-nya?" tanya omega itu kepada Taedong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Dokternya di dalam."

Sanggyun menepuk bahu Taedong, mendorongnya untuk masuk sedangkan pemuda omega bergingsul tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Alpha itu memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Taedong untuk bicara. "Aku tidak mampu menceritakan semuanya melalui sudut pandangku sendiri. Donghan adalah seorang alpha. _Adikku_. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

.

.

.

_"Apa masalahmu? Kau iri karena aku mendapatkan mate-ku disaat kau sendiri tidak pernah mendapatkannya?"_Minhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. Frustrasi. Tak menyangka ia sahabatnya akan mengatakan hal yang menusuk hatinya seperti itu.

Ia menangis sore itu. Menangis karena kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya dan menorehkan garis luka baru di atas luka yang pernah dideritanya. Dan untuk diketahui, itu adalah tangisan pertama Minhyun setelah tujuh tahun terakhir.

Pemuda omega itu menggertakkan giginya. Ia ingin marah. Entah pada siapa. Minhyun hanya ingin menyadarkan Seongwoo. Sahabatnya itu terlalu manis untuk disakiti oleh orang brengsek seperti Kang Daniel.

_Tok, tok!_

Minhyun mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Terburu ia mengusapkan lengan bajunya demi menghilangkan jejak aliran sungai di pipinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"_Hyung_, ini aku, Seonho ..." sahut suara kecil di balik pintu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Hening sejenak. "Daehwi _hyung_ dan Woojin pulang ke rumah mereka."

Ah, iya. Saking seringnya anak-anak itu tinggal dan menginap di rumah Minhyun membuat sang putera mahkota nyaris lupa kalau mereka juga punya rumah dan keluarga sendiri. Minhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, berupaya menstabilkannya.

"Iya ... hm ... kau tidak pulang juga, Seonho?"

Hening lagi sejenak. Minhyun hampir mengira Seonho sudah beranjak dari sana.

"_Hyung_ ..." _Oh, belum_. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Minhyun tidak menjawab. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin tangisannya terlihat, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin mengabaikan Seonho yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ngg ... _Hyung_?" panggil Seonho lagi di balik pintu.

"Ah, _ne ... ne ..._ masuk saja," seru Minhyun akhirnya seraya berlari ke kamar mandi di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" Seonho menatap bingung Minhyun ketika pemuda bermata rubah itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah basah.

"Ah, _aniya_ ... aku habis mencuci wajah," jawab Minhyun--berusaha--santai.

Seonho mengangguk. Ia memilin-milin ujung baju kausnya. Seolah ada yang ingin dia katakan, namun ragu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seonho-ya?"

"Ng ... _Hyung_, izinkan aku menginap di tempatmu beberapa lama lagi. Aku ... aku bermimpi alpha itu menemukanku ketika aku keluar rumah."

Kernyitan muncul di dahi Minhyun. Omega itu terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa, anggap saja rumahku sebagai rumahmu juga."

"Aku benar-benar anak pelayan yang tidak tahu diri, ya. Seenaknya tinggal dan menginap di rumah pangeran dan bertingkah seolah ini rumahku sendiri."

_Deg_!

Hati Minhyun mencelos mendengar ucapan Seonho. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar begitu mirip dengan ucapan seseorang yang pernah didengarnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mendekap Seonho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, Seonho-ya ... jangan berpikir begitu. Tinggallah saja di sini sampai hatimu siap menerima _mate_-mu."

"A-aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia adalah _mate_-ku, _Hyung_!" Wajah Seonho memerah dalam ucapannya. Minhyun melepas dekapannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menemukan _mate_ di usia dini, Seonho-ya ... tenang saja, itu tidak berbahaya, kok," hibur Minhyun. "Kurasa _mate_-mu berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu. Jadi di usianya dia lebih dulu menemukanmu dan membuatmu merasakan keberadaannya sebagai _mate_."

Seonho menunduk. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan, cemberut. "Tapi aku takut, _Hyung_. Masalahnya ia tiba-tiba mengejarku."

Sang putera mahkota, lagi-lagi tertawa renyah. "Memang itu naluri _fated mate_, Seonho ..." Kemudian terdiam sebentar dan mengulang kembali dalam gumaman kosong. "... memang itu naluri _fated mate_ ..."

_"Aku benar-benar anak pelayan yang tidak tahu diri, ya. Seenaknya dekat-dekat, berpelukan, dan mencium pangerannya yang seharusnya dihormati. Hahaha."__"Tidak, Hyung. Kau kan mate-ku. Wajar saja kalau kita seperti ini."__"Iya, iya ... jadi ... Minhyun wangja-nim sudah menerimaku sebagai fated mate-nya? Aduh, aku bahagia sekali. Hahaha."__"Hyung, berhentilah tertawa!"__"Saranghaeyo, mate! Cepatlah beranjak dewasa bersamaku."_

.

.

.

Pagi hari senin. Taedong masih menunggu di rumah sakit, menatapi _mate_-nya yang tak kunjung siuman sejak kemarin. Ia menghela napas lelah dan memasukkan ponsel yang ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Hyunbin perihal ketidak hadirannya di kampus, _lagi_.

Suara elektrokardiogram menggema lembut menandakan jantung sang beta yang berdetak dengan tenang. Taedong betah memandangi wajah pulas itu lama-lama, mengagumi setiap inchi pahatan wajah _mate_-nya. Yang hanya tampak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"_Tuan Kim Donghan adalah beta pria yang memiliki rahim seperti omega. Ini adalah hal langka."_

Ucapan dokter kemarin terngiang di kepalanya.

_"Rahimnya sedang mengalami proses fertilisasi. Hanya saja, karena rahimnya lebih lemah dan rentan dibandingkan omega dan wanita pada umumnya, kondisi janin yang terbentuk sangat lemah. Ditambah lagi kondisi psikis beliau yang tidak stabil. Untuk luka-luka fisik di tubuhnya, kami telah mengusahakan penanganan terbaik kami."_

Senyuman perlahan terulas di bibir sang alpha. Saat ia memiliki _mate_ beta, awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ia tak akan memiliki keturunan. Namun, _mate_-nya ini spesial._ Ia beta, dan ia memiliki rahim._

Dan sekarang beta manis itu tengah mengandung calon buah hatinya.

_Cklek_!

Taedong menoleh dan mendapati _mate_ sepupunya berdiri di depan pintu membawa sekeranjang buah segar. Pemuda omega itu masuk dan tersenyum ramag ketika beradu pandang dengan sang alpha.

"Kau berjuang dengan baik," ujarnya seraya meletakkan keranjang itu di meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur sang beta. "Aku percaya kalau kau adalah penyelamatnya. Dan aku yakin, perlahan tapi pasti Donghan akan luluh padamu."

Hening mereka rasakan ketika Taedong tidak merespon ucapan Kenta. Alpha itu hanya diam dan kembali memandangi wajah lelap Donghan.

Kenta beringsut mendekat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang Donghan dan memandang lembut sang beta. "Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku." Ujaran itu ditujukan pada Taedong.

"Kau _mate_ sepupuku," tukas Taedong. Ia menyentuh jemari panjang _mate_-nya yang terasa dingin.

Kenta tertawa. "Lalu hubunganku dengan Donghan?"

Kini Taedong menatap Kenta dengan tatapan bertanya. Pemuda bergingsul itu menerawang. "Aku mengenal Donghan selama tiga tahun. Ia adalah alpha yang keras kepala. Namun, aku bisa merasakan di balik sifat keras kepalanya itu ia adalah seorang yang lembut dan rapuh."

"Ia adalah seorang beta," sela Taedong. "Mengapa kau dan Sanggyun _Hyung_ terus menyebutnya alpha?"

"Karena kami memang mengenalnya sebagai alpha. Ia adalah alpha, bahkan ketika kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah beta yang memiliki rahim pun, aku akan tetap mengenalnya sebagai alpha."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Kenta tersenyum sekilas. "Mantan kekasihnya setelah tiga tahun. Sejauh itu aku mengenalnya sebagai alpha sampai aku bertemu _mate_-ku."

.

.

.

Buku-buku yang selesai dibacanya diletakkan satu persatu ke rak. Sedangkan beberapa buku lain yang akan ia pinjam dimasukannya ke dalam tas. Seongwoo sempat tersenyum ramah kepada wanita tua penjaga perpustakaan sebelum melangkah keluar sembari menyampirkan tasnya.

Ia melewatkan jam makan siang sendirian di perpustakaan hari itu. Bunga-bunga yang kemarin sempat mengisi hatinya kini nyaris layu dan mengering. Seongwoo galau. Berkali-kali ia mengusap tengkuknya, memikirkan sebuah tanda yang seharusnya menghiasi di sana. Namun, semakin sering ia sentuh tengkuk itu, semakin merona juga pipinya mengingat malam panas yang ia lewati bersama _mate_-nya. Tak ayal, rasa gundah sedikit menghampirinya mengingat peringatan Minhyun yang tidak ia dengarkan kemarin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Minhyun, putera mahkota Korona itu tak terlihat di kelas Dr. Jeon tadi. Namun, Seongwoo melihatnya keluar dari kelas Prof. Han, berlalu melewatinya tanpa berniat menyapa.

Rasanya Seongwoo ingin bercerita dan mengadu kepada Minhyun tentang apa yang ia alami. Tapi Seongwoo cukup tahu diri.

"Salahku sendiri tidak mendengarkannya," desahnya lelah. Tapi hati kecilnya masih membela sang mate. Mengingat semua perlakuan manis dan perhatiannya, rasanya mustahil sekali kalau mate-nya orang jahat seperti yang dikatakan Minhyun.

"Astaga, perhatikan jalanmu!"

Seongwoo tersentak kaget mendengar teguran dari seorang beta yang nyaris saja ditabraknya di koridor. Omega itu membungkuk minta maaf. Ia kemudian mempercepat jalannya melewati taman _indoor_ fakultas kedokteran yang sepi.

Mesin minuman di sebelah kiri koridor. Omega bermarga langka itu berhenti sejenak untuk merogoh saku jaketnya, meraih beberapa keping uang logam untuk membeli sekaleng susu dingin.

_Kling_!

"_Mate_."

"Astaga!" pekik Seongwoo ketika suara bariton itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan membelalak. "Oh, Daniel," gumamnya dengan ekspresi netral dua sekon setelahnya.

Daniel terkekeh. Ia meraih susu yang baru keluar dari mesin minuman dan menyerahkannya kepada sang _mate_.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum masam dan menerima kaleng susunya. "Terima kasih, _mate_. Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu." Senyum Daniel terkembang manis hingga matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit. Ia memeluk dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh sang omega. _Candunya_. "Ahh, aku sangat merindukan manisku."

"Ah, ya ... begitu ..." Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya canggung. Tidak menyangka akan diserang dengan godaan semacam itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau membuang kesempatan menghirup aroma jantan yang amat disukainya. _Menyenangkan, sungguh_. Alpha di hadapannya tertawa renyah.

"_Cha_, aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Daniel kemudian seraya menepuk pipi sang omega pelan.

"Eum ... sebentar," panggil Seongwoo seraya menahan lengan kekar sang alpha yang hendak beranjak pergi. Ia teringat sesuatu yang masih tersimpan apik di _dresser_-nya.

"Ya?"

Sang omega balas tersenyum ketika sang alpha merespon panggilannya dengan senyuman teduh yang indah. _Nah, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada alpha seindah dirinya? _Seongwoo sempat mendengus kecil saat Minhyun melintas lagi di otaknya. Jauhi Daniel demi kebaikan Seongwoo katanya? _Cih_.

"Apakah kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Seongwoo hati-hati. Kalian tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud omega tersebut. Apa lagi selain cardigan mahal--yang mereknya berkali-kali disebut membuat orang yang tahu nominal harganya kesal.

_Gucci oversized cable knit cardigan_. Harganya 1150 US Dollar.

Perlu kuulangi?

_GUCCI oversized cable knit cardigan_. HARGANYA 1150 US DOLLAR.

Masih kurang? Kurasa sudah cukup. Jangan diulang sampai tiga kali, nanti kesal sendiri.

Kembali kepada pasangan pure alpha dan pure omega yang kini masih berhadapan di koridor fakultas kedokteran. Mendengar pertanyaan sang omega tadi, sang alpha mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Berpikir sebelum kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, ya, kau benar!" serunya.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Ia tahu Daniel akan mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan dan pasti akan memintanya kembali. Ia baru hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan, "benda itu ada di rumahku" dan memulai beberapa alasan mengenai itu sebelum matanya terbuka lebar mendahului mulutnya ketika bibir tebal nan kenyal itu mendarat manis di bibirnya.

"Nah, aku hampir kehilangan ini hari ini. Untung kau mengingatkannya," ujar pelaku penciuman itu sembari mengulas lembut bibir Seongwoo dengan ibu jarinya setelah ciuman singkat itu terlepas. Ia terkekeh mendapatkan sang mate yang hanya mematung mendapat serangan _tiba-tiba_-nya itu.

Seongwoo benar-benar mematung. Pikirannya _blank_ seketika. "_Sial, bukan ituu!!_" Teriaknya hanya dalam hati karena dirinya sudah terlalu malu bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suara saja.

"Kabari aku setelah kelasmu selesai, hm? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Omega itu membelalak. Pikirannya kembali setengah. "Ah, tidak usah! Aku akan langsung pergi bekerja sepulang kuliah nanti." Suaranya sedikit mencicit karena sepasang manik obsidian sang alpha menatapnya dalam membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kerja?"

Seongwoo mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengantarmu kerja. Bagaimana kalau tunggu aku di tempat parkir? Kau punya nomorku?"

Seongwoo ingin tertawa dengan wajah semerah kepiting panggang. Mereka sudah melakukan sejauh _malam itu_ tapi belum bertukar nomor sama sekali. _Memalukan_. "Berapa nomormu? Astaga ... kita bahkan sudah melakukan _itu_," kikiknya tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya.

"_Itu_? Itu apa?" Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya ketika sang alpha bertanya dengan nada menggoda. _Daniel tahu persis itu apa_!

"Ng ... kau tahu yang kita lakukan malam itu," cicit Seongwoo.

"Apa itu? Coba perjelas." Daniel semakin gencar bertanya dengan senyum jahilnya. Membuat seolah seluruh darah di tubuh sang omega berkumpul di pipinya.

"Yak! Kang Daniel! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya. Aku malu!" pekik Seongwoo akhirnya membuat Daniel tertawa lepas.

Kedua sejoli itu pun berakhir dengan bertukar nomor ponsel setelah sedikit diwarnai dengan godaan-godaan kecil dari sang alpha yang membuat omeganya mengerang malu di dalam jiwanya. "Baik, aku ke kelasku sekarang, ya ... sampai jumpa, _mate_," lambai Daniel akhirnya setelah mengusak rambut sang omega gemas dan menyempatkan diri lagi menghirup feromon manis itu.

Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum. _Alphanya orang yang manis, kan_? Batinnya bangga dengan tangan yang secara tak sadar mengusap tengkuk yang belum ditandai apa-apa.

Oh, tidak. Cardigannya jadi terlupakan gara-gara hal tadi. Sialan.

.

.

.

"Si Taedong izin tidak hadir lagi sejak pagi karena _mate_-nya sakit." Hyunbin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sepupunya yang hanya menoleh sembari menggigiti ujung pensilnya. Pure alpha itu menatap sang sepupu dengan alis berkerut. "_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi dengan baumu? Kau habis tidur dengan omega jalang lagi di bar, huh?"

"Sembarangan," sahut Daniel asal sambil memukulkan ujung pensil yang tadi digigitnya ke dahi Hyunbin membuat pure alpha bermarga Kwon itu mengernyit jijik.

"Sumpah. Baumu seperti bau alpha yang habis _mating_ . Mirip dengan bau Taedong saat mengaku punya _mate_," ungkap Hyunbin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan melihat ruang kelas gabungan menjelang penuh. "Pinjam lagi catatanmu, _Hyung_. Catatan prof. Jung minggu lalu ternyata belum lengkap."

Daniel hanya bergumam malas sambil melempar buku yang diminta Hyunbin ke wajah sang sepupu. Hyunbin tersenyum senang menerimanya meskipun sempat memberengut sebal karena buku itu telak mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Tumben sekali pengikut-pengikutmu tidak duduk di sini bersamamu. Mereka kemana?" tanya Hyunbin sambil mulai menulis.

Daniel mendengus. "Bocah-bocah itu tidak ikut kelas gabungan. Lagipula aku ingin sendiri sampai kau datang mengganggu."

Hyunbin mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia hanya basa-basi tadi karena ia melihat sepupunya itu tampak melamun sendirian sebelum ia masuk kelas. Untunglah, nyatanya dia dalam keadaan baik.

Kelas gabungan tadi adalah kelas terakhir yang diikuti Daniel hari ini. Sekitar pukul tiga sore kelas bubar meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih duduk santai di dalam ruangan, termasuk Daniel yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja--baru bangun tidur, serta Hyunbin yang asyik dengan ponselnya.

_Drrtt ... drrtt ... drrtt_

Manik itu melirik benda pipih yang bergetar dengan layar menyala menampilkan panggilan masuk dari satu kontak bernama **Kurir Pria tua**.

Malas, Daniel bangun dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya, paman ..."

Itu kepala pelayan istana. Terkadang merangkap sebagai kurir yang menyampaikan pesan raja kepada Daniel.

"_Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkan agar Pangeran segera mempersiapkan cincin pernikahan_."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Daniel. "Ne?"

"_Bawa serta Pangeran Minhyun. Temui desainer perhiasan Korona. Ini perintah raja, Yang Mulia_."

"Apa tidak bisa hari lain?" tanya Daniel dengan nada sebal. Pernikahannya masih tiga bulan lagi!

"_Raja tidak menginginkan penundaan, Pangeran. Raja dan permaisuri Hwang juga meminta secepatnya. Maafkan saya, ini perintah langsung dari Raja._"

"Ck, pria-pria tua itu," gumam Daniel gusar. Ia mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak tanpa menjawab apapun. Jarinya kemudian mencari nama kontak lain di ponselnya.

**Omega Hwang**

"Hei, _babe_," sapa Daniel begitu orang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya. Hyunbin yang memainkan ponsel di sebelahnya sampai mendongak mendengar itu.

Daniel tersenyum remeh kepada Hyunbin sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Minhyun.

"Ayo kita bertemu. Kita harus segera memilih cincin terindah untuk pernikahan kita."

Hyunbin mual. Ia ingin pergi.

"Tidak bisa hari lain. Kau tahu, ini perintah. Aku akan menjemputmu di depan fakultas kedokteran. _See ya, babe_." Putera mahkota itu mengerling ke arah Hyunbin yang menatapnya dengan wajah mengernyit. "Aku duluan, bocah. Manisku menunggu," katanya seraya memutar kunci mobil di tangannya. Kini _Bugatti Chiron_.

Rasanya Hyunbin ingin meludah sekarang. "Pergi saja kau, bangsat."

Daniel terkekeh puas sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Mengabaikan satu getaran lain dari benda pipih yang menampilkan sebuah pesan lain.

.

.

.

Seongwoo membereskan peralatan praktikumnya begitu kelas bubar. Ia melirik Minhyun yang sudah selesai lebih dulu dan berjalan keluar sembari menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Omega itu menghela napas.

Ia dan Minhyun mengambil kelas terakhir yang sama dan pangeran omega itu sama sekali tidak mau menyapanya. Jangankan menyapa, melirik saja tidak.

"Biarkan saja dulu," gumam Seongwoo seraya mendesah lelah. Ia berpikir akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Minhyun setelah pangeran itu sadar sendiri kesalahannya menyuruh Seongwoo menjauhi Daniel. _Huh, kesalahannya itu jauh lebih besar._

Senyum tipis mengulas di bibir omega Ong itu saat menyentuh ponselnya. Ia akan menghubungi Daniel. Daniel berjanji akan mengantarnya kerja, kan? Nanti ia akan pamer kepada Minki kalau ia bisa dapat _mate_ yang lebih _plus-plus_ daripada Jonghyun.

**To : Niel mate**

_Aku menunggumu di tempat parkir fakultas kedokteran._

Satu jam pemuda manis itu menunggu di lapangan parkir yang panas. Namun mobil Audi R8 milik alphanya tidak kunjung datang.

Mobil _mate_-nya Audi, kan? Seongwoo ingat malam kemarin ia naik mobil itu.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari lapangan parkir sembari mendesah lelah. Menatap deretan pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada sang alpha di ponselnya. Namun tak ada satu pun pesan yang dibalas. Bahkan dibaca pun tidak. Apalagi yang bisa ia rasakan dari sang _mate_ pun hanya perasaan tenangnya saja. Ia sama sekali belum bisa mendengar apapun pikiran Daniel dan berbagi ucapan lewat pikiran itu.

Yang ia tahu, _mate_-nya masih hidup, masih bangun, sehat, bernapas, dan kini sedang menyetir mobil.

_Hei, tunggu_. MENYETIR MOBIL?

_TIIIINNN_!!!

Seongwoo terlonjak kaget ketika klakson itu memekik nyaring tepat di belakangnya.

"Permisi, kau jalan hampir ke tengah ... eh ...?" Alpha yang menurunkan kaca jendela LaFerari itu menatapnya terkejut. Seongwoo memiringkan kepalanya, menerka-nerka. "Kau ... temannya Minhyun _sunbaenim_, bukan?"

"Ya ... kau siapa?" tanya Seongwoo ragu. Alpha itu turun dari mobilnya dan mendekat.

"Maafkan aku hampir menabrakmu, _sunbaenim_. Tetaplah berjalan di trotoar. Kau mau kemana? Perlu kuantar?"

Seongwoo semakin lekat menatap wajah tampan itu. Rasanya kenal, tapi siapa dan dimana ia tak tahu.

"Ah, aku Kwon Hyunbin. Mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Sains Politik. Kita pernah bertemu sekitar hmm ... tiga-empat hari yang lalu?" Alpha itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingat, tapi percaya sajalah. Ia baru akan bicara dan pamit pergi ketika alpha itu tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dekat sekali ke bahu Seongwoo. Mengendus di sana.

"Yak! Menjauh dariku! Aku punya _mate_ pure alpha Kang!" pekik Seongwoo kaget. Hyunbin melotot tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuat sang omega takut.

"Kang? Kang Daniel?" Seongwoo mengangguk. Berusaha tidak terkejut karena ia mulai berpikir kalau _mate_-nya pasti orang berpengaruh yang dikenal masyarakat. Sama seperti tunangannya Minhyun. Marganya pun sama-sama Kang. Entah hubungan mereka apa.

"Astaga si Brengsek?! Benar itu baunya??"

Seongwoo mengerut bingung. _Brengsek_?

"Maaf, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Seongwoo. Belum sempat Hyunbin menjawab, ia meneruskan dengan pertanyaan lain, "apa kau teman se-fakultasnya? Kau tahu dia dimana? Aku menunggunya sejak tadi."

"Kau menunggunya? Sialan bangsat itu tidak akan datang. Ia punya urusan lain untuk ..." Hyunbin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tidak tega juga ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada omega manis ini. "... Ia harus pergi ke rumah kakaknya. Kau mau kemana, _Sunbaenim_? Biar aku saja yang antar."

_Biarlah berbohong sekali_. Nanti di rumah, atau di arena latihan, atau di apartemennya, atau ... dimanapun bertemu Daniel, biar si pangeran bejat itu saja yang Hyunbin pukuli.

.

.

.

"Hei, manis. Hampir saja aku bersumpah akan menyemprotmu dengan krimer basi kalau kau terlambat."

Pria cantik itu berkacak pinggang di depan omega manis yang baru saja masuk. Yang diomeli hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengeluarkan seragam kerjanya dari dalam tas dan hendak beranjak ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian.

"Whoa, whoa tunggu dulu."

"Yak! Minki kau mencekikku!" seru Seongwoo ketika tangan lentik si pemuda Choi itu menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya lagi ketika Minki mulai mengendusi tubuhnya.

"Apa ini? Kau habis _mating_?"

Mendadak gugup, si pure omega menepuk dahi Minki cukup keras agar omega Choi itu menjauh. "Itu urusan pribadi!"

Si pemuda cantik terkekeh geli. Ia mulai berdehem menggoda teman kerjanya itu dan menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Jadi kau sudah berhasil dengan si rambut perak itu, hm? _Aigoo_, pure omega kecil kita sudah dewasa ... sudah mau dibuahi alpha ..."

"YAK!!"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Ong? Apakah nikmat? Menyenangkan?" Minki tertawa lepas ketika Seongwoo melemparnya dengan sepatu. Omega ong itu berlari menuju toilet sambil menutup telinganya guna menghindari ucapan Minki yang kelewat frontal.

Minki memungut sepatu yang tadi dilemparkan padanya seraya mendekat ke toilet. Ia meletakkan sepatu itu di depan pintu toilet dan berbisik agak keras di pintu itu. "Jadi Jonghyun _Kwajangnim_ boleh buatku, kan?"

"BERISIK!!"

.

.

.

Daniel menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan cafè bernuansa klasik. Dahinya mengerut bingung.

"Yang ini?" tanyanya kepada pure omega yabg duduk di sampingnya. Omega bermata rubah itu mengangguk dan melepas _seatbelt_-nya dengan cepat.

Setelah membeli cincin pernikahan mereka, Daniel mengajak Minhyun untuk bersantai di cafè berhubung omega itu bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan. Tapi Daniel bingung. Biasanya ia akan memilih sepasang kursi di cafè bernuansa modern di dekat kampus mereka, namun kali ini Minhyun meminta Daniel untuk mengikutinya ke cafè bernuansa klasik yang berjarak sekitar beberapa blok dari tempat biasa. Alpha itu mengalah, karena entah kenapa saat memintanya Minhyun tampak begitu memaksa. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

Mereka masuk beriringan diikuti dengan penghormatan dari pengunjung lain yang melihat mereka. Pelayan yang melayani mereka pun berusaha keras untuk tidak gugup ketika mencatat pesanannya. Maklum, sepasang pangeran yang datang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?" tanya Daniel begitu mereka duduk dan sudah memesan.

Minhyun menggeleng. Alih-alih menjawab, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Titik pandangnya akhirnya kembali pada alpha di depannya. "Yang kukatakan waktu itu benar terjadi, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," sahut Daniel. _Double shot Espresso_ panas dan _iced latte_ diletakkan pelayan ber-_nametag_ Kim Yongguk depan keduanya. Pelayang beta itu membungkuk hormat sebentar sebelum pergi dan mulai melayani pelanggan lain.

Minhyun mendengus seraya meraih minumannya. Tatapan datarnya tak lepas dari satu sudut dimana seorang pelayan omega tengah membuat minuman untuk pelanggan. "_Mate_. Kau menemukannya, bukan?"

"Pft, astaga. Apakah insting seorang pure omega memang sekuat itu?" Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Jangan khawatir, Minhyunnie ... aku memang menemukan _mate_-ku tapi pernikahan kita akan tetap terlaksana."

"_Daebak_." Minhyun tak kuasa menahan ekspresi datarnya kini. Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir tipisnya. "Jadi kau lebih memilih pernikahan politik daripada _mate_-mu sendiri?"

"Jangan bercanda," sahut Daniel membuat alis Minhyun sedikit terangkat. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskan _mate_-ku. Tapi aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu. Bukankah memiliki dua _mate_ terdengar bagus?"

**Byuuurr** ...

Alpha itu melotot kaget ketika sensasi dingin mengalir dari kepala hingga ke wajahnya. Minhyun berdiri di depannya memegang cup _iced latte_ yang kosong setelah memindahkan seluruh isinya pada rambut Daniel. Mata rubahnya menatap dingin. Sedingin aroma kopi yang kini menetes hingga ke bahunya.

"Ya, ide yang bagus. Tapi lebih bagus lagi jika Seongwoo memilih _betrayal_ daripada hidup bersama orang sepertimu." Minhyun menatap lurus menembus bahu Daniel. "Demi kebaikanmu, Ong."

Daniel menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke belakang.

_PRANGG_!!!

Atensi seluruh pengunjung cafè tersita ke satu arah.

"Ong Seongwoo! Astaga apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seruan Minki membuat sang manajer keluar dari ruangannya. Pemuda omega cantik itu membungkuk minta maaf kepada kedua pangeran tersebut seraya membersihkan pecahan gelas dan kopi di lantai, menyenggol pemuda manis yang masih tergugu di sana agar sadar.

"_M-mianhae_ ..."

.

.

.

**Minhyun Wangja-nim**

_Maafkan aku, Woo. Dia hanya bukan alpha yang tepat untukmu ..._

_Juga untukku. Ku harap kau tidak salah paham. Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku._

Range Rover berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan Seongwoo yang berdiri sendirian di halte bus. Perlahan, kaca jendelanya terbuka.

"Oh, kukira adikku. Ternyata kau." Pemilik mobil itu--seorang pure alpha bertubuh kekar-- tampak terkejut melihat wajah Seongwoo. "Kemana bau omega yang menyengat itu?"

Sang omega mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu. Hening.

_Tes_.

Bulir bening itu jatuh melintasi pipinya.

"Astaga, Ong Seongwoo, kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

**Yasss kembali lagi bersama Honeybee~****Ng ... kok ceritanya jadi makin rumit gini ya :(**


	13. Chapter 11

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**Sidepair! Taedonghan**

**YUNHWA**

**Harap sabar membaca chapter ini**

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Kang. Maafkan aku jadi merepotkanmu." Pemuda manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kala menyimpan dua cangkir teh herbal yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapan alpha bertubuh kekar yang sedari tadi tidak meluputkan pandangan darinya.

Senyum balasan dilayangkan oleh sang alpha menerima teh tersebut. "Tidak masalah, Ong Seongwoo-ssi. Aku justru akan sangat merasa bersalah membiarkan seorang omega pulang sendirian di malam hari seperti ini."

Seongwoo yang sudah mengambil tempat di _single sofa _di sebelah sang alpha mengangguk paham. Ia menunduk memandangi cangkir tehnya. Hening menyelimuti.

Tak lama sebelumnya, Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara di hadapan sang alpha membuatnya terkejut dan panik bukan main. Alpha itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan menawarkan tumpangan kepada omega bertubuh ramping itu. Tentu saja, Seongwoo tidak menolak. Namun, selama perjalanan keheningan dan rasa canggung tak melonggarkan sedikit pun cengkeramannya terhadap kedua pria berbeda kasta tersebut.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bersebelahan pada sofa yang berbeda, menyesap teh herbal panas berperisa canggung di ruang utama rumah sang omega.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, anda dari mana, Tuan Kang?" tanya Seongwoo memecah keheningan.

Yang ditanya menoleh, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja seraya tertawa canggung. "Kurasa kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, Seongwoo-ssi. Namaku Kang Dongho."

"Ah ... baiklah. Jadi, Dongho-ssi dari mana?" ulang Seongwoo.

"Aku baru pulang kerja," jawab Dongho. Seongwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ah, aku bekerja sebagai pimpinan di lembaga sosial."

"CEO?"

Dongho mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, begitulah."

Seongwoo membuka mulutnya. Hendak bertanya lagi, namun kemudian ia mengurungkan niat dengan menyesap teh herbal yang mulai menghangat, tidak sepanas tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Seongwoo-ssi. Maafkan aku bila pertanyaan ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi ... kau tidak akan memintaku menjadi _mate_-mu lagi, kan?"

Sang omega nyaris tersedak teh. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan cepat sebelum terkekeh. "Tidak, Dongho-ssi. Kurasa seharusnya aku meminta maaf karena lancang kepadamu, _wangja-nim_." Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Bentuk penghormatan.

"Ah, _aniya_, tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Aku hanya pure alpha biasa. Tidak lebih," sanggah alpha bermarga Kang itu cepat.

"Kau bukan putera mahkota?" Manik jernih sang omega membulat.

"Ya, aku putera sang raja. Tapi kau tidak perlu bersikap tunduk kepadaku. Itu berlebihan," tukas Dongho.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Ia menyesap lagi tehnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena menolakmu dengan kasar waktu itu. Aku hanya ... ah. Menjadi _mate_-ku hanya akan menyulitkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

Dongho menghela napas berat. Ia memandang langit-langit rumah yang warna putihnya sudah menjadi kekuningan dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak sempurna."

"Kalau mau berbohong tolong pintar sedikit. Sekali lihat saja kau adalah sosok sempurna, Dongho-ssi," celetuk Seongwoo.

Bukan kesal, Dongho justru tertawa. Tawa pelan yang dikeluarkan dengan asas sarkasme diiringi gelengan kepala. "Aku alpha cacat, Seongwoo-ssi," ulangnya menciptakan kerutan di dahi sang omega. "Aku terlahir dengan perkembangan internal yang tidak sempurna. Hormon alphaku tidak berjalan dengan baik. Aku _impoten_."

Kali ini, Seongwoo berhasil menyemburkan teh yang baru disesapnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya terbuka lebar seolah hal tersebut adalah plot twist terhebat dalam hidupnya. "Impoten?" ulangnya tidak percaya.

Sang alpha mengangguk. "Dan hanya akan sembuh apabila aku bertemu _fated mate_-ku." Dongho memejamkan matanya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Seongwoo. "Seongwoo-ssi. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi. Bagaimana baumu bisa berubah jadi seperti--"

Senyuman Seongwoo menghentikan kalimat Dongho.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengan _mate_-ku."

Belum sempat Dongho membuka mulutnya, Seongwoo meneruskan. "Ia alpha yang gagah, tampan, dan manis." Mulut Seongwoo memuji, namun sepasang anak sungai mengalir melalui pipinya. "Ia juga kuat, berpengaruh, sangat disegani, dan--" Tenggorokan Seongwoo tercekat.

"--dan ia akan menikah. Dengan sahabatku." Kristal cair itu pun semakin deras jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Alpha Kang terlalu terkejut di sampingnya sampai tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Air mata itu terus mengalir. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, entah tangisan atau tawa karena senyuman itu tidak luntur sedikitpun dari wajah sang omega. Meskipun kini senyum itu terlihat menyakitkan.

"Ong Seongwoo! Jangan bilang ..."

Lagi-lagi sang alpha tidak berhasil meneruskan kalimatnya karena kini Seongwoo sudah menggeleng keras-keras sambil terisak.

"Aku tidak mau Minhyun diduakan."

.

.

.

**Bugh!!!****Bugh! Brakk! Buagh!!**Daniel meludahkan rasa anyir di mulutnya. Sisa cairan merah itu mengalir pelan dari bibir tebal. Di depannya, sang sepupu menatapnya nyalang, siap melayangkan satu bogem mentah lagi.

Putera mahkota itu baru saja kembali ke apartemennya setelah peristiwa yang membuatnya menghancurkan seisi cafè. Amarahnya memuncak dan hatinya hancur ketika merasa dipermalukan di depan _mate_-nya sendiri. Sampai di apartemen, kepalan tangan sang sepupu menyambutnya dengan manis.

"Kau. Bajingan. Brengsek. Alpha. Sialan. BANGSAT!!" Makian tak henti-henti dilemparkan Hyunbin kepada kakak sepupunya yang kini hanya diam tanpa perlawanan. "_Mate_-mu menunggumu di lapangan parkir. Kepanasan. Kau tidak datang. Seolah. Dia. Bukan siapa-siapa!!" Hyunbin terus menyisipkan pukulan di antara jeda kata-katanya.

Alpha itu berhenti sejenak. Napas terengah. Dilihatnya wajah Daniel yang penuh luka dan bahunya yang basah. _Bau kopi_. Namun, Hyunbin menggeleng tidak peduli. Ia merapatkan giginya sampai gigi-gigi itu bergemeletuk bergesekan menahan amarah.

"Haha. _Daebak_," tawa Hyunbin sinis. "Kau sudah menemukan _MATE_ tapi lebih mementingkan PERNIKAHAN POLITIK itu. Kemana Daniel yang dulu kukenal?"

Sebuah dengusan sarkastik. Daniel mendengus dan meludahkan lagi cairan amis dari mulutnya. "Ia sudah mati dimakan sistem politik."

Hyunbin terperangah. Matanya menatap sang sepupu yang sudah babak belur. "Aku tahu kau brengsek, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebrengsek ini." Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa jalan pikiranmu sebenarnya, Kang?"

"Kuberi tahu pun kau tidak akan paham. Menyingkirlah," sahut Daniel seraya mendorong Hyunbin dengan bahu lebarnya. Namun, sepupu tingginya itu bersikeras.

"_Hyung_, apa kau mencintai Minhyun?"

Daniel mendelik mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hyunbin. Tanpa sadar, rahangnya mengeras ketika ia terkekeh menahan perih di sudut bibirnya yang robek. "Kau tahu bagaimana pernikahan politik selalu berakhir, Kwon."

Tangan Hyunbin terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya semakin mengeras sampai-sampai giginya bergemeletuk seolah hampir patah. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. "KALAU BEGITU HENTIKAN!"

Hardikan Hyunbin memancing kekehan kesekian dari bibir Daniel aliran merah pekat masih terlihat di sudut bibir. "Hentikan apa?"

"Hentikan semuanya! Batalkan pernikahan itu! Kau yang dirugikan di sini, dan kau berhak membatalkannya, Kang Daniel!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kwon?" Kekehan remeh kembali terdengar. "Dirugikan? Aku tidak bisa merasa dirugikan karena kepentingan kerajaan. Aku akan menikah, membentuk klan baru, dan menjadi raja. Kedua klan memenuhi perjanjian mereka. Tidak ada yang dirugikan di sini."

Hyunbin mendesah lelah. Ia kini membiarkan Daniel berjalan pergi melewatinya tanpa menahan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab ucapan Daniel, namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih bersikeras bahwa ucapan putera mahkota itu tidak sesuai dengan hati nuraninya. "_Hyung_," panggilnya. Langkah Daniel terhenti di belakang. "Aku bisa membantumu. Kau bisa memanfaatkanku seperti dulu."

Keduanya berbalik, kembali berhadapan. Daniel menyeka darah di bibirnya sambil tertawa. "Astaga, Kwon. Jangan membuatku tertawa lagi. Kau ingin bibirku ini robek sampai telinga? Membantu apa maksudmu?"

Hyunbin mengeratkan pertahanan batinnya. Ia menatap tepat ke arah manik obsidian sepupunya yang menatap kelam. Gelap. Tanpa binar cahaya. "Aku bisa membantumu membatalkan pernikahanmu dan kau bisa kembali pada _mate_-mu. Aku siap dijadikan orang bersalah saat itu. Bahkan dianggap sebagai pengkhianat pun tak apa, _Hyung_. Kau tinggal mengatakan bahwa akulah dalangnya. Tak perlu merasa bersalah karena bukankah sejak dulu kau biasa melakukan itu padaku?"

Mata obsidian gelap itu semakin keruh. Daniel mengeraskan rahangnya dan menyentak keras. "Tutup mulut besarmu! Kau tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini."

Setelahnya sang pangeran berlalu begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya. Hyunbin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Daniel selalu merasa ia melakukan hal yang benar. Meski ia tahu caranya salah.

.

.

.

Ratusan remaja berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah tepat ketika bel memekik nyaring siang itu. Di antara mereka, pure alpha muda berjalan sendirian sembari membaca bukunya. Ia tidak memedulikan sekitar dan menulikan pendengarannya menggunakan _earphone bluetooth_ yang terpasang apik di kedua telinga. Mulutnya bergumam pelan, sesekali menguap dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Tap_!

"Aish, sial. Jangan menggangguku!" seru alpha muda itu ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sang pelaku yang tersenyum simpul menatapnya. "E-eh ... _Hyung_! Apa kabar?" sapanya refleks membungkukkan badan dan melepas _earphone_-nya.

Yang disapa tertawa pelan. Gemas dengan pure alpha muda polos di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk. "Kabar baik. Hm, kau ada waktu, Woojin-ah?"

Woojin mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku harus memaksimalkan waktuku untuk belajar, _Hyung_. Keluarga kerajaan klanku memberikan amanat untuk menjadi penerus kepemimpinan setelah kau dan Minhyun _Wangja-nim_ menikah nanti."

Wajah Daniel berubah muram. Ia balas menggelengkan kepala. "Gunakan separuh malam dan separuh siang untuk belajar. Kau tidak boleh memforsir dirimu."

Woojin tertawa. "Lalu sisa waktunya?"

"Ikut denganku. Ayo."

Ternyata Daniel membawanya ke taman bermain. Taman bermain yang sudah di-_booking_ khusus sehingga hanya dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua. Woojin sempat kebingungan dan mematung tanpa memilih permainan apapun. Ia sempat berpikir untuk meminta Daniel mengantarnya pulang dan kembali belajar sesuai perintah Raja dan orang tuanya di rumah, namun putera mahkota itu menyita tasnya dan menyembunyikan bukunya di mobil.

"Ayo bersenang-senang," ajak Daniel sembari menarik tangan alpha kecil itu. Woojin yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan akhirnya menuruti yang lebih tua.

Toh, pada akhirnya ia menikmati juga.

Berbagai wahana permainan mereka coba, puluhan stand makanan pun mereka kunjungi. Saat waktu menjelang sore, mereka duduk di kedai es krim dan memesan dua porsi rasa _Chocomint_.

Woojin menyuapkan es krimnya dengan riang. Rasanya ia menjadi anak kecil yang sebenarnya hari ini. Daniel duduk di hadapannya tersenyum senang sambil menyendokkan es krimnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dalam rangka apa ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Woojin untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mereka menapakkan kaki di taman bermain ini. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain."

"_Hyung_, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Daniel terkekeh gemas. Ia mengusak rambut Woojin hingga alpha muda itu cemberut karena tatanan rambut yang baru saja dibenahi setelah bermain _Viking_ tadi dirusak lagi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun kalau itu berhubungan denganmu, Woojin-ah," ujarnya sebelum menyendokkan es krim berwarna kehijauan itu lagi. "Hanya saja ... aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan masa kecilmu hanya karena kau calon raja."

Woojin terdiam menatap alpha dewasa di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian, ia tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak kehilangan masa kecil, _Hyung_." Alisnya berkerut ketika matanya menangkap bekas luka di wajah Daniel yang sebenarnya sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. "_Hyung_, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sang putera mahkota refleks menyentuh wajahnya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bayaran kecil yang belum cukup untuk melunasi apapun."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap alpha itu menerima bungkusan makanan pesanannya. Wanita pelayan yang melayaninya membalas dengan senyuman dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak terlalu banyak?" Alpha itu menoleh pada alpha lain yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menatap lagi bungkusan berisi tiga porsi _jajangmyeon_, dua porsi sup rumput laut, dan lima buah _mandu_. Porsi yang agak terlalu besar, tapi _mate_-nya yang meminta itu semua, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Donghan yang meminta sebanyak ini, _Hyung_," jawab alpha itu sembari mengangkat bungkusannya, memperlihatkan isinya kepada sepupunya.

Yang lebih tua menggeleng takjub. Wajahnya mengeruh kemudian. "Semangat, Kim. Kuharap ia cepat membuka hatinya kepadamu," ujarnya sendu.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, _Hyung_. Mengenai masa lalu Donghan. Aku tahu kau mengenalnya lebih banyak daripada mengenal dirimu sendiri."

**Sehari sebelumnya di rumah sakit,**

Beta itu duduk dengan tatapan kosong menatap dinding putih di hadapannya. Dokter yang tengah memeriksanya tersenyum simpul karena usahanya mengajak Donghan mengobrol di sela pemeriksaannya sungguh sia-sia. Beta itu hanya menggerakkan bola matanya yang memerah ke sembarang arah. Entah memandangi dinding, lampu, gorden, langit-langit ... pokoknya apapun selain entitas manusia yang ada di sana.

"Baik, kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Mate anda masih perlu beristirahat sampai keadaan tubuhnya membaik. Paling tidak ... selama dua minggu ke depan." Donghan melirik sedikit kepada dokter yang kini berbicara pada sosok alpha di depan pintu. Matanya berkedip pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada berkas hasil pemeriksaan kemarin yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas nakas.

"Terima kasih, dokter," ucap sang alpha yang menyebut dirinya sebagai _mate_ itu. Donghan mengacuhkan pembicaraan mereka dan meraih berkas itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, Tuan. Jangan khawatir, kami akan memberikan penanganan terbaik yang kami bisa. Tuan Kim Donghan adalah keponakan dari presiden direktur rumah sakit ini. Kami tidak akan tinggal diam melihat keadaannya."

Taedong mengulas senyumnya. Ia membungkuk sekali lagi kepada dokter tersebut dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana _mate_-nya tengah duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Cepatlah sembuh, _mate_."

Srakkk!!

Taedong melotot kaget ketika tangan Donghan melemparkan berkas ke dinding di samping pintu. Tepat ketika pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan wajah alpha lain dan omega yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"BRENGSEK!! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI?!!" teriak Donghan kepada pasangan yang baru masuk itu.

Sanggyun dan Kenta.

"KAU! Apa kau yang membawa mereka?" tunjuk Donghan ke wajah Taedong dengan nyalang.

Taedong menatap Donghan datar. "Sanggyun _Hyung_? Dia sepupuku."

"Apakah semua bajingan brengsek memiliki hubungan? Teman. _Mate_. Sekarang sepupu? Hahahahaha indah sekali dunia yang sempit ini." Tiba-tiba beta itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Para brengsek berkumpul membentuk aliansi. Alpha sialan. Para bajingan--"

"Donghan-ah ..."--"KIM DONGHAN!"

Kenta mengerjap kaget ketika panggilannya tumpang tindih dengan bentakan Taedong. Ia menggenggam tangan Sanggyun erat dan menggigit bibirnya takut. Namun, beta itu justru semakin nyalang menatap Taedong.

"PERGI!! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" teriaknya semakin nyaring walau suaranya sedikit menghilang. Mata merahnya kini mengeluarkan lapisan bening. Bibir keringnya bergetar karena amarah. "PERGI KUBILANG!!!"

_PRANGG_!!

Donghan semakin brutal. Ia melempar piring bekas sarapan hingga hancur berkeping-keping ketika menyentuh dinding. Selanjutnya gelas, keranjang buah, bahkan lampu kecil di atas nakas. Taedong dengan sigap maju dan menahan tangan sang beta. Namun, Donghan meronta sekuat tenaga. Dan di sana Taedong bisa mengakui kalau kekuatan _mate_-nya sebagai beta tidak main-main.

"KIM DONGHAN! Tenangkan dirimu! Bicarakan ini baik-baik!" seru Taedong berupaya menghentikan sikap _mate_-nya. Dilihatnya selang infus yang kini mulai terisi darah dari lengan Donghan akibat gerakannya. Tapi tampaknya beta itu tidak pernah berpikir untuk peduli. Ia bahkan memukul wajah Taedong hingga terluka. Kenta memasang wajah panik dan meraih tangan Donghan meskipun berakhir dengan bibir pecah. Juga kena pukulan.

Sedangkan Sanggyun, berdiri di sana. Gemetar. Dan dalam sejarah kisah ini, alpha seharusnya tidak pernah gemetar menghadapi amukan seorang beta.

Kecuali beta yang satu ini. Tentu saja. Karena Sanggyun mengenalnya. Dan mengetahui persis betapa berbahayanya ia. Terakhir kali Donghan mengamuk, tujuh alpha hancur karenanya.

"Donghan-ah, hentikan!" teriak Kenta di depan wajah Donghan. Beta itu berhenti. Napasnya tersengal menatap wajah Kenta yang terluka karenanya. Kemudian bergantian memandang wajah Taedong yang juga terluka, namun dengan rahang mengeras menahan emosi.

"Kau terluka, aku juga terluka, Kim Donghan. Dan itu berlaku juga sebaliknya," bisik Taedong lirih. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lagi. Ini rumah sakit. Dan sama sekali tidak ada ketenangan di ruangan ini.

Kini tatapan sang beta mengedar bergantian menatap ketiga wajah yang menghadap kepadanya. Lalu mata itu mulak berputar kosong memandangi benda-benda lain. Seolah melihat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di sana.

"Aku benci. Alpha," ujarnya pelan seolah mengawang. Bibirnya yang kering terbuka setengah. Meringis menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang sempat dicengkeram erat oleh Taedong. "Aku benci. Alpha. Betapa sialnya."

Sanggyun yang sedari tadi tak berkutik mulai maju dan berbicara. "Donghan-ah ... mari selesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Aku mohon ..."

Lagi-lagi dalam sejarah muncul seorang alpha yang memohon kepada beta.

"Selesaikan baik-baik? Pft. Idiot," sahut Donghan. Pandangannya masih kosong mengawang. "KALIAN SEMUA PANTAS HANCUR!" teriaknya dan ia mulai memberontak lagi.

"Donghan-ah!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampakkan dua wajah lain. Seorang alpha dan omega bertubuh tinggi. Keduanya berjalan terburu memasuki ruangan.

"_Hyung_ ..." gumam Donghan. Omega yang baru masuk tadi tersenyum teduh kepada setiap wajah di ruangan.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sejenak bersama Donghan?"

Taedong menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sedikit tidak suka melihat dua orang yang tampak berwibawa itu datang dan memeluk Donghan tanpa perlawanan. Sial. Taedong yang merupakan _mate_-nya saja dilawan!

"Aku Kim Donghyun. Sepupu Donghan Dan ini _mate_-ku, Im Youngmin. Kau _mate_-nya?" tanya alpha tadi kepada Taedong. Sanggyun menarik Kenta ke genggamannya. Tampaknya ia sudah mengenal dua orang itu.

"Tidak," desis Donghan. Youngmin mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut dan tersenyum teduh kepada Taedong.

"Jangan khawatir, kami hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Donghan."

Dan begitulah, entah apa yang dikatakan alpha dan omega bernama Donghyun dan Youngmin itu kemarin. Yang jelas ketika Taedong masuk kembali ke ruangan itu, keadaan Donghan tampak lebih tenang. Ia hanya berteriak dan mengamuk lagi satu kali untuk mengusir Sanggyun--_Taedong masih tidak paham masalah mereka apa_. Sedangkan kepada Taedong, ia diam dan tidak lagi melawan. Bahkan, ia mulai meminta Taedong membelikan makanan seperti saat ini.

_Cklek_!

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Taedong masuk membawakan makanan itu dan tersenyum simpul melihat _mate_ betanya itu tengah bergelung di balik selimut. Ia berjalan mendekat. Namun, mendadak rasa was-was yang entah dari mana datangnya menghampirinya.

"Donghan-ah ..." panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban. Detakan jantung itu terdengar begitu cepat dalam pikiran sang alpha. Namun sisanya kosong dan hampa, seolah _mate_-nya itu sengaja memutus hubungan pikiran mereka.

"Kim Donghan!" panggil Taedong sekali lagi yang tidak membuahkan jawaban. Ia berlari dan menyingkap selimut itu. Dan yang didapatinya hanyalah tumpukan bantal yang menyapanya.

"SIAL! Kemana dia. KIM DONGHAN!!!"

Dan ratusan meter dari rumah sakit, sang beta berjalan terseok di atas aspal yang panas. Tak tentu arah mengikuti jingga cahaya senja. Menutup telinga dan pikirannya, lalu berlari.

.

.

.

"Woo, jangan memaksakan dirimu," tegur Minki ketika Seongwoo tengah membersihkan cafè malam itu.

Seongwoo menggeleng. Ia sibuk memindahkan dan menyusun kembali kursi pada bagian yang sudah dibersihkan "Tidak apa-apa, Minki. Aku senang mengerjakan pekerjaan ini," sahutnya seraya memindahkan kursi terakhir.

"Bukan begitu, Woo. Tapi ..." Minki menghela napasnya karena sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seongwoo sudah beranjak pergi membawa lap.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, dimana Seongwoo menjatuhkan pesanan pelanggan di hadapan pasangan putera mahkota, omega itu dipanggil ke ruangan manajer Kim dan mendapat nasihat. Minki tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan nasihat dari Jonghyun, namun Seongwoo membereskan barang-barangnya dan izin pulang duluan dengan mata sembab. Dan setelah bayangan Seongwoo tak terlihat, putera mahkota alpha murka, menghancurkan seisi cafè. Membalik kursi dan meja, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan memaki tanpa henti membuat para pengunjung menunduk ketakutan sehingga hari ini, cafè terpaksa ditutup untuk sementara.

Seongwoo yang baru pulang kuliah siang tadi datang tanpa suara. Mengambil alih semua pekerjaan membersihkan sisa-sisa kehancuran di dalam sana dan membuat Minki terkejut akan kehadirannya. Wajah Seongwoo yang muram tanpa ekspresi membuat omega berwajah cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Dan berakhir hanya menegurnya dan mengawasinya terus-menerus karena takut sahabatnya itu akan terluka mengingat banyaknya serpihan kaca dari jendela dan barang-barang yang hancur. Sampai larut malam.

"Woo, biar tukang saja yang mengurus itu," pinta Minki ketika Seongwoo berusaha untuk mengganti kaca jendela yang rusak. "Manajer Kim sedang memanggil tukang untuk memperbaikinya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan semuanya. Sudah, ayo istirahat dulu denganku."

"Menunggu tukang akan sangat lama. Selama aku bisa mengerjakannya, kenapa tidak?" sahut Seongwok bersikeras. "Ah!"

Minki menarik tangan Seongwoo ketika sahabatnya itu memekik kaget karena tergores pinggiran kaca yang tajam. Ia berdecak kesal melihat darah yang mengalir pada jari sang omega bermarga Ong yang keras kepala itu.

"Sudah kubilang, biarkan saja! Ada apa dengan kau ini? Kerja biasanya juga tidak serajin ini," omel Minki seraya menekan luka Seongwoo dengan kain bersih setelah membawa pria manis itu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"A-aah jangan ditekan!" Seongwoo mengaduh karena Minki menekan lukanya dengan kencang seolah gemas.

"Kau keras kepala! Batu! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" seru Minki lagi, kini sambil meraih kotak P3K di dekat _counter_ dapur.

Seongwoo diam tak menjawab. Minki membalut luka Seongwoo dengan plester setelah membubuhkan obat merah pada lukanya.

"Selesai!" seru pemuda cantik itu seraya menepuk lagi luka Seongwoo yang dibalut plester dengan keras membuat si omega manis mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sengaja, ya?!"

Minki tertawa. Ia menelisik wajah Seongwoo lamat-lamat. Pemuda dengan konstelasi di pipinya itu mendesah pelan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nanti kau kena sihir."

"Aku tidak akan terpesona pada sesama omega," sahut Minki cuek. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Seongwoo. "Tapi jika kau tertarik padaku, kau bisa menjadi yang dibawah ..."

Seongwoo tekekeh tanpa senyum, tidak mampu membalas candaan dari sahabatnya yang biasanya berakhir dengan _adu bogem ala uke_. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seolah lantai yang baru saja bersih dari serpihan kayu dan kaca itu sangat menarik baginya. "Minki-ya," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi bila _fated mate_-mu adalah seorang alpha yang akan menikah?"

Tawa kecil terdengar di sampingnya. Minki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menepuk punggung si omega Ong pelan. "_Fated mate_-ku sudah mati bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa."

"Ah, sudah kuduga, tidak ada gunanya kalau bertanya kepadamu." Seongwoo membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil terkekeh.

Pintu cafè terbuka, membuat atensi kedua omega itu tealihkan kesana. Di sana, Jonghyun tengah berdiri memberikan instruksi kepada tukang yang akan memperbaiki keadaan cafè. Alpha itu tersenyum sekilas kepada keduanya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Seongwoo tertegun. Senyum teduh itu adalah alasan utamanya pernah menyukai Jonghyun dahulu.

"Minki-ya," bisik Seongwoo. "Ternyata aku masih menyukai Jonghyun. Bolehkah aku bersaing denganmu lagi?"

"Yak! Kau sudah punya _mate_!" seru Minki sambil memukul bahu si pria manis.

Seongwoo tertawa lagi. Tampaknya Minki sama sekali tidak tahu masalahnya apa.

.

.

.

Daniel mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan menyusuri jalan di daerah Korona. Ia baru saja mengantar Woojin pulang setelah bermain tadi dan hari ini sudah larut malam.

Pure alpha itu tengah menyetir dengan aman ditemani dengan musik klasik yang terputar dengan volume pelan di mobilnya.

Di bawah lampu jalan, Bugatti itu berhenti. Sang pangeran merasa tubuhnya memanas seiring dengan tatapan bingung seorang pria bertubuh ramping di balik kaca mobilnya.

Seongwoo baru saja pulang dari cafè setelah Jonghyun datang dan pekerjaan diambil alih oleh para tukang. Ia sempat menyemprotkan parfumnya sebelum meluncur ke jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka takdirnya malam ini akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Welcome to Lucknut area

.

.

.

"Nnngghhh ..."

Bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan erangan frustrasi kala merasakan kecapan-kecapan hangat di titik-titik sensitifnya. Bergerak gelisah mencoba mengusir tubuh alpha yang ada diatasnya. Tubuhnya memanas dengan feromon yang menguar ke udara. Bercampur baur dengan aroma alpha yang tengah menjamah tubuhnya saat ini.

Sungguh! Seongwoo sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana ia berakhir dilempar ke atas ranjang hotel (yang untungnya empuk) dengan tubuh yang nyaris telanjang. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika bugatti itu berhenti di hadapannya, lalu ia ditarik masuk ke dalam. Merasakan mobil yang dipenuhi bau alpha itu melaju kencang seakan terbang. Dan tubuhnya diangkat begitu saja ke tempat ini.

"Aakkh!" pekik sang omega ketika tonjolan sensitif di dadanya digigit dan dipelintir sedemikian rupa. Tangan alpha itu bergerak melucuti celana beserta dalamannya. Menyisakan tubuh polos sang omega yang kini gemetar ketakutan.

"A-aah! Tidak! Jangan lakukan! Mmh--" jerit Seongwoo terputus ketika sang alpha menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir tipisnya. Ciumannya kasar dan sangat terburu-buru. Gigitan keras di bibirnya memaksa mulut Seongwoo untuk terbuka dan membiarkan benda lunak itu masuk mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

Sedangkan sang alpha kini sudah melucuti bajunya sendiri, menampilkan pahatan tubuh sempurna bak dewa yunani. Dan benda yang berdiri dengan tegak di selangkangannya tak luput dari penglihatan Seongwoo. Manik omega itu bergetar semakin kencang ketika alpha itu mengungkung tubuhnya di sana dan menatapnya dengan pandangan gelap. Sarat akan gairah.

"Ku-mohon ... jangan," cicit Seongwoo ketakutan. Ia tak mampu melawan aura dominasi sang alpha. Pikirannya memekik nyaring ketika merasakan feromon sang alpha yang semakin menguat.

Alpha itu sedang _heat_.

"_Jebal ... aniya ._.." cicit Seongwoo memelas.

Sang alpha menggeram rendah. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya, menjilat leher sampai belakang telinga sang omega. Seongwoo mati-matian menahan desahannya. Titik sensitifnya dipermainkan. Membuatnya frustrasi sekaligus gemetar ketakutan.

Matanya membulat ketika merasakan kulit tangan yang kasar itu meraba selangkangannya. Menyentuh kejantanan yang setengah berdiri akibat perlakuan sang alpha. Dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ah. Tidak. Jangan! Ah! Aarrggh! _Aniya, aniya ..._ aaaakkkhhh!!" Seongwoo meracau hebat ketika tangan besar itu bergerak naik turun pada kejantanannya. Tubuh omega itu menggelinjang. Bulir keringat turun perlahan dari pelipisnya. "Aahh hahh henti-kannh ...!" pintanya memohon.

Sang alpha melepaskannya dan menatap wajah sayu itu tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya masih dipenuhi kabut. Bahkan mungkin lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi ciuman kasar diterima oleh bibir sang omega.

Belum sempat Seongwoo bernapas dengan lega setelah sang alpha melepas pagutannya, matanya kembali membola ketika merasakan jemari panjang perlahan masuk ke ceruk lembabnya. Tubuh omega itu mengejang karena kaget sedangkan sang alpha dengan santainya mengobok-obok _hole_ basah itu dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan menolakku, omega," geram alpha itu dengan suara rendah. Menghasilkan sengatan maya pada tubuh Seongwoo yang gemetar menahan perih.

Seongwoo merintih kesakitan. Tiga jari telah masuk pada analnya. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk. Ia menggeleng menahan desahan dari rasa sakit dan nikmat yang sedang tak ingin ia rasakan.

"Mmh ... aaakkhh!" Tubuh sang omega melengkung mendapat pelepasannya. Alpha itu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menatap lagi tubuh molek yang mengilap dengan peluh tersebut.

Sang alpha menjilat bibirnya. Wajah sayu sang omega yang memohon membuat gairah heat-nya semakin memuncak. Tanpa aba-aba, alpha itu menarik kaki kanan Seongwoo ke atas bahunya dan melesakkan kejantanan besar itu ke dalam _hole_ sang omega.

"AAKKKHHH!!" sontak sang omega menjerit kesakitan. Tanpa menunggunya siap, sang alpha mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya pada _hole_ sang omega yang masih terasa sempit walau sudah dimasuki ketiga jarinya.

"AAHH ... h-hentikan ... kumohon ... Ah! Ah! Ah! Aahh _please ... please ... _hhh," racau Seongwoo merasakan ngilu pada _hole_ yang penuh diisi dengan batang kejantanan berurat yang pernah ia rasakan itu.

Ya, ia pernah merasakannya bukan? Bahkan momen itu baru saja terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Yang dilakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Tapi saat ini ... apa namanya?

"Aakkhh," pekik Seongwoo ketika ujung kejantanan itu menusuk tepat pada titik nikmatnya.

Jujur, ia tidak bisa tidak menikmati ini. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin. Tidak ingin melakukan persetubuhan laknat ini dengan alpha yang sedang _heat_ yang melakukannya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun. Membuatnya merasa seperti diperkosa.

"Aahh ... ah! Akkh! Danielh!" pekik sang omega akhirnya ketika mendapat pelepasannya yang kedua.

_Smirk_ terulas di wajah sang alpha mendengar Seongwoo menjeritkan namanya. Tusukan-tusukan kasar masih terus dihujamkan pada _hole_ lembab yang kini semakin becek tanpa menunggu fase _high_ sang omega selesai.

_Daniel dengan heat alpha brengseknya itu benar-benar._

_PLAKK!!_

"AAKHH!!"

_PLAKK! PLAK! PLAKK!!_

Air mata itu mengalir merasakan tamparan kencang di bokong dan pahanya. Perih dan nikmat menjadi satu. Dan beberapa hujaman yang dalam kemudian, terasa hangat cairan kental yang menyembur di lubangnya.

"Oh ... _fuck_." Alpha itu menggeram rendah merasakan pelepasannya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari _hole_ sang omega menghasilkan desahan lega dari bibir tipis itu. Namun, desahan lega itu hanya sesaat. Digantikan dengan tarikan napas terkejut karena sang alpha kini membalikkan tubuh ramping itu dan membuatnya menungging.

"T-tidak! Jangan lagi ... AARGHH!!!"

Seongwoo menangis menerima hujaman kasar pada _hole_-nya lagi. Tangannya mencengkeram erat seprai putih itu hingga robek. Tubuhnya melengkung dan mengejang ketika _nipple_-nya dicubit dan dipelintir sedemikian rupa dari belakang. Air mata dan saliva bercampur membasahi seluruh wajah. Dan pada hujaman-hujaman berikutnya, tubuh omega itu melemas dan hanya mampu terlonjak-lonjak menerima gerakan kasar kejantanan di dalam ceruk lembabnya. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk pada _headboard_. Dan entah pada orgasme ke berapa, pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

B A T A S S U C I

.

.

.

Seongwoo terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Bagian selatannya nyeri tak tertahankan. Seolah apabila ia bergerak sedikit saja, lubang itu akan robek. Tapi daripada itu, rasa sesak di hatinya jauh terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit sembari meringis menahan perih. Diambilnya sembarang pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai dan dikenakannya dengan tangan gemetar. Dengkuran halus sang alpha terdengar di tempat tidur.

Omega Ong itu menyeka air mata yang siap lolos dari bendungannya. Hatinya terasa ditusuk berkali-kali. Teringat di benaknya pembicaraan alpha itu dengan Minhyun kemarin di cafè. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan menemukan bahwa _mate_-nya adalah putera mahkota yang akan menikah.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah terpincang karena lemas. Pandangannya terasa buram akibat air mata. Menenteng sepatunya di tangan kiri, ia melangkah keluar hotel diiringi tatapan heran petugas. Di luar masih gelap dan sepi. Wajah kacaunya ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Perlahan, tangan itu merambat menyentuh tengkuknya.

Bahkan di _mating_ kedua pun _mate_-nya sama sekali tidak menandainya.

Seongwoo merasa kotor sekarang. Alpha itu memperlakukannya seolah ia hanyalah omega jalang yang digunakan untuk tidur satu malam.

"Akh," rintih Seongwoo merasakan perih di bagian selatannya semakin menjadi seiring langkahnya di jalanan beraspal yang dingin. Ia terduduk lemas, tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya luruh ke tanah dengan pandangan menggelap.

Samar, ia merasa ada wajah dan suara yang amat dikenalinya menghampiri sebelum semuanya benar-benar menghitam dan--

\--_tubuhnya ambruk_

"HYUNG!!"

.

.

.

**Coba tebak siapa yang nyamperin Uwu dibagian terakhir :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**.

.

.

Pure alpha itu terbangun karena merasakan lengketnya peluh di tubuhnya. Kepala berdenyut. Ia duduk di atas ranjang dan merasakan panas tubuhnya kemarin sudah menghilang. Ia menatap jam dinding yang berdetak dan berdengung pelan seperti gumaman-gumaman lebah. Angkanya menunjukkan pukul tiga, dan di luar jendela begitu terang.

Daniel telah tertidur selama belasan jam lamanya.

Ia mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan tangan. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Kejadian tadi malam.

Saat ia _heat_ dan ...

Tergesa, ia meraba setiap jengkal ranjang dan gulungan selimut di sampingnya. Kering dan dingin.

Ia ingat betul tadi malam omega berwajah kucing itu ada di sini. Menjadi korban _heat-_nya.

"Ong Seongwoo?" panggilnya ragu. Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Kamar hotel itu hanya berisi seorang alpha. Dirinya sendiri.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat sampai dadanya sakit. Alpha itu berdiri dan mengecek kamar mandi.

Nihil juga. Daniel meringis.

"Ong Seongwoo! Astagaa. Kemana ia sekarang?" ujarnya frustrasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum berjalan meraih pakaian apapun yang tergeletak di lantai, mengenakannya, dan berlari keluar dari hotel. Kemeja yang ia kenakan bukan miliknya. Tapi lumayan pas. Ia tak berpikir untuk menyempatkan diri mandi dan membersihkan tubuh yang lengket akan peluh. Ia juga tidak berpikir untuk mengecek ponsel yang baterainya tersisa sepuluh persen. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, dimana Seongwoo-nya berada.

Seongwoo-nya? Kau yakin?

Alpha itu melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tak kira-kira. Ia tak peduli dengan rambu lalu lintas. Bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan nama Seongwoo. Omega _mate_-nya.

_Ckiiiitttt_!

Mobil itu terhenti mendadak bersamaan dengan menghilangnya detak jantung milik sang _mate_ dalam dirinya. Daniel meremat dadanya yang nyeri. Mencoba merasakan kembali dentuman jantung lain di sana. Merasakan keberadaan omeganya.

Sekali lagi, omeganya? Apa kau yakin?

Napas alpha itu memburu. Ia masih merasakannya! Matanya berair ketika dentuman jantung yang menyakitkan itu kembali bergema di pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memutar stirnya, melarikan mobil mewah itu mengikuti insting, menuju rumah Seongwoo.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah mungil sederhana yang sudah ia kenali dengan hanya satu kali mengunjunginya. Lampu di dalam rumah itu menyala, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di luar yang mulai gelap tanpa lampu jalan yang menerangi. Tergesa, alpha itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Berlari memasuki gerbang, dan mendapat penyambutan khusus di sana.

Seorang alpha muda, berperawakan mirip dengan _mate_-nya, menunggu di sana.

"Kalau kau datang ke mari untuk menambah penderitaan _hyung_-ku, langkahi mayatku dulu."

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam sebelumnya, di kediaman Ong Seongwoo.**

"Namaku Lai Guanlin."

Seonho menatap alpha itu tak berkedip. Baru ia perhatikan bahwa ternyata wajah alpha yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini begitu tampan. Namanya siapa tadi? Lai Guanlin?

... Lin?

"Yoo Seonho?" panggil Guanlin melihat Seonho yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Seonho-ya," panggilnya lagi. Seonho mengerjap. Guanlin tertawa kecil. _Mate_-nya begitu manis.

"Y-ya?" Seonho tergagap. Gantian alpha yang mengaku _mate_-nya itu yang terdiam. Atensinya terarah pada seorang omega yang bergerak gelisah di tempat tidur di samping mereka.

Seonho berinisiatif membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh omega itu. Sejenak, situasi menjadi begitu canggung.

"Aku sudah mencarinya selama sepuluh tahun."

Seonho kembali menatap Guanlin. Alpha itu menatap sang omega dengan raut kerinduan dan rasa bersalah. Sesaat kemudian, pandangan sepasang _mate_ itu beradu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga _hyung_-ku."

.

.

.

_Mereka adalah keluarga Ong yang bahagia. Ya, sebuah keluarga. Hidup di luar klan. Bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri._

_Tuan dan Nyonya Ong yang hanya memiliki seorang putera omega berhati malaikat, mengangkat dua orang alpha dan seorang beta kecil ke dalam keluarga mereka. Ketiganya yang kehilangan orang tua akibat perang besar mendapat curahan kasih sayang berlimpah di keluarga Ong._

_Seongwoo adalah omega kecil yang periang juga cerdas. Ia membantu orang tuanya dengan suka rela dan mengurus adik-adiknya dengan senang hati. Ia sangat mencintai dan melindungi adik-adiknya sehingga adik-adiknya pun memberikan balasan cinta yang berlimpah ruah untuknya._

_Keluarga itu akan pergi bertamasya. Guanlin bilang, ia ingin mencari laut sedangkan Jihoon dan Jinyoung ingin mendaki gunung. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota dan mengunjungi taman hiburan._

_"Nanti, kalian jangan berpisah-pisah. Kita akan pergi ke kota. Jauh dari rumah. Ikut terus dengan hyung, ya."_ _Nyonya Ong tersenyum mendengar putera tertuanya berbicara kepada adik-adiknya perihal peraturan bertamasya._

_"Hyung, aku senang sekali memiliki hyung sepertimu. Tapi karena kau omega, kau juga harus memiliki orang yang melindungimu." Jihoon berbicara serius sambil menatap wajah Seongwoo._

_Seongwoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan bocah kecil itu. "Aigoo, tentu saja. Kalian keluargaku yang akan melindungiku. Nanti Jihoon, Jinyoung, dan Guanlin akan tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi pelindung keluarga kita. Ya, kan?"_

_"Tapi kami belum--"_

_"Ne!" Guanlin memotong kalimat Jihoon. "Aku berjanji, nanti aku akan segera beranjak dewasa, dan melindungi Woo hyung dari orang jahat!"_

_"Woo hyung adalah seorang omega yang berharga. Hyung patut dilindungi," timpal Jinyoung. Ketiga bocah itu tersenyum berpandangan. Nyonya Ong tertawa kecil di samping Tuan Ong yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di balik kemudi._

_"Seongwoo-ya ... kalau nanti kamu menemukan mate-mu, pastikan kau tidak melupakan adik-adikmu yang manis ini, ya," ujar Nyonya Ong membuat pipi Seongwoo memerah._

_"Eomma, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan mate. Aku akan mengabdi untuk keluarga kita. Baru menemukan mate-ku!" protesnya._

_Guanlin yang duduk di sampingnya berdiri hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur langit-langit mobil. Seongwoo dengan sigap menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Guanlin agar kepala bocah itu tidak benar-benar terbentur._

_"Aku yang akan jadi mate Woo hyung! Di luar sana banyak alpha nakal! Tidak ada yang pantas bersanding dengan Woo hyung!"_

_Mendengar itu, seisi mobil tertawa._

_._

_._

_._

_"Eomma, appa, masih lama?" Jihoon bertanya dengan mata terkantuk. Tamasya mereka sudah selesai, dan kini mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan malam menuju rumah._

_"Ya ... Jihoonie tidur dulu. Bangun nanti, kita pasti sudah sampai," jawab Tuan Ong._

_Jihoon mengangguk. Ia memandang ke arah hyung tertuanya yang menguap sambil mengusap-usap kepala Guanlin yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Jinyoung sudah nyaris terlelap di samping Jihoon, bersandar pada tubuh berisi anak itu._

_"__Hyung," panggil Jihoon. Seongwoo yang memang belum tertidur menoleh. "Aku, Jinyoung, Eomma, dan Appa selalu mencintaimu."_

_Mendengar ungkapan kecil itu, Seongwoo tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lagi. "Aku selalu mengetahui itu. Tapi ... kenapa Guanlin tidak kau sebutkan?"_

_"Guanlin ... hooaaaahhmmm ... bisa mengatakannya sendiri." Jihoon menguap dan memejamkan matanya. Seongwoo hanya menatap wajah manis beta itu tanpa mengerti. Ia baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika sesuatu menghantam mobil mereka jatuh ke jurang._

.

.

.

"Seongwoo baik-baik saja?" Minhyun berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Putera mahkota omega itu terburu-buru meninggalkan rumahnya ketika Seonho meneleponnya, memberitahukan kalau ia berada di rumah Seongwoo bersama _mate_-nya, mengantarkan Seongwoo yang pingsan.

Masa bodoh dengan kuliah. Kondisi sahabatnya saat ini jauh lebih penting.

Tubuh Minhyun menegang kaku mencium udara yang sesak di kamar itu. Bau manis feromon omega khas Seongwoo menguar luas, bercampur dengan aroma lain yang tak kalah kuat. Semuanya menyatu pada sumber yang sama--tubuh Seongwoo yang terbalut sweater rajut polos armani seharga ribuan dollar. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemilik aslinya. Mata Minhyun berair karena khawatir dan marah.

"Aku tahu. Kau menciumnya juga, bukan?"

Atensi Minhyun teralih kepada alpha yang duduk di samping Seonho, di pinggir ranjang tempat Seongwoo berbaring. Alpha tampan itu berdesis tajam. "Aku dan Seonho menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini ... siapapun alpha yang melakukan ini, akan kubunuh."

Minhyun menahan napas. Seonho, anak ayam imut itu sama sekali belum mengetahui konflik mereka. Jadi, ia hanya diam dan mendekat kepada Seongwoo yang pucat dan berkeringat.

"!!" Ketiga orang berbeda kasta itu melompat terkejut ketika Seongwoo membuka matanya dengan tarikan napas tertahan. Omega itu terduduk. Menangis dan pucat. Matanya menatap omega, beta, dan alpha di depannya bergantian.

"Seongwoo-ya!" panggil Minhyun seraya memeluk tubuh si omega Ong erat-erat. Meskipun ia mesti menahan napasnya agar tidak mencium campuran aroma feromon yang begitu menyengat dari tubuh dan pakaian Seongwoo.

"Akh," rintih Seongwoo. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan perih di bagian selatan dan rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Minhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku! Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan padamu?!"

Seongwoo terdiam. Air matanya mengalir menatap wajah sahabatnya yang juga berurai air mata. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tak berniat menjawab.

"_Hyung_," panggilan lain yang berasal dari satu-satunya alpha di ruangan itu mengalihkan atensi Seongwoo. Seongwoo menatapnya dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu! Alpha sepertinya tidak berhak untuk hidup!"

Seongwoo lagi-lagi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Menatap Seonho dan alpha itu bergantian, bibirnya yang gemetaran bergerak terbata-bata.

"Gu-an-lin?"

"Maafkan aku baru menemukanmu sekarang, _Hyung_," ucap Guanlin. Seongwoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Guanlin dan mulai menangis.

"_Hyung_," panggil Seonho ketika omega itu menangis semakin kencang di pelukan Guanlin. Minhyun menoleh. Menarik lengan Seonho agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, Linlin itu ... Guanlin?" ujar Seonho pelan. Minhyun terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan kurasa aku menemukan alasan mengapa ia terus mencarimu setiap mimpi buruknya datang," sahut putera mahkota itu. "Dia benar-benar _mate_-mu, kan?"

Seonho mengangguk. Keduanya menatap Guanlin yang balas memeluk sahabat dan _hyung_-nya itu erat dan sesekali mengusap punggungnya.

Seongwoo tampak begitu ringkih dan lemah saat ini. Tampak sekali tarikan napas sesak dari bibir merah yang bergetar. Anak-anak sungai yang mengalir di pipinya pun semakin lama semakin bertambah. Saat ini pasti semuanya tampak begitu menyesakkan bagi Seongwoo.

Minhyun juga merasakan sesak itu. Sesak yang menyakitkan di dadanya. Menghadapi kenyataan pahit dalam hidup--bahwa _mate_ yang terikat dengannya adalah tunangan orang lain bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seongwoo pasti sangat menderita karenanya.

Guanlin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat seiring campuran aroma feromon itu menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Ia bukan anak kecil yang polos. Ia tahu aroma seperti itu muncul setelah sepasang alpha dan omega _mating_.

"_Hyung_, sudah," bisik Guanlin. Seongwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meremat dadanya erat. Rasa sakit di dadanya berangsur pulih setelah memeluk Guanlin. Adiknya yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.

"Woo," panggil Minhyun kemudian. "Maafkan aku."

Seongwoo menggeleng merespon ucapan maaf Minhyun. Hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak kuat bahkan untuk bersuara.

"Katakan padaku, Woo. Curahkan segala rasa sakitmu padaku," bisik Minhyun lagi.

Seonho menatap kedua omega itu bingung. Sedangkan Guanlin tengah mencoba mencerna situasi. Kedua omega itu tampak merasakan sakit yang sama. Perih di hati akibat menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat. Alpha itu mengeratkan rahangnya penuh benci. Entah pada siapa.

"Kita harus bicara," kata Guanlin begitu mereka keluar dari kamar Seongwoo. Meninggalkan omega itu dengan Seonho yang akan menyuapinya makan.

Minhyun diam seribu bahasa. Ia masih mencoba menetralkan napasnya setelah menangis. Dan menangis sebanyak apapun hingga air mata mengering berubah menjadi darah, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada. Ditampar bolak-balik oleh kenyataan.

"Tolong jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh di sini," tegas Guanlin. Ia menatap Minhyun tajam. "Aku tahu permasalahannya menyangkut antara kalian berdua juga."

Minhyun menghapus sisa air mata di ujung kelopak matanya. Kemudian tertawa miris. "Kau tahu politik?"

Guanlin mengangguk.

"Itulah yang menghancurkan hubungan kami."

"_Hyung_, aku tidak mencarinya selama sepuluh tahun untuk memecahakan teka-teki mengenai hubungannya dengan pangeran klan sepertimu! Berikan aku jawaban pasti!" Mata hitam itu tampak semakin kelam. Insting kemarahan alphanya mulai mendominasi. "Katakan padaku, alpha mana yang berani membuat _hyung_-ku hancur? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup."

Minhyun membuang wajah. Seonho berlari keluar ruangan.

Beta itu melewati keduanya untuk mencapai pintu. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari genggaman tangannya dan memutar kunci itu dua kali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minhyun bingung. Beta muda bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh.

"Seongwoo _hyung_ memintaku agar cepat-cepat mengunci pintu."

Guanlin hanya diam menatap _mate_ 'kecil'-nya. Ia memutar otak, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang menyebabkan _hyung_-nya kacau seperti ini.

Ketiganya berpandangan ketika mendengar rintihan tertahan Seongwoo dari dalam kamar. Tergesa mereka berebut menghampiri omega itu di kamar dan menemukannya tengah meringkuk di balik gulungan selimut yang hawanya saja sudah sangat panas, tapi tubuhnya menggigil. Minhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian belum mengganti pakaian Seongwoo?" tanyanya kepada pasangan _mate_ muda yang langsung menggelengkan kepala.

Minhyun mendesis. Ia serta merta mendekati Seongwoo dan menyentuh tubuh menggigilnya. "Woo, ayo ganti pakaianmu dulu," ajaknya.

Seongwoo menggeleng. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan gemetaran. "A-ku ... ta-kut," ucapnya tanpa suara. Namun gerak bibirnya cukup dapat dibaca oleh tiga orang yang lainnya.

Seongwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Seolah merasakan sesuatu, Guanlin berlari ke depan rumah.

.

.

.

Ketika kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Guanlin menjadi mimpi buruk, Daniel datang dan mengusirnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, keadaan berbalik.

Guanlin berdiri terengah. Sudut bibirnya terluka mengeluarkan darah. Di hadapannya, pure alpha dengan kondisi yang sama jatuh terduduk di tanah. Posisinya berlutut.

"Bangun," perintah Guanlin. Alpha itu menggertakkan giginya kesal melihat si pure alpha yang diam tak bersuara. Tidak juga menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari posisinya.

"Bangun kau bajingan!" teriak Guanlin hingga urat-urat lehernya menonjol. Pria itu, Kang Daniel. Tetap bersimpuh, menyeka darah dari pelipisnya. Luka dari Hyunbin bahkan belum sembuh. Sekarang ia menerima luka lain dari seorang alpha muda. Tapi ia tidak melawan selain sedikit mengelak hingga wajah Guanlin terkena hantaman sikunya. Ia kini membiarkan dirinya bersimpuh, merendahkan diri di depan rumah mate-nya.

"Ong Seongwoo!" "Seongwoo _hyung_!"

Teriakan dari dalam rumah membuat dua alpha di depan rumah terkejut. Pure alpha itu mendongak, menemukan pintu rumah terbuka. Dan Seongwoo berdiri di sana dengan tubuh gemetar.

Daniel bergerak. Ia berlari ke arah Seongwoo namun ditahan oleh Guanlin. Anak itu menyengkeram lengan Daniel erat sehingga pure alpha itu terpaksa menepisnya dan membuat alpha bertubuh kurus itu terpelanting.

Daniel tidak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin menghampiri Seongwoo-nya.

Seongwoo-nya. Iya. Kumohon, ia adalah Seongwoo-nya.

Namun, hatinya mencelos ketika tubuh omega itu melesat melewatinya, menghampiri Guanlin yang meringis kesakitan.

Seongwoo tidak menghampirinya.

"Ong Seongwoo," panggil Daniel.

Seongwoo tidak menyahut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika memapah Guanlin melewati Daniel menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Ong Seongwoo!" seru Daniel lagi. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk menahan sang mate pergi. Sorot angkuh yang terbiasa menyinari matanya kini menghilang seutuhnya. Berganti dengan sorot kecewa dan hampa.

Apalagi melihat Minhyun berdiri di pintu depan. Membantu seongwoo masuk.

Seketika pintu tertutup. Menelan seluruh bayangan sang _mate_ dari pandangannya.

Daniel kembali terduduk di tanah yang dingin. Dadanya nyeri. Tusukan seribu sembilu seolah meneggenapkan sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu ton beban hidupnya menjadi satu juta.

"Bangun. Seorang alpha tidak pantas berlutut seperti itu."

Daniel mendongak. Minhyun menatapnya dari atas. Omega itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa menerima uluran tangan Minhyun, Daniel bangkit. Ia menahan seluruh luka di tubuh dan hatinya dan berdiri di hadapan omega yang telah menjadi tunangannya itu.

_Plakk_!!

Satu tamparan. Telak mengenai pipi kiri Daniel. Minhyun menurunkan tangannya setelah berhasil melakukan itu.

"Itu untuk hidup Seongwoo yang hancur karenamu. Sekarang pukul aku."

Daniel menatap wajah datar Minhyun. Ia tidak bergerak.

"Pukul aku," ulang Minhyun. Melihat Daniel yang hanya diam menatapnya, Minhyun berbicara lagi. "Kesalahanku jauh lebih besar. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Seongwoo menjauh darimu. Alpha brengsek ..." Minhyun menarik napas. Suaranya bergetar. "Namun yang kulakukan malah membuatnya hancur lebih cepat. Ia tidak pantas mengalami ini. Ong Seongwoo ... Ong Seongwoo tidak pantas diperlakukan--"

Secepat mungkin Minhyun menyeka kristal bening cair yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Oleh karena itu. Aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri. Seseorang harus memukulku. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Hati sang alpha mencelos. Baru dilihatnya sisi lemah Minhyun yang seperti ini. Namun, ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum miris.

"Kau bercanda," ujarnya seraya berbalik. "Setidaknya Seongwoo mengetahui semuanya sebelum pernikahan kita."

Minhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bukankah tadi alpha itu mengejar Seongwoo sampai berlutut? Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"BRENGSEK!!" teriak Minhyun kepada punggung lebar yang berjalan menjauh. Langkah Daniel terhenti.

Ia menatap ke atas. Langit yang kini telah gelap seutuhnya tanpa cahaya. Kemudian kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah.

"Kau benar," jawabnya kepada Minhyun. "Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang brengsek ini hadapi."

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ ..." Guanlin tersenyum ketika Seonho mengobati luka kecil di wajahnya sementara Seongwoo sendiri pergi ke kamar mandi. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu? Seongwoo _hyung_ ketakutan melihatmu berkelahi dengan Daniel _wangja-nim_."

"Lalu apakah aku harus membiarkan alpha itu datang dan membuat _hyung_-ku terus meringkuk gemetaran seperti kucing kecil yang lemah?" tanya sang alpha membuat Seonho sontak merengut dan menggeleng.

"Seongwoo _hyung_ pernah mengorbankan seluruh darah, keringat, dan air matanya untukku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya," jelas Guanlin. Ia menatap wajah Seonho yang sekilas mirip dengan wajah yang ia lihat di pantulan cermin. "Beruntung aku menemukanmu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menepati janjiku kepadanya."

"Uhukk!"

Pasangan _mate_ itu menoleh kepada Seongwoo yang baru saja terbatuk memegangi dadanya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Woo, kau baik-baik saja?" Minhyun yang baru saja masuk sambil menyeka mata sembabnya bergegas menghampiri sang sahabat.

Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala. Ia sungguh tidak baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkan alphanya begitu saja. Dadanya sesak. Sakit.

"_Hyung_, ayo beristirahat," ajak Seonho sembari meletakkan kotak obat di atas meja.

Guanlin meraih tangan Seongwoo dan memapahnya ke kamar.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dulu tubuhmu," pinta Minhyun. Seongwoo, lagi-lagi menggeleng. Ia mengambil posisi di ranjang dengan memeluk sendiri tubuh berbalut sweater yang bukan miliknya itu.

.

.

.

_"Eomma, appa!!!"_

_Jeritan itu terdengar membahana di seisi mobil yang pengap. Seongwoo tertegun. Luka robek dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya seolah tidak mengandung rasa sakit. Di hadapannya, alpha kecil berusia 7 tahun itu menjerit memanggil nama keluarganya. Dikelilingi empat orang yang tak bergerak apalagi berbicara. Seongwoo dan adiknya selamat dikelilingi mayat._

_Kejadian itu begitu singkat dan mendadak. Mobil mereka terperosok begitu dalam ke jurang yang curam setelah sukses tersenggol oleh truk bermuatan puluhan ton yang melaju dengan kecepatan berlebih. Asap membubung tinggi, semua kacanya pecah dan secara mengenaskan, bagian samping dan depan mobil hancur, menimpa empat orang yang berada di bagian itu._

_Seongwoo tidak mampu mengatakan bahwa ia dan Guanlin yang selamat adalah mukjizat. Ia bahkan terlalu syok secara mental, melihat jenazah berlumur darah yang terbujur di sekelilingnya sekarang. Memenuhi ruang mobil yang sempit. Dan bocah termuda itu, ia tak berhenti menangis._

_"Eomma! Appa! Hyung!!" pekiknya kencang.__Tangan gemetar itu bergerak perlahan menyentuh bahu sang alpha kecil. Menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Menangis berdua di tengah hawa panas lagi pengap. Pintu mobil itu bahkan tidak bisa terbuka. Mereka terjebak._

_Hingga pagi menjelang, bahkan ketika matahari beranjak siang, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka._

_"H-hyung ..." rintih Guanlin setelah suaranya tak mampu lagi keluar sebagai jeritan.__Bibir mereka kering. Persediaan air mineral di dalam tas mereka kosong. Mayat-mayat itu mulai menguarkan bau._

_Guanlin muntah. Namun, tak ada yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh perutnya. Ia merintih kecil sedangkan Seongwoo mulai menangis tanpa suara._

_"Hyung ... aku haus," rintih Guanlin._

_Dan tidak ada lagi yang mampu dilakukan oleh omega muda itu selain menampung air matanya dalam cekungan tutup botol air mineral, dan menggunakannya untuk membasahi bibir adiknya._

_Oksigen semakin menipis. Kedua anak itu tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Seongwoo mengguncang tubuh adiknya yang sudah terkulai lemas di pangkuannya. Ia ingin menjerit namun tak ada suara yang mampu dikeluarkan. Air mata pun telah berubah warna menjadi merah._

_Dan segalanya perlahan menggelap._

Seongwoo menangis dalam tidurnya. Kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu lagi-lagi berputar dalam benaknya. Ia ingat dengan jelas, begitu ia terbangun, ia berada di ruangan serba putih, tanpa menemukan Guanlin di sisinya.

Lalu, Seongwoo akan menjeritkan nama Guanlin dengan berderai air mata.

"_Hyung_, bangun."

Mata itu terbuka lebar dengan cepat. Sebuah tangan yang hangat menyeka pipinya yang basah.

"_Hyung_, aku di sini ..."

Seongwoo menghambur ke pelukan Guanlin. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menangis haru setelah menemukan kembali adiknya yang telah menghilang selama sepuluh tahun.

Tapi di antara tangis haru dan bahagianya kini, juga tersisip rasa sakit yang tak mampu disembuhkan.

Rasa sakit akibat kehilangan rasa percaya dan cinta yang besar kepada _mate_-nya.

Dan adiknya hadir ketika ia kehilangan _mate_-nya.

Apakah memang sebegini indah takdir mempermainkannya?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari tempat ini sampai tiga bulan ke depan. Kumohon, jaga dia untukku."

Hyunbin menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sang raja telah mengeluarkan perintah. Daniel tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemana pun selain kuliah, dan penjagaannya diperketat sampai hari pernikahan sekaligus penobatannya menjadi raja klan baru nanti.

"_Hyung_, kau bajingan yang menyedihkan. Aku mengasihanimu sekarang."

.

.

.

**Nah. Dramanya mulai.**

**Hngg ... jadi ... di ffn ga bisa balas review ya :(**

**Gimana dong, kalau di aplikasi sebelah (yang oren-oren itu) Yun biasa ngebalasin comment satu-satu. Di sini ga bisa balas jadi merasa ga enak huhuhu ...**

**Tapi makasih banyak deh buat yang selalu menyempatkan diri me-review karya kami yang masih terbilang berantakan ini. Ini bakal jadi titik acuan untuk terus mengembangkan tulisan kami.**

**Aku cinta kalian. Aku cinta Ongniel**

**P.s. : big thanks to my sister yang sudah menceritakan mimpi buruknya, yang menjadi inspirasiku menulis chapter ini. Mohon maaf apabila tidak sesuai ekspektasi.**


	15. Chapter 13

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia masih di sana?"

Guanlin mendesis kesal. Pandangannya berkali-kali mengulang tempat yang sama.

Keluar jendela.

Lebih tepatnya, dua meter menyerong kiri dari balik jendela. Di luar pagar.

Pria itu setia berdiri tak bergerak di sana. Mematung di samping mobil mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan di depan rumah sederhana tersebut. Di bawah temaram cahaya bulan, ia memandangi satu arah. Bingkai jendela berbahan mahoni bercat hitam itu, jendela kamar Seongwoo.

Guanlin jengkel. Jengkel karena sudah hampir dua minggu ini setiap malam ia mendapati sosok itu. Sosok yang paling dibencinya saat ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa alpha brengsek itu adalah calon suami Minhyun juga. Beberapa kali alpha muda itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengusir, beberapa kali itu pula _mate_-nya menahannya.

"Jangan, _Hyung_. Kasihan Seongwoo _hyung_ ketakutan melihatmu bertengkar," ujar Seonho mengingat tubuh Seongwoo yang terus gemetaran dan menangis ketika Guanlin bertengkar dengan Daniel tempo lalu.

Minhyun yang duduk di sofa ruang utama hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. Putera mahkota omega itu memang tidak meninggalkan rumah Seongwoo sejak insiden waktu itu. Apalagi sahabatnya itu jatuh sakit. Omega manis dengan titik konstelasi di pipinya itu tampak sangat lemah dan membuat Minhyun tidak tega meninggalkannya meskipun ada Guanlin dan Seonho di sana.

Guanlin sendiri mengeluarkan desisan jengkel entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berdetak. Pukul 10.55 malam. Ia menggaruk rambutnya kasar.

Selalu ada pengawal istana yang datang dengan motor besar untuk membawa Daniel pergi dari depan rumah itu. Setiap pukul sebelas. Guanlin menandainya. Setidaknya itu membantunya untuk sabar agar tidak memukul alpha itu pergi.

Lagipula, Guanlin masih ingat kepalan tangannya yang sakit gara-gara memukulnya waktu itu.

Iya, waktu itu kepalan tangan Guanlin terasa sakit setelah memukul Daniel. Pure alpha itu memiliki tubuh sekeras batu.

"Masih harus menunggu lima menit lagi sampai pengawal pihak istana datang menjemput _calon suamimu_ itu pergi dari sini," desis alpha jangkung itu sambil menatap Minhyun yang langsung balas menatap dingin. "Kuharap tiga bulan cepat berlalu. Kalian menikah, dan Seongwoo _hyung_ hidup aman bersamaku tanpa si brengsek itu menatap dari jendela."

"Si kurang ajar," sahut Minhyun dingin. "Kurasa ini saatnya kau tutup mulut."

"Heh? Kau tidak terima calon suamimu kubilang brengsek? Itu kenyataannya, _Wangja-nim_," ejek Guanlin. Ia menatap benci lagi ke arah jendela.

Deru motor besar pengawal istana mulai terdengar.

"Aku bukannya tidak terima kau menyebutnya brengsek, bocah belagu." Minhyun menyahut lagi. Membuat Guanlin kembali memusatkan atensinya pada omega yang mirip rubah putih itu. "Aku tidak terima kau menyebutnya calon suamiku. Itu terdengar menjijikkan sampai aku mual rasanya."

Guanlin mendecih. Kini ia lebih memilih menonton pengawal istana yang menarik tangan Daniel ke mobilnya. Sedangkan wajah pure alpha itu tampak kosong tanpa ekspresi. Merunduk memasuki mobil yang langsung melaju diiringi tujuh motor besar pengawal menjauhi rumah.

.

.

.

"Bisa kubantu, _sunbaenim_?"

Minhyun menoleh kaget. Alpha jangkung dengan aroma maskulin yang menusuk hidung itu berdiri di hadapannya, menatap tumpukan buku tebal di tangan Minhyun.

"Kwon Hyunbin?" omega itu membelalak ketika tangan kekar Hyunbin mengambil tumpukan buku itu dengan entengnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Hyunbin yang masih tersenyum mengangkut buku-bukunya seperti seorang pesuruh yang bodoh. "Kau pikir seperti itu sopan, mengambil tumpukan buku dari tangan seniormu tanpa izin?"

"Niatku membantu, _sunbaenim_. Mau kubawakan kemana buku ini?"

Bola mata Minhyun memutar malas. Namun, tak ayal senyuman super tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Bawakan ke meja pojok itu," pintanya kemudian.

Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja paling pojok dekat jendela di ruang membaca lantai dua perpustakaan kampus. Membaca. Meskipun pada kenyataannya hanya Minhyun yang membaca, sedangkan Hyunbin asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali berdehem canggung ketika matanya tak sengaja melirik wajah serius sang pangeran di balik bukunya.

Tak sengaja, sungguh! Alpha itu berusaha mengalihkan diri menatap berbagai objek--yang sesungguhnya hanya berupa dempetan buku--di sekelilingnya. Namun wajah Pangeran Hwang seolah memiliki magnet yang menarik penglihatannya untuk mampir.

Pada detik yang tak disangka-sangka, mata mereka bertemu. Seketika Hyunbin memutus pandangannya dari mata jernih Minhyun, seolah lukisan manusia serigala di dinding ruang baca itu menarik perhatiannya.

Minhyun tertawa kecil.

Dan Hyunbin tiba-tiba membeku.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk memulai pembicaraan?" tanya Minhyun. Hyunbin menoleh canggung. Omega manis itu menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, kemudian meletakkan buku dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Rasanya bosan sekali kalau kau hanya mencuri-curi pandang begitu. Lagipula kau tahu ..." Minhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, bersandar di meja. "Mencuri itu dosa."

Hyunbin kelabakan. Ia tergagap dan wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga. Minhyun tampak semakin manis dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada di perpustakaan kampus pada akhir minggu?" pancing Minhyun lagi. Hyunbin menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk. Tampaknya otaknya semakin tumpul saat ini.

"B-besok aku akan menghadapi kuis bersama profesor Kim. Aku sedang mencari bahan belajar saja. Kalau Minhyun _sunbaenim_ ...?" gagapnya membuat Minhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan tawa.

"Perpustakaan istana terlalu membosankan. Lagipula dua minggu ini aku belum pulang ke istana."

"Seongwoo _sunbaenim_?" tebak Hyunbin. Hanya menebak. Karena setahunya mereka cukup akrab. Sebagai sahabat, sekaligus sebagai omega yang sama-sama terjebak dalam permainan seorang alpha brengsek.

"Daniel mengejarnya terus dua minggu ini."

Hyunbin mengangguk. Ia kini mulai rileks, tidak setegang tadi. "Si kepala batu itu kini seperti mayat hidup."

Minhyun mendongak. Menatap alpha jangkung itu tepat di matanya. Ia bertanya, "apakah dia memang sebrengsek itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia aslinya baik. Tapi dia punya pandangan sendiri yang bahkan keluarganya pun tidak mengerti. Ia mungkin punya maksud atau tujuan tertentu dengan memilih pernikahan politik denganmu meski setelah ia bertemu _mate_-nya. Itu membuatnya tampak brengsek." Hyunbin menghela napas. Ditatapnya wajah manis Minhyun yang balik menatapnya bingung. "Apalagi ... omega yang ia permainkan adalah pure omega tercantik di dunia--ah, bicara apa aku ini," ujar Hyunbin lagi sambil mengubur wajahnya di balik salah satu buku yang diambilnya secara acak.

"Aku ingat kau," ujar Minhyun membuat Hyunbin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya yang kini tampak semerah kepiting rebus. Minhyun hampir tertawa melihatnya. "Kau alpha jangkung aneh di seminar kesehatan mahasiswa tahun pertama. Sialnya, kau menarik perhatianku."

"E-eh ... apa aku seaneh itu?" tanya Hyunbin tergagap.

_Siang itu terik. Suhu udara terasa panas, bahkan di auditorium ber-ac. Mungkin karena lautan mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang mengikuti seminar kesehatan tahun ini._

_Bagaimana tidak, pembicaranya adalah Hwang Minhyun, omega manis pecinta kebersihan, mahasiswa berprestasi._

_Dan di sana Hyunbin berdiri, terpana akan kecantikan omega Hwang. Ia tak tahu apapun tentang omega itu selain namanya. Dan di tengah keramaian siang yang terik itu, ia berteriak ..._

"Minhyun _sunbaenim_, aku padamu," ulang Minhyun membuat merah itu semakin menjalar ke leher Hyunbin.

"_S-sunbaenim_ ..." alpha itu menggaruk tengkuknya kaku sekaligus salah tingkah. Minhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, seandainya saja aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu ..."

.

.

.

"Kang Daniel."

Pemilik nama itu hanya melirik sejenak kepada sang pemanggil, kemudian kembali menekuri buku.

Setelah ratusan panggilan yang mendapat respon sama, Hyunbin menghela napas lelah. Sudah dua minggu sepupunya itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Sejak keputusan sang raja yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi ke luar istana--selain kuliah tentunya--sampai hari pernikahannya, alpha itu tampak seolah kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti bukan dirimu," kritik Hyunbin lagi seraya duduk di samping sang putera mahkota. Sofa mewah berbahan kulit hewan di ruang membaca itu sedikit bergoyang akibat hempasan tubuh si jangkung.

Daniel hanya melirik sedikit dari balik kacamatanya dan berdecak. Ia membalik halaman bukunya dengan kasar dan terus memusatkan perhatiannya di sana.

"Tidak pergi menatap _mate_-mu dari luar jendelanya lagi?"

Pertanyaan Hyunbin akhirnya berhasil membuat atensi Daniel terpecah dari bukunya. Pure alpha itu menutup bukunya dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi," gumamnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan ruang baca.

Hyunbin mengangkat sebelah alis seraya tersenyum lucu. Memang seperti rutinitas baru Daniel selama hampir dua minggu ini pergi ke kampus di pagi hari dan mengendap ke depan rumah Seongwoo di malam harinya. Hanya saja sudah dua hari sang putera mahkota tidak melakukan itu lagi karena libur.

Daniel mengenakan mantelnya dengan tergesa. Ia terburu-buru mencari kunci salah satu mobilnya di setiap laci di kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kunci Bugatti sudah ada di tangannya. Namun, pria itu terdiam sejenak.

Dan melemparkan kunci itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Ia meraih sebuah kartu bus dan mulai mengendap melewati koridor istana menuju gerbang belakang. Hyunbin tampak mengamatinya dari balik pilar. Alpha jangkung itu hanya mengedikkan dagunya, memberi kode kepada sang putera mahkota untuk meneruskan langkahnya pergi sementara ia mendekat kepada penjaga gerbang dan memamerkan beberapa botol anggur merah istana yang sangat langka dan mahal.

Daniel tersenyum simpul.

Lalu melesat pergi melalui gerbang belakang.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, makan malam."

Omega itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar panggilan itu. Wajahnya tetap menghadap ke jendela. Tubuhnya tetap duduk bersandar di kursi kayu tua yang menghadap ke bingkai mahoni bercat hitam itu. Menatap kelam malam tanpa bintang. Dan kekosongan di jalanan.

"_Hyung_," panggil alpha muda itu lagi. Ia mendekat dan turut menengok ke arah pandang omega yang termenung itu.

"Dia tidak datang lagi," gumam Seongwoo lirih.

"Siapa?" tanya Guanlin. Menatap wajah sendu sang omega.

Seongwoo membalas tatapan Guanlin, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "_Ani_," jawabnya seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut sweater rajut polos Armani seharga ribuan dollar. Sweater itu tidak pernah dicuci sejak menjadi miliknya dua minggu lalu. Ia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Guanlin.

"Ayo turun, Seonho memasak ayam dan sayuran," ajak Guanlin seraya membiarkan omega itu melingkarkan tangan ke lengannya. Ia meraih pinggang Seongwoo dan menuntunnya untuk bangkit berdiri.

Seongwoo tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah berhasil berdiri dibantu oleh sang alpha. Guanlin mengangguk. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah jendela dengan mata memicing. Memeriksa kekosongan jalanan di luar rumahnya.

Ya, hanya ada kekosongan di luar sana. Lantas apa yang dicari Seongwoo?

.

.

.

Guanlin duduk di antara omega dan beta yang tengah mengunyah makanan dengan lahap. Pipi-pipi mereka menggembung dengan makanan. Membuat alpha itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya karena gemas.

"_Hyung_, ayo tambah lagi," kata Seonho.

Guanlin menggeleng. "Aku kenyang melihat kalian berdua makan."

Beta berusia 16 tahun itu terkekeh dan menambahkan sesendok nasi ke piring Seongwoo. "Seongwoo _hyung_ saja sudah piring ketiga. Masakanku enak kan, _Hyung_?"

Seongwoo mengangguk semangat. Ia menelan dulu makanan yang melimpah dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab dengan ceria, "masakan Seonho selalu enak!"

"Tentu saja, ibuku adalah koki kehormatan di istana. Hehehe ..."

Guanlin semakin gemas dengan interaksi mereka. Namun senyumnya sedikit meluntur ketika melihat tubuh Seongwoo yang masih terbalut sweater mahal yang kebesaran itu.

"_Hyung_," panggil Guanlin. Seongwoo menoleh sambil mengambil segelas air di depannya. "Kau tidak melepas sweater itu?"

Guanlin risih. Risih karena tahu sweater itu bukanlah milik _hyung_-nya. Juga karena ia tahu, bahwa sweater itu adalah milik alpha brengsek yang telah menyakiti _hyung_-nya. Bau alpha yang menguar dari sweater itu membuatnya muak.

Gerak Seongwoo terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Guanlin. Tangannya berpindah dari atas meja, memilin-milin ujung sweater kebesaran itu canggung.

"_Hyung_ tak apa. Sweater itu milik _mate_-nya." Seonho menyela. Ia mencoba membela Seongwoo yang tampak ragu berbicara.

"Ia ..." ujar Seongwoo ragu. "Ia tidak datang dua malam ini. Aku membutuhkan baunya."

Omega itu menunduk kemudian. Ia merasakan sakit hati terhadap perlakuan Daniel kepadanya. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri ia juga sangat berharap pria itu akan tinggal setiap kali melihatnya berdiri di tengah kegelapan malam di depan rumahnya. Lalu pergi menyisakan bau khas sang alpha yang tersebar di depan rumah itu hingga pagi harinya.

Tapi Guanlin mendecih mendengar ucapan kedua orang terdekatnya itu. Ia tertawa sinis sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. "_Mate_ apanya. Putera mahkota itu datang ke sini setiap malam untuk melihat **calon permaisurinya**. Lihat, ia bahkan tidak kemari lagi setelah Tuan Hwang pergi, bukan begitu?"

Tubuh Seongwoo sontak membeku. Memang benar, setelah hampir dua minggu rutin setiap malam berada di depan rumahnya, alpha itu tidak muncul sejak dua malam yang lalu. Sejak Minhyun pulang kembali ke rumahnya di Korona. Ia terdiam sejenak ragu mencerna ucapan Guanlin.

"Jangan percaya kepada orang besar. Mereka senang membual. Meskipun ia _mate_-mu, tapi kau lihat sendiri ia lebih memilih pernikahan politik dengan Tuan Hwang. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan harapanmu padanya, dan aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir kehidupan kita nanti. Ingat janjiku, _Hyung_? Tidak ada alpha di luar sana yang pantas bersanding denganmu. Melainkan aku yang akan terus menjagamu."

"Uumm ... kurasa ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu," ujar Seonho menginterupsi. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal buruk tentang _mate_ Seongwoo _hyung_."

"_Mate_, kau masih anak ayam. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"_Hyung_!" Seonho berseru, tidak terima disebut anak ayam. Meskipun makhluk piyik imut itu memang hampir mirip dengannya. "Seongwoo _hyung_ sedang sensitif," bisiknya mengalihkan kekesalannya terhadap anak ayam.

Guanlin mengangkat alis, tidak paham dengan yang dibisikkan oleh sang _mate_. Entah suara Seonho yang terlalu ragu-ragu untuk keluar atau pikiran Guanlin yang terlalu lama me-_loading_ ucapannya.

Seonho memajukan bibirnya satu centi. Guanlin masih menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Umm ... sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar." Seongwoo menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Ia batuk sedikit sebelum tersenyum permisi kepada pasangan cilik di depannya itu.

"_H-hyung_, _gwaenchanha_?" tanya Seonho ragu-ragu.

Sang omega mengangguk, kemudian membatalkan anggukannya dengan gelengan kecil. "Kepalaku sakit."

.

.

.

Daniel mengacak rambutnya. Resah.

Lirikannya tertuju pada jam dinding yang jarumnya membentuk sudut 45 derajat di antara angka 10 dan 12.

Hampir tepat pukul 10 malam. Tidak masalah. Tidak ada batasan waktu baginya untuk mengunjungi _mate_-nya dari luar kamar. Ia bisa melakukan itu kapanpun.

... kalau saja ia tidak terjebak di percakapan canggung dengan sang ayah dan kakak yang berpapasan dengannya di taman istana.

_Damn it! _Umpat Daniel dalam hati. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang ayahnya lakukan di taman istana pada malam hari? Dan kenapa pula kakaknya, si Kepala Batu yang _Suci_ itu, berada di istana? Apakah ia rela meninggalkan apartemen kecilnya yang indah dan setuju untuk menjadi raja setelah pernikahan Daniel dengan Minhyun?

"Kang Daniel."

Daniel melengos, ia tidak ingin menghitung berapa kali ia dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya hari ini.

"Apa ada kendala?" tanya Sang Raja.

Daniel menatap mata ayahnya yang memancarkan cahaya kebijaksanaan, lalu berpaling kepada raut wajah keras Dongho yang menyembunyikan kelembutan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Tidak ada."

Dan samar-samar ia melihat bayangan Hyunbin sedang bercengkerama dengan Minhyun, sementara Lee Woojin kecil tengah belajar dengan keras, di samping tubuh lemah Seongwoo yang tergolek di tempat tidur.

Daniel mendesah lelah.

_Itulah kendalanya._

.

.

.

"Kwon Hyunbin, bukan?"

"Selamat pagi, paduka." Hyunbin membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Raja Hwang. Pasti urusan kerajaan membawa Raja Hwang kemari. Ke wilayah Barbarian.

Raja Hwang tersenyum. Namun, Hyunbin menangkap kesan dingin dalam senyuman sang raja. Di belakang Raja Hwang, pengawal berjalan tegap seperti boneka porselen yang kaku.

"Senang bertemu dengan putera Panglima Kwon yang tampan dan menarik."

Raja Hwang melenggang begitu saja melewati Hyunbin yang terdiam kaku. Ia tidak mengerti dengan senyuman dingin dalam raut wajah raja itu. Ia melirik punggung sang raja dan para pengawalnya yang semakin menjauh memasuki istana untuk menemui Raja Kang.

"Lemaskan saja. Kau tidak perlu tegang bertemu calon mertua."

Alpha jangkung itu menjengit kaget mendengar suara setan di belakangnya. Daniel sudah berdiri bagai hantu muncul entah dari mana di sana.

"Calon mertuaku maksudnya," imbuh Daniel mengoreksi ucapannya tadi. Namun, wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Bukannya kau sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar mate-mu, Kang Daniel?" tanya Hyunbin kesal. Daniel menggeleng.

"Kau nyaris menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya." Pure alpha itu merangkul bahu sepupunya sambil meringis. "Aku tahu kau sedang bahagia hingga mau membantuku pergi dari neraka untuk menemui kucing cantik itu di rumahnya. Tapi jangan sampai kebahagiaan itu membuatmu lupa diri."

"Apa itu, Kang?"

Daniel melepas rangkulannya dan tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak tahu apa akibatnya bermain-main dengan calon isteri orang?"

Ingin rasanya Hyunbin mencekik alpha di hadapannya kini. Raut wajah Daniel boleh saja lelah, namun cara bicaranya masih mempertahankan karakter brengsek yang dibangunnya entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu serakah, Kang Daniel?"

"Bukankah begitu sifat alami manusia?" Daniel masih tersenyum miring, mengejek.

Sekilas, bayangan wajah Raja Hwang melintas di pikiran Daniel. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

Ia kenal Raja Hwang. Sejak kecil, ia telah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan keluarga Raja Hwang yang anggun, namun keras. Ia telah melihat jiwa ambisius sang raja, terutama seusai perang besar yang berakhir dengan gencatan senjata.

Raja Hwang bukanlah raja dari segala raja. Ia bahkan hanya alpha biasa. Namun, ia cerdas dan licik, juga kejam.

Bahkan kepada puteranya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Daniel?" Pertanyaan Hyunbin membuyarkan lamunan Daniel. Alpha itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku punya tujuan, Kwon."

.

.

.

**Yun is back!**

**Buat yang nanya update biasa hari apa aja, Yun updatenya random :"**


	16. Chaptet 14

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**Sidepair! Taedonghan**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku punya tujuan, Kwon."_

_Cih_. Hyunbin menusukkan ujung bolpoin dengan geram hingga menembus kertas di hadapannya dan melubangi meja. Diliriknya punggung lebar Daniel yang duduk tanpa suara di depannya. Mencibir.

"Apa tujuanmu dasar brengsek, brengsek. Kau terobsesi pada tujuan sok misterius itu tapi tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Sepupu macam apa kau?" omel Hyunbin dengan suara mendengung agar tidak terdengar di kelas yang sepi akibat paparan kuis antropologi yang menguras otak.

Atensi pure alpha jangkung itu kembali kepada dua puluh soal kuis di depannya. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Ck, persetan," gumamnya seraya mencoret-coret kertas soal yang telah berlubang itu secara asal. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit untuk mengumpulkan kertas sialan itu.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan keluar.

Menemui pangeran omega manis yang berusaha ia gapai hatinya. Hwang Minhyun.

Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya di hadapan wajah keriput prof. Kim sebelum melenggang keluar kelas. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan datar Daniel dari tempatnya.

Tidak peduli.

Hyunbin masih ingin menumbuhkan lebih banyak bunga di hatinya sejak percakapannya dengan Minhyun kemarin.

"_Kau tahu, seandainya saja aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu ..."_

Rasanya Hyunbin ingin memekik girang mengingat kalimat itu.

Itu berarti, Minhyun juga hampir menaruh perasaan kepadanya kan? Apalagi ... setelah kalimat itu terucap, tak ada lagi yang Hyunbin rasakan selain tekstur lembut bibir tipis sang omega di bibirnya.

Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Tapi itu membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat dengan gembira. Lalu keadaan kembali kepada Hyunbin yang gencar menempeli Minhyun hingga wajah pangeran itu merona.

Itu juga yang menyebabkan Hyunbin merelakan diri menolong Daniel untuk pergi dari istana malam itu, menemui _mate_-nya. Yah ... meskipun berujung gagal dan mendapatkan mood buruk pada pagi berikutnya.

"Kwon Hyunbin!"

Mata Hyunbin berbinar melihat Minhyun bersandar pada Ferrari nya. Pure omega itu tampak manis meski hanya dibalut kemeja putih berlapis sweater merah muda dan celana bahan berwarna krem.

Ya, sejak percakapan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi dekat dan bertemu lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"_Sunbaenim_, bagaimana dengan menonton film terbaru di bioskop?"

Minhyun tersenyum. Diikuti dengan senyuman miring entitas lain dari kejauhan.

"_Call_!"

.

.

.

Daniel memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia kembali pada rutinitas yang dijalaninya akhir-akhir ini. Rutinitas yang sempat terhenti karena akses keluar istana yang sangat ketat.

Menatap sang _mate_ dari jendela.

Ya, _mate_-nya.

_Mate_ yang nyaris mustahil akan berada di pelukannya.

_Ckiiitttt!_

Daniel menggeram begitu kakinya berhasil menginjak pedal rem dengan tergesa. Penyeberang jalan sialan! Rutuknya.

Ia menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat sosok yang terjatuh di depan moncong mobilnya.

Sosok itu belum bangkit.

Persetan. Mungkin sudah mati.

Dengan anggapan itu, sang pure alpha kembali bersiap untuk melajukan mobilnya sebelum mengendus bau seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih membuka pintu.

"Kim Taedong?"

Sosok itu mengerang. Wajahnya pucat seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Tubuhnya yang kurus kini tampak lebih kurus. Seperti mayat hidup.

Daniel mengernyit. Sudah lebih dua minggu alpha itu tidak hadir kuliah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menemukan sahabat sepupunya itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Bangun! Atau kuanggap kau mati." Daniel mengguncang tubuh Taedong dengan kakinya. Jalanan lumayan ramai hari ini dan semua makhluk individualistis itu hanya melewati mereka setelah memberikan gestur penghormatan kepada sang putera mahkota yang mobilnya berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Tolong aku, Daniel _Wangja-nim_ ..." lirih Taedong. Daniel terkesiap melihat cairan bening mengalir di pipi kurus alpha itu. Taedong mengerang lagi. Tangan kanannya yang terluka akibat goresan aspal menggenggam benda pipih yang menyala menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda.

Daniel mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan pemiliknya.

Taedong meringis perih saat Daniel menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya terkulai begitu saja di jok mobil Daniel.

"_Mate_," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

"Uhukk ... uhukk ... _hik_. _Mate_-ku sayaaangg. _Hik_. Kau. _Hik_. Kemanaa?" Pemuda itu meracau sembari membenturkan kepalanya ke meja bar. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas minumannya sampai gemetar. Cegukannya tidak berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "Satuu lagiii!" Teriaknya sumbang seraya menegakkan tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Segera setelah bartender mengisi kembali gelas itu dengan alkohol, ia menenggaknya hingga tandas.

"Pelan-pelan ..." ringis pemuda berbahu lebar di sampingnya. Pure alpha itu memandangi setiap gerak-gerik temannya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

**Tak!**

"Kau lari membawa anakku, kau harus membawanya kembali dengan selamat!! _Hik_." Alpha itu meracau lagi sebelum kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Sudah cukup minumnya, Kim," gumam sang pure alpha sambil meraih gelas di tangan temannya yang mabuk berat. Sedangkan alpha yang mabuk itu hanya diam menyandarkan kepala pada meja dengan air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Daniel terpaksa mengangkut Kim Taedong yang terkulai lemas di jalan. Sebagai seorang pure alpha, ia juga masih punya hati terhadap sahabat sepupunya yang satu ini. Lagipula, Taedong termasuk salah satu alpha yang terdekat dengannya sejak kecil.

Namun siapa sangka niat awalnya membawa Taedong untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan diri, malah berakhir membiarkannya mabuk dan meracau di club tempat para alpha biasa memperebutkan superioritas dan mencari muka di depan Daniel.

Sebenarnya, putera mahkota itu hanya penasaran. Melihat sikap Taedong yang tidak biasanya dan meracau tentang _mate_ membuatnya penasaran.

Sebegitu berpengaruhnyakah seorang _mate_ dalam kehidupan seorang alpha?

"Daniel, _mate_-ku menghilang. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa gila," ungkap Taedong lirih. Daniel hanya diam, memiringkan kepalanya menatap mata kosong lawan bicaranya dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya, tapi ia terus mempengaruhi pikiran dan mimpi-mimpiku. Ia menjelma mimpi buruk bagiku. Argh, tolong aku."

Daniel mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia tak paham. Tapi sebagai pendengar yang baik, ia hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Cegukanmu sudah berhenti," gumamnya.

"_Hik_."

Pure alpha itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Taedong yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan tajam kini seperti orang gila.

Dan semua itu karena _mate_-nya.

Hati Daniel mencelos. Kalau Seongwoo menghilang, apakah ia akan bernasib sama dengan Taedong?

Tunggu sebentar. Nama _mate_-nya Seongwoo, kan?

Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia ikut membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Mana mungkin ia lupa nama _mate_-nya sendiri?

Keningnya berkerut samar sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Taedong. "Taedong-ah, apakah ..." ucapannya menggantung di ujung lidah. Daniel mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menenggak minuman beralkohol di hadapannya dan memijit keningnya. Pusing.

"Apakah apa?" tanya Taedong dengan suara sengau. Ia mabuk, tapi masih cukup sadar untuk menanggapi sekitarnya.

Koordinasi otak Daniel berantakan. Mulutnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, lidahnya ingin terus-menerus mencicipi alkohol, telinganya nyaris pekak dihujani suara musik yang berdentum kencang dan suara-suara sorakan alpha lain di ruangan itu, sedangkan pikirannya semrawut bercampur aduk.

Kacau.

Daniel meringis. Mendadak isi perutnya bergejolak ingin keluar namun ia tahan.

Ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja untuk muntah, bukan? Sangat tidak berkelas.

"_Wangja-nim_, seorang mate sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan _mate_-nya, kau tahu itu bukan?" Ujar Taedong membuat atensi Daniel kembali terpusat padanya. "Aku harus siap mati kalau_ mate_-ku mati di luar sana. Atau ... jiwaku yang akan sekarat, gila, dan menggerogoti seluruh akal sehatku hingga hancur perlahan-lahan. Itu sangat menyiksa."

Pure alpha itu tertegun.

Mendadak kilasan kecil peristiwa masa lalu melintas menyapanya.

Kilasan memori 7 tahun lalu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

_Gambar kepala._

_Gambar kepala dimana-mana._

_Merah, hitam, dan oranye. Coretan-coretan itu tampak seperti neraka._

_Dan di ruangan berwarna gading dan emas yang hanya memiliki sebuah ranjang mewah berukuran sedang itu, seorang pure omega muda menunduk di lantai. Menggoreskan ujung pensil pada kertas putih dan hitam._

_Menggambar satu lagi kepala. Hanya kepala. Gambar kepala yang sama dengan ratusan gambar kepala lainnya yang telah memenuhi dinding putih. Berlatar hitam, putih, merah, dan oranye pada kertasnya._

_Daniel terkesiap ketika omega itu menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman, namun matanya menyiratkan kekosongan._

_Hwang Minhyun, pure omega muda itu tersenyum hampa._

_"Annyeong. Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol Hyung? Kau tahu? Alpha tampan yang menggantung tanpa tubuh di atas gerbang sana. Dia adalah mate-ku. Tampan dan lucu sekali bukan?"_

.

.

.

Ikatan _fated mate_ adalah ikatan terkuat dalam kehidupan. Tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan seberapa kuatnya ikatan itu. Walaupun ikatan itu dapat terlepas akibat perbuatan tertentu, jangan anggap hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepada kehidupan.

_Mate_ yang ikatannya terlepas, akan mengalami kekosongan dalam jiwanya.

Sangat beruntung apabila ikatan takdir itu terlepas sebelum kau menemukan dan menandai mate-mu. Karena kau _hanya_ akan menemui kehampaan dalam hidupmu. Kau _hanya_ akan kehilangan tujuan hidupmu.

Namun, apabila ikatan itu terlepas setelah kau menemukan _mate_-mu dan menandainya, akibatnya fatal.

_Rasa sakit, depresi, kegilaan psikis, kehancuran jiwa, penyiksaan diri, dan berujung kepada kematian._

Tapi tampaknya Kim Donghan tidak peduli akan konsekuensi tersebut.

"Donghan-ah, jangan coba-coba."

Donghan menoleh. Ia menurunkan sebilah pisau yang nyaris mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sorot matanya hampa menatap beta lain yang menghampiri dan mengambil alih pisau dari tangan kanannya.

"Hoseok _hyung_," panggilnya pelan. Si pemilik nama hanya menggumam menjawab panggilannya seraya meletakkan pisau itu. "Aku sedang memotong apel."

Jung Hoseok, beta yang menemukan Donghan berjalan terseok-seok dengan luka bekas infus yang dicabut paksa itu tersenyum tulus dan mengambil kembali pisau yang tadi berikut sebutir apel paling ranum di meja. "Biar kupotongkan, aku takut pisau ini meleset memotong urat nadimu."

Donghan hanya terdiam dan menyerah.

Hoseok, adalah seniornya ketika sekolah dulu. Ia adalah seorang beta yang cukup aktif dan lumayan cerdas. Ia yang rajin membuat kata-kata motivasi untuk para beta dan omega agar tetap semangat dan tidak tunduk begitu saja kepada para alpha. Hoseok memiliki banyak penggemar dan tak jarang, pembenci. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa tetap tersenyum, tertawa, dan hidup damai seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan Donghan? Ia adalah beta yang kacau.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati?"

Hoseok yang kini tengah mengupas kulit apel menoleh. Donghan kini tengah menatap kosong ke lantai keramik. Seolah warna lantai putih yang hampir abu-abu itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ menemukanku, membawaku ke sini, dan mengobatiku, sementara mati adalah tujuanku?"

"Mati memang akan selalu datang pada penghujung kehidupan. Tapi mati bukan tujuan," tanggap Hoseok tetap dengan senyum manisnya. Ia meneruskan kegiatan mengupas apelnya.

Donghan tertawa sinis. Pandangannya kini beralih kepada langit-langit. "Hidup juga butuh alasan bukan, _hyung_?"

Hoseok menggigit salah satu potongan apel dengan wajah mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Donghan.

"Aku sudah tidak punya alasan hidup. Di sekolah, aku dihina, direndahkan, dan dilecehkan. Kemudian, aku putus sekolah sebagai pembunuh. Aku telah berusaha melanggar kodratku sebagai beta--status itu membuatku muak. Tapi sekarang aku memiliki _mate_ seorang alpha." Suara Donghan bergetar. "Dan aku mengandung anaknya."

Hoseok ingin tersedak, tapi ia menahannya. Beberapa hari setelah ia menolong Donghan yang berjalan tak tentu arah di perbatasan wilayah korona dengan dunia luar, baru saat ini ia mendengar cerita tentang _mate_ dari mulut adik kelasnya ini.

"Sekarang aku tak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang harus dibuang. Tak punya keluarga, kecuali saudara tiri brengsek yang berkhianat. Aku sudah terlalu lama menumpang bagai parasit bagi sepupuku. Aku kini hanya seorang rendahan. Seonggok sampah."

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar puisi putus asa sedalam itu," komentar Hoseok mendengar kalimat Donghan. Ia meletakkan pinggan berisi potongan apel tadi di depan beta berkulit pucat itu dan kembali tersenyum. _Memang Jung Hoseok yang murah senyum_. "Makan, dan dengarkan. Sekarang giliran Jung Hoseok berbicara."

Selanjutnya, beta bermarga Jung itu berdehem pelan. Menatap mata Donghan yang gelap tanpa binar.

"Sejak kapan kau punya _mate_?"

Donghan menelan ludah, ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku ... mungkin sekitar sebulan yang lalu ... atau lebih," cicitnya.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Bersyukurlah, Kim Donghan. Setidaknya bersyukurlah bahwa kau bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Kau membenci statusmu sebagai beta?" Beta itu mendengus geli. "Ketahuilah, aku juga beta. Dan aku tidak membenci status itu."

"Aku bukan kau, Jung _Hope_ Hoseok." Donghan mendesis.

Hoseok mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk. "Ya. Kau bukan Jung Hoseok."

"Maka jangan samakan sampah sepertiku dengan sebuah harapan sepertimu."

"Kau benar. Orang-orang memanggilku _hope_. Harapan. Apa alasannya? Karena aku menunjukkan bahwa aku, seorang beta, mempunyai harapan untuk hidup. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Berusaha melanggar kodratku sebagai beta. Yang mereka sebut sebagai pelayan alpha." Hoseok mendengus lagi. "Tapi belajarlah untuk menyayangi diri sendiri, Kim."

"Aku tidak pantas disayangi." Beta itu kembali menunduk menatap potongan apel di piring.

"_Sampah_!" Hoseok memekik. "Ya, boleh saja kau berpikir kalau kau adalah sampah. Tapi kau _sampah yang beruntung_ ... pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa sampah dapat didaur ulang?"

Donghan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, menyimak ucapan Hoseok.

"Kau punya _mate_. Dan _mate_-mu, dialah yang akan mendaur ulang dirimu, menjadi sesuatu yang baru."

Donghan mendecih. "Sok tahu." Senyumannya miring. "Mendaur ulang aku menjadi sesuatu yang baru ... maksudmu menjadi jalang?"

Hoseok menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memegang kedua bahu Donghan. "Apakah _mate_-mu memperlakukanmu seperti jalang?"

Donghan tergugu. Ia tak tahu apakah _mate_-nya memperlakukan ia seperti jalang. Hati kecilnya mengatakan tidak, namun pikiran egois dan perasaan _insecure_-nya mencengkeramnya hingga terpuruk.

"Tidak." Hoseok menyimpulkan sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Donghan. "Kaulah yang berpikir seperti itu."

Donghan membuka mulutnya, hendak menyangkal. Namun, ia urung dan berakhir menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bercinta dengan _mate_-mu tidak membuatmu menjadi jalang. Terlebih kau mengandung anaknya. Kau akan menjadi ibu ... kau tahu kedudukan seorang ibu lebih tinggi dari seorang raja, bukan?"

"Aku seorang lelaki beta yang hamil. Itu aneh."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Itu tidak aneh. Mungkin kau adalah beta yang bertransformasi menjadi omega karena hal tertentu. Itu tidak aneh. Sebaliknya, kau istimewa." Beta bermarga Jung itu menarik napas sejenak. "Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu di pertemuan terakhir kita dulu; _bila kau tidak bisa hidup dengan baik, maka hiduplah dengan benar_."

Donghan diam. Ia ingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan Hoseok ketika beta itu menghadiri pemakaman ibunya.

"Lalu aku masuk penjara setelahnya," gumam Donghan.

.

.

.

Hyunbin tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Ia menatap pure omega manis itu dengan tatapan memuja. Biar saja disebut _budak cinta_. Yang penting ia berhasil menghabiskan waktu dengan pujaan hatinya dan berakhir dengan ... makan malam di restoran kecil milik sebuah keluarga di luar wilayah Klan.

Sengaja mereka pilih tempat itu. Mereka tidak mau menebak-nebak resiko apa yang kemungkinan terjadi kalau mereka makan malam berdua di wilayah klan.

"Hyunbin-ah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Bola matamu hampir-hampir keluar kalau seperti itu," ujar Minhyun yang lama kelamaan merasa risih dengan tatapan Hyunbin. Ia malu, sebenarnya.

"Aaa ... _sunbaenim_ terlihat sangat manis. Aku mungkin terkena diabetes."

Minhyun tertawa kaget. Ia mengernyit dan melempar selembar tisu ke wajah Hyunbin. "Bisakah kau menyimpan gombalan-gombalan murahmu?"

"Serius, _sunbaenim_! Kau terlihat berkali lipat makin manis malam ini. Kenapa, ya? Apa mungkin karena matamu terlihat lebih berbinar dari biasanya?" sanggah Hyunbin dengan meyakinkan.

Ia memiringkan wajah dan menyipitkan matanya menatap mata Minhyun yang kini terbuka lebar. Pure alpha itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku berhasil," ucapnya. "Aku berhasil, _yess_!!" serunya kemudian seraya mengepalkan tangannya gembira.

"Whoa, whoa." Minhyun terkejut atas pekikan girang Hyunbin. Ia mengernyit dan menarik tangan Hyunbin untuk kembali diam. "Apa itu?"

"Apa itu?" ulang Hyunbin. "_Sunbaenim_, sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, cita-citaku yang semula ingin mengalahkan sepupuku berubah. Pandangan matamu terlihat sangat kosong dan kaku. Keindahan dirimu tersembunyi dengan rapat di sana. Dan aku bercita-cita untuk menciptakan binar di matamu agar mata yang indah itu menampakkan keindahannya."

Hyunbin menampar mulutnya sendiri kemudian. "Ucapanku sangat berbelit-belit. _Mianhae_ ..."

Minhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun. Mereka diliputi keheningan setelahnya. Namun, diam-diam sang putera mahkota mengulas senyum.

"Terima kasih, Hyunbin," ucapnya pelan. "Terima kasih telah berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta. Kau berhasil."

"_N-ne_?" Hyunbin nyaris tersedak dengan mata melotot saat menyuapkan pasta ke mulutnya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras hingga nyaris merontokkan tulang rusuknya.

"Kau ingat, kau masih punya utang mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Aku akan memintanya sekarang."

Hyunbin menahan napas gugup. Minhyun kini tidak lagi menahan-nahan senyum manisnya yang kian melebar.

Dan suara tepuk tangan terdengar lantang di belakangnya.

"_So, you've found another Park Chanyeol_?"

Minhyun terkesiap. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kaku. Raut wajahnya sekilas menyiratkan kecemasan.

"_Wangja-nim_, dengan hormat, atas perintah raja, kami datang untuk membawa anda ke istana."

Minhyun tidak ingin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya. Ia cukup tahu. Cukup mengenal suara itu.

Algojo itu menemukannya. Bahkan setelah ia memilih tempat paling asing.

"Anda ingin tragedi Park Chanyeol terulang kembali, _Yang Mulia_?"

Pupil mata Minhyun bergetar menatap wajah Hyunbin yang tampak berusaha keras memahami situasi.

"Anda tahu, mantera penyiksa kami lebih kuat dari kekuatan seorang pure alpha."

"Tidak." Minhyun berujar. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyentuhnya," tunjuknya kepada Hyunbin.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," tandas Hyunbin seraya berdiri menghadap alpha bertubuh kekar itu. "Ucapan Minhyun _sunbaenim_ salah. Seharusnya, tahu dirilah untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Minhyun _sunbaenim_."

Alpha itu tertawa remeh. Tanpa sadar, kedua alpha yang berhadapan itu saling mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Hentikan. Aku akan pulang."

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun dengan sorot mata hampa. Minhyun sedikit memberontak saat dua orang alpha lain yang mengiringi alpha tadi mencengkeram lengannya.

Alpha itu tersenyum miring. Menatap Hyunbin dengan sorot kemenangan saat kedua anak buahnya menyeret Minhyun pergi.

Pure alpha itu menggeram. Tangannya terkepal dan dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menerjang ke arah alpha yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

**BRAKK!!**

Darah mengucur di pelipis alpha asing itu. Namun, senyumnya tidak luntur.

"Aku menyebutnya, _segel_," ujarnya menatap Hyunbin yang mengerang dengan tubuh kaku. "Mantera terkuat yang dikuasai prajurit Korona." Alpha itu berjalan mendekat dan memutar belati di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu, Korona, berkelahi tidak hanya dengan _tenaga_." Ia mulai mengangkat belatinya dan menancapkan mata pisau itu pada bahu kiri Hyunbin. Hyunbin menggeram. Ia tak bisa bergerak. "Melainkan juga dengan _otak_." Alpha itu mencabut belatinya dari tubuh Hyunbin dan menusukkannya ke pinggang pure alpha tersebut.

"A-aarrgghhh ..." tubuh Hyunbin mengejang ketika mata pisau itu diputar sedemikian rupa di pinggangnya.

Alpha asing itu terkekeh puas. Ia menepuk luka menganga di bahu Hyunbin sebelum melenggang pergi. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan tak jauh dari sana, Minhyun menyaksikan itu semua dengan otot melemas.

.

.

.

Daniel membanting pintu kamar VVIP rumah sakit khusus kerajaan itu dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Ia menatap tubuh Hyunbin yang terbujur kaku, dipenuhi selang-selang yang terulur saling menyilang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sepupunya dilaporkan sekarat di restoran kecil di luar wilayah klan.

Rahangnya mengeras. Ia memukul ranjang Hyunbin, tepat di samping kepala sepupunya itu.

"Seharusnya aku mencegahmu bertemu dengannya kemarin sejak di tempat parkir, brengsek!"

Putera mahkota itu menggeram menahan amarah yang meluap. Ia tahu segalanya yang terjadi antara Hyunbin dan Minhyun.

Ia tahu sorot mata Minhyun saat melihat Hyunbin. Ia mengenal gerak-gerik cinta berbalas antara mereka berdua. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak peduli, dan hanya memikirkan akting yang tepat untuk membuat Hyunbin menyerah.

Tapi ia bukan aktor yang baik.

Hyunbin berhasil. Ia memikat sang putera mahkota omega yang dicintainya. Ia berhasil mengembalikan binar yang sempat menghilang dari mata Minhyun bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Dan sejujurnya, Daniel cukup senang. Ia ikut berbahagia melihat sepupunya bahagia.

Kalau saja Raja Hwang tidak sebrengsek saat ini.

"Kang Daniel."

Daniel menoleh, menemukan sang kakak, Kang Dongho di ambang pintu.

"Aku akan menjadi raja," ujar Daniel. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Dongho. Matanya berkilat. "Kau juga. Turuti saja apa kata _Appa_. Atas perjanjian dengan Raja Hwang dari Korona."

.

.

.

Daehwi melirik Woojin yang tampak gelisah dan stres dengan bukunya. Ia menghela napas dan mengusap surai adiknya itu lembut.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Istirahat dulu."

"Aku belajar untuk ujian sekolah, _Hyung_. Terlalu banyak mempelajari politik membuatku nyaris melupakan pelajaran sekolah," sahut Woojin.

Daehwi menggeleng cemas. Ia tetap setia duduk di samping Woojin. Jaga-jaga bila adiknya membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa manusia terlahir ambisius," gumam Daehwi.

"Aku tidak ambisius." Woojin mencebik. "Para petinggi. Mereka ambisius. Termasuk ayah kita dan para raja."

"Eum." Daehwi mengangguk menyetujui. Ia berdiri saat merasakan cairan di kantung kemihnya mendesak keluar. "Aku ke toilet dulu, sebentar saja."

Woojin mengangguk.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi setelah Daehwi pergi. Merenung.

Memang, ayahnya yang ambisius. Ia begitu semangat mendengar Woojin akan diangkat menjadi penerus tahta Raja Hwang. Segala ilmu politik dan ilmu kerajaan dijejali ke otak Woojin. Menjadikan otak itu jenuh memilah setiap pelajaran yang diberikan.

"Undang-undang kerajaan, pasal 39 ayat ..." Woojin bergumam sendiri. "Sial aku lupa."

Pure alpha muda itu bangkit dan berkeliling kamar. Membuka setiap tumpukan buku. Mencari sebuah buku tertentu. "Kemana aku menyimpannya?" ringisnya lelah.

Ia mulai membuka laci dan pintu-pintu lemari. Bahkan, kotak besar tua di pojok ruangan pun ia bongkar.

Tangannya berhenti membongkar ketika melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati.

Liontin itu dapat dibuka, dan isinya adalah foto seorang alpha yang menggandeng seorang omega hamil.

Woojin terdiam. Ia mengenal wajah wanita omega itu. Keluarganya--keluarga Daehwi--memperkenalkan wanita itu sebagai ibu kandungnya. Namun, ia tidak pernah diberi tahu tentang ayahnya. Apakah alpha dalam foto itu?

Pandangannya kini terpaku pada sebuah buku harian yang hampir hancur digerogoti rayap. Itu milik ibu kandungnya juga.

Ragu, ia meraih buku itu dan menemukan secarik potret lain dari alpha itu di sela-sela lembaran buku.

Woojin menatap foto itu. Ada rasa kenal dan rindu yang terbesit dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah itu.

Ia membalik kertas itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tintanya hampir pudar.

Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha membaca tulisan yang tercetak di sana.

"_Dis ... trik 1. My belo ... ved, bar ... ian alpha. Lee Yoojin_?" Woojin membaca dengan terbata. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"_Barian_?"

.

.

.

**Burem cuy, ga jelas, ga keliatan.**

**Mama dorong means MOMPUSH.**


	17. Chapter 15a

**OOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PRODUCE 101 S2 FANFICTION**

**FANTASY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

**M, ABO!AU**

**MOSTLY FLASHBACK**

**YUNHWA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon bersabar membaca chapter ini.**

**Disarankan untuk membacanya dengan agak teliti. Karena chapter ini penuh dengan alur yang bertele-tele dan bercampur antara flashback dengan present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omega itu duduk terpejam, membiarkan hembusan angin yang panas menerpa wajahnya melalui jendela. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, menggumamkan sebuah irama lembut yang disusun dengan asal-asalan.

Tangan kirinya menumpu pada bingkai mahoni bercat hitam itu, dan tangan lainnya bergerak mengelus perut yang terbalut sweater yang dipenuhi bau alpha. Sesekali omega itu meringis sakit akibat rasa bergejolak yang berputar-putar di perutnya setelah makan siang.

"Seongwoo _hyung_."

Omega itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Menemukan alpha muda bertubuh tinggi yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Guanliinn~" panggil Seongwoo dengan mata menyipit karena senyuman. "Mana Seonho?"

"Dia tertidur," jawab Guanlin singkat. Ia memperhatikan postur kurus Seongwoo yang duduk di kursi kayu dengan tubuh condong menumpu pada bingkai jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah tidak menunggunya, kan? Dia tidak akan kembali." Kata Guanlin. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Daniel tidak kembali ke sana, dan selama itu pula omega itu setia duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan tubuh berbalut sweater, mantel, atau cardigan yang kesemuanya memiliki jejak bau sang alpha.

Seongwoo mengernyit. Sejenak ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara dan matanya menerawang ke atas sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Menunggu? Siapa?"

Alpha itu menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah mendekat kepada sang omega dan menutup jendela yang terbuka itu dengan hati-hati. "Kau bisa sakit kalau terus terpapar udara luar yang penuh polusi, _Hyung_."

"Aku memang sedang sakit, Guanlin-ie ..." Seongwoo mencebikkan bibir. Ia memandang jendela yang sudah tertutup dan Guanlin yang berdiri di depannya secara bergantian. "Makanya aku membutuhkan lebih banyak udara."

Guanlin menggeleng. "_Ani_. Udara di luar sana banyak polusi. Kau bisa tambah sakit, _hyung_." Alpha itu beranjak menyalakan kipas angin di ujung ruangan. Hawa sejuk mulai terasa di seisi ruang kamar yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut.

Wajah Seongwoo merengut tak terima. Ia merasakan perutnya semakin bergejolak mual karena angin dingin yang menerpa seisi kamarnya tersebut. Omega itu berlari mematikan kipas angin.

"Ya, _Hyung_! Itu baru dinyalakan!" seru Guanlin.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai kipas angin!" tukas Seongwoo tak kalah keras kepalanya.

"Setidaknya agar udara di dalam kamar ini berputar dan lebih sejuk." Guanlin bersikeras dan hendak menyalakan kipas anginnya lagi.

"Aku tidak--ng ... _uhukk_."

Mata Guanlin membulat saat wajah _hyung_-nya mengernyit menahan sesuatu. Salah satu tangan Seongwoo memegang perutnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan sesuatu di mulutnya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga. Seketika, omega itu melesat ke kamar mandi, disusul Guanlin yang menyerukan namanya dengan intonasi panik.

Yah ... dan sudah hampir dua bulan terakhir ini juga Seongwoo sering muntah-muntah.

.

.

.

"_Hooeeekk_ ... _uhuk_, _uhukk_."

Woojin menyeka ujung bibirnya yang terdapat sisa muntahan. Isi perutnya baru saja terlempar keluar setelah otaknya terkuras dalam diskusi alot dengan guru tata krama yang berwajah datar.

_Ugh_, Woojin meringis mengingat betapa melelahkannya diskusi yang bertujuan untuk mengetes seberapa jauh ilmu yang dimilikinya itu. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, Daehwi berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Woojin-ah?"

Woojin menggeleng sebelum mencuci mulutnya dengan air kran lalu mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sembarang handuk kecil yang tergantung di dekatnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Daniel hyung bilang bahwa aku akan kehilangan masa kecilku--bukan kehilangan masa kecil. Tapi kehidupan tenangku terusik!"

"Sshhh ... pelankan suaramu!" desis Daehwi. Matanya bergulir ke sembarang arah. "_Appa_ atau orang suruhannya mungkin akan mendengar itu."

Woojin mendecih. "Lalu mau apa? Mereka tidak akan tega menghukumku dengan berat. Aku adalah _pure alpha satu-satunya _di Korona. Itulah kenapa. Mereka tidak akan sudi menyia-nyiakan aku." Anak itu membubuhkan sedikit pasta beraroma mint di sikat giginya dan mulai membersihkan mulut yang dipenuhi aroma sisa muntahan.

Daehwi menghela napas. Ia melongok keluar kamar mandi seolah memeriksa keadaan di sana.

"Woojin-ah?" panggil omega itu pelan.

Woojin menoleh dengan mulut penuh busa. Alisnya mengernyit ketika Daehwi bukannya berbicara malah kembali melongok-longok ke luar ruangan tempat kamar mandi itu berada.

Woojin mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk berkumur. Beberapa lama kemudian, omega itu kembali menghadap Woojin dengan senyum jenaka. "Sekarang aman," katanya membuat alis sang alpha muda bertaut. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Kemana?"

"Yah ... ke tempat dimana kau bisa istirahat dan menghibur diri sejenak. Lama-lama aku ikut jenuh melihatmu belajar terus."

Woojin menggaruk pipinya. Tak ayal, ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan _hyung_-nya yang manis ini. Selintas pengalamannya ke taman bermain dengan Daniel lewat di pikirannya. Namun, bola lampu lain menyala di sana. "Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_."

Kening Daehwi mengerut ketika alpha mungil itu berlari ke sudut ruangan. Menghampiri kotak kayu usang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia buka. Woojin membongkar kotak besar yang sempat dibongkarnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu dan menahan napas meraih buku harian lapuk dengan foto yang terselip di sana. Ia mendekap buku itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Daehwi.

"Ini milik ibuku, bukan?"

Daehwi mengangguk. "Semua barang di dalam kotak itu milik ibu kandungmu."

"Nah!" pekik Woojin sambil menatap carikan foto dari buku itu. Membaca ulang tulisan kabur yang ada di belakangnya. "Sudah tersimpan selama ini dan aku baru membuka benda ini kemarin."

Mata Woojin dipenuhi binar keingintahuan. "_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke wilayah Barbarian?"

.

.

.

"Woojin _hyung_!" seru Woojin kecil melihat prajurit alpha bernama sama dengannya itu berjalan menyusuri pertokoan menuju istana.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia sempat mengerutkan dahi bingung sebelum tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang kurang rapi.

Kedua Woojin itu berangkulan seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Mungkin memang itu kenyataannya.

"Kau sedang bebas?" tanya Park Woojin setelah mereka mulai berjalan bersisian. Prajurit muda itu tahu kalau Woojin kecil tengah menjalani ledakan pendidikan yang mengharuskannya terkurung di rumah untuk belajar.

"Aku kabur," sahut Woojin cuek. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Daehwi yang berada sekitar lima meter di belakang. "_Hyung_! Dasar lamban!"

"Ya!" teriak Daehwi tidak terima. Ia berlari dan menyejajarkan langkah dengan kedua Woojin. Ia sudah memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya sejak adiknya itu memanggil nama prajurit muda di hadapannya ini.

"Park Woojin." Woojin inisiatif mengulurkan tangan. Ia tampak lebih kalem dibandingkan saat berkenalan dengan Woojin waktu itu.

Daehwi menjabat tangan itu sambil memperhatikan wajah sang pemilik tangan. "Park Woojin? Aish. Kenapa nama kalian sama," celotehnya dengan bibir merengut. "Lee Daehwi _imnida_."

"Kalian kabur berdua?" tanya Park Woojin kepada kakak beradik Lee itu.

Lee Woojin mengangguk. "_Hyung_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Woojin bermarga Park memiringkan kepala memerhatikan Woojin yang lebih muda membuka lipatan carik foto usang dari sakunya. Daehwi hanya ikut diam mengikuti gerak-gerik adiknya.

Alpha Lee membentangkan carik foto berukuran 4R itu di hadapan sang prajurit muda dengan kondisi terbalik. Memperlihatkan tulisan kabur di halaman polos itu.

"Lee Yoojin. Aku pernah mendengar nama ini disebut oleh Panglima Kwon. Siapakah dia?"

Woojin yang lebih tua meraih foto itu dan menatapnya seraya berpikir. Ia jelas mengenal orang di foto itu. Sejarah Barbarian mencetak namanya dengan tinta emas sebagai prajurit alpha terhebat yang rendah hati sepanjang masa.

Kening alpha Park itu berkerut.

"Apakah kalian mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat? Untuk memastikan sesuatu." Park Woojin bertanya kepada dua Lee bersaudara yang langsung berpandangan.

"Kemana?" tanya Lee Woojin kemudian karena sejak menginjakkan kaki di wilayah ini, Daehwi tampak jadi lebih pendiam dan hemat bicara selain saat ia berkenalan dengan Park Woojin.

"Kembali ke wilayah kalian. Korona."

Lee Woojin nyaris melayangkan protes. Namun, alpha Park dengan cepat meneruskan bicara. "Aku punya kenalan di sana. Ia seorang peramal yang bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Mungkin pertanyaan itu akan terjawab. Seandainya kecurigaanku benar ..."

"Apa yang kau curigai?"

"Kau, Lee Woojin ... adalah bagian dari kami. Klan Barbarian."

.

.

.

Klan Barbarian. Klan terbesar di dunia. Mereka menaklukkan klan-klan kecil dan membangun kerajaan berperadaban. Meskipun memiliki nama _Barbarian_, yang berarti _liar_ dan _primitif_, mereka hanya memperlihatkan keaslian nama itu dengan cara bertahan hidup mereka yang berprinsip menaklukkan alam. Sisanya, mereka adalah bangsa besar yang hebat.

Namun ...

Hanya satu kekurangan Klan Barbarian.

Putera pertama Keluarga Kang yang terhormat, Putera sang raja, calon penerus kerajaan, menderita kecacatan pada hormonnya.

Ia impoten. Dan hanya bisa sembuh setelah menemukan _fated mate_-nya.

_"Appa, apa jadinya seorang raja tak mampu memiliki keturunan? Aku tak pantas menjadi raja."_

_Raja Kang menghela napas mendengar penuturan putera tertuanya yang kala itu berusia 12 tahun, Kang Dongho. Pure Alpha muda itu menunduk, memberikan gestur menyembah sebagai penghormatan kepada sang Raja. Ia adalah pure alpha yang sempurna di balik kecacatan kecilnya._

_Ia kuat, gesit, cekatan, dan memiliki tata krama yang sempurna._

_Singkatnya, ia adalah calon raja yang sempurna._

_"Memang, aku bisa disembuhkan bila bertemu dengan fated mate-ku. Tapi ... garis takdirku mengatakan bahwa fated mate-ku berada sangat jauh, dan hanya terdapat tabir tipis yang memisahkan antara kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya dengan kemustahilan."_

_Sang Raja memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Puteranya kembali memberikan gestur penghormatan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Ia mengibaskan tangan, mengisyaratkan kepada puteranya untuk berhenti mengulang gestur tersebut.__Ditatapnya manik hitam sang putera tertua._

_"Puteraku, Kang Dongho ... adalah hakmu untuk memilih jalan hidupmu. Namun, siapa yang akan menggantikanku saat tua nanti?"_

_Dongho tersenyum, "Adikku Daniel, dia lebih pantas menduduki tahta setelah appa."_

_Kang Daniel, putera bungsu keluarga Kang yang saat itu baru berusia 8 tahun, membelalak tak percaya._

Menjadi seorang calon pemimpin kerajaan bukanlah perkara mudah. Daniel mengalaminya. Ia harus hidup terpaku pada sistem kerajaan, peraturan, ketentuan, dan pendidikan yang menjejali seluruh kehidupan.

Asalnya, Daniel kecil adalah pure alpha muda yang menginginkan kebebasan. Ia lebih senang menjelajah sendiri daripada duduk menekuri buku berjam-jam dan mendengarkan ceramah dari guru dan para penasihat kerajaan. Semua hal itu membuatnya pening.

"_Appa," panggil Daniel kecil pada suatu hari. Ia menatap sang raja yang berjalan dengan tenang menghirup semilir angin udara pagi di taman utama. "Kenapa hyung pergi?"_

_"Pilihan hidupnya," jawab sang raja tanpa menoleh. Beberapa pelayan hilir mudik dengan kepala menunduk. Dan beberapa pengawal berdiri tegap tak bergerak seperti boneka kayu yang kaku._

_"Kalau begitu, bukankah aku juga memiliki pilihan hidup?"_

_Sang Raja menoleh kepada putera bungsunya yang kini sudah berusia 10 tahun. Manik bundar itu berbinar menunggu jawaban._

_"Takdirmu adalah menjadi raja."_

_"Bukankah itu takdir Dongho hyung? Ia putera tertua. Ia yang seharusnya menjadi raja," sanggah Daniel. Ia menatap lurus kepada sepasang mata tajam ayahnya. "Ia pergi dengan alasan cacatnya untuk menghindari proses menjadi raja. Ia sengaja membuatku yang merasakan betapa tersiksanya dikurung dan belajar selamanya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja!"_

_Para pelayan wanita di taman itu tersentak mendengar seruan pangeran kecil mereka. Sedangkan sang raja menghela napas, melambaikan tangan memanggil guru sang pangeran muda._

_"Peraturan Pengantar Undang-Undang Kerajaan poin ke 1101. Apa bunyinya?"_

_Mendengar jumlah peraturan itu saja membuat Daniel muntah._

.

.

.

Daniel menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Pelayan-pelayan istana hilir mudik mengantarkan hidangan makan malam ke ruangan dengan meja panjang berlapis emas murni itu. Beberapa pelayan lain mondar-mandir membenahi penampilan dan tatanan rambut sang pangeran yang beberapa kali terusik akibat ulah tangan Daniel sendiri.

Tidak ada acara khusus malam ini. Hanya makan malam keluarga kerajaan seperti biasanya. Raja, Ratu, Putera Mahkota, dan segala sivitas penting kerajaan. Sama seperti makan malam biasa.

Satu bulan telah berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sejak Hyunbin ditemukan sekarat di luar wilayah klan, setelah_ secret rendezvous_ kecil-kecilan dengan Minhyun yang diam-diam diketahui Daniel, alpha itu belum juga membuka mata dengan selang-selang peralatan medis yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan tololnya, saat keluarga raja klan sebelah datang untuk membicarakan tetek bengek mengenai perluasan kerajaan dan kerajaan baru sialan itu, seluruh keluarga kerajaan Barbarian dibuat percaya dengan keanggunan dan ramah-tamah Raja Hwang yang licik.

Tadinya hanya suara denting alat makan yang mewarnai suasana malam itu. Namun, setelah denting itu berhenti beradu, kini suasana usai makan malam dihiasi diskusi politik mengenai pernikahan politik, pengakuan wilayah baru, dan yang paling Daniel benci, penobatan Raja. Kang Dongho sebagai Raja Muda Barbarian, dan Kang Daniel yang memimpin wilayah baru setelah menikah.

Daniel menatap Dongho yang hanya diam tak bersuara. Ia yang tadinya menentang keras pembuatan wilayah kerajaan baru, kini hanya mengangguk menyetujui apapun yang diucapkan sang raja. Jujur saja, Daniel mengharapkan Dongho menentang seperti waktu itu.

Tapi ini keputusannya sendiri. Menuruti perintah sang ayah, atas perjanjian dengan Raja Hwang.

_Cih_.

"Ini adalah konspirasi," ujar Daniel menarik atensi seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan kepadanya.

Daniel tersenyum. Senyumnya terkesan sinis dan dingin. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya memutari mulut gelas kristal berisi anggur di hadapannya.

"Ini adalah konspirasi," ulangnya dengan penekanan.

Putera mahkota kedua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk beranjak. "Aku butuh udara segar," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan tempat.

Keluarga kerajaan menatap kelakuan sang putera kedua dalam diam. Kening sang Raja berkerut dalam, tak suka akan sikap Daniel.

Dongho berdehem pelan. Ia bangkit dan membuat gestur penghormatan kepada seluruh keluarga kerajaan yang ada di sana. "Biar aku menyusulnya."

.

.

.

"Bertingkahlah dengan tata krama, Kang Daniel. Kau seorang calon raja."

Dongho menghampiri sosok berbahu lebar yang bersandar pada pembatas balkon istana.

Daniel mendelik. Ia berdehem pelan menanggapi ujaran kakaknya dan kembali memejamkan mata menikmati angin malam.

"Maafkan aku, tidak mampu melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun," sahut Daniel akhirnya. "Mau berusaha sekeras apa, konspirasi itu akan tetap berjalan."

Alpha muda itu menghembuskan napas. Uap napas yang panas terlihat samar di udara malam yang dingin.

Sejenak, kakak beradik Kang itu diliputi keheningan. Sang kakak tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan kepada adiknya. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan percakapan sedalam ini. Ia menatap visual samping wajah sang adik yang rautnya sulit dibaca.

"Yah, tidak apa. Lama-kelamaan aku menikmatinya juga." Daniel angkat bicara pada akhirnya. Dongho menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Daniel?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibir Daniel. "Menurutmu, apakah semua ini masuk akal?" Ia menarik napas sejenak. "Kau menolak kewajiban menjadi raja dengan alasan bodoh, impoten. Lalu menimpakan semua warisan masalah kerajaan itu kepadaku. Kau pergi bagai pahlawan dermawan yang merelakan tahta untuk adiknya ..." kalimat itu menggantung, Daniel tersenyum miring.

"Pada akhirnya aku tetap menjadi raja," desah Dongho lelah. Ia menunduk di samping adiknya yang lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan suara rendah dan berat.

"Itu takdirmu. Dan kuharap takdirku adalah menjatuhkan Raja Hwang."

Dongho membelalak tak percaya. Kalimat itu terlalu berani. Bahkan bagi seorang pure alpha muda seperti Daniel.

"Ha. Aku beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang brengsek yang senang bermain-main. Dengan itu, aku bisa mengorek kebusukan politik dengan lebih baik."

~_"Ini semua adalah konspirasi."_

_Pangeran muda berusia 12 tahun itu membenturkan kepalanya ke pilar tembok istana._

_"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Ia mendelik menatap alpha muda lain di belakangnya. Mencebikkan bibir, ia mengomel. "Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku lelah. Kepalaku mau meledak rasanya."_

_Alpha yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu mengangguk, kemudian duduk di samping Daniel. "Mau latihan sedikit? Aku sudah berlatih 724 jam untuk mengalahkan skill pedangmu."_

_"Tidak!" sela sang pangeran tegas. "Kau berlatih lagi saja sendiri. Mau berlatih sekeras apapun kau tidak akan mengalahkanku."_

_"Cih sombong. Hanya karena kau calon raja, bukan berarti kau tak terkalahkan, Kang Daniel."_

_"He. Dasar Kwon tidak sopan." Daniel mendaratkan satu pukulan kecil di dahi Hyunbin. Kemudian ia menunduk membetulkan tali sepatu yang terlepas. Beberapa detik kemudian, pangeran muda itu mendongak._ "_Kau mau ikut denganku?"_

_"Kemana?" tanya Hyunbin sedikit antusias._

_"Banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan. Aku ingin bermain ke wilayah sebelah."_ _Daniel menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya menunggu jawaban Hyunbin. Alpha muda itu mengerutkan dahi._

_"Itu ilegal, Hyung."_

_"Kalaupun ilegal dan ketahuan, mereka hanya akan mencabut hak tahta dariku."_

_Mendengar itu, Hyunbin terkekeh. "Baiklah, dan tahta itu akan diberikan kepadaku?"_

_Daniel mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku akan bermain dengan kucing-kucing jalanan di luar sana. Itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan sistem kerajaan yang menggerogoti pikiran._

_"__Mata Hyunbin memicing. Ia menggeleng tak setuju. "Kau tahu, Hyung. Untuk memiliki kuasa penuh atas dunia, terlebih dahulu kau harus menjadi raja."_

_Daniel tertawa. "Persetan dengan kuasa penuh!" teriaknya sambil berlari melompati gerbang istana menuju perbatasan wilayah klan._

Daniel menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum samar mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Hyunbin. Melarikan diri dari ruang belajar dan bermain-main dengan kucing jalanan di perbatasan wilayah Barbarian dan Korona adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Terkadang, ia dan Hyunbin akan melemparkan belati ke udara. Belati itu berputar-putar dan jatuh menancap pada tubuh kuda terbaik istana Korona. Kemudian mereka akan berlari sambil tertawa keras dengan keringat dingin mengucur di wajah.

Kalau ada laporan tentang kenakalan itu ke kerajaan, Daniel akan dengan santainya menunjuk Hyunbin sambil mengatakan, _"ia yang melakukannya. Aku tidak ikutan."_

"Apa kau sedang melantur, Kang Daniel?" tanya Dongho melihat Daniel yang tersenyum-senyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat aneh. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya saat ini.

Daniel mengangguk. "Ya. Ya, aku sedang melantur." Ia menerawang ke langit tak berbintang. "Aku kalut memikirkan keadaan Hyunbin." Selintas wajah lain yang ia rindukan muncul di kepalanya. "... dan _mate_-ku."

"Aku juga memikirkan _mate_-ku," gumam Dongho.

Daniel menoleh. Kakaknya memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku telah merasakan kehadirannya sejak tadi siang. Masih dalam bilangan kilometer jaraknya dariku. Dan ... ia masih sangat muda."

.

.

.

"_Appa memberikanku tiga permintaan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku," kata Daniel kepada Hyunbin yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua alpha muda berusia 13 tahun itu tengah menyelonjorkan kaki di tengah padang ilalang di perbatasan wilayah klan._

_Hyunbin memasang raut kesal mendengarnya. "Untuk apa kau memberitahuku?"_

_Daniel mengangguk. "Karena aku pikir aku akan menghabiskan ketiganya sekaligus. Tapi ternyata aku baru menggunakan dua."_

_"Apa saja itu?" tanya Hyunbin penasaran._

_Daniel berdehem pelan." Pertama, aku meminta kebebasan. Agar aku diperbolehkan melakukan apapun yang kumau selain belajar. Dan yang kedua, aku memberikan hak permintaan itu untuk putera mahkota Korona."_

_"Kau mengenalnya, Hyung?"_

_"Tidak," jawab Daniel pendek. Membuat Hyunbin terperangah. "Maksudku belum," ralatnya kemudian._

_"Lalu kenapa--? Argh, apa kau gila, Hyung?"_

_"Tidak juga," sahut Daniel._

_"Kau jatuh cinta dengan putera mahkota korona?" tebak Hyunbin membuat Daniel terbahak._

_"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ... uhm ..." Daniel menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Saat aku pergi ke Korona, aku melihatnya bersama seorang anak laki-laki manis berseragam rumah sakit."_

_"Tunggu! Kau menyelinap ke Istana Korona?" potong Hyunbin tak percaya._

_Daniel mencebik, ia menghadiahi satu jitakan di dahi Hyunbin. "Aku belum selesai bercerita! Ya, aku memang menyelinap ke istana." Putera mahkota itu menerawang. "Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Dan kembali pada anak manis yang kulihat itu. Mm ... maksudku pangeran Hwang dan anak manis itu. Pangeran Hwang merengek kepada Raja Hwang bahwa ia ingin menjadikan anak itu sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi kau tahu Raja Hwang ..."_

_Hyunbin mengernyit. "Kenapa Raja Hwang?"_

_Sang putera mahkota meringis. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak tahu, ya. Pokoknya karena janji ayahku untuk mengabulkan tiga permintaan itu sangat kuat, aku memberikan satu hak permintaan kepada Putera mahkota Korona sehingga dia bisa membawa anak laki-laki manis itu pulang."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Tidak ada lalu-lalu lagi. Kembali ke topik awal. Aku punya satu permintaan tersisa. Apa yang harus kuminta?"_

_Hyunbin meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Berpose seolah berpikir keras._

_"Aku akan meminta agar kedudukan tahtaku dipindahkan kepadamu."_

_"Heol!" pekik Hyunbin mendengar keputusan sepupunya. Daniel tersenyum._

_"Itu yang kau inginkan juga, kan?"_

_Hyunbin mengangguk penuh kepuasan dan mata berbinar-binar. "Tapi tetap saja, Hyung. Aku masih ingin bisa mengalahkan skill bertarungmu!"_

_"Kalau yang itu sudah jelas tidak akan pernah bisa." Tawa Daniel menggema. Menciptakan raut kesal di wajah Hyunbin kembali. "Sudahlah, aku akan mengajukan permintaan terakhir itu. Untukku, dan untukmu."_

Daniel duduk di ruangan putih yang dipenuhi bau obat-obatan. Menghadap kepada sang sepupu yang masih terbaring, koma. Wajah itu pucat, seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir di balik kulit itu.

Daniel tersenyum miris. Kondisi sepupunya koma dan tidak mengalami peningkatan apapun selama lebih dari satu bulan, tapi tak satupun keluarga kerajaan yang mencoba mengusutnya. Bahkan panglima Kwon sekalipun.

Seolah kehadiran sepupunya itu tak dianggap, atau dibutuhkan.

Daniel memukul kepalanya sendiri, frustrasi. Sejak awal, ini adalah kesalahannya.

.

.

.

_Raut wajah Daniel tampak tegang. Pangeran muda itu duduk di samping Sang Raja tanpa suara._

_Ratusan dokumen penting kerajaan terbakar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, dibakar seseorang. Abunya ditebarkan di atas mahkota Sang Raja. Sebuah penghinaan. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya, Hyunbin tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang menyebabkan ia duduk bersimpuh menundukkan kepala di tengah aula kerajaan. Disidang oleh para menteri dan keluarga raja. Ayahnya menggelengkan kepala menatapnya._

_"Aku yang melakukannya," ulang Hyunbin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengaku bahwa ialah yang berulah kekacauan tersebut._

_Bukan, bukan ia sebenarnya. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun ia terbiasa mengakui kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh sang sepupu, Kang Daniel._

_Seluruh keluarga kerajaan bergumam dengan tatapan marah. Raja Kang tetap dalam wibawanya, mempersilahkan saudaranya, Panglima Kwon untuk memutuskan hukuman apa bagi puteranya._

_"Aku merelakan hukuman apapun untuknya."_

_Para penasihat Raja mulai angkat bicara. Pengucilan dan hukuman mati adalah dua opsi utama bagi pelaku penghinaan sepertinya._

_Daniel membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, dan menghadap kepada sang Raja._

_"Appa, aku akan mengajukan permintaan terakhirku."_

_Raja Kang mengernyit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan saatnya, Daniel."_

_"Tidak!" seru Daniel. "Aku akan memintanya sekarang. Permintaan terakhirku. Urungkan hukuman Hyunbin. Biarkan ia tetap tinggal. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."_

_Kali ini Hyunbin yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia ingin bicara, namun lidahnya kelu karena terkejut._

_"Kau terlalu banyak bermurah hati, Kang Daniel," tukas Raja Kang dingin._

_Daniel menatap Sang Raja dengan berani. "Bukankah Appa sendiri yang mengajarkanku untuk bermurah hati?"_

_Sang Raja tersenyum kaku, meski tidak menghilangkan wibawa di wajahnya, namun kemarahannya atas kekacauan itu cukup membuat sorot matanya menajam dan bersikap nyaris gegabah. "Tapi kau terlalu murah hati. Pertama, kau bermurah hati kepada Putera Raja Hwang yang tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Dan kedua, kau bermurah hati kepada pengacau yang hina ini." Raja Kang mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Hyunbin._

_Daniel menahan napas sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata dengan intonasi tegas. "Aku berjanji tidak akan bermurah hati lagi setelah ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun perintah appa. Aku akan menerima seluruh kewajiban menjadi raja. Asalkan appa bersedia mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku."_

_Dan janji Daniel adalah janji. Ia tidak akan bermurah hati lagi sejak saat itu. Ralat, tidak akan terlihat bermurah hati lagi._

_"Kita hidup seperti biasa saja, Hyung. Tak perlu memikirkan insiden itu lagi. Anggap saja aku memang pengacau yang melakukan penghinaan itu terhadap Raja."_

_"Kau tetap putera Panglima Kwon, kan?" tanya Daniel was-was._

_Hyunbin tertawa miris. "Tentu saja. Tapi mungkin ... tidak dianggap lagi. Mungkin aku akan tinggal bersama Taedong di rumah keluarga Kim sampai aku bisa memiliki apartemen sendiri."_.

.

.

Daniel berjalan tersaruk-saruk. Keluar dari ruang rawat Hyunbin, ia melangkah meninggalkan istana. Lolos dari perhatian para pelayan dan prajurit penjaga.

Tubuh pangeran itu terhuyung menyusuri jalanan malam hari yang sepi. Denging elektrokardiogram yang memekik tanpa jeda terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_"Nyawa Tuan Kwon tidak dapat terselamatkan."_

Daniel mengeraskan rahang. Tenggorokannya perih setelah meneriaki para perawat yang bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Hyunbin.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah jalan di daerah perbatasan wilayah klan. Ia mendongak, menemukan sebangun rumah dengan jendela berbingkai mahoni bercat hitam.

Ah, akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke sini.

Rumah Ong Seongwoo.

"Daniel ...?"

Alpha itu menoleh kepada asal suara. Dilihatnya sosok omega yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka.

"Ong Seongwoo ..." gumam Daniel pelan. Aroma feromon Seongwoo terasa begitu pekat. Terutama saat omega itu melangkah ke arahnya.

Daniel terpaku saat langkah sang omega sampai di hadapannya. Ujung kaki kaki telanjang sang omega bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatu Daniel. Feromon itu semakin menyengat di hidungnya. Daniel nyaris tak bisa menahan diri.

_Sruk_.

Tercekat, mata sang alpha membola ketika kedua tubuh itu berhimpit dengan tangan sang omega melingkar di pinggangnya.

Wajah Seongwoo dibenamkan di ceruk leher sang alpha. Menghirup feromon Daniel dengan rakus.

Masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Daniel perlahan membalas pelukan sang omega. Menumpukan dagu di pucuk kepala Seongwoo.

Daniel menahan napasnya saat sebuah palu gada menghantam hatinya.

Satu bulan tersisa. Satu bulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan Hwang Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku ..." bisik Daniel penuh penyesalan. Wajahnya dibenamkan di ceruk leher _mate_-nya.

_Rasanya amis, namun beraroma manis. Sangat memabukkan._

Ya, Ong Seongwoo adalah _mate_-nya.


End file.
